Outside Love
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: AU with no Ranger powers. Tommy and Kim are having a passionate affair behind his controlling and possessive wife's back. It has been going on for a year. They wish they didn't have to be apart, but they know they don't have a choice. How much longer will the affair remain a secret?
1. Being Together

Outside Love  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Tommy/OC, and Jason/Trini

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present a new Power Rangers fic. It's an AU with no Ranger powers whatsoever and has characters living normal lives. It focuses on the original six with the primary focus on Tommy and Kim. It takes place in 2010. The idea of this fic came to mind when I wondered what would happen if Tommy and Kim were having an affair behind his controlling and posessive wife's back in which it's been going on for a year. As a result, this fic was born. Like "Conflicts of the Heart," this will be a rather short fic compared to most of my chaptered ones. It has sexual content. If that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't read the parts that have it. Otherwise, you may read it at your own risk. If you are into Tommy/Kim, check out ToxicWednesday's fics focusing on them. They are great. I hope you enjoy this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Being Together

The midevening moon beamed its light on an Angel Grove neighborhood in late September. A barred owl sat on a branch near the top of a tree in the Jennings residence's front yard. The house happened to be large with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A basement contained one of the bathrooms. A chain-linked fence surrounded the backyard. A soccer goal stood in the middle of it with a soccer ball nearby. A swing could be seen on the front porch.

Kim moaned excitedly as Tommy thrusted upward into her while sitting up in her queen-sized bed in her room. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. The room was medium-sized. It had bright red walls, a pine dresser, and an oak nightstand. A TV/DVD combo sat on top of the dresser. A desk containing a computer with a cable modem attached to the wall was in front of the window. Green carpet covered the entire floor.

He kissed her roughly, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She sighed ecstatically as he thrusted harder into her. She leaned her head back at his planting butterfly kisses on her neck. He moved to her ear to trace it with his tongue. He nibbled on her earlobe before giving it a gentle blow. He grabbed a fistful of hair.

The couple's get-togethers weren't like most. In fact, they were the result of them starting a passionate affair a year ago. Tommy was having problems with his wife, Jenny. She hated he spent time with his friends, especially his ex-girlfriend, Kim, but she was justified spending time with hers. She was away often. This allowed him to hang out with Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim, whom were his childhood friends. He was careful not to tell her he had been with them, but she would become very angry if he accidentally let it slip that he had.

Tommy's parents, Barry and Ava, adopted him after his birth mother abandoned him at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital as a newborn. They divorced not long after he turned twelve due to constant fighting during the last two years of the marriage. His father got custody of him while his mother had visitation every weekend. He promised himself he'd never divorce his wife and make their marriage work. He and Kim started dating in September 1993. They broke up in May 1997, which the same month as their graduation from Angel Grove High School. He went on to become a police officer. Jerome mentored him. He completed his training two years later. She began helping her parents, Darren and Caroline, run their gas station called the Hart Gas Station.

In July 2001, he met Jenny Piper, who had moved to town seven months earlier, when they accidentally bumped into each other at the Youth Center _._ Before then, she worked as a nurse in Topeka. They began dating a month later. Kim met Ryan Jennings, who worked as a nurse at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital in September. They began dating that same month. The couples occasionally had double dates.

A year after they first started dating, Tommy proposed to Jenny during a romantic dinner at O'Charley's. She was surprised, but she accepted the proposal. Everyone supported the engagement. They married on December 5, 2002. A month later, Ryan proposed to Kim during a walk on the beach. She accepted the proposal after expressing surprise. Their friends and family showed their support of the engagement. They married on March 15, 2003.

In April 2007, Ryan began feeling weak. He developed bruises on many parts of his body. The lymph nodes in his neck became very swollen. He was diagnosed with terminal leukemia by oncologist Oliver Clemens. He was given six to ten months to live. The news devastated Kim. It shocked the others, and they offered comfort to her. He died on October 18 with her at his hospital bedside.

In October 2008, Jenny started to become controlling and possessive toward Tommy. She accused him of spending too much time with his friends and demanded he stop. They got into arguments whenever he went out to see any of them, even if it was just to help them with housework. He often confided in Kim about it. She encouraged him to divorce his wife, but he said he wouldn't because he didn't want to end up like his parents. Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy became aware of the marital problems and tried to sway him to no avail.

In September 2009, Kim invited Tommy over to her house to spend time with her because Jenny had gone to Caribou for a medical conference. They kissed unexpectedly. They found they were unable to hold back their desires and engaged in passionate kissing. They removed their clothes and made love in her bed. After that, they met each other in secret as much as they could. Many secret meetings occurred in Angel Grove Park. Most were on Friday and Saturday nights. Because Jenny was a heavy sleeper, this enabled Tommy to sneak out of their house easily.

Jason and Trini found out about Tommy and Kim's affair five months later when they caught them making love in the guest room of Zack's house during a get-together. They, Zack, and Billy agreed to help them keep it secret. Jenny went to Topeka to visit her parents, Joey and Karla, for seven days beginning on Sunday. This gave Tommy the perfect opportunity to see Kim. In fact, he decided to spend Friday night and Saturday morning at her house. He would pick Jenny up from Angel Grove International Airport after he got off work Sunday afternoon. Kim would also be working the same day. So would Jason at Scott Sporting Goods owned by his parents, Jerry and Nina. Trini would be working at Jones Law Firm as well. All four of them had Monday off. They were planning to spend the afternoon at Kim's house after they had lunch with Billy and Zack.

Kim kissed her boyfriend's shoulder. She nibbled at it before blowing on it. She traveled to his ear. She proceeded to trace it with her tongue. He was unable to stop a moan from leaving his mouth. She made her way to his neck to smother it with hungry kisses. She sucked on it hard. He leaned his head back. He emitted a loud groan. The fire began to build within them.

"Oh, that feels great, Kim," Tommy said with much huskiness. He groaned when she licked at his neck. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"That's it, Tommy," Kim responded. "Let every bit of it out."

She pulled back and kissed him passionately. She moved her hands over his body at a slow yet steady pace. She slowed it down, almost as if she were teasing him. She kissed his shoulder. She went to his neck and nibbled on it. She gave it a hard blow. He growled intensely as he slid his other hand into her hair. He gripped it so tightly that he looked about ready to rip it out. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would explode any minute. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up. He pushed her on her back roughly. He kissed her hard, his thrusts growing harder and faster. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them and massaged her clit. She let out a low yet excited moan. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He clenched his teeth so tightly that they looked as if they would break.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy growled fiercely. "I want to feel you come."

Tommy thrusted even harder and faster into his girlfriend. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it while grabbing at her hair. She rolled her head back into the pillow, an ecstatic scream leaving her mouth. She grabbed at the sheet with both hands. She gripped it so tightly that it appeared she was about to rip it.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. He was unable to keep himself up and collapsed on top of her. He panted hard, as did she. She ran her hands over his hair. Their heartbeats returned to normal along with their breathing. He rolled off her and laid on his back. She snuggled up to him. She pulled the sheet over their bodies. She laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his slipping his arms around her.

"What a wonderful lovemaking session," she exclaimed.

"It sure was," he agreed. "Moreover, we made love four times over the course of an hour."

"I know," Kim squealed delightfully. "I see it as us being teens all over again. We were unable to get enough of each other back then." She smiled.

"My favorite place for us to make love was Uncle John's cabin. We'd do it so many times that we'd lose count," Tommy said.

"I remember one time you came into the bathroom after I had taken a shower. I was brushing my hair while I was wrapped in a towel. You touched my shoulders and kissed my temple. You told me how happy you were to be with me. I told you I felt the same way," Kim explained softly.

"Then I picked you up and hoisted you over my shoulder. I carried you into the master bedroom while you beat me with your fists. I threw you on the bed and got on top of you. I kissed you and pulled your towel off. I took off my clothes. We made love for hours," Tommy said, smiling at that memory.

She giggled. "I have to admit I loved it when you picked me up and hoisted me over your shoulder. I still do. I wish I could do the same to you."

He smirked. "If we find a magic lamp, we can ask the genie to grant you a wish for super strength. Then you can pick me up and hoist me over your shoulder. Just don't lose your grip on me."

Kim gave Tommy a mock glare and smacked him on the chest. He ruffled her hair before reaching down to give her butt a hard pinch. She jumped and balled her hand into a fist. She presented it to his face.

"If you pinch my butt again, you will get a knuckle sandwich," Kim threatened playfully and sat up. The sheet fell off her chest.

"Okay," Tommy answered, pushing himself into a sitting position. He reached behind her and pinched her butt again. "Oops. My hand forgot." He did another pinch. "Oops. My hand forgot."

"All right, you asked for it!" Kim growled in mock anger. "Here comes the knuckle sandwich!"

She pressed her fist in the area between his eyes. He groaned and fell on his back. He spread his arms apart. He twitched three times before losing consciousness. She leaned close to him. She screamed when he sprung to life and grabbed her. He pulled her on top of him. She smacked him on the chest.

"You are so mean, Tommy," she said.

"And proud of it," he said with pride. "Don't try to change me. I mean it."

"I won't. I love you just the way you are," Kim commented with a smile.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause, girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah," Tommy sang beautifully.

"I love it when you sing Bruno Mars's _Just the Way You Are._ You do great every time," Kim complimented.

"Why, thank you, Kim," Tommy said warmly. "You're a great singer yourself. Everyone always wonders why you didn't pursue a singing career. You would've been very successful." He shrugged.

"Well, I thought my parents could use some help at their gas station. It became so enjoyable serving the public that I've stuck with it for twelve years. Besides, almost all agents are interested in young singers. I am over thirty years old. They consider singers that ago too old to help them careers in their world," Kim pointed out a little dejectedly.

"There just might be an agent who is interested in a singer your age," Tommy said hopefully. "You never know."

She kissed him on the lips and rubbed noses with him. They pressed their foreheads together, their breathing soft and steady.

"I love you so much, Beautiful," Tommy whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Handsome," Kim said with just as much love. She pulled the sheet back over them before returning her head to his chest. She felt him put his arms around her. "I never saw myself becoming the other woman in a relationship."

"I never saw myself starting an affair with my ex-girlfriend," Tommy admitted. "She's not my ex-girlfriend anymore. She really is my girlfriend."

"She could also be called your mistress," Kim pointed out.

"Yes, but I prefer girlfriend," Tommy said, giving her a small hug. "It sounds so much better."

Kim nodded in agreement. She ran her fingertips over Tommy's chest and clicked her tongue twice. She made her way to his stomach. She traced circles into it.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we started our affair," Tommy whispered in amazement. "It feels like only yesterday when we made love in your bed for the first time in years."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Since Jenny isn't around all that often, we are able to meet in secret quite a bit. Our friends don't approve of cheating, but they support us and help us keep the affair secret."

"What we are doing is morally wrong, but it feels so right," Tommy commented. "I am happy whenever I am with you."

Kim smiled. "I am happy whenever I am with you too. It makes me wish we never broke up in the first place."

"Me too. At the same time, teen romances almost never survive beyond high school. I don't know if our relationship would've gotten that far," Tommy murmured with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter now. We got married to other people," Kim said, licking her lips. "My husband has been gone for nearly three years." She frowned. "I do miss him."

Tommy sighed heavily. "My wife turned controlling and possessive without any warning whatsoever." He shook his head in disbelief. "We were happy for six years. Now, our marriage is unhappy because of her."

"Some people become crazy after being normal all their lives," Kim replied. She sat up and held the sheet to her chest. "There is no preparation for it."

"That's true," Tommy said and pushed himself into a sitting positon. "The last five days have been wonderful. Even better is we are spending tonight and tomorrow morning together." He kissed her forehead. "There is no place on Earth I'd rather be than with you."

"There is no place on Earth I'd rather be than you with you either," Kim murmured, suppressing a yawn.

The lovebirds shared three tender kisses. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in each other's scents. Tommy laid back down, taking his girlfriend with him. He sighed in content when he felt her place her head on his chest. He slid his hand over her shoulder.

"We've been fortunate to keep our affair under wraps for a year. Unfortunately, it won't remain a secret forever," he said with a frown.

"Once the townspeople know about it, I will be blamed for wrecking your marriage to Jenny. Society doesn't like it when women become involved with attached men. They always blame them, even if the men instigated the relationships," she growled angrily.

"I was the one who instigated this relationship. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me," Tommy commented bluntly. "I am the unfaithful one, not you." He scoffed frustratingly. "I want to punch out the person who said the mistress should be solely blamed for the demise of a marriage."

"Me too," Kim agreed, nodding sharply. "I understand why many people oppose divorce. They are religious. They don't want to end up like their divorced parents. They don't want to deprive their children of a two-parent home. They don't want to look bad in society's eyes, especially women." She snorted.

"Not wanting to end up like my parents isn't the only reason I won't ask Jenny for a divorce. You're another one. I believe she'd go postal on me if I told her I was divorcing her because of you. She might even go after you," Tommy mumbled in some fear. "I don't want that to happen."

"I understand your fear, Tommy, but you can't let that control you," Kim said seriously. She took her head off his chest to look at him. "I'm more than willing to wait for you. At the same time, you can't keep going like this. You will have to confess what you've been doing to her at some point."

"There is also a chance that someone will see us being affectionate in public and tip her off. That will make her even angrier than she would be if I told her about the affair," Tommy said, his body shaking a bit. "Let's not forget about our parents. I have little doubt my parents will be angry with me for being unfaithful to my wife."

"I can see my parents being angry that I got involved with my married ex-boyfriend," Kim commented, biting her lip. "He's not my ex-boyfriend anymore. He really is my boyfriend."

"Our friends' parents don't know about the affair either," Tommy pointed out seriously. "Once they know, it is likely they will be angry at them for keeping such a secret." He swallowed hard.

"I agree," Kim replied, sniffling softly. "Everything is so complicated. Then again, who said life would be easy?"

He expressed determination. "One thing is clear. I will never stop loving you."

She choked back a sob. "I will never stop loving you either."

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. Their tongues touched, causing them to groan loudly. They dueled for control. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He trailed kisses to her neck and buried his face there. He sucked on it hard. She moaned softly. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Fire built within their veins.

"Oh, that hits the spot, Tommy," she whispered seductively. She whimpered at his nibbling on it. "Oh, shit! Oh!"

"Good girl, Kim," he said with much sexual intensity. "Let every bit of it out. I am far from done with you."

Tommy captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered with much excitement. She slid her hands into his hair, gripping it hard. He touched her breasts. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. This hardened them. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.


	2. So Much Love

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I got eight reviews for chapter one. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm happy it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for this fic. I made four changes to chapter one. Tommy's parents divorced because they fought constantly during the last two years of their marriage. Jenny went to see her parents in Topeka for seven days beginning Sunday instead of six days starting Monday. Tommy would pick her up Sunday afternoon after he got off work. He, Jason, Trini, and Kim would have Monday off. They would spend the afternoon at her house after they had lunch with Billy and Zack instead of all four of them spending Saturday afternoon there. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: So Much Love

Kim moaned in great pleasure as Tommy moved inside her in the late evening. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheets were wrapped around their bodies. She kissed him hard. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, and he couldn't keep a moan from leaving it. He thrusted harder into her while trailing kisses to her neck. He licked at it before nibbling on it. He sucked on it. He bit it hard. He smiled at her loud wincing. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He grabbed at the sheets and growled loudly.

She kissed his shoulder before nuzzling it. She gave it a gentle blow and licked at it. She went to his neck and nibbled on it. She licked her way to his ear. She traced it with her tongue. He emitted a soft yet excited groan. He pulled back to kiss her hard on the lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled when she moaned softly. He trailed kisses to her jawline and nuzzled it. He licked at it before blowing on it. He made eye contact with her. She slid her hands over his back, chest, stomach, and arms, tracing every muscle that lined them.

Tommy grabbed his girlfriend's wrists and pinned them at her sides. He growled intensely as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He leaned down and pressed a possessive kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into mouth. She tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't help herself. He kissed down to her chest. He licked at the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there, sucking on it hard. She was unable to keep a groan from leaving her mouth. He returned to her eye level, his body becoming tighter every second.

He let go of her wrists and moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He rolled her nipples in his hands before giving them hard pinches. She screamed ecstatically. She was so loud that she sent an echo throughout the room and possibly outside. He leaned down. He licked from the left breast's underside to the top of it. He traveled over to the right breast's top part. He went to its underside. He moved back and forth between them three times.

Kim kissed her boyfriend hard. Her tongue entered his mouth and fought with his. She sat up, and he moved into a sitting position. She climbed into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving up and down on him. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him while meeting her movements with his. She kissed his neck while sliding her hands up and down his back. He planted kisses on her shoulder. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it.

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and balanced herself on her knees. The speed of her movements grew faster. He moved his hands into her hair. He gripped it so tightly that he looked as if he were about to rip it out. She threw her head back when he fondled her breasts. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He pinched them hard. He smiled at her loud wincing. He kissed her neck. He blew on it gently.

Kim pushed Tommy on his back roughly. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips and plunged her tongue into his mouth. It touched his, and he groaned loudly. She kissed to his ear and nibbled on it. She ran her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them tightly. She trailed kisses to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. She gave them hard pinches. She smiled when he winced loudly. She pinched them again, and he moaned headily. She slid her tongue over the right nipple. He growled intensely. He became louder when she repeated her action with the left nipple.

Tommy and Kim felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She returned to his eye level to give his lips a possessive kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. She broke their lip lock to pull back and look at him. She braced her hands on his chest as she moved on him harder and faster. He took hold of the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes. They clenched their teeth.

"Mine," Tommy yelled with so much sexual intensity that he looked about ready to lose it. "You are all mine!"

"Yes, I am," Kim whispered, smiling widely. "You are mine as well."

Kim increased the speed of her movements. She felt Tommy tighten his grip on her arms. She moved even faster. She threw her head back as her climax took her. This triggered his, and he came with a very loud moan that sent an echo throughout the room. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. In fact, they didn't look like they would be able to stop. Their breathing came out as hard pants.

She couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed contently at his putting his arms around her. She traced circles into his chest while taking slow yet even breaths. Their heartbeats returned to normal. She blinked twice before letting out a long yawn. She smacked her lips.

"I love it when you are dominant," he whispered, stroking her shoulder. "It makes you really sexy."

"You're just as sexy when you're dominant," she agreed, taking her head off his shoulder. She looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with a woman being dominant over a man as long as he is okay with it and vice versa."

He laughed. "You got that right. I have one request, though."

"What's that?" Kim wondered and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too dominant," Tommy said and flicked her nose.

"I won't on one condition," Kim said and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Let me guess. You don't want me to get too dominant either," Tommy suggested and gave her a teasing smile.

"That's right," Kim answered with great pride.

"It's a deal," Tommy agreed and moved his hand to her shoulder.

She smiled. "Great."

Tommy and Kim shared three tender kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They inhaled each other's scents. They pulled apart after twenty seconds. She moved off him and snuggled up to him. She laid her head on his chest. He slipped his arms back around her.

"It's kind of nice we are laying on the wrong side of the bed for once," Tommy said, running his fingers through her hair.

"It sure is," Kim agreed. "I remember the first time we made love in my old bed. It was the Saturday after we lost our virginities to each other at your uncle's cabin. My parents were staying overnight at Cedar Hotel."

"I remember that too. We ended up finishing the first round on the wrong side of the bed!" Tommy blurted out in joy.

"I know," Kim squeaked and giggled to herself. "After we finished the second round, Mom called. You started kissing my neck and touching my breasts. It took everything I had to keep me from hanging up the phone and tackling you to the bed. I made you stop."

"I did. Then again, how could I resist touching such a sexy woman?" Tommy asked and smiled teasingly. He brought his hand to her butt and pinched it. "Oops. My hand slipped."

"You really need to keep your hands to yourself, pervert," Kim scolded playfully and smacked him on the chest.

"Okay," Tommy commented and pinched her butt again. "Oops. My hand forgot." He moved his hand away, only to give it another pinch. "Oops. My hand forgot."

"All right," Kim growled in mock anger. "You asked for it."

She climbed on top of him and unleashed a tickle attack on his sides. She moved her hands up and down them. She hissed in a menacing manner. He roared with much laughter.

"Okay. You win!" he yelled. "I surrender!"

"Good," she answered and ceased her assault. "Remember who is on top in this relationship." She winked at him.

"That means you," Tommy teased and flicked her nose.

"Yep," Kim said, giving a sharp nod.

"Okay," Tommy murmured. Just then, he formed a big smirk on his face. "Then again, you shouldn't have said that."

Kim screamed when her boyfriend flipped her over on her back. He tickled her sides while growling menacingly. She squealed with laughter and beat on him with her fists.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Kim screeched.

"Good," Tommy said and leaned down to kiss her. "I have a request for you."

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

Tommy tapped her nose with his finger. "Don't ever lose your kind nature and beauty."

Kim nodded at him. "I won't. Don't ever lose your kind nature and handsomeness."

The lovebirds kissed three times. Kim sighed heavily, a tear falling down her cheek. Tommy touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Concern showed in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Tommy asked.

"I wish we could run away and live in a place where no one could bother us. We'd be able to be together all we wanted," Kim whispered, her voice cracking.

"I like that idea. Unfortunately, we can't do that to our friends and families. They'd worry about us," Tommy muttered regretfully.

"I know. It's so unfair. I am in love with a man whose wife doesn't want him spending time with his friends," Kim said, sniffling softly. "I can't even show affection to him in public."

"Life isn't always fair. We have to make the best of it," Tommy replied with much comfort.

She yawned. "I know. Still, I wish—"

He kissed her forehead. "I understand. It's okay. We can still have these moments while they last."

She sobbed and kissed him lovingly. She felt him slip his hand into her hair. She pulled back and looked at him. She wiped tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay now?" Tommy wondered

"Yes," Kim responded and nodded.

He expressed happiness. "Great."

The lovebirds kissed once more. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. Tommy pulled away after ten seconds and moved off her. He sat down. She pushed herself into a sitting positon.

"Kim, I have to say that you are right. I can't keep going like this," Tommy admitted. "It's hard enough keeping this affair under wraps as it is."

"Yeah. I do admit it's been fun sneaking around, Tommy," Kim said, taking his hand into hers. "I like having you to myself."

"Me too," Tommy said with a nod. "Still, this needs to stop. I have to come clean to Jenny." He sighed.

"You mean you're actually going to do it?" Kim said, feeling her jaw drop.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy answered honestly. "I will tell her that I am divorcing her, so I can be with you." He squeezed her hand. "I don't care if she goes postal on me. I won't deal with her controlling and possessive behavior anymore."

"Oh, Tommy. I am so happy," Kim whispered and kissed him. "When will you do it? Sunday wouldn't be a good day at all."

"No, it wouldn't," Tommy agreed. "It will have to be the right time. I don't know when that will be." He shrugged.

"Don't wait too long," Kim commented seriously. "It's time for us to be together for good."

"What about our parents? We'll need to tell them too," Tommy pointed out truthfully.

"We should do that after you tell Jenny everything," Kim suggested, licking her lips. "We should get them together for that."

"Okay," Tommy said, snorting softly. "How about we go take a shower and go to bed?" He smiled.

"All right," Kim said, nodding at him. "Let's get it going."

Kim climbed off the bed and headed over to her dresser. She opened the first drawer and proceeded to look through it. Tommy stared at her. He felt his cock growing hard. He let out a quiet yet lustful growl. He got up and came up behind her. He moved her hair aside. He started kissing her neck, causing her to grow stiff. He thrusted his hips into her butt. She let out a gasping moan. He fondled her breasts. Her heartrate quickened, as did his. Electricity raced through their veins.

"Tommy, don't stop," she pleaded.

He hissed. "I won't. You can count on that."

Tommy teased his girlfriend's nipples with his thumbs. He felt them harden. He spun her around and kissed her with great passion. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He moved them over to the wall. He pushed her against it, smiling when she grunted. He pressed one leg between her to hold her in place. He entered her until he was fully sheathed inside her.

He started thrusting in and out of her immediately because he didn't want her to wait to adjust to him. She moved her hips with his motions. Their grunting and groaning mingled together. He kissed her passionately, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. Their tongues dueled for control. His lips made their way to her neck. He stopped at the pulse point. He sucked on it. She moaned quietly. She winced at his biting down, but she sighed in relief when the pain faded away. The familiar fire began to build within them.

He returned to her lips for another kiss. He dove his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against them when he heard her moan. His thrusting became harder and faster. She broke away from him and kissed his neck hungrily. She traveled up to his ear to nibble on it gently. He emitted a delighted moan at her increasing the pressure.

Kim kissed Tommy once more. She slid her hands up and down his back. She traced the muscles that lined it. Their tongues touched, and groans left their mouths. She returned her arms to his neck. She wrapped them around it somewhat tightly. She felt the fire within her getting intense. She had little doubt it was just as intense in him.

She tore away from his lips to kiss his neck again. She moved to the pulse point. She alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She bit it, and he winced painfully. He sighed in relief when the pain faded away. They looked at each other and kissed long and hard. They hugged each other tightly. They didn't want to let go at all.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He reached down and massaged her clit. She broke the kiss and stared at him intensely. He looked back at her with just as much intensity. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He braced his hands against the wall. His body tightened with every second passing. He buried his face into her neck.

"Kim, I don't think I can hold on any longer," Tommy groaned.

"Me neither, Tommy," Kim answered lustfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He thrusted into her one last time while biting down on her neck. He released himself into her. She echoed her release to him a second later. Their bodies trembled a bit. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her. She stroked his cheek. They panted hard.

"Wow," Kim said in a breathless voice.

Tommy smiled. "You got that right. I'm not even done with you."

Tommy grabbed Kim's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He placed his hands under her armpits and moved them away from the wall. His cock was still inside her. He laid her on the floor. He proceeded to move in and out of her again. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. Their hands wandered everywhere. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He planted kisses along her jaw. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He blew on his girlfriend's neck. He kissed it, the skin tingling beneath his lips. He moved his hands to her butt to squeeze it hard. He made his way to her ear. He traced his tongue along it before nibbling on it. She whimpered when he touched her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he increased his speed. He pinched the nipples. She moaned ecstatically at his sliding his hands up and down her legs.

"Oh, shit," Kim groaned and closed her eyes. She whimpered when he rubbed deep circles into her thighs. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"That's it, Kim," Tommy hissed intensely. "Let every bit of it out."

Tommy thrusted harder and faster into Kim. She kissed his shoulder before running her tongue along it. She blew on it. She slid her hands over his back, chest, stomach, and arms, tracing every muscle that lined them. She brought them to his butt to give it a hard squeeze. He was unable to keep a moan from leaving his mouth.

Feeling the fire within him reaching its peak, he slid a hand downward to massage her clit. She emitted a pleasurable moan. She grabbed at his hair, closing her eyes and whimpering softly. The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other. Groans left their mouths. She tore away from him. She opened her eyes and stared into his.

Tommy quickened his pace while letting out a lustful growl. With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, he brought himself and Kim to climax without any time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't stop. He was unable to keep himself up and collapsed on top of her. They panted heavily. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They managed to catch their breath. He lifted himself to look at her.

"I can't believe we made love twice in my room in just a few short minutes," she whispered, her face full of amazement.

"I can't either, but I'm glad we did," he answered with a soft chuckle. "I couldn't resist doing it again." He kissed her nose.

"I can't wait until we are together for good," Kim said with much excitement. "We'll finally be able to show our affection for each other in public."

"Yeah. I have no doubt people will disapprove of our relationship because it started out as an affair. I don't care," Tommy said, clearing his throat. "I am determined to be with you."

She kissed him tenderly. "I am determined to be with you too. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Tommy and Kim kissed three times. They stroked each other's cheeks with the backs of their hands.

"I know this sounds silly, but what would you think of getting married after you divorce Jenny?" Kim asked curiously.

"It doesn't sound silly at all," Tommy commented with a shake of his head. "In fact, I love the idea of being married to you." He gave her a loving smile. "You have given me two things that Jenna hasn't been able to give me for a long time. They are love and happiness."

"I am so glad you love the idea of marriage," Kim whispered with a soft sniffle. "I won't be surprised if people disapprove of us getting married, especially our parents." She shrugged.

"Me neither," Tommy agreed, nodding slowly. "Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy were able to accept our relationship. Perhaps they will be okay with us getting married. There is no doubt they will be happy to know I am divorcing Jenny, so I can be with you." He chuckled.

"Yeah," Kim commented and giggled to herself. "I can't wait to marry you, Handsome."

"I can't wait to marry you too, Beautiful," Tommy murmured excitedly and pinched her cheek.

The lovebirds engaged in a soft kiss. They made it passionate very quickly. Their tongues fought each other. They emitted loud groans. They pulled apart and gasped for air.

"Now, let's get that shower over with," he announced.

"Let's get moving!" she yelled in a drill sergeant's voice. "Let's go on the double!"

Tommy got up and grabbed Kim's hands to pull her to her feet. She sang nonsense as she approached the dresser. She reached into the open drawer. She grabbed a pink t-shirt and red shorts. She closed the drawer and opened the second one. She got out blue underwear and blue socks. She closed it with a loud slam.

Tommy clicked his tongue as he went over to the desk, where his backpack lay. He unzipped it and opened it. He reached in, pulling out a black t-shirt, blue shorts, white underwear, and gray socks. He closed it before zipping it shut. He and Kim headed out of the room. They stopped at the first door on the right, which happened to be the bathroom. He turned on the light. She went inside. He followed suit and closed the door behind him.


	3. Living Room Chat and Kitchen Romp

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter three of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It also contains sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. The main reason I am doing this fic is it's very rare to see a Ranger character be unfaithful to a spouse. I believe two characters who loved each other enough would fight for their love, even if it was forbidden. I love tales of forbidden love, especially when they involve two characters I adore. In this case, it's Tommy and Kim. How Jenny will find out about the affair remains to be seen. I won't tell you. You will have to find out for yourself. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Living Room Chat/Kitchen Romp

The midmorning sun beamed its light on the Jennings residence the next day. Tommy and Kim sipped cream-filled coffee from mugs while sitting on the living room couch. _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_ played on the TV. The room happened to be medium-sized with blue walls, pine end tables, and a glass coffee table. The TV sat in an entertainment center across from the couch. A VCR/DVD player sat above it. The entire floor was hardwood. A square-shaped gray rug was in the middle of it.

Tommy and Kim sipped more of their coffee. They licked their lips before smacking them. He leaned back and put his arm behind his head. He emitted a long yawn while scratching the back of his neck. He scratched the top of his head. She scooted over to him until she was against him. She chuckled very warmly when he slipped his arm around.

"There is nothing like cuddling with your true significant other, is there?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Nope," he said and stroked her shoulder. "There is also nothing like sipping coffee after having bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast."

"For sure. All three foods will keep me full until lunchtime," Kim said with much proudness.

"Me too," Tommy agreed and stretched his arm above his head. He returned to holding her. "It's boring having cereal for breakfast all the time. At least both of us are able to cook."

Kim squeaked joyfully. "Yep, yep, yep."

"Great, Ducky," Tommy said with a smile.

"You make a better Ducky," Kim commented in a prideful voice.

Tommy laughed loudly while hitting his hand on his leg. "Yep, yep, yep."

She ruffled his hair. She pinched his cheek while making funny noises. He swatted her hand aside. He kissed her temple before rubbing his nose against it. They drank more of their coffee and set their mugs on the coffee table. They looked toward the TV.

"This movie blows _The Terminator_ out of the water," Tommy commented.

"It sure does. The special effects are quite superior. The coolest one is the T-1000 going right through metal bars," Kim replied.

Tommy became thoughtful. "Only a computer could accomplish that feat."

"Yep," Kim agreed. "The composite bore an exact resemblance to Robert Patrick. You couldn't tell he was computer generated until he went through the bars." She moved her arm downward.

"Talk about impressive. Computer graphics have come such a long way since their earliest days," Tommy said and let out a long exhale. "Look at the CGI in _Avatar._ They looked so real that you couldn't tell what was computer-generated and what wasn't."

Kim pulled her arm back. "There is no doubt computer graphics will only get better as time goes on."

"Computer generated imagery has mostly eliminated traditional special effects deemed to be very dangerous," Tommy pointed out.

"Like fiery explosions," she added.

"Mm-hmm," he said with a slow nod. They picked up their coffee to drink more of it. They returned it to the coffee table. They laid their hands on their legs. "I saw _The Terminator_ for the first time when I was ten."

"Me too," Kim replied honestly. "I don't understand why people give fans who saw the second movie before the first one weird looks. Those fans were very young when the first movie came out. Do you really think their parents would've taken them to an R-rated movie? I don't think so." She scoffed with much annoyance.

"Talk about good parenting. Some parents take their kids to movies with the knowledge of their violence. Then they blame the movies for their acting out," Tommy muttered in some anger.

She shuddered disgustedly. "That is crazy. Those parents are determined to blame everyone and everything but themselves for their kids' bratty behavior. There should be a license for parenting. Many people would be denied one because they'd be terrible parents."

He gave her a thumbs-up. "That's right."

He put his hand down. She took it into hers and squeezed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. A sad expression crossed her face. She let out a heavy sigh.

"It's unfortunate Mr. Kaplan is no longer with us. He was principal of Angel Grove High for thirty years before he retired after graduation in May 2000," Kim whispered, sniffling. "He died of a heart attack in January of this year."

Tommy frowned. "I miss him. He was the kind of principal you could rely on if you needed advice."

"He took his duties seriously. He gave Bulk and Skull so many detentions that he lost count," Kim said and tried to hold back a snicker, but she couldn't help herself.

"Bulk and Skull decided to shape up in their junior year. They joined the Junior Police Patrol. Jerome mentored them. They enjoyed helping people whenever the need called for it," Tommy explained.

"Their grades were much better. They managed to graduate with the rest of their class. Both of them tripped while they were on their way to get their diplomas, but they regained their composure and received them," Kim said with much pride.

"Mr. Kaplan was very proud of them for changing so much. He even congratulated them for it," Tommy said, a big smile forming on his face.

"Bulk and Skull decided they wanted to become sea lion trainers at the Angel Grove Aquarium. They managed to achieve their goal in just five months," Kim blurted out happily.

"They are the most popular of all the sea lion trainers. They are so much fun when they do the shows," Tommy commented.

Kim squealed. "Bulk, Skull, and the sea lions are so funny when they do sit-ups in the middle of the stage. It makes me want to go up there and do some right along with them."

"Me too, Kim," Tommy agreed. "Me too."

Tommy and Kim picked up their mugs and finished the rest of their coffee. She took his and rose to her feet. She took them to the kitchen and laid them in the sink. The kitchen was medium-sized and had bright red walls and red cabinets. There was also a bar with three stools, a pine table with four chairs, and a gray marble floor. Scratches could be seen on top of and along the sides of the doorway. She returned to the couch and seated herself.

"Tommy, you should hire Trini to represent you in the divorce case. She has done a tremendous job of getting her clients fair deals in their divorces," Kim suggested.

"Yes, she has. I suspect Jenna will try to sue me for everything I have, including the house. I may be the original owner, but that wouldn't stop her," Tommy muttered.

"Women are notorious for being very greedy in divorce cases. They will do everything in their power to strip their soon-to-be ex-husbands of every little thing they have," Kim mumbled in anger. "They will demand tons of money in alimony and child support payments. They don't care if it puts financial stress on their ex-husbands." She clenched her teeth so tightly that it seemed they would break.

"Men are as equally likely to be very greedy in divorce cases. If they are rich, they will do everything in their power to keep their soon-to-be ex-wives from getting a fair settlement," Tommy said bluntly. "Both men and women are equally likely to engage in parental alienation."

"Thank God you and Jenny never had any children. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to make you out to be a bad father," Kim replied in seriousness.

"Me neither," Tommy agreed. "Of course, reality would show otherwise. Everyone says I am good with kids."

"You sure are," Kim said, running her hand over his spikey hair. "Anyway, it'd be nice to have a few children of our own, wouldn't it?" She smiled.

"I'd love to have children with you," Tommy whispered in happiness. "As for the wedding, we should wait at least six months after the divorce to have it."

"That sounds good to me," Kim squeaked with much joy. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"I can't wait to be married to you either," Tommy murmured very eagerly. "Now, I want to do something else."

"What's that?" Kim wondered and raised an eyebrow.

He leaned in to kiss her passionately. He touched her tongue with his. He smiled against her lips when she emitted a quiet moan. He pulled back to look at her. He saw her blink twice.

"That's a good idea," Kim whispered in a breathless voice. "Now, come here."

Kim kissed Tommy with much passion. She slid her hands into his hair as he took hold of her neck. Their tongues touched briefly. Groans left their mouths. They hugged each other tightly. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Excitement raced through their veins. They broke the kiss for air. Their eyes were filled with lust.

"I want you so badly that I can taste it, Tommy," Kim whispered with much huskiness.

Tommy growled intensely. "The same goes for me with you."

Tommy grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He turned off the TV and VCR/DVD player. He put it back in its spot. He and Kim kissed passionately. Their tongues dueled for control. She climbed into his lap and broke away from him. She unbuttoned her pink blouse. She removed it after she finished. She watched him take off his green t-shirt. They kissed once more. She traveled to his eat and nibbled on it. She increased the pressure. He let out a soft groan.

She captured lips in a possessive kiss. Her tongue touched his, causing him to groan. He brought his hands to her breasts. He fondled them. He smiled when she moaned into his lips. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He felt them grow hard through her white bra. He kissed down to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there. He licked at it before sucking on it. She threw her head back, a loud moan leaving her mouth. She touched his head and tapped it gently. He looked up and received another kiss from her.

Kim slipped her tongue into boyfriend's mouth. She smiled at his moaning softly. She trailed kisses to his neck. She alternated between nibbling and licking at it. He gasped at her biting down on him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as the pain faded quickly. They engaged in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought each other once more.

She moved her hands the bow-tied string on his black shorts. She was about to untie them when the _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_ theme came out of nowhere. She realized it was her IPhone and looked toward the end table along with him. They groaned frustratingly while grabbing at their hair. They couldn't believe they had been interrupted from their intimacy.

Kim got off Tommy and scooted over to her IPhone. She was grateful for caller ID as it made making prank calls virtually impossible. However, she knew callers were capable of hiding their real phone numbers by displaying them as restricted or calling from another number. She picked it up and looked at it. She saw the number 615-881-9925.

"It's a number from Nashville," she yelled in surprise.

"Who would be calling you from there?" he wondered.

"Beats me," Kim said with a shrug. The IPhone stopped in the middle of the third playing of the theme. They sighed in relief. "It seems the caller realized they got the wrong number." She turned it off and laid it back in its spot. "Damn. I hate it when we are interrupted for anything."

"Me too," Tommy agreed. He watched her scoot over to him. "I never thought we'd ever have cellphones, let alone IPhones."

"Me neither. It seems like only yesterday we were using landlines," Kim said, her face showing much amazement.

"Very few people have landlines now," Tommy said and cleared his throat. "Just about everyone has a cellphone or IPhone."

She ran her hand over her hair. "I am going to go get me a drink of water and spend a little time in the kitchen."

He nodded at her. "Okay. I'll just watch the movie."

The lovebirds grabbed their tops. Tommy put on his t-shirt and let out a long exhale. Kim slipped on her blouse and buttoned it up. She stood up and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the remote to turn the TV and VCR/DVD on. He resumed watching the movie.

00000

Kim looked out the kitchen sink window at the backyard twelve minutes later. She was sipping water from a glass. She laid it aside. She watched two American robins fly around in a playful chase. She could hear them chirping. They flew out of sight for a minute before appearing in front of the window. They were gone again.

Kim slid her hands along the rim while singing nonsense. She moved them toward and away from each other three times. She grew quiet when she saw Tommy coming up behind her in the window. She felt him wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him with a smile. He looked down at her, a bigger smile appearing on his face.

"You couldn't stay away from me, could you?" she asked.

"No, I couldn't," he admitted and kissed her temple. "If we keep coming together like this, we'll end up stuck to each other."

"Like glue?" Kim wondered.

"No, I was thinking peanut butter and jelly," Tommy said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, Tommy!" Kim blurted out and turned around. "Peanut butter and jelly have no feelings for each other!"

"Yes, they do," Tommy insisted and growled playfully. "You better say they do or else."

She raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You will get this."

He brought his hands to her butt and squeezed it hard. She broke free of his grasp and smacked him on the chest.

"You are such a pervert, Tommy!" Kim yelled in mock anger.

"I love being perverted," Tommy said, standing tall and proud. "If you think you can stop me, you've got another thing coming." He winked at her.

"Oh, you," Kim said and pinched his cheek. They shared a laugh after she let go of it. "If we have children, I was thinking we could get them a swing set for them to play on. It could have a slide, a bridge, and an area with a tic-tac-toe game or a steering wheel."

"I like that idea of a swing set like what you described. It'd be like their own playground in the backyard," Tommy murmured in awe. "We could play on it with them."

"Yeah. It's unfortunate that many parents hover over their children constantly. We both know it's due to constant media coverage of kidnappings and murders," Kim griped and rolled her eyes.

"You can't blame those parents for wanting their children to be safe, but they still should allow them to make their own mistakes. It teaches children that success comes from failure. Trying to avoid disappointment teaches them that failure isn't an option. In turn, they get stressed out when they don't succeed at everything," Tommy explained, expressing some irritation.

"We won't be like those parents. We will allow our children to make their own mistakes," Kim said in determination. "If people jump on us for not hovering over our children, we'll just ignore them." She nodded sharply.

"Yeah. We will raise our children the way we want to. No one has the right to interfere," Tommy said.

The lovebirds kissed before rubbing noses. They pressed their foreheads together and inhaled each other's scents. They pulled apart to look at each other. Kim took his hands into hers.

"I will miss you after you leave," Kim whispered and sniffled.

"I will miss you too," Tommy replied, taking one of his hand out of hers and touching her cheek. "Don't worry. Monday afternoon will be here before we know it." He smiled. "I'm looking forward to it very much. There is no doubt Jason and Trini feel the same way."

She chuckled. "Mm-hmm. Just don't hog all the chips."

"I will if I want to!" Tommy blurted out in delight.

"No, you won't," Kim yelled, shaking her head rapidly.

He nodded just as fast. "Yes, I will."

"No, you won't," Kim said with a playful growl.

"Yes, I will," Tommy hissed in mock annoyance.

"No, you won't," Kim said and blew a raspberry.

"Yes, I will," Tommy screeched.

Kim gritted her teeth. "No, you won't."

She smacked him in the back of his head. He waved his hand in front of her face. He raised it high before jerking it down. She gave him a light slap to the cheek. He rushed two fingers forward. She blocked him by holding her hand sideways between her eyes. He pushed it aside.

"I love doing that _Three Stooges_ routine," Tommy commented, happiness radiating from his face.

"Me too," Kim agreed. "Then again, you should keep your eyes on your surroundings."

Kim slapped her boyfriend upside the head. She took off giggling like a maniac. He growled menacingly and chased after her. He caught before she could reach the doorway. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from it to the table. She struggled to get free, but she couldn't.

"It's no use struggling, little girl," he said in an evil-sounding voice. "Surrender right now!"

"All right! I surrender!" she cried and held up her hands. He released his hold on her. She rubbed her arms after turning around. "Damn. Your grip gets stronger every time I see you."

"That's what happens when you work out five days a week," Tommy said smugly.

"Don't get smug," Kim warned, poking him in the chest with her finger. "It will bite you on the ass."

"I don't care," Tommy said, winking at her. "I will act smug for you. Now, I want to do something else."

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned at his tongue touching hers. Their hearts beat very hard. Electricity went up and down their spines. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Make love to me right here right now, Tommy," Kim said seductively.

Tommy growled. "As you wish."

Tommy and Kim engaged in another passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled for control. Groans escaped their mouths. He broke away from her and kissed her neck. He slipped his hands underneath her blouse. He traced his fingertips up and down her back. She slid hers under his t-shirt to stroke his chest and stomach. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a minute ago. Electricity went through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it would never stop.

The lovebirds removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. Tommy pulled away from Kim's neck. They kissed once more while wrapping their arms around each other. He turned their bodies and began to move them toward the table. He pulled away to look at it. He cleared it with a few sweeps of his hand. He laid her down on it and got on top of her. He put his weight on her. He cradled himself in between her legs. He thrusted against her, and she moaned with much pleasure.

"That feels great, Tommy," she said breathlessly. He leaned down. He brought his face closer to hers. His lips were almost on hers when he pulled away without warning. She looked at him, confusion registering on her face. "Tommy, what—"

He put his hand on her mouth. "Shh."

Tommy smiled slyly at his girlfriend before winking at her. He slid his hands down her body. He stopped at the button on her blue jean shorts. He unbuttoned it. He pulled down the zipper slowly. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He grabbed the waistband once he was done. She raised her hips, allowing him to pull them and white underwear down her legs and off. He threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. He proceeded to caress her thighs sensually.

Kim looked at her boyfriend with lust-filled eyes. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were dilated. She sat up and unbuttoned her blouse slowly. She never took her eyes off him. Tommy tried to stifle a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself. He could tell she was teasing him. He removed his t-shirt and undid the bow-tied strings. He took shorts and his blue underwear off. He threw them aside with a lustful growl.

She finished unbuttoning her blouse and removed it. She tossed it to the floor. She took his hand. He climbed onto the table. He laid her down, getting in between her legs. He rested his full weight on her. Their lips met in a series of kisses. Their hands groped and wandered everywhere. He slid one hand downward. He stopped in between her legs. He proceeded to fondle her wet folds. She moaned pleasurably into his mouth. The fire began to build within them.

"Oh, shit," Kim cried delightfully. She whimpered at his upping his pace. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

Tommy pulled his hand away. He climbed off Kim and stood on the floor. He leaned down to nuzzle his face against her entrance. He plunged his tongue inside her. He fondled her folds ravenously. She moaned in great delight. He used his tongue to mess with her clit. She whimpered in great ecstasy. She moved her hips along with his motions. He gave her clit a hard bite. She screamed as she came. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe.

Kim's high ebbed away, a sated feeling rushing through her body. Tommy climbed back on top of her. He settled in between her legs. He kissed her. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to taste her sweetness. He moved his lips to her neck. He alternated between kissing and nibbling on it. She turned her head to give him better access.

He returned to her lips for a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and traced every inch of it. She couldn't help but moan softly. She slid her hands up and down his back. The fire within them was building to such a point that neither of them were sure if they could hold on anymore. He broke away from her, staring into her eyes.

"Tommy, I want you inside me right," Kim hissed fiercely.

"All right," Tommy answered and worked her legs around his hips. He reached between them. He took himself in hand. "I will make this feel incredible for you."

Tommy moved toward Kim's entrance. He was about to enter her when he pulled away. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He entered her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He leaned down and kissed her while bracing himself on his hands above her shoulders. He started thrusting in and out of her. She put her arms around his neck. She pulled his full weight down on her. He slipped his hands underneath her shoulders. He used them as leverage as he moved. Her hands wandered all over his body.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim cried in great ecstasy. "Go rough! Please!"

Tommy pulled out of his girlfriend almost all the way. He reentered her roughly. He moved within her, being just as rough. He was also fast. Their moans blended in an endless chorus. He buried his face in her neck. This muffled his moans. She bit her lip to quiet hers. They couldn't imagine anything better than this. He could feel he was getting close to climaxing, but he didn't want to come first. He wanted her to come with him at the same time. He jerked a hand between them. He proceeded to massage her clit. She let out a loud moan.

"Damn it!" Kim screamed with much breathlessness. "Shit."

"Are you getting close?" Tommy asked, his words coming in pants.

"Yes," she answered, a whimper leaving her mouth.

"I am too. Come with me, Kim," he said with much intensity. His thrusts grew rougher and faster. His fingers upped their pace. "Come now!"

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Tommy brought himself and Kim to climax without time in between. He clenched his teeth as he came. He let out a lustful growl. She moaned lowly yet deeply. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him during the throes of her climax. She loosened her grip once it subsided.

He panted hard, his hot breath hitting her neck. Their heartbeats slowed down until they returned to normal. He raised his head to lay it on her chest. He sighed contently when he heard her breathing. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other. He smiled against her chest. He let out a breathy chuckle.

"I honestly believe we will qualify for the Olympics in the sex category if we keep going like this," Tommy said.

"I have no doubt we'd blow the competition out of the water," Kim replied with a giggle.

He took his head off her chest to look at her. "Who should be on top, me or you?"

She punched him in the shoulder. "I don't care! I just want to make love with you!"

"I like that answer," Tommy said slyly. He kissed her tenderly. "It was great getting a little rough, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," Kim agreed. "It's not every day two people in a forbidden love affair engage in rough lovemaking."

"Nope," Tommy said and cleared his throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm itching for a bath."

"I'd love to take one with you," Kim said in a loving voice. "Just don't splash too much water."

"The same goes for you," Tommy replied and kissed her twice. "However, we're not going to the bathroom naked." He touched her nose.

She whined and pouted. "Aw, man! Why can't we do go there naked? I really wanted to do that!" She began fake crying.

"Stop whining and pouting," Tommy said and shook his finger at her. "Now, come on."

Tommy climbed off Kim and grabbed her hands to help her stand up. They got their clothes. They put on their underwear, followed by their shorts. He tied his while she zipped and buttoned hers. He put on his t-shirt. She slipped on her blouse and buttoned it up. They put their arms around each other as they went toward her room.


	4. One More Time and Much Support

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten twenty-five reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, sabina21, foxstarkiller, black-ladyToronado-power, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. There is also sexual content. As before, don't read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It is likely Jenny will make her first appearance in the next chapter or the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: One More Time/Much Support

Kim was sitting on her bed in her room in the late morning. She looked at Tommy's backpack sitting near her. It was open and contained all of his stuff with the exception of a few things. Footsteps caught her attention, and she saw him come into the room with a plastic bag containing his toothpaste and toothbrush. He stopped next to the backpack.

"You got everything?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered and placed the bag inside the backpack. He closed it to zip it shut. "I am ready to go."

"That's good," Kim said and rubbed her nose. "You don't want to leave the house and realize you forgot something and run back."

"Of course not," Tommy agreed with a laugh. "It'd be nice if I could run to my house at extremely high speed like Sonic does in _Sonic the Hedgehog._ I wouldn't have to worry about Jenny accusing me of taking too long to answer my phone if she was calling while I was on my way there."

"Maybe Billy could invent some superspeed sneakers for you to wear," Kim suggested.

"I'd love that," Tommy commented with much pride. "The downside would be it'd take me a lot longer to come to a complete stop than it would if I was running at normal speed."

"Ditto," Kim replied and pointed her finger at him in the shape of a gun.

He faked screaming. "Don't point that finger at me! It might go off!"

"Okay," Kim said and pointed her finger at the air. She made a gunshot sound and laid her hand in her lap. "How's that?"

"Nice job," Tommy complimented.

"Thanks. If we could shoot bullets from our fingers, we'd have no need for guns," Kim pointed out.

"That's true," Tommy agreed. "The biggest downside would be our fingers accidentally going off at the worst time."

She yawned. "Mm-hmm."

Kim stood with a loud grunt. She walked up to her boyfriend, a frown appearing on her face.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kim whispered, her voice cracking.

"Yeah," Tommy said with much regret. He took her hands into his. "I don't want to leave, but I must." He sniffled. "My heart is already breaking."

"Mine is too," Kim agreed, emitting a soft cry. "I just want you to tell Jenny about the affair and wanting a divorce, so we can be together so badly."

"So do I. If Jenny manages to get the house, I will have a place to go. It's here," Tommy whispered, a small smile crossing his lips.

"It would be nice for you to move in with me," Kim commented in a loving voice. "Still, I want you to be able to keep your house. You bought it before Jenny even came into your life."

"I know," Tommy agreed. "Once the divorce is final, we'll be able to show affection toward each other in public all we want."

"I am looking forward to that so much," Kim murmured with great joy. "The same goes for visiting each other in our homes."

"Yep, yep, yep," Tommy said, snickering under his breath.

"Okay, Ducky," Kim teased and giggled to herself. She grew serious. "I can safely say Jenny has already lost the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"So true," Tommy responded with a sharp nod.

"This past year has been wonderful for us, though we've had to meet in secret," Kim said, giving a shrug. "Then again, staying to ourselves has been quite nice."

"Yep," Tommy commented. "I can't wait for Monday afternoon. That means lots of lovemaking." He winked at her.

"Yeah," Kim whispered, nodding fast. "Wow."

Tommy used the back of his hand to stroke his girlfriend's cheek. He leaned close to her to kiss her softly. His kiss became passionate. He moved his hand to her neck. He brought the other one to it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. It touched hers. She moaned softly yet excitedly. Suddenly, she regained her senses and broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes.

"Wait a minute. Don't you think you should go home now?" she wondered.

He touched her forehead. "In a minute. I just want to be intimate with you right now."

He kissed her with much passion. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. This made her groan softly. She slid her hands into his hair. She gripped it so tightly that she appeared ready to rip it out. She felt him kiss his way down to her neck. He blew on it before nibbling on it. She leaned her head back. She sighed in ecstasy. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity shot through their bodies at a rapid rate.

Tommy grabbed Kim and threw her on the bed. She bounced back a little bit. He pushed her on her back as he got on top of her. He slipped in between her legs. He took hold of her blouse. He ripped it open. She was glad it had clasp buttons instead of regular ones. She didn't want to lose it as it was one of her favorites. He took it off and tossed it to the floor. He removed his t-shirt. He threw it beside hers.

Tommy and Kim kissed once more. She trailed kisses to his neck. She nibbled on it before giving it a long lick. He emitted an excited moan. He winced painfully when she bit down on him. He sighed in relief at the pain vanishing. She went to his ear to trace her tongue along it. She nibbled on his earlobe. She increased the pressure somewhat. He growled intensely. They hugged each other. They didn't want to let go. The familiar fire began to build within them.

He kissed her neck before blowing on it hard. He ran his hands all over her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He pulled away from her. He gave her an intense stare. He really wanted to rip the rest of the clothes off, but he wasn't going to do that. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. He pulled them and underwear down.

She saw the large bulge in his shorts. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She grabbed the bow-tied strings. She untied them, taking slow yet even breaths. She pushed them and his underwear down. He helped her with that. His cock sprung forward. Her breathing turned into pants. She looked at him and swallowed hard.

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her while entering her quickly and roughly. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately. He was rather rough. He was also fast. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She screamed ecstatically at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Damn it, Tommy," Kim yelled with much seduction. She whimpered when he became rougher and faster. "Oh, shit. That hits the spot!"

"I am glad, Kim," Tommy growled fiercely. "You are mine, now and forever."

She growled. "Yes, I am. You are mine too."

Tommy kissed Kim fiercely. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He body grew tighter with each passing second. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it, smiling into it when she let out a heady moan. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She kissed his shoulder and nibbled on it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he'd thought explode any second. There was no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away, staring into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides. His thrusts grew rougher and faster. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her became tighter. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers. Lust filled their eyes.

"I feel it coming," she whispered.

He growled. "I do too."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend very hard, his thrusts getting rougher and faster. His grip on her wrists got a little tighter. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers once more. She cried out in ecstasy. She captured his lips in a kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she groaned softly.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their panting seemed to mingle together. Their bodies trembled. He loosened his grip on her as well. He leaned down and laid his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat. She stroked it with both hands.

"If there one thing I will enjoy, it's making love to you on our wedding night," she said.

"I will enjoy that too," he agreed. "Who should be on top, me or you?"

"I don't care. I just want to make love with you. That's all," Kim squeaked.

"I like that answer," Tommy commented and removed his head from her chest to look at her.

"You better," Kim replied, giggling softly. "I mean it."

He kissed her and rubbed noses with her. He moved off her, and they got off the bed with light grunts. They pulled their bottoms up. She zipped and buttoned her shorts. He tied his up. She grabbed her blouse to slip it on. She buttoned it as he got his t-shirt and put it down. She watched him go over to his backpack. He grabbed it and put it over his shoulders. He approached her and took her hands into his.

"I'll see you at noon on Monday when we meet the others at Chick-Fil-A for lunch," Tommy whispered and snorted.

"Okay," Kim commented with a nod. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

Tommy and Kim kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. They broke apart. They let go of each other albeit reluctantly. They headed out of the room to the front door. He unlocked it and opened it. He went outside. She watched him go to the sidewalk from the doorway. He began going down it. He looked toward her and waved to her.

Kim responded with a wave of her own. She moved away from the doorway and closed the door. She locked it. She turned around and leaned her back against it. She hoped Tommy would confess everything to Jenny very soon. She was ready to start her life with him. Until then, she was fine with meeting each other in secret. After all, it was what they were good at. She walked across the living room into the kitchen.

00000

Tommy walked down the sidewalk. He gazed at a tree that stood in front of a house. He spotted three northern mockingbirds sitting on a branch just below the middle. He decided to stop and watch them. They seemed to make eye contact with him. They chirped a beautiful melody. The first and second mockingbirds ran their beaks through their chest feathers. The third one shook its entire body to get rid of dirt.

Tommy smiled. He considered mockingbirds to be the most beautiful of all the songbirds. He enjoyed watching them whenever he saw them in the neighborhood. Sometimes, he imagined herself as one flying through a sunny sky and chirping beautiful melodies. It gave him peace of mind whenever he and Jenny fought, or he couldn't be with Kim as often. He thought their mimicking of sounds was very interesting.

Tommy observed the mockingbirds spreading their wings and taking off into the sky. He resumed walking. He stopped at the stop sign. He watched two cars go in opposite directions. He walked across the street quickly. He slowed down after he reached the sidewalk. Just then, she spotted Jason and Trini coming into view. He saw they were holding hands. He halted himself as they stopped before him.

"Jason, Trini, what are you two doing out and about this morning?" Tommy wondered.

"It was such a beautiful morning that I decided to go for a walk. I hadn't been walking for long when Trini came up behind me. She told me she wanted to go for a walk because of the beautiful morning. I told him I was the same way," Jason explained.

"I asked him if I could join him. He said he didn't mind in the least bit. We've been walking around the block for about thirty-five minutes," Trini added.

"Ah," Tommy commented and nodded slowly. "I have little doubt you both have been enjoying it."

"Oh, we have," Trini answered with a soft chuckle. She and Jason noticed the young man's back. "You just left Kim's place, huh?"

"Yep," Tommy admitted and adjusted left strap a little bit. "I enjoyed spending the night with her. We talked about our relationship and other stuff. We also made love lots of times. We couldn't get enough of each other."

"Oh," Jason whispered.

"Yeah," Tommy responded and cleared his throat. "I can hardly wait for Monday afternoon. Neither can Kim."

Jason cupped his chin in his hand and clicked his tongue three times. He and Trini began dating in December 1993. They broke up in August 1997. She began attending Angel Grove University the same month. She aimed to get a law degree. He started helping his parents in their store. They rekindled their romance during her sophomore year. Her parents, George and Victoria, got into a car accident on August 5, 2000 when an SUV's driver ran a red light as she was turning right and slammed into the front of her black Mercedes. They suffered only minor injuries.

Trini graduated in May 2001. She got a job at Jones Law Firm a month later. She became a very well known lawyer specializing in divorce cases. People called on her when they were uncertain about getting fair deals. On May 18, 2008, Jason suffered a serious knee injury when he was playing Frisbee with Trini in Angel Grove Park. He jumped to catch it after she threw it to him. He landed badly and tore a bit of cartilage in his left knee. Surgery was required to fix it. It was scheduled for May 25. It took more than four months for his knee to heal completely from the surgery.

In January 2010, Jason proposed to Trini during a romantic dinner at Riley's Diner. She was surprised, but she accepted it. Everyone supported the engagement. They agreed to have their wedding on December 15, so they could have their honeymoon during Christmas Break. They occasionally had double dates with Tommy and Kim when Jenny was away after learning about their affair. They went to low-key restaurants to avoid prying eyes.

Tommy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He let out a long yawn and smacked his lips. He dug the heel of his black tennis shoe into the concrete. He slipped his hands inside his pockets. He bit his lip as his body shook a little bit. He felt his heartbeat begin to speed up some. Jason and Trini became concerned for him.

"Bro, you okay?" Jason asked.

"Guys, I don't know how to tell you this, but I—" Tommy started, unsure if he could continue.

Trini raised an eyebrow. "What, Tommy? What are you trying to tell us?"

"I…I…" Tommy stammered.

Jason expressed impatience. "Come on, Tommy. Whatever it is, you can tell us. It can't be that hard."

"Okay," Tommy answered and became very confident. "I have decided I will come clean to Jenny and tell her I am filing for divorce."

Jason and Trini felt their jaws drop and their eyes become as wide as saucers. They opened and closed their mouths, but they couldn't get any words to come out. Suddenly, big smiles formed on their faces.

"That's great you are finally going to divorce Jenny," Jason yelled, happiness radiating from their faces.

"It's been a long time in coming," Trini commented.

"It has," Tommy agreed. "Kim told me I couldn't keep going like this last night. I realized she was right. I announced to her I was going to confess everything to Jenny this morning."

"As happy as we are that you won't be keeping this secret anymore, it is highly likely Jenny will go postal on you. She could even try to go after Kim," Jason pointed out seriously.

"I understand that, but it is a risk I am willing to take," Tommy replied with determination. "Kim and I are past due to be together. Trini, would you be willing to be my lawyer in the divorce case? You have such a great reputation for getting your client fair deals."

"I am more than willing to take your case, Tommy," Trini said with much eagerness. "I suspect Jenny will try to clean you out. That includes taking your house, though you are the original owner."

"I am anticipating it. If she manages to get the house, then I am moving in with Kim," Tommy announced.

"At least you have a backup plan," Jason whispered in relief. "Many divorced people don't have one."

"Unfortunately," Tommy said grimly.

The trio watched two American robins fly around in a playful chase. The robins went up, down, left, and right. They flew to the other side of the street and vanished behind a house. Tommy, Jason, and Trini turned to each other.

"Kim and I agreed to tell our parents about our affair after I confess to Jenny. We plan to get them together for that," Tommy announced.

Jason showed a bit of concern. "You two better prepare yourselves. Your parents will likely be furious you two carried on an affair behind Jenny's back."

"We are prepared to deal with the fallout from that," Tommy answered swiftly. "Kim suggested that we get married after the divorce is final. I loved the idea of being married to her and accepted it. We agreed to have the wedding six months after the divorce. We also want to have children."

Trini sighed. "I understand you two want to get married, but there is no doubt many people will disapprove of it, especially your parents."

"That's not to say we don't support your decision to get married. We do," Jason murmured, taking his hand out of his fiancée's. "Don't be surprised if some people you send invitations to don't come to your wedding."

"That's okay with us," Tommy said. "Kim and I don't want a big wedding."

"You don't need to send invitations to us. We'd be more than happy to attend your wedding," Jason commented, warmth echoing from his voice.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome," Jason said, giving him a wink. "There is one thing I ask of you when it comes to the wedding."

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

"Don't hog the wedding cake," Jason teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't worry," Tommy responded and gave him a thumbs-up. He yawned widely. "We won't."

Tommy high-fived Jason. They balled their hands into fists and bumped them together. They put them at their sides.

"What you two have done is morally wrong, yet it feels so right for you," Jason whispered in a calm voice. He put his arm around Trini. "You and Kim will have a great marriage. She's given you love and happiness when Jenny couldn't."

"You two will make wonderful parents. Jason and I have seen you two with kids. You're great with them," Trini complimented.

Tommy sighed contently. "Thanks. It's one thing to care for other people's kids. Caring for your own is another."

"That's true," Trini agreed and patted his arm. She put hers at her side. She looked at Jason. "Shit. Our parents will be angry with us when we tell we've been involved with Tommy and Kim's situation."

"I know, but we must. We can't let them find out from someone else before we get a chance to tell them. They'll be angrier if that happens," Jason responded seriously.

"You're right," Trini replied, kissing his cheek. They looked at Tommy, who licked his lips. "We'll tell our parents what's going on tomorrow morning. You should get on home."

"All right," Tommy said, nodding at them. "I'll see you Monday at noon at Chick-Fil-A. Thanks for your support."

Jason and Trini hugged Tommy, who responded by wrapping his arms around them to give them bigger hugs. They released their hold on each other after ten seconds. Tommy walked away from his friends. Jason and Trini peered over their shoulders. They watched until he was out of sight. They shifted their attention to the sidewalk and resumed their walk.


	5. Back Home, Two Calls, and Airport

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter five of "Outside Love." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter features Jenny's first appearance. This means there will be a little bit of Tommy/OC. I've waited a while to do this, but it was well worth it. It is just a matter of time before Tommy finally confesses everything to her. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Back Home/Two Calls/Airport

Tommy arrived at the Oliver residence within nine minutes. He stopped in the driveway. The house was large and contained three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The back door had a deck with a metal table and four matching chairs. A chain-link fence surrounded the backyard. In the center of the backyard was a soccer goal with a football sitting next to it. Two orange horseshoe posts stuck out of the ground on its left side.

He made his way to the front door. He pulled his keys out of his pocket. He searched through them until he found the correct one. He unlocked the door and opened it, its hinges squeaking a bit. He walked in, closing it behind him. He locked it before taking his backpack off his back and laying it on the floor. He stretched his arms above his head. He placed them at his sides while letting out a long yawn.

He went to the center of the living room and looked around. The room happened to be medium-sized with light green walls, two pine end tables, a couch, and a glass coffee table. The TV sat on a wooden stand beside the fireplace. A VCR/DVD player was on top of it. A bookcase was near the second end table. Tan carpet covered every inch of the floor.

Tommy headed into the kitchen. The kitchen was medium-sized with blue cabinets and blue walls. The floor was white and consisted of tiles. A pine table contained four chairs. A painting of a house with a horse carriage in front of it hung on the wall next to the doorway. The doorway contained holes on the top of it. He approached the sink and looked out the window. He watched two American robins fly around in a playful chase.

"What beautiful birds," Tommy whispered warmly. "I can't wait until Kim and I teach our children all about animals. They will be shocked to know some things about them."

He sighed in content. He felt lucky the room windows were as low to the ground as the ones at Kim's house were. This made it easy for him to climb in and out of them. He preferred using the window to the guest room. He knew there was no way he would've been able to climb out any window safely if the house had stairs. He would've had to take them. That would've increased the risk of him being caught.

He thought about Jenny. Though he still believed that she would be furious with him confessing having an affair with Kim and wanting a divorce, he was determined to tell her. He was tired of her controlling and possessive behavior. He didn't want to hide his relationship with his girlfriend anymore. He wanted to express his love for her in public. Of course, it meant facing disdain from some civilians because of how it started. At least he could take comfort in the fact that he had a place to go if Jenny managed to get the house.

He started thinking about Jason and Trini. He hoped they wouldn't endure too much anger from their parents when they told them about his and Kim's situation. He was quite glad they were first ones to know of the affair. Of everyone in their circle, he and Kim trusted them the most. They knew they could count on them for anything. He hoped Jerry, Nina, George, and Victoria would attend the wedding.

His thoughts shifted to Kim and their upcoming meeting with their parents. He still feared the anger of Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline, yet he was ready to tell them about the affair and their intentions to marry after the divorce. He knew it was time for Barry and Ava to know about his marital problems. He hid his situation from them because he didn't want them to know about it. He had a feeling Darren and Caroline wouldn't attend the wedding because he knew how traditional they were. He believed Barry and Ava would due to Jenny's horrible treatment of him, even if they got angry with him for being unfaithful to her.

Suddenly, Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ started playing and snapped Tommy out of his thoughts. He reached into his pocket to pull out his IPhone. He looked at it. He saw the number 615-556-1488. He scoffed in annoyance. He couldn't believe a Nashville civilian had called him. He wondered if it was someone who dialed the wrong number or a prank call.

The ringtone stopped after the fourth play. He swiped the screen, bringing him to the first page. A doorbell rang a second later, indicating the caller left a voicemail. He became a bit curious. He tapped the voicemail app and saw the message was fifteen seconds long. He took a deep breath before running his hand over his face. He tapped the play button. He suppressed another yawn.

 _"Happy New Year! Happy New Year!"_ a young man yelled and laughed in delight. _"Yippee! Hooray! Happy New Year!"_

"Damn kid," Tommy muttered in some irritation. "It's obvious he was dared to call a random number and leave this voicemail."

Tommy deleted the voicemail before turning off and slipping the IPhone back into his pocket. He began to feel a little thirsty. He decided to get some water. He went to the cabinet beside the refrigerator to get a cup. He returned to the sink and turned on the water. He filled it up until it was nearly full. He turned the water off and proceeded to take a sip.

00000

Tommy rinsed the last of the soap from his hair in the shower stall of his and Jenny's medium-sized bathroom ten minutes after noon. He turned around and switched off the water. The water continued dripping as it went down the drain. He ran his hands over his face three times before opening the door. He stepped out and grabbed the towel laying on top of the toilet. He dried himself off.

He hung the towel over the rack above the toilet and looked down at the blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and black underwear sitting on the seat. He grabbed his underwear and put it on. He repeated both actions with his t-shirt and shorts. He approached the fogged-over oval-shaped mirror and wiped it with his hand. He opened the door before turning off the light.

He stepped into the large room. The room contained a king-sized bed, two oak nightstands, and a hardwood dresser. A TV with a VCR embedded into it sat on top of the dresser. A DVD player was next to it. A desk containing a computer with a cable connected to the wall and a printer/scanner was next to the window. A bookcase was near the closet.

Tommy approached his side of the bed and picked up his IPhone. He turned it on and found he had a missed call from Barry's number of 584-6255 at noon. He swiped the screen and saw a one over the voicemail app. He tapped it. He saw the message was twenty seconds long. He tapped play before snorting softly.

 _"Hi, Tommy. It's your dad. Give me a call when you get this message,"_ Barry said cheerfully. _"I am eager to talk to you after not speaking with you all week. I love you. Bye."_

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle. He enjoyed having phone and texting conservations with his father. Both of them often joked about being old because they had IPhones now. He deleted the voicemail and exited the app. He swiped to the second page and touched the contacts app. It brought up a long list of his contacts. He looked at Barry's name and tapped the phone symbol. He put it to his ear. He listened to two rings before a click came.

 _"Hello?"_ Barry said.

"Hey, Dad. It's Tommy," Tommy greeted cheerfully.

 _"Hey, it took you long enough to get back to me,"_ Barry replied in a mock angry voice.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Tommy said sarcastically.

 _"Heh,"_ Barry retorted. _"Anyway, how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine. It's been nice having the house to myself all week long," Tommy answered truthfully. "I haven't had to worry about Jenny taking too long in the bathroom." He shrugged.

 _"Women. They have to look perfect at all times,"_ Barry muttered in a little annoyance.

"At least our houses have two bathrooms," Tommy pointed out.

 _"Thank God,"_ Barry whispered in relief. _"Anyway, what have you been up to?"_

"I just got out of the shower. Before then, I got a call from a Nashville number. Some kid left a voicemail telling me Happy New Year. There is no doubt in my mind he was dared to do that," Tommy explained with a shake of his head.

 _"Prank calls are harder to make now because of caller ID. However, people can hide their real numbers under restricted or call from random ones,"_ Barry said. _"When I was young, I made many prank calls. I did the majority of them on dares."_

Tommy laughed to himself. "I remember all the prank calls I made, especially those I did on dares. One thing I am proud of is I never made any to 911."

 _"Calls to that number are for emergencies only,"_ Barry commented bluntly. _"Unfortunately, some people are dared to call it. That is very dangerous."_

"When people are called chicken after they refuse to carry out dares, they will try to prove they aren't. Common sense tells them they shouldn't, but they ignore it," Tommy whispered and scoffed.

Barry blew a raspberry. _"It's not that many people lack common sense. It's they throw it out the window when they want to prove they are tough."_

Tommy cleared his throat. He felt tempted to tell Barry about his marital problems and his affair with Kim. However, he didn't want to betray his girlfriend's trust. He decided not to bother. He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. He approached the refrigerator and opened it. He grabbed a diet sprite before closing it with a slam. He set it on the counter.

"So, what have you been up to?" Tommy wondered, balancing the IPhone against his shoulder. He opened the sprite and picked it up. He grabbed the IPhone. He took a long sip. "If you are wondering about Jenny, she texted me Wednesday to say hi. She told me she missed me and that she was having fun with her parents. I texted her back telling it was quiet in the house without her. We carried on a texting conversation for a while. We didn't want to waste our minutes."

 _"I don't blame you two. As for me, I have been watching 90s movies all week. Tonight's movie is_ Free Willy, _"_ Barry replied.

"Oh, I love that movie. The gang and I went to go see it when it was in theaters. It is amazing that a male orca named Keiko played Willy. A reintroduction into the wild was attempted with him in Iceland, where he was captured in November 1979. Before then, he was sent to the Oregon Coast Aquarium to be rehabilitated for poor health in January 1996. He departed for Iceland in September 1998. He was released in July 2002, but he went all the way to Norway and sought out human contact. He stayed there until he died in December 2003. I think he was too attached to humans for his release to be successful," Tommy whispered sadly.

 _"His relationship with humans was very positive. Trainers Karla Korral and Rhonoda Sanchez cared for him for five years in Reino Adventura. They loved him very much, but they knew he needed medical care they couldn't give him,"_ Barry said. _"As a result, he went to Oregon. They went with him and stayed for six months before returning to Mexico."_ He sniffled.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. Suddenly, his ringtone started playing. He took his IPhone off his ear and looked at it. He saw Jenny's number of 584-6644. He returned it to his ear before putting his sprite down. "Hey, Jenny is calling. I have to go."

 _"Okay,"_ Barry answered. _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Sure," Tommy commented with a nod. "Bye."

Tommy heard a click as he took the IPhone off his ear again. He looked at it and touched his wife's name. The ringtone stopped in the middle of its second play. He returned the IPhone to his ear.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I was talking to my dad," Tommy apologized guiltily.

 _"It's okay, Tommy,"_ Jenny responded in a sweet voice. _"How was I supposed to know you'd be talking to him?"_

He shrugged. "Yeah."

 _"I just got out of the shower. Before then, I had lunch consisting of a ham sandwich and chips. What about you?"_ Jenny asked curiously.

"Before I talked to my dad, I listened to a prank voicemail and took a shower. I haven't had lunch yet, but I will soon," Tommy explained.

 _"I see. What do you plan on having?"_ Jenny commented.

"I was thinking of having a roast beef sandwich topped with lettuce and tomato. I might have carrots with it," Tommy murmured.

She giggled. _"My husband. He is always trying to eat healthy."_

He smiled lightly. He frowned and rolled his eyes. He wished he were talking to someone else instead of Jenny. He remembered all the phone and texting conversations that turned into arguing when he accidentally let it slip he had been with one of his friends. He was determined not to let that happen this time.

 _"So, what did you do Thursday and Friday night?"_ she asked.

"I just hung around the house. I watched movies and stuff," he answered and rubbed his nose. "You?"

 _"I did the same,"_ Jenny admitted. _"I miss you."_

"I miss you too," Tommy responded and mouthed 'I wish you would just stay in Topeka forever.' "I am sure you are ready to come home."

 _"Yes, but it won't be Sunday afternoon when I will come home. It will actually be this afternoon,"_ Jenny announced happily.

Tommy expressed much surprise. "Really?"

 _"Yeah. I called the airport Friday morning to see if I could get an earlier flight from Topeka to Angel Grove. They said there was an opening for Saturday at four o'clock in the afternoon. I took it. I will be leaving in two hours and arrive in Angel Grove at five-fifteen,"_ Jenny explained. _"I want to spend some time with you before you go to work tomorrow morning."_

"I see," Tommy said.

 _"Do you think you could pick me up at the airport?"_ Jenny whispered.

"Sure. How about we go out to dinner tonight?" Tommy suggested. "You can relax for a while before we go." He exhaled.

Jenny squealed with much excitement. _"That would be great. Let's go to Riley's Diner. That have such great food there."_ She giggled.

"That's perfect. I will see you at the airport," Tommy answered in a calm voice.

 _"Me too. I love you,"_ Jenny said with a squeak.

He licked his lips. "I love you too. See you later."

Tommy heard the click. He pulled the IPhone away from his ear and looked at it. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe Jenny was coming home this afternoon. He wanted to spend all of today by himself. The bright side was that he wasn't at Kim's house when she called. He would've had a hard time explaining what he was doing. He laid it down and grabbed his sprite. He proceeded to drink some more.

00000

The Angel Grove International Airport was crowded in the late afternoon. People were rushing to make it to their flights. Tommy was reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ while waiting for arrivals at the Topeka terminal. He was seated close to it. A white stuffed bear was underneath his chair. He finished reading one page and turned to the next one. An elderly man sat next to him. He looked at the cover.

"You're reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,_ young man?" the man asked with much curiosity.

"Yeah. It's my favorite book of the series. It's a joy to see Harry going on adventures again and again," Tommy said.

"My favorite is _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ Harry was put through a bunch of challenges in that one," the man said eagerly.

"How many times have you read the books?" Tommy wondered.

"Fifteen times. I can't put them down. JK Rowling has such a way with words," the man responded.

"I love her eye for detail. She really knows how to describe scenes and characters," Tommy said, a light chuckle coming out of his mouth. "I've seen the movies too."

"So have I," the man added.

"The Harry Potter film and book series suck," a female voice said rudely.

Tommy and the man gazed over at a young woman, who propped her head up with her elbow. She smacked her gum as she chewed it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to interrupt people?" Tommy asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Anyway, you're both idiots for liking the Harry Potter series. It has no real substance at all. How could an infant boy survive against the magic of such a powerful evil wizard?"

"It's because Harry's mother loved him so much that she sacrificed herself to save him. It gave him a power that protected him from Voldemort's magic," Tommy said, becoming annoyed.

"Voldemort was so horrible that no one dared to speak his name. He and his followers were very prejudiced against nonpure wizards, especially the Muggle-born. Hermione was one of those Muggle-borns. Draco called her a mudblood," the man added. "It's a derogatory term in the wizarding world."

"Blah, blah, blah. The stupidest character is Ron. He couldn't even make a broom come to his hand in the first book and movie," the woman hissed fiercely.

The man scoffed. "Ron is just as an important character as everyone else is in the books and films. He had trouble with his magical abilities at first, but he grew into them. He was willing to risk his life to protect his friends. There were times he felt jealous of Harry because of his fame, but he cared deeply for him."

Tommy gritted his teeth. "How can you say he is stupid when it is obvious he isn't?"

"Whatever," the woman said while waving the men off. "Harry Potter is still stupid."

The woman looked away and continued smacking her gum. Tommy and the man looked at each other.

"She won't get a boyfriend acting like that," the man said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. We like Harry Potter. That's all that matters," Tommy replied. "Anyway, who are you waiting for?"

"My daughter. She went to Topeka for a much-needed vacation," the man answered. "What about you?"

"I am waiting for my wife. She went to Topeka to visit her parents," Tommy explained swiftly. "She was supposed to come in Sunday afternoon, but she managed to get a flight out of Topeka for today."

"Oh, I see," the man whispered in awe. He shifted uncomfortably. "I hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to go to the bathroom."

Tommy nodded at him. "Okay. It was nice talking to you."

The man winked at him. "It was nice talking to you too."

The man rose to his feet and headed for the bathroom. Tommy watched until he was gone. He turned back to the terminal. The door opened with a loud hiss. Passengers seemed to pour out of the terminal by the dozen. Tommy closed his book. He grabbed the rabbit and stood up to scan the crowd. He spotted thirty-three-year-old Jenny coming out with her backpack over her shoulder and holding a duffel bag.

Jenny chewed gum. As a Caucasian, she was tall for a woman and had pale skin. Her long straight brown hair contained curls at the end. Her eyes were brown, and her eyebrows were thin to the point that they appeared to be invisible. She was a little heavyset. The upper part of her right arm had a scar starting at the shoulder and stopping just below the middle. Tommy whistled, and she looked toward him.

"Hey, Jenny!" Tommy called, waving his hand toward himself.

Jenny smiled in happiness. "Tommy!"

Jenny walked quickly toward her husband. She set her stuff down once she reached to give him a hug. He responded by giving her a bigger one. She patted his back, rubbing it gently. They let go of each other, pulling back. She kissed him on the cheek. He did the same to hers. They made eye contact.

"You look wonderful," Tommy whispered.

"Thanks. I am glad you're here. I missed you so much," Jenny replied, laughing softly.

He yawned. "I missed you too."

"It's great to be home," Jenny commented. "I love Topeka, but it is good to be home." She cleared her throat.

"You know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is,'" Tommy said and winked at her.

She nodded in agreement. "Yep."

Tommy showed his wife the bear and handed it to her. She looked it over and ran her hand over it. She sighed contently at the softness of its fur. She turned back to him.

"Thanks. It will look great with my stuffed animal collection," Jenny said, hugging the bear.

"You're welcome," Tommy responded and scratched his neck. "Just don't hit me over the head with it if I make a bad joke."

"I will if I want to," Jenny retorted a playful voice. She blew a big bubble in her gum. She used her tongue to pop it and pull it back into her mouth. "Nice bubble, huh?"

"It sure was," Tommy said honestly. "Perhaps you could blow a big enough bubble to fly and take me for a ride." He started snickering. "That'd be so much fun."

Jenny growled in mock anger and hit him over the head with the bear. She pointed her finger in his face.

"You made a bad joke, so you needed to be hit in the head," she commented and blew a raspberry.

"That's okay. Anyway, how are your folks?" he wondered.

"They're fine. Mom accidentally burned an apple pie she made yesterday afternoon. She left it in the oven and forgot all about it. When she realized it, she rushed into the kitchen and found it had been burned to a crisp," Jenny explained.

"Did she—" Tommy started.

"Yep," Jenny interrupted. She knew he was asking if Karla made another apple pie. "She didn't burn that one."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "That's good."

"So, have you decided what you want to get at Riley's Diner?" Jenny asked with much curiosity.

"No," Tommy admitted. "You?"

Jenny shook her head. "No. That's fine, though. We have a while to think it over." She looked toward the clock, seeing it read five-twenty. "After all, it's not even close to six o'clock."

"Not many people eat dinner before six o'clock. That's for sure," Tommy murmured.

"Mm-hmm," Jenny agreed and emitted a soft snort. "Anyway, what do you say we get my suitcases and head on home?" She yawned. "I'd like to watch some TV before dinner."

He nodded at her. "Sure. Let's go."

Jenny picked up her backpack and placed it over her shoulders. She grabbed her bag. She and Tommy started walking. They proceeded to talk about their dinner date.


	6. Traffic Jam and Having an Argument

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "Outside Love." I am glad it took just five days to get out. There is a little bit of Tommy/OC. I felt it was important for Jenny's first appearance to be pleasant. It allowed me to present her as harmless at first before things go downhill. I decided to make her a little unattractive to reflect her personality. Not every person a Ranger character becomes romantically involved with has to be attractive. A little unattractiveness doesn't hurt anyone. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Traffic Jam/Having an Argument

Tommy drove his dark brown Mercedes down the interstate at a slow yet steady speed in heavy traffic thirty minutes later. Jenny had her head propped up with her elbow on the passenger door. They were talking about Sylvester Stallone and Steven Segal. They heard horns honking, but they didn't pay them any mind.

Jenny looked around the interior. The exterior was somewhat faded. A scratch could be seen underneath the door handle on the driver's side. A slight dent was in the middle of the door behind that one. She returned her attention to her husband and straightened the shoulder part of her seatbelt. The radio played Celine Dion's _The Power of Love._

"Unh-unh, Tommy. Sly is much tougher than Steven is. He knocked Dolph Lundgren out in _Rocky IV,_ " Jenny said and waved her hand in the air. She spoke gibberish.

"I don't think so, Jenny. Steven kicked real ass in _Under Siege._ He defeated the bad guys without breaking a sweat. That makes him tougher than Sly," Tommy said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Steven never went up against a huge army by himself, unlike Sly in _Rambo III._ Sly showed a great deal of toughness in that one," Jenny responded and chuckled.

"Yes, but Steven blew up an oil refinery in _On Deadly Ground_ without much help at all. You can't get any tougher than that," Tommy retorted with a smirk.

She gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "Sly is the tougher of the two in my book."

He shook his head. "In my eyes, Steven is tougher."

Jenny waved Tommy off. He ruffled her hair. He returned his hand to the steering wheel. She looked out her window, seeing the cars move slowly. She sighed impatiently and grabbed the door handle. She tightened her grip on it.

"I wish we were back at our house right now. I don't want to be in this traffic jam anymore," Jenny complained.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Jenny," Tommy assured, sighing heavily. He didn't want to deal with her complaining right now. "I can't make the traffic move any faster. I know lunch-hour traffic can get bad, but it usually isn't this way after."

"You never know what you'll encounter when you get on the road," Jenny said truthfully.

"One minute, the interstate is nearly empty. The next, it's packed full," Tommy commented. "Everyone has somewhere to go. It doesn't matter how they get there. What matters is when they get there."

"Whatever," Jenny mumbled in annoyance. She let go of the handle. "I can't stand traffic jams. It's like all the cars become snails." She curled her hands into fists so tight that she'd break glasses if she were holding them.

"Or grow roots," Tommy added and grabbed the back of his neck. He returned his hand to the wheel. "This is a walk in the park compared to big cities such as Los Angeles, Raleigh, Miami, and New York City. The traffic jams are much worse in those places." He looked out his window.

"That's because those cities are a lot bigger than Angel Grove," Jenny pointed out seriously.

"This city has grown a lot in the past three decades, Jenny," Tommy said and shifted his position in his seat. "More people live here than before the days of my youth."

"I can see why many people have flocked here. Angel Grove has a low crime rate. It has plenty of jobs. Its schools are great. Its climate is balmy," Jenny said, holding up a finger.

He rubbed his nose before emitting a soft snort. He moved his hands to the top of the wheel. He tapped on it three times.

"We don't have to worry about many natural disasters here," he said and cleared his throat.

"It annoys me when people tell citizens not to build where natural disasters occur," she hissed, rolling her eyes. "No matter where you are on Earth, natural disasters are bound to happen."

"People in the Midwest and Southeast deal with tornadoes. They are up against hurricanes in the Northeast and the Southeast. They watch out for earthquakes in the West and the Southwest. They go through snowstorms in the Northeast. They encounter floods just about any place that has a great deal of water," Tommy explained.

"Hmm," Jenny murmured. "Sometimes, natural disasters happen so quickly that you don't have time to prepare."

"That's right," Tommy agreed. "Look at the Plainfield F5 tornado. It happened with very little warning, though it was obvious the atmosphere was ripe for tornadoes. Because it was rain-wrapped, people couldn't see it."

"It's no wonder twenty-nine people lost their lives. Then again, that's nothing compared to the Tri-State tornado. Six hundred ninety-five people lost their lives to that thing," Jenny commented.

"That's because no tornado forecasts were made back then. The word tornado was actually banned because of concern that panic would grip the public. Weather forecasters could only say severe local storms," Tommy pointed out and exhaled sharply.

"People had no idea tornadoes were coming until they heard what sounded like a freight train or an airplane. I read weather-wise farmers were fooled by the appearance of the Tri-State tornado. Instead of the familiar funnel, they saw what looked like rolling fog or a huge black cloud," Jenny said.

"Farmers have many weather instincts. They've relied on them ever since the dawn of agriculture," Tommy admitted.

Jenny mouthed her husband's words. She took three deep breaths before letting out a long yawn. He looked out his window.

"Are the cars moving any faster outside your window?" she wondered.

"Not really, Jenny," he answered regretfully. "A turtle could go faster than some of them."

"I think I just saw one go by over here," Jenny growled frustratingly while glancing out her window at a truck going very slowly.

He rolled his eyes. "Jenny—"

"This stinks!" Jenny whined and crossed her arms. "We should've been off the interstate by now! I hate being stuck here!"

"Jenny, you need to be patient," Tommy said, looking ahead. "You can't always expect things to come quickly to you. Life doesn't work that way." He sighed to himself.

"Give me a fucking break. Everything would be better if we could go fast," Jenny said angrily.

"Faster isn't always better," Tommy replied, trying to stay calm. "You make more mistakes if you move quickly. You take longer to finish because you have to go back and correct them."

"I don't give a shit," Jenny retorted, glaring at him. "I want to move quickly and get things over with." She gazed toward the shoulder to see two cars going down it. "If we were in the first lane, we could go down the shoulder and get ahead of everyone else."

"You can forget about that happening, even if I manage to get into the first lane," Tommy said bluntly. "The shoulder is meant for people whose cars have broken down or gotten involved in minor accidents. It is also for emergency vehicles that can't get through very heavy traffic."

"Come on, Tommy. We need to get ahead of everyone else because we are going out to dinner tonight," Jenny insisted and touched the handle.

"Forget it. I am not going over on the shoulder if we get over in the first one," Tommy replied matter-of-factly. "We are not more important than everyone else is."

"Yes, we are. You are a police officer. You get to do what you want," Jenny pointed out.

"No, I don't," Tommy said, shaking his head rapidly. "Police officers are not above the law. We have to follow the same rules as everyone else does. Some officers may behave that way, but you will never see me do that."

She scoffed and threw her hands upward. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

He looked at her and moved his hands to the sides of wheel. An angry expression formed on his face.

"I'm not the one who makes things difficult. You do," Tommy growled, gritting his teeth.

Jenny shook her head. "Oh, come—"

"Don't even deny it!" Tommy interrupted sharply. He shifted his attention back to the road. "You're just pissed off because I won't use the emergency lane to get ahead of everyone else."

"It will help us get home faster! Can't you see I want to be there?" Jenny screeched.

"Yes, I do. I want to be home just as much as you do," Tommy responded, taking deep breaths to calm down. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping.

"Then get over there when you get in the first lane. What's the harm?" Jenny wondered.

"I won't do it because the shoulder is meant for emergencies only. Unlike you, I have the patience to deal with slowdowns. I had to have a lot of it when I taught children karate at the Youth Center during my teen years. My patience helped get through training for a position on the police force," Tommy commented.

"You should deal with the fact that I'm not a very patient person," Jenny retorted with much fierceness. "I never have been."

"You need to start being more patient," Tommy said in a blunt voice. "You always get pissed off when you don't get what you want." He hit his hand on the wheel frustratingly.

"I should get what I want. I deserve it," Jenny insisted snobbishly.

"Not all the time. It makes you look very selfish," Tommy responded, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth.

"You're the one who is being selfish. You won't do what I want. What I want is to get home faster," Jenny yelled.

"At least Kim never acted like this when I was dating her," Tommy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Jenny demanded.

Tommy sighed. "Nothing. I'm telling you for the last time. I am not getting on the shoulder if I manage to get in the first lane. I won't argue about this anymore."

She held up her hands while looking away. He breathed deeply, which calmed him down and eased the tension within him. He gazed in the rearview mirror. He saw a van coming up on his bumper. The driver honked her horn, causing him to scoff annoyingly.

"This bastard is riding my ass! I can't go any faster because of this traffic!" Tommy yelled, his voice showing some anger.

"It's too bad you can't back up and hit him," Jenny said, looking over her shoulder. "That'd stop him in his tracks."

"Then he'd sue us for everything we have," Tommy growled and let out a bitter chuckle. "If people would stop getting in such a hurry, then there would be fewer traffic accidents. I know some things are so important that they can't wait. Unfortunately, we can't control the traffic."

"At least you go through red lights in your police car," Jenny pointed out.

"That's only when I have to get to an emergency situation," Tommy answered truthfully.

"You can do that," Jenny commented. "That's what matters."

Jenny saw the van's left blinker begin to flash. The driver moved into an empty space in the next lane. She drove by while shooting Tommy a dirty look. He narrowed his eyes at her as she went down the lane.

"Good riddance, you witch!" Tommy yelled and huffed in anger. "I'd love to go back to the days when traffic wasn't much of an issue."

"Imagine if we were still driving horse wagons. Our roads would be a lot dustier," Jenny said honestly while turning to the window.

"I'd rather handle dust than deal with roadway burns," Tommy murmured and licked his lips. "That's a fact."

Tommy put his hand on top of the wheel along with the other. He took his foot off the gas pedal to twirl his ankle around. He placed it back on. She glanced at him.

"You should flip off the drivers who ride your ass," she suggested.

"I will never do that," he responded fiercely. "The driver may pull a gun on us."

"I know that, but they need to—" Jenny started.

Tommy glared at her. "Jenny, that's enough. I won't flip off drivers, no matter what they do!" He looked toward road.

"You don't have to yell!" Jenny blurted out.

"Then don't start these fights," Tommy retorted and gritted his teeth. "I hate it when you do."

"I don't start the majority of fights we have. You do," Jenny shrieked and balled her hand into a fist.

"That is not true, and you know it. You start fights over the littlest things. It doesn't matter what it is. It could be the sky, the weather, or some other petty stuff," Tommy explained. "You thrive on drama."

"So do you," Jenny commented in bitterness.

"I have never thrived on drama. You have thrived on it ever since you changed from being a sweet woman to a spoiled brat. You are the biggest drama queen I have ever known. You can deny it all you want. It's the truth," Tommy growled, his grip on the wheel tightening somewhat.

"It's the truth," Jenny mocked.

"Don't start that mocking," Tommy commented in sternness. "I mean it."

"Suit yourself," Jenny muttered, turning away.

"Good," Tommy whispered in much relief.

Jenny huffed. "Jerk."

"What was that?" Tommy asked in irritation.

"Nothing," Jenny responded, crossing her arms and emitting a loud huff. "Just keep driving."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief. He wished his wife were still in Topeka. He should've tried to talk her out of coming back today. Then again, he was glad he didn't because she would've gotten very angry if he did. The traffic picked up a little speed. He proceeded to drive slightly faster.


	7. More Arguing and About to Leave

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over fifty reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, sabina21, foxstarkiller, black-ladyToronado-power, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, I decided to have things go downhill between Tommy and Jenny quickly because I was itching to show how crazy she could get. The next smutty scene involving Tommy and Kim will be in the chapter after the next one. It is likely I will feature one with Jason and Trini in the near future. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: More Arguing/About to Leave

Tommy observed three boys going down the neighborhood sidewalk on roller blades thirty minutes later. He and Jenny listened to their joyous laughter. He reached the intersection, stopping quickly. He pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker proceeded to flash. He looked both ways before turning right. He moved the bar up. The blinker's flashing came to a stop. She glanced out her window. She spotted three girls playing jump rope in a front yard. He saw them as well.

"What a pretty trio of girls," he said in awe.

"Yeah," she whispered grumpily. "They had sparkly jump ropes. I never had one. I wanted one so badly when I was a kid. They were very popular back then."

"I wonder how the sparkles got in the jump ropes," Tommy said with much curiosity.

"It took a brilliant mind to do that," Jenny admitted as they looked ahead. "That's all there is to it."

"Kim and Trini had sparkly jump ropes when they were young. They loved playing with them," Tommy pointed out.

"Oh, did you have to start talking about your ex-girlfriend and her best friend?" Jenny griped.

"Hey, I was just making a comment," Tommy insisted and shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't have to bite my head off."

"Then don't talk about your friends. You do that too much for my taste," Jenny retorted.

"I do not talk about my friends too much," Tommy yelled, starting to get a little angry.

"Yes, you do," Jenny snarled fiercely. "You talk about them all the time, especially when we go out for meals." She mumbled inaudible words.

"I have every right to talk about my friends," Tommy commented, tightening his grip on the steering wheel somewhat. "I never keep you from talking about yours."

"You should listen to me talk about my friends. They're interesting. Your friends are not even close to being that," Jenny blurted out.

"Just because Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim haven't been around the world like Chris Wang, Nancy Ming, and Kylie Sparks have doesn't make them any less interesting. Jason and Kim are very well off, thanks to their family businesses," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "I would think you'd be appreciative of their families' hard work and perseverance."

"I don't give a shit about their families. Nor do I give one about Billy and Zack's," Jenny screeched and waved him off. "I don't want to hear about them anymore."

Tommy rolled his eyes. He saw the Oliver residence come into view. He turned right into the driveway and switched off the engine. He glared at Jenny, who turned to him.

"I know you are still angry I wouldn't go down the shoulder of the interstate," Tommy snapped.

"Yeah, right," Jenny mumbled.

He snorted. "Jenny—"

"Okay. I admit it. I am still angry you wouldn't go down the shoulder," Jenny shrieked in rage. "There. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am," Tommy retorted and gritted his teeth so tight that it looked as if they were about to break. "Damn it, Jenny. You're acting very childish."

"I am not acting childish," Jenny whispered.

"Yes, you are," Tommy yelled, holding up a finger.

"No, I am not!" Jenny screamed.

"Yes, you are!" Tommy blurted out and hit the wheel in much frustration. "You are acting like a three-year-old just because I wouldn't do something you wanted."

"Like you've never acted like a three-year-old yourself," Jenny mumbled.

"That only happened when I was three years old. I have never acted like that as an adult!" Tommy shouted.

"We would've gotten home faster had you driven down the shoulder," Jenny said and hit the dashboard in anger. "Can't you see I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible?"

"Yes, I do," Tommy answered honestly. "I wanted to get home as quickly as you did, but I wasn't about to go down the shoulder just to get ahead of everyone else. It's not fair to them."

"Who cares if it isn't fair to them? At least we would've gotten ahead of everyone," Jenny insisted.

"You are such a selfish person," Tommy growled.

She laughed mockingly. "I know you are, but what am I?"

He huffed and lifted the lever to pop the trunk. He exited the car along with her. They went to the back. He opened the trunk and was about to grab her suitcases when she stopped him. She grabbed both of them. They glared at each other and clenched their teeth.

"I can get my own suitcases," she snapped.

"Hey, I was just trying to help you," he retorted.

"I don't need your help," Jenny snapped and flared her nostrils. "I'm not a weakling."

Tommy scoffed and pointed his finger in her face. "I never said you were a weakling."

"You made me feel like one," Jenny insisted and spit on the ground.

"I did not, and you know it!" Tommy yelled and grunted frustratingly. "You are being so damn difficult this afternoon."

"Just shut up, okay?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny—" Tommy started.

Jenny pulled her suitcases out of the trunk and walked toward the door. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Fine. I will," Tommy shouted and threw his hands upward. "Damn it. I was hoping there wouldn't be any fighting this afternoon. Unfortunately, it happened."

Jenny approached the front door. She set her suitcases down. She got her keys from her pocket. She searched through them, finding the correct one. She unlocked the door and opened it. She picked up her suitcases and carried them inside. Tommy proceeded to get his wife's duffel bag and backpack.

00000

Jenny approached the living room coffee table and set her suitcases on the floor. She stretched her arms above her head before letting out a long yawn. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet next to the refrigerator. She approached the sink. She turned on the water. She stuck the glass under it and filled it to close to halfway full.

Jenny turned the water off and drank the most of it. She smacked her lips before licking them. She drank the rest of it. She placed the glass in the sink. She turned around with a soft whistle. She walked into the living room to see her husband putting her backpack and bag down. She stopped next to the coffee table. He closed the door and locked it as she became angry.

"Why in the hell did you bring the rest of my stuff inside?" Jenny demanded and stomped up to him.

"I was just trying to prevent you from having to make two trips," Tommy insisted in a calm voice. However, there were hints of irritation. "I was just being helpful."

"Well, I didn't want you to do that!" Jenny yelled, her eyes flashing with fire. "Don't touch my stuff unless I ask you!"

Jenny stormed into the kitchen while mumbling inaudible words. Tommy looked away while gritting his teeth.

"Thank God I don't have to work Monday," Tommy murmured and ran his tongue over his teeth. "That will allow me to spend time with Jason, Trini, and Kim after I have lunch with them, Billy, and Zack."

Tommy tensed when he heard stomping footfalls. He saw an enraged Jenny coming his way. She stopped before him, her nostrils flaring.

"I heard what you said about your friends," Jenny snapped and balled her hand into a fist.

"I don't care if you did," Tommy retorted. "I've been planning to spend time with my friends since last week. Every time I let it slip accidentally, you start yelling at me over it."

"You spend too much time with your friends! You need to cut it out!" Jenny blurted out.

"Hey, you are often out of the house because of your friends," Tommy pointed out. "It's a crime when I see my friends, but it is just fine and dandy when you do the same with yours."

"My friends are a lot of fun, unlike yours. Yours are as boring as hell," Jenny said, turning her nose upward. "They will never have exciting lives like mine have." She nodded sharply.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim may not have the most exciting lives, but at least they are there for me. They care about me, and I care about them. There is no way in hell I am giving up my plans for Monday just to appease you," Tommy explained swiftly.

"Fine. Have it your way," Jenny said with a loud snort. "Why don't you add smoking weed to your little get-together?" She smirked.

"My friends and I have never smoked weed. We're not about to start," Tommy snapped defiantly. "By the way, dinner at Riley's Diner is canceled. I don't want to go with you if we argue while we wait for our food."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself," Jenny commented with much pride. "After dinner, I'll spend some time at the lake. I'll have fun without you." She chuckled to herself.

"Go ahead, and do what you want. It doesn't bother me in the least bit," Tommy declared. "Besides, I don't want to deal with your complaining about things being wrong in the restaurant like you often do."

"Hmph," Jenny said.

"On top of all that, I am sleeping on the couch tonight. I don't want to sleep beside you after what happened this afternoon," Tommy said, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I don't care if you do," Jenny leered and rubbed her hands together. "You'd rather sleep there than with me a lot of the time."

"At least the couch is comfortable," Tommy commented. "I have warm blankets too."

"I'm ordering a big chicken salad and honey mustard for dinner," Jenny replied eagerly and patted her stomach. "That will keep me full for a good long while."

"I don't give a damn what you order," Tommy hissed in annoyance. "Just leave me alone." He sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Suit yourself," Jenny responded, letting out a loud snort and smacking her lips. "I'm unpacking."

Tommy observed his wife picking up her suitcases and heading toward their room. He felt tempted to go in there and confess his affair with Kim to her and his wanting to divorce her. Then again, he wasn't about to drop this bombshell after just getting home. He decided not to bother. He went into the kitchen.

00000

Jenny brushed her hair as she looked in the oval-shaped mirror in the small hallway bathroom an hour later. She laid the brush on the counter near the sink after she finished that. She looked at two silver butterfly earrings laying in front of the soap dish. She grabbed the first one and took off its fastening. She slipped it into her right ear and fastened it. She repeated her actions with the second one.

She twirled her bangs around her finger. She put it away from them, creating curls. She slipped locks of hair behind her ears. She spotted an eyelash in the corner of her right eye. She used her pinkie to get it out. She grabbed a ponytail holder. She pulled her hair back with both hands. She put the holder over the ponytail three times. She smiled in satisfaction at her work.

She walked out of the bathroom. She turned off the light along the way. She headed to her and Tommy's room, which happened to be the second room on the right. She entered it and approached her side of the bed, where her purse lay on it. She picked up her IPhone and turned it on. She saw the battery meter was full. She chuckled, for she was glad she charged it after she finished unpacking.

Jenny turned off her IPhone and slipped it into her purse's front pocket. She picked up the purse and placed it over her shoulder. She ran her hands over her face twice before shaking her head. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. She came into the living room, where Tommy was watching _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ while sitting on the couch. The scene where Spirit fought the cougar came on. She cleared her throat, and he looked at her.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head a bit.

"You look nice," he whispered.

"Thank you," Jenny commented with much pride. She looked toward the TV for a second before turning back to him. "Watching that horse movie again, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?" Tommy wondered.

"Not at all," Jenny answered and exhaled sharply. "I was just asking. I remember when we went to go see it in theaters. That was a fun date." She giggled as she remembered that day.

"Yes, it was," Tommy muttered and clicked his tongue. "You ate two tubs of popcorn and drank two large diet cokes."

"Hey, I couldn't help it if I was hungry and thirsty," Jenny said defensively. "Besides, you ate and drank just as much as I did."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a lot of nerve being nice to me after the way you treated me earlier."

"At least I am trying. That counts for something," Jenny said arrogantly.

"It's so typical of you. You start fights with me. Then you act like nothing ever happened," Tommy retorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't even show any remorse over your actions."

"I don't understand why you couldn't have just given in to what I asked of you," Jenny pointed out.

"I don't have to give in to your demands all the time. I can do it sometimes, but it is not fair if I have to do it all the time," Tommy explained seriously. "Marriage is supposed to be a two-way street, not a one-way one."

"I really don't have time for this. I need to be going," Jenny hissed with a roll of her eyes.

"Go. I will be fine by myself," Tommy said, looking toward the TV. "I'll just watch movies."

She huffed. "Okay."

Jenny was about to start toward the front door when Tommy's IPhone ringtone began playing. He grabbed it from the end table and saw Ava and her phone number of 584-9908.

"I wonder what Mom wants," Tommy whispered, his eyes showing a bit of curiosity.

"Beats me," Jenna replied and blew a raspberry.

He pressed his mother's name. The ringtone stopped at the beginning of its second play. He placed it to his ear.

"Hey, Mom," Tommy greeted warmly.

 _"Hey, son. How are you this evening?"_ Ava asked in eagerness.

"I am fine. How are you?" Tommy wondered, raising his eyebrows.

 _"I am fine too. I haven't heard from you all week,"_ Ava said and laughed to herself. _"What have you been up to?"_

"I've just been hanging around the house. What about you?" Tommy commented, smacking his lips.

Ava squeaked joyfully. _"I've been watching 90s movies all week._ _Tonight's movie is_ Mulan _."_

"Dad said he'd been watching 90s movies all week when he called me while I was in the shower this afternoon," Tommy said, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

 _"Your dad and I have a lot in common. We were very much in love, even at the end of our marriage. We just couldn't get along anymore,"_ Ava whispered, sadness lining her voice.

Tommy expressed a bit of sympathy. "You two did the right thing by divorcing. You get along a lot better now." He sighed in relief.

 _"I feel grateful for that,"_ Ava admitted. _"Anyway, how is Jenny in Topeka? Is she ready to come home?"_

"Actually, Jenny came home this afternoon," Tommy said honestly.

 _"No way!"_ Ava yelled in surprise. She spoke gibberish, causing him to snicker. _"This has to be a joke."_

Jenny crossed her arms as she approached Tommy, who rose to his feet. She shifted from one foot to the next. She moved her neck and shoulders with a grimace. He touched his throat.

"It's no joke, Mom. Jenny called me and told me she contacted the airport to see if she could get an earlier flight from Topeka to Angel Grove. They told her there was one for Saturday at four o'clock. She took it. She arrived in town at five-fifteen. I picked her up at the airport," Tommy explained. "She is standing right beside me. Do you want to talk to her?"

 _"You bet I do. Put her on the phone. Come on. Let's go on the double!"_ Ava shouted in a drill sergeant's voice.

Tommy looked at Jenny and gestured toward the IPhone. She nodded at him, and he gave it to her.

"Hey, Ava," Jenny greeted sweetly.

 _"Hi, Jenny!"_ Ava yelled in great joy. _"How was your trip to Topeka?"_

"It was great. I had a lot of fun with Mom and Dad. Mom burned an apple pie she was cooking yesterday, but she made another one. Tommy and I texted each other on Wednesday. We had a nice conversation," Jenny explained eagerly. "We had a nice talk on our way home. We ended up getting caught in a traffic jam." She groaned. "I hate traffic jams."

Ava scoffed. _"Who doesn't? I remember one Looney Tunes cartoon when a woman caused a traffic jam just because she needed to apply makeup. All the drivers were blaring their horns at her. She told them to shut up, and they did. She continued putting on lipstick."_

"You can't tie up traffic to put on makeup in real life. If you did, you'd be arrested," Jenny exclaimed.

 _"Ain't that the truth?"_ Ava asked with a snicker.

"Don't say ain't. It's not a word," Jenny scolded in a playful voice.

 _"Hey, you said it,"_ Ava pointed out in mock annoyance.

Jenny made a funny noise. "Oops."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to tell his mother about his marital problems and his affair with Kim so much. However, he couldn't do it with Jenny there. On top of that, he wouldn't betray his girlfriend's trust. Jenny babbled.

 _"Why did you decide to come home early?"_ Ava asked curiously.

"I wanted to spend time with Tommy before he went to work at eight-thirty tomorrow morning," Jenny answered, sighing contently. "We're actually going out to dinner at Riley's Diner. After that, we're going to the lake for a while." She giggled.

 _"Oh, that's nice. That diner has some of the best food I have ever tasted,"_ Ava whispered in amazement.

"Yeah. I've already decided I am ordering a big cheeseburger and fries. Tommy hasn't decided what he wants to eat yet," Jenny pointed out.

 _"I see,"_ Ava said. _"Well, I should let you go. I don't want you two to waste your evening away."_ She squeaked.

"It was nice talking to you," Jenny commented, warmth echoing from her voice.

Ava sighed contently. _"It was nice talking to you too."_

Jenny smiled. "Tommy and I will speak with you soon. Bye."

Jenny heard a click and looked at her husband, who gritted his teeth. She handed him his IPhone. She watched him slip it into his pocket.

"You did a great job lying to your mother," she said.

"You did too," he retorted and emitted a loud huff. "Now, go for your dinner. I'll be happy being by myself."

Jenny waved him off. "See you later."

Jenny approached the door and unlocked it. She opened it, its hinges squeaking a bit. She closed it behind her. She made her way toward her blue Chevy truck. The truck appeared new, though it had faint scratches all over the driver's door. It contained a smudge of dirt below the door handle on the passenger's side. She got in to start the engine. She pulled out of the driveway. She went down the street. Phil Collins's _In Too Deep_ played on the radio.

Tommy went to the window and observed his wife going down the street until she was out of sight. He was glad she wouldn't be home for a while. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be elsewhere. He started thinking about where he could go. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He could go over to Kim's house. He believed she'd be happy to see him. He knew she would be surprised that Jenny was home early.

Tommy emitted a heavy sigh. He knew he couldn't leave right now because Jenny was going in the same direction leading to Kim's house. If he went there now, she would spot him and become suspicious. He didn't want to risk her following him to his girlfriend's house. He decided it'd be best for him to wait fifteen minutes since that was how long it'd take her to reach Riley's Diner. He sat down and resumed watching the movie. The scene where Spirit was caught in a wrangler's lasso played.


	8. Diner Arrival and Girlfriend Visit

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "Outside Love." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. The next smutty scene involving Tommy and Kim will be in the next one. I am planning to have Billy and Zack make their first appearance very soon. Jerome may appear in the fic as well. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: Diner Arrival/Girlfriend Visit

Jenny pulled her truck into the parking lot of Riley's Diner seventeen minutes later. She parked in a space in front of the entrance. The building happened to be medium-sized. It contained a gate on its left side. Tables with three to five chairs could be found there and inside. Booths were located in the middle and in the back.

Jenny smacked her lips while unfastening her seatbelt. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and exited the truck. She placed it over her shoulder as she made her way toward the entrance. A girl pushed the door open. She ran out, forcing the young woman to stop in her tracks. Her parents followed her close behind. They were talking to each other. Jenny shot a glare at the family. She shook her head in disbelief.

Jenny looked toward the door as she resumed walking. She thought too many children were rude and undisciplined. She believed parents were more concerned about fulfilling their wants than disciplining them and setting boundaries. She knew her parents would've jumped on her if she did what the girl had just done. She entered the diner and approached the host, who looked up with a smile.

"Good evening," the host greeted. "How many to a table?"

"Just one," Jenny answered.

"All right," the host said and grabbed a menu and a set of napkin-wrapped silverware consisting of a fork, a spoon, and a knife. "Come with me."

The host walked toward the middle of the diner with Jenny right behind him. They came to a booth next to the window. He was about to put the menu and silverware on the table when loud crying came out of nowhere. They looked toward a father holding his infant son and bouncing him while sitting at a table across from them. The mother sat across from him.

"It's okay, son," the father said comfortingly. "Hey, watch this."

The father stuck his tongue out and wiggled it. Instead of laughing, the baby upped the volume of his crying. The mother whistled, getting his attention. The father pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"Watch this," the mother said and grabbed her ears. She moved her head from side to side while making a funny noise. "You like that, huh?"

The baby didn't laugh and cried even louder. Jenny became very frustrated and balled her hands into fists.

"Will you two shut that little brat up?" Jenny demanded.

"Hey, he can't help it," the father responded and looked at the baby to see he was chewing on his fist. "Oh, I see what is wrong. He is hungry." He gave him to his mother.

"Oh, I know what can fix that," the mother commented and cradled him in her arm. She got the blanket to set in her lap. She unbuttoned her blouse. She lowered her bra to expose her breast. She sighed in relief as the baby latched on. She placed the blanket over him. She heard an angry scoff and looked at Jenny. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, you are not nursing that brat in here," Jenny blurted out.

The father narrowed his eyes at her. "My girlfriend has every right to breastfeed her baby in public as long as she is being discreet. That's why she has the blanket out."

"I don't care. I don't want to see this crap," Jenny retorted, pointing her finger at the family.

The mother huffed. "I am feeding my baby, whether you like it or not. The host can sit you somewhere else, so you don't have to watch."

"Come on, young lady," the host said, waving his hand toward himself. "I'll take you to another table."

Jenny groaned. "All right."

The host grabbed the silverware and menu and headed toward the back. Jenny shot the parents a dirty look before following him. They came to a booth. She seated herself with a light grunt. She set her purse beside her.

"You didn't have to be so hateful to that young couple," the host said and placed the menu and silverware in front of the young woman.

"Well, that mother shouldn't have exposed her you-know-what to me," Jenny retorted.

"She is a mother doing what mothers do with their babies when they are hungry," the host pointed out matter-of-factly. "Besides, the law says a mother has a right to breastfeed her baby in public."

"That law should be tossed out. I don't want to see any mother breastfeeding her baby, even if she is being discreet. It is disgusting," Jenny growled annoyingly.

"I don't see it as disgusting. I see it as natural," the host commented. "That law isn't going anywhere. You might as well deal with it."

"I guess I might," Jenny muttered sarcastically.

"Hmm," the host whispered. "A waiter will be with you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Jenny said, opening the menu. She looked at him and scoffed. "Don't stand there and stare at me. I am sure you have people you need to sit."

"I'm going," the host responded defensively. "You don't have to get huffy."

Jenny watched the host walk away. She turned to her menu and began to look through it. She knew this place had so many different meals that it was often hard to choose. At least she could take comfort in the fact that most of them contained vegetables as a side item. She looked down at the chicken salad with honey mustard dressing. She tapped her finger on it, as that was what she wanted to get.

Just then, thirty-year-old Aubrey Martinez walked up to Jenny as she took her notepad and pen out of her pocket. She was Hispanic and was as tall as Jenny was, though she was much leaner. Her skin was a little pale, and her long black hair was up in a bun. Her brown eyes contained freckles underneath them. A scar went across her forehead. Her blue headband hid it. Jenny looked at her.

"Good evening. My name is Aubrey Martinez. I will be your waitress for tonight," Aubrey greeted. "Are you ready for me to take your order?"

"Yes, I am. I will have iced tea for my drink. I want the chicken salad. Put the honey mustard dressing on the side. I want to put it on the salad myself," Jenny answered.

Aubrey wrote everything down. "Okay. I will go get your tea."

Jenna smiled. "Thank you. Oh, would you—"

Giggling came out of nowhere. The host led a mother and her young daughter to a table across from Jenny, who turned toward them along with Aubrey. The duo sat across from each other. He set their menus and silverware in front of them. He walked off. The mother and her daughter opened their menus. The girl giggled again. Aubrey sighed warmly while Jenny looked irritated.

"What a sweet little girl," Aubrey cooed.

"She seems more like a brat to me," Jenny hissed.

"Oh, come on. That little girl isn't causing any trouble," Aubrey insisted as she and her customer turned to each other. "She's just happy she gets to spend time with her mom."

"Hmph," Jenny mumbled and closed the menu. "Are you going to get my tea? I would like a lemon with it." She huffed.

"Of course," Aubrey answered honestly. She took the menu away. "I will be right back."

Jenny observed Aubrey leaving. She looked ahead and laid her hand on the table. She tapped her fingers on it. Aubrey returned with a glass of iced tea that had a lemon on the rim five minutes later. She laid it in front of her. Jenny glared at her.

"It took you long enough to get my tea," Jenna said.

"I am sorry, but I had to take another customer's order," Aubrey responded.

Jenna looked closely at the glass. She got a little angry and shot the waitress another glare.

"This glass is supposed to be nearly full with tea. It's not," Jenny snapped.

"Oh, I am sorry," Aubrey apologized gently. "I didn't—"

"Stop blabbing," Jenny retorted. "Please, go put more tea in it."

"Okay," Aubrey replied swiftly and took the tea. "Jeez. You don't have to get bent out of shape."

Aubrey walked off while mumbling inaudible words. She returned with the iced tea a minute later. She set it in front of Jenny, who gazed at it.

"Is that better?" Aubrey wondered.

"Yes, it is," Jenny answered, sighing heavily. "You need to do a better job than that." She snorted. "I don't like people wasting my time."

Aubrey nodded at her. "I know. I am sorry. I need to go take more orders."

Aubrey walked toward a middle-aged woman sitting at a table in the front. She grabbed notepad and pen from her pocket. She listened to the woman give her order. Jenny looked at her tea and took the lemon. She proceeded to squeeze it into the tea.

00000

Tommy walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He whistled softly. He became quiet and stopped in his tracks when a gray squirrel ran out in front of him. He watched it go to a house's front yard on the other side of the street. It came to a tree and climbed upward, soft squeaks leaving its mouth. It disappeared into a hole in the middle.

Tommy tried to hold back a laugh, but he was unable to help himself. He couldn't count the number of times he had been surprised by squirrels. The gray squirrel was the species that did it the most due to being so common in Angel Grove. He enjoyed watching squirrels run around in Angel Grove Park, especially in the forested area.

He ran his hand over his hair as he resumed walking. He took his other one out of his pocket. He was glad he decided to have a ham sandwich and chips before he left his house. He didn't want to go to Kim's place feeling hungry, though he wouldn't have minded eating there. He wondered if she was having dinner herself. He prayed Jenny would be gone for a long while, though he didn't intend to stay with Kim for a very long time.

Tommy saw the Jennings residence coming into view. He spotted Kim's blue BMW in the driveway. The car appeared new, but it had a scratch under the handle on the driver's door. A smudge of dirt could be seen on the left front tire. He approached the front door and rubbed his hands together. He rang the doorbell. He looked toward the sky to see clouds moving in slow motion, almost as if they were about to stop. He shifted his attention back to the door. He heard it unlock. He saw it open, revealing Kim.

"Tommy, what a nice surprise," Kim greeted cheerfully. "What brings you to my house?"

"I thought I'd come by and see you," Tommy answered and kissed her cheek. He pulled away from her. "I've been missing you like crazy since I left this morning."

Kim sniffled. "I've been missing you like crazy since you left. You always bring life to my house. It's not that it never has that, but you really make it come alive."

"Thanks. I hope I wasn't interrupting dinner or anything," Tommy muttered a little nervously.

"Not at all. I had chicken potpie for dinner an hour ago. I just got finished folding some laundry," Kim explained and stepped aside. "Why don't you come in? I am sure you don't want to keep standing there."

Tommy smiled. "No, I don't."

He walked inside and approached the coffee table, where three piles of clothes lay. She closed the door and locked it. He spotted a familiar green flannel shirt laying on top of the second pile. He picked it up as she came to his side. His smile grew wider.

"I remember when I gave you this flannel shirt. It was four months after we started our affair. Jenny had gone to Reno for a five-day vacation from Tuesday until Saturday. You came to my house to have dinner with me on the first day," he said warmly.

"I know. I wear it to bed sometimes," she said and took the shirt from him. "I love the smell of you on it." She placed it against her face. She inhaled the musky scent before taking it away from it. "I can't resist inhaling it."

"I remember you taking a shower when I visited you on the fourth day of Jenny's vacation," Tommy said, smiling as he remembered that day. "I came into the bathroom and found you wearing it. I pulled your hair aside and kissed your neck. You turned around and kissed me. I picked you up and carried you to your room. I laid you on the bed and took it off you. You weren't wearing any underwear. I removed my clothes, and we made love for hours."

"We laid together for a while after the final lovemaking session. As you were getting ready to leave, I begged you not to go. You told me you had to," Kim muttered, frowning as that moment went through her mind. "I started crying my eyes out."

"Your crying made me decide to spend the night with you. It made you feel better. I got into your bed and fell asleep with you in my arms. We made love multiple times after we woke up the next morning," Tommy murmured, love echoing from his voice. "We took a shower together and had breakfast. Then I went home."

"It was a wonderful time for us. We've had many more since then," Kim pointed out with much sweetness. "I have cherished every single one of them." She kissed his lips.

"So have I, Kim," Tommy said and pressed his forehead against hers. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "So have I."

The lovebirds stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling away from each other. They made eye contact. Tommy shifted from one foot to the next. He fidgeted a little bit. Kim became concerned.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she wondered.

"There is something I have to tell you," he said and gestured toward the couch. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Sure," Kim commented and approached it along with him. They sat down, lights grunts coming out of their mouths. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Jenny came home early," Tommy replied and bit his lip.

"Really?" Kim asked, surprise filling her voice.

"Yep," Tommy said and shrugged. "She called me to tell me she was coming home this afternoon. She managed to get a flight from Topeka to Angel Grove at four o'clock. She said she wanted to spend time with me before I went to work tomorrow. She asked me to pick her up. I said I would. We decided we would have dinner at Riley's Diner. She arrived in Angel Grove at five-fifteen. She seemed happy to see me."

Kim saw a look on Tommy's face that told her something happened. She wasn't about to ask him because she didn't want to make him mad. He fidgeted quite a bit as his body trembled.

"We got caught in a traffic jam on the interstate. Jenny became impatient and wanted me to drive down the shoulder, so we could get home faster. I said no. We started arguing," Tommy muttered tensely. "It continued after we got home."

"Oh, Tommy," Kim whispered with much sadness.

"She accused me of making her feel like a weakling when I tried to get her suitcases. She grabbed them and went inside the house. I got her duffel bag and backpack. I brought them in. She yelled at me over that. When she went into the kitchen, I accidentally let it slip about my plans with the gang. We started fighting over that. I told her I wasn't giving up my plans for Monday. Then I announced dinner was canceled because I didn't want to deal with her complaining. She said that was fine with her and that she would going by herself. She told me she'd go to the lake after dinner," Tommy continued.

"What else happened?" Kim wondered.

"Jenny acted nice to me as usual an hour later," Tommy whispered, hints of anger lining his voice. "Just as she was about to leave, Mom called my phone. I told her about Jenny being home. I allowed Jenny to talk to her. They had a nice conversation. Jenny left after that."

Tommy sighed heavily, his trembling increasing a bit. Kim felt nothing but sympathy for him. She wished Jenny had stayed in Topeka. She was glad he didn't tell her he was going anywhere. She knew that would've set her off again. She saw her as the craziest woman she had ever known.

"Tommy, I am sorry you had to go through all that," Kim commented in a gentle voice. "Jenny was being very childish."

"No shit. When I told her about how she was acting, she turned it around on me and ranted about how I did the same things," Tommy said and gritted his teeth. "I hate it when she pulls that crap."

She huffed. "Who doesn't?"

"I can't take this anymore, Kim," Tommy replied, getting up and going over to the door. She stood up and came up behind him. He turned around. "I've had enough."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked.

"I am confessing the affair to Jenny and telling her I am filing for divorce from her when she gets home," Tommy declared.

"Are you serious?" Kim commented, feeling her jaw drop.

He nodded at her. "Yes, I am. It's time for us to start our life together. We've waited long enough."

Kim choked back a sob and hugged her boyfriend. He responded by giving her a bigger hug. They stayed this way for ten seconds before releasing their hold on each other. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I am so glad that you are finally taking that step to get her out of your life," Kim said, sobs rising in her throat. "I anticipate her going postal on you when you tell her everything."

"I do too," Tommy agreed. "I am kicking her out of the house. I will allow her to stay until tomorrow afternoon. I want her gone when I get home from work. If she resists, then I will threaten to file a petition for eviction. I will tell her the judge will side with me because I have the documents that prove I am the sole owner of the house." A fierce determined expression crossed his face.

"Good for you," Kim whispered proudly. She took his hands into hers. She rubbed the backs of it with her thumbs. "I can't wait to start our life together."

"I can't either," he said with much love. "We should tell our parents what is going on after I take care of the situation with Jenny."

"How about we tell them Monday night? We can gather together at my house at seven o'clock," she suggested.

Tommy nodded at her. "That sounds good. Doing it at my house would be suspicious immediately because Jenny won't be there anymore."

Kim yawned. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy murmured and kissed her. He moved to her ear to kiss the spot underneath. "I want to make love to you so bad."

"I do too. In fact, I have a little surprise for you," Kim commented and smiled slyly.

He became very eager. "You do? Where is it?"

"You will have to go into the bedroom and wait for it," Kim answered. "I have to get it from the guest room. First, I will put the clothes away."

"That sounds good to me. I need to go to the bathroom," Tommy said and rubbed his throat.

She smiled. "Okey-dokey."

Kim observed Tommy walking out of the living room and down the hallway. She approached the first clothes pile. She proceeded to refold the shirt.


	9. Such a Sexy Seduction

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It won't be much longer before Tommy confesses his affair to Jenny and tells her he is divorcing her to marry Kim. It won't be pleasant at all. I've read that some soon-to-be divorced people will do everything in their power to hang on to their spouses. This includes faking pregnancies and illnesses. Even after the divorce, they will resort to harassing them by leaving horrible messages on their answering machines. I don't know what I will have Jenny do once she knows the truth about what her husband has been doing behind her back. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Such a Sexy Seduction

Tommy lay on his back on the bed in Kim's room ten minutes later. He had his hands behind his head. He listened to a northern mockingbird chirping while sitting on the windowsill. He sighed quietly yet impatiently. He wondered when she would be coming in here. He wanted to see his surprise so much. He was glad he didn't ask what it was constantly because he didn't want to annoy her. After all, good things came to those who waited.

He heard a loud yet playful growl. He looked toward the doorway to see her walk through it wearing her red robe. She stopped next to the door. He pushed himself into a sitting position. She leaned up against it before propping her head up with her elbow on it. She placed her hand on her side and her foot on her leg. She chuckled suggestively. He titled his head somewhat and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey there, Handsome," Kim whispered, smiling and giving her boyfriend a wink.

"It took you long enough to get here, Beautiful. I felt like I was about to grow roots through the bed and into the floor," Tommy joked, shaking a finger at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Kim commented, making her way over to him. She shook her head fast, her hair flying about. "After putting the clothes away, I needed to go to the bathroom."

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "When nature calls, you do what you have to do."

"That's right," Kim agreed, winking at him again.

"Enough talking," Tommy replied with a mock-annoyed growl. "Where is my surprise?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Okay. Here it comes."

Kim untied her robe slowly. Tommy laughed, knowing she was teasing him. She opened it, showing she was wearing a very revealing purple nightie that came down to mid-thigh and showed off her cleavage. He saw she wasn't even wearing any underwear. He emitted a quiet gulp. He began to pant, his heartrate increasing in speed. His cock became hard. She placed her hand on her side and flashed him a seductive smile.

"Damn," he muttered, his body turning tense. "You look very sexy in that thing without any underwear on."

"I decided to ditch the underwear after I put this nightie on," she answered while climbing into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. "I thought it'd be better for us." She placed her arms around his neck. "It's Victoria's Secret. I got it at a store that sells the brand."

"I love Victoria's Secret," Tommy said, placing his hands on her waist. "It has always been an excellent brand. I remember when you got a nightie similar to this one. You were just seventeen years old."

"Mom and Dad had no idea I had gotten it. I was telling them I was going to buy couple of pairs of underwear. They still don't know I got it," Kim explained, a mischievous giggle leaving her mouth.

"That's my mischievous girl," Tommy growled in playfulness. "By the way, I prefer you not wearing underwear in any kind of lingerie."

"Good," Kim whispered and wiggled her eyebrows. "Now, come here."

She kissed him with great passion. She slid her hands into his hair to grab fistfuls of it. He moved his into hers, gripping it just as tightly. Their tongues touched lightly, and groans left their mouths. Her heartbeat got faster until it matched his. Electricity went through their veins at such a rapid rate that it seemed it would never slow down.

She kissed her way to his ear. She ran her tongue along it before nibbling on it. He groaned with great pleasure. He brought his hands to her shoulders. He gripped them so hard that he believed he'd bruise them. She nuzzled his jawline and licked at it. She kissed to his neck and began nibbling on it. He tilted his head to the side, giving her better access. He sighed ecstatically. He tightened his grip on her shoulders somewhat.

Kim kissed her boyfriend possessively. Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt. She pulled it upward. He raised his arms, allowing her to take it off. She threw it to the floor. She slid her hands up and down his sides very slowly. She moved them over his arms, chest, stomach, and back, tracing every muscle that lined them. She pushed him down on the bed.

She trailed kisses to his neck and gave it a hard bite. He winced painfully, but he sighed in relief when she blew on it. He knew a mark would be there in the morning. He didn't care, though. All he cared about was he was with his girlfriend right now and that nothing could keep them apart. She went to his earlobe to nibble on it. She was gentle at first, but she upped the pressure. He whimpered so softly that she didn't even hear it. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth to trace every inch of it. He moaned in ecstasy. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She licked up and down three times. His breathing came out in pants.

She returned to his lips for a hard kiss. She teased his tongue with hers, chuckling at a groan coming from him. She placed her hands on his chest. She used her thumbs to tease his nipples. This hardened them. She leaned down with a lustful growl. She stopped below the left nipple. She licked from underneath to above it. She went over to above the right nipple. She slid downward to underneath it. He let out a low yet intense growl. She came to his eye level, kissing him passionately. Their tongues fought each other. They groaned loudly. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

"Oh, shit!" Tommy whispered seductively as his girlfriend kissed his neck. He groaned at her nibbling on it. "Yes. That hits the spot."

Kim licked at his neck before kissing it once more. "That-a-boy, Tommy. Let every bit of it out."

Tommy and Kim engaged in more passionate kissing. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He trailed kisses to her neck. He nibbled on it before giving it a long lick. He licked his way up to her ear and proceeded to nibble on her earlobe. She grabbed at his hair while tilting her head to the side. She whimpered at his increasing the pressure. They felt the familiar fire building within their veins.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. He slid his thumb under the right strap of her nightie. He pulled it off her shoulder, exposing her nipple. He rolled the nipple in his hand, hardening it. He leaned down to lick from her breast's underside to the top of it. He went back and forth four times. She screamed in great pleasure while rolling her head back into the pillow. She became louder when he teased nipple with his tongue. His other hand grabbed the left strap and pulled it down to expose the other one. He rolled it against his hand to harden it.

Tommy moved over to the other breast's underside. He licked from there to the top of it. He went back and forth the same number of times as before. She whimpered softly yet excitedly. She moved her hands into his hair. She gripped it so tightly that it looked as if she were about to yank it out. She felt his lips on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his weight down on top of her.

He pulled away from her to grab the straps. He pulled her nightie down her body in a slow manner. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He threw it to the floor once he got it off. He moved back and leaned down. He kissed her right inner thigh. He nibbled on it before licking at it. He gave it a hard blow. He bit down on it hard. She hissed huskily, her hands grabbing at the covers.

He turned to her left inner thigh. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. He gave it a lighter bite. She was unable to keep a whimper from leaving her mouth. He looked at her entrance. He rubbed his face against it. He ran his tongue up and down the flesh five times. She sighed pleasurably. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds with such ravenousness that he looked as if he would lap every bit of her up. He used it to mess with her clit.

She moved her hips with his motions, her grip tightening on the covers. She got faster at his upping his speed. He bit down on her clit very hard. She screamed ecstatically as she came. She became so lost in it that she was unable to breathe. Her high ebbed away. A sated feeling rushed through her body. She saw him come back to her eye level.

Tommy kissed Kim passionately. She pushed her tongue past his lips, wanting to taste her sweetness. She smiled into his mouth at his soft moaning. She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared at his shorts. She could see his erection poking through them. She grabbed the waistband and pulled them and his underwear down. She threw them aside, not caring where they landed. She stared into his eyes.

"I am eager for you to be inside me," she growled, her voice filled with much seduction.

"Then let me enter you," he said, touching her cheek. "I don't want to waste any more time."

Kim nodded at her boyfriend. She balanced herself on her hands and knees as he took himself in hand. She lowered herself toward his tip. Just as she was almost on it, she moved upward with a giggle. He chuckled, knowing she was teasing him again. She resumed lowering herself. He held himself in hand until he felt her buttocks against it. She sighed at feeling the tip of him against her entrance. She descended until he was sheathed to the hilt.

She began moving up and down on him immediately because she didn't want to wait to adjust to him. She placed her hands above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him as he met her movements with his. They moaned ecstatically. They would never get enough of each other. They would always want more. In fact, they couldn't imagine anything else being better.

She kissed him hard. He sat up, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into her. He was hard and fast. He kissed her neck. He sucked on it. He bit down on it hard. He saw her wincing as music to his ears. She threw her head back at his bringing his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. She tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't help herself. He increased his speed. He gave her nipples hard pinches. She screamed ecstatically at his teasing one with his tongue. Her boyfriend repeated his action with the other. They felt the fire climbing higher within them. In fact, they believed they were about to lose it.

Kim pushed Tommy on his back roughly. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, touching his. He groaned in a loud manner. She trailed kisses to his ear to nibble on it. She ran her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders, giving them tight squeezes. She kissed down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. He moaned headily. She used her tongue to tease one nipple. He growled loudly and intensely. He became louder at her repeating her action on his right nipple.

Tommy and Kim felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She came to his eye level to kiss him possessively. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. She broke their lip lock. She pulled back, looking at him. She braced her hands on his chest. She moved on him harder and faster. He grabbed the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Damn it," he groaned with great sexual intensity. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!"

"That's it, Tommy," she said and smiled. "Yes."

Kim upped the speed of her movements. Tommy tightened his grip on her arms. He groaned at her moving even faster. She threw her head back, her climax taking her. This triggered his, and he came with such a loud moan that he sent an echo through the room. Their bodies trembled so much that they appeared they wouldn't be able to stop. They panted hard and fast.

Kim was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her boyfriend. She pressed her forehead against his. They kissed tenderly. She leaned down and laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his slipping his arms around her. She traced circles into his shoulder. She breathed deeply. Their heartbeats returned to normal. She blinked three times.

"Gosh," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "You were even more dominant tonight than you were last night."

"I'm glad," she agreed. She took her head off his chest, making eye contact with you. "Our lovemaking will be even better after we are married."

"For sure," Tommy replied with much excitement. "It's not every day a man divorces his wife, so he can marry his mistress."

"I have a feeling we will have a very happy marriage," Kim whispered, love echoing from her voice.

He smiled. "Me too. Just don't expect me change our children's diapers."

"Oh, you are definitely changing diapers. In fact, I'll wave the first smelly one in your face and see if you can handle it," Kim threatened playfully.

"Bring it on," Tommy taunted, pinching her cheek and speaking baby talk. "I dare you."

She giggled in delight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tommy murmured with much love. "Even after we broke up and married other people, a part of me never stopped loving you."

"A part of me never stopped loving you either," Kim admitted, sniffling softly. She wiped a tear from her eye and emitted a shuddering breath. "Don't ever let me go, Handsome."

"I won't, Beautiful," Tommy declared and kissed her forehead. "Don't ever let me go either."

Kim nodded at him. "I won't. Never."

Kim kissed Tommy possessively while moving up and down on him. He moaned excitedly at her sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their heartbeats grew faster. Fire began to build within their veins. She made her way to his ear to nibble on it. She licked at it, causing a throaty groan to leave his mouth. He slid his hands into her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He looked as if he were about to yank it out.

She kissed him once more, her hands wandering up and down his sides. She grabbed his butt to squeeze it hard. He groaned against her lips. He kissed to her shoulder to suck on it. He returned to them. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she groaned softly. He sat up, maintaining his grip on her hair. He thrusted upward into her hard and fast. She pulled away from him and stared deep into his eyes.

"You are mine," he hissed fiercely. "Now and forever."

She shuddered softly. "Yes, I am. You're mine, now and forever."

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. He fondled her breasts at a slow yet steady pace. He rolled her nipples in his hands, hardening them. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He moved between nibbling and sucking on it. She screamed ecstatically, her head going back. They became lost in the pleasures of lovemaking once again.


	10. Give and Take a Little

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Billy and Zack will be making their first appearance in the next chapter. I have decided to have Tommy confess everything to Jenny in the one after that. I feel it is time to finally do that. It's been a while coming, but it is well worth the wait. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Give and Take a Little

Kim whimpered as Tommy rubbed his face against her entrance twenty-three minutes later. He blew on it before licking at it. He nibbled on it in a gentle yet firm manner. She let out a delighted gasp. She panted hard. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds slowly at first, but he became ravenous. In fact, he got so ravenous that he looked as if he would lap every bit of her up.

He teased her clit with his tongue. She moved her hips along with him, becoming faster when he upped his pace. She grabbed at the pillow, her grip getting tighter as both of them increased their speed. He gave her clit a hard bite. She moaned in great pleasure as she came. She was unable to breathe because she was so lost in it. She came down from her high as a sated feeling rushed through her body.

Tommy returned to Kim's eye level to kiss her. She placed her arms around his neck while slipping her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to taste as much of her sweetness as possible. She traced every inch of his mouth with it. He was unable to keep a groan from leaving her mouth. He broke the kiss before grabbing her wrists. He pinned them at her sides with a fierce growl. Their eyes showed much lust.

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her, entering her quickly and roughly. He began thrusting in and out of her almost immediately. He was rough as well as fast. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck hungrily. She leaned her head to the side, which gave him better access. She screamed ecstatically at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Damn it, Tommy," Kim yelled intensely. She whimpered when he got rougher and faster. She grabbed at his hair in a very tight manner. "Oh, shit! That feels wonderful."

"I am happy it does," Tommy growled in fierceness. "I will make it feel incredible. You can count on that."

Tommy kissed Kim hard, his thrusts coming rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and traced every inch of it. He smiled into it when she moaned headily. He trailed kisses to her pulse point to nibble on it. She kissed his shoulder before running her tongue along it. He growled fiercely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was about to lose it. There was no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists to pin them at her sides. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was getting closer to its peak. His grip on her became a little tighter. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. They clenched their teeth.

"I can't hold on any longer," she whispered.

He hissed. "I can't either."

The lovebirds engaged in passionate kissing. His thrusts grew rougher and faster. He tightened his grip on her even more. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers again. She cried out ecstatically. She captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she couldn't stop a moan from leaving it.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their panting seemed to mingle together. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. He loosened his grip on her as well. He was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her. He rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked it with her other hand.

"It's not every day a mistress seduces her married lover and helps him forget about the fight he had with his wife," she said.

"You said it," he replied and brought his hand to her shoulder. "I am going to enjoy being seduced by you even more after we are married." He smiled as he imagined her in another revealing nightie on their wedding night. "How about we go to San Diego for our honeymoon?"

"I'd love that," Kim whispered warmly. "It's just a few hours from here. We can drive all the way there."

"I am doing the driving," Tommy declared, taking his head off her shoulder to look at her. "You can count on that."

She giggled. "That's fine with me. Just don't be surprised if your car sprouts wings and flies into the sky."

"Goofball," Tommy muttered.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kim teased.

He winked at her. "You got me there."

He kissed her tenderly. He rolled off her and laid on his back with a light grunt. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. She pulled the sheet over them. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently at the sound of his heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat is so strong. I can never get enough of listening to it," Kim murmured lovingly.

"Your heartbeat is just as strong as mine is. I can never get enough of listening to it either," Tommy commented. "I hope we never stop listening to each other's heartbeats." He hugged her.

"I can safely say that Jenny's heart has become cold and cruel," Kim muttered, frowning. "I am surprised she hasn't beaten herself up and called the police in an effort to claim you were abusing her."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Tommy admitted, shuddering in disgust. "Many abusive women resort to this tactic when their men try to stop them from hurting them. Diane Borchardt is the perfect example."

"She was absolutely crazy," Kim mumbled, anger lining her voice. "She had to have everything her way. She physically and emotionally abused Rueben and his children, Chuck and Brook. He began an affair with a woman named Judy Pruitt. He announced to his wife that he intended to divorce her and marry his mistress in November 1993. He filed for divorce in January 1994. Diane tried to get the house and custody of Chuck, but she lost. She was livid and solicited Doug Vest, Joshua Yanke, and Michael Maldonado to kill her husband."

"She promised the boys cash, cars, and jewelry. After she intentionally started a fight with Ruben and was injured by him, she left with Regan to go to Susan's parents' house. The boys sneaked into the house on April 3. Mike shot Rueben as he was coming up the stairs to wake Chuck," Tommy whispered with a sad sigh. "Some people suspected Diane right away. When Rueben's life insurance payout was frozen, the boys started talking. Diane was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to life in prison. Doug and Michael were convicted of the same crime and received the same sentence. Joshua pleaded no contest to second-degree intentional homicide and was sentenced to eighteen years in prison."

"Diane destroyed not only the lives of those boys. She destroyed the lives of Rueben's children," Kim growled, shaking her head in disbelief. "She claims she is innocent, but everyone sees right through her."

Tommy gave a sharp nod. He brought his hand to his girlfriend's shoulder and started stroking it. Suddenly, an idea clicked in her mind. She took her head off his chest. She looked him in the eye.

"You might be divorcing Jenny, but she still stands to inherit your assets as stated in your will. She is also the beneficiary of your life insurance," Kim pointed out seriously.

"I don't have to worry about that. I have already changed my will to state my parents will receive my assets. I also made them the beneficiaries of my life insurance when I decided to increase coverage to three hundred thousand dollars. This happened three months ago. Jenny will receive nothing if I die," Tommy explained in a calm voice.

She appeared amazed. "Wow. I can imagine Jenny being furious that she was no longer in the will when it was being read or finding out she won't get your life insurance."

"The best part about wills and life insurance is people can change beneficiaries without having to let anyone know about it," Tommy said with proudness. "There is no way in hell I will tell her all this."

"You were smart to think ahead," Kim commented warmly. "I remember how forgetful you used to be." She let out a small giggle.

"When we were young, I was the king of forgetting in our circle of friends," Tommy said, looking embarrassed as he remembered all the times he forgot to do something such as setting his alarm clock and bringing a towel and water to workouts. "My memory improved drastically in our senior year. It was as if someone hit me in the head with a two-by-four and jarred my memory."

"You want me to do that?" she teased.

"No, thank you. I don't want to lose my excellent memory," he answered with a shake of his head.

"Spoilsport," Kim mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I heard that," Tommy blurted out.

"That you did," Kim squealed in great delight.

He ruffled her hair. "Yeah. Now, come here!"

Tommy pushed Kim off him, causing her to yell out in surprise. He moved over her and got on top of her. He pinned her legs down with a playful growl. He unleashed a tickle attack on her sides. She shrieked with laughter and beat on him with her fists.

"Okay! You win! I surrender!" Kim cried.

"Good," Tommy said and ceased his assault. "Remember who wears the pants in this relationship."

"I believe that would be me," Kim teased with a giggle.

"Yeah, right," Tommy commented with much sarcasm.

"Nice use of sarcasm," Kim complimented.

"Why, thank you," Tommy whispered and chuckled softly. "You use sarcasm pretty well yourself."

"Anyway, I can't wait until I am pregnant and have you taking wonderful care of me," Kim said eagerly.

"I can't wait for that either. Of course, I will have to deal with food cravings in the middle of the night, bad mood swings, and complaints of aches and pains. Still, I wouldn't trade that for becoming a father," Tommy said, flicking her nose.

"I'm glad you wouldn't," Kim responded with a happy smile. "Otherwise, I would have to do this."

She smacked him on the forehead. She laughed at his giving her a light slap to the cheek. He moved off her to lay on his side. She rolled over on hers. She placed her arm behind her head, a small smile forming on her face.

"How about you experience pregnancy for one day while I am pregnant, so you can see what it is like?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd happy do that for you," Tommy murmured, kissing the tip of her nose. "How about I wear a sympathy pad with a t-shirt that says, 'Bun in the Oven'? Jesse wore one when he and Becky had a bet that he couldn't last one day in it in _Full House._ The winner could choose the wallpaper for the nursery. It turned out to be her because she caught him without the pad on due to his back killing him."

"I bet you can't last a day in a sympathy pad," Kim said, smirking widely.

"I believe I can," Tommy insisted. "If I win, I can choose the nursery wallpaper. I don't know what it will be, but it won't be Elvis wallpaper. Jesse was so obsessed with him." He made a funny noise.

"If I win, I get to choose the wallpaper. I don't know what it will be," Kim replied, offering her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Tommy agreed and shook it. He released his hold on it. "It will be fun to do this bet."

Kim growled playfully and kissed her boyfriend's forehead. She rested her lips there for ten seconds before pulling away. They slid their hands toward each other until they entwined their fingers.

"I wonder why I married Jenny in the first place. I wish I could've seen signs she would become crazy," Tommy mumbled sadly.

"You married her because you were in love with her. Many people do that with their significant others. It's safe to say none of us saw this coming," Kim admitted.

"Jenny and I have done very well in fooling our parents into thinking we are a happy couple. It's been very hard, but I didn't want my parents knowing I was in the same boat as they were," Tommy said, emitting a soft sniffle. "I am tired of keeping up appearances. They need to know."

She pulled her hand out of his to caress his cheek. "Many people don't want anyone close to them to know things aren't going well for them. They fear getting bad reactions. At some point, the truth must come out."

"The right decision isn't always the most popular one," Tommy commented.

"So true," Kim agreed. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

He touched her hand and turned his head to kiss her palm. "I will always be here for you too. I can't wait until everything is set and done."

"Me neither. I honestly believe fate brought us back together," Kim murmured with much determination. "Though we've had to keep it secret, I've enjoyed every single moment of it."

"I've enjoyed every single moment of it as well," Tommy said and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "If there is one thing we can be grateful for, it is a group of friends who have helped us keep this affair secret."

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed. "Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack took a big risk helping us, but they say it was well worth it." She sighed contently. "They have always been willing to help others."

"So have we," Tommy pointed out. "Once everything is out in the open, we won't have to hide our love for each other anymore."

Kim exhaled. "Until then, we will enjoy these moments to ourselves."

Tommy sniffled. "Yes. Come here."

Tommy kissed Kim with great passion. Their tongues touched, causing them to groan. They wrapped their arms around each other. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her. He cradled himself in between her legs. He traveled down to her neck and buried his face there. He licked at it before blowing on it. She leaned her head back, a moan leaving her lips. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity went through their bodies at a rapid rate.

"Oh, that feels good, Tommy," she whispered as he kissed her neck hungrily. She whimpered at his sucking on it. "Oh, damn. Please, don't stop!"

"I won't, Kim. You can count on that," he declared. "I will make it feel incredible for you."

Tommy pressed a possessive kiss to his girlfriend's lips. He coaxed them to open with his tongue and entered her mouth. He traced every inch of it, and she moaned softly. She slid her hands up and down his back. They became lost in lovemaking once more.


	11. Going Left and Right

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Billy and Zack make their first appearance in the this chapter. Tommy will confess everything to Jenny in the next one. I am looking forward to doing that. Tommy and Kim's parents may make their first appearance very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: Going Left and Right

The café was somewhat crowded. A middle-aged couple entered and approached the host. He grabbed two menus and two sets of napkin-wrapped silverware. He took them to a booth in front of Jenny. She tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for her order. Her silverware was unwrapped. Her napkin was in her lap. She grabbed her iced tea and took a long sip. She sighed impatiently while clicking her tongue four times. She gritted her teeth.

Jenny laid her tea down and looked over at the mother, who was making funny faces at her daughter. The girl giggled to herself. She clapped twice before hitting her hand on her leg. Jenny growled irritatingly and balled hers into a fist so tight that she could break a glass if she were holding one. Her growl got louder.

"Will you two stop fooling around and giggling?" Jenny yelled angrily. "You're getting on my nerves."

The mother became still as her daughter got quiet. They looked toward the young woman, who narrowed her eyes at them.

"I have a right to entertain my daughter in a restaurant as long as it isn't disrupting the whole place. She wasn't even giggling loud at all," the mother explained calmly.

"Nope," the girl agreed with pride.

"Oh, give me a fucking break," Jenny snapped. "You were being loud. Someone should tape that brat's mouth shut."

The girl gasped disapprovingly. "You said a bad word in front of me!"

"Oh, big deal. I am adult. I can say bad words all I want," Jenny retorted with a hiss. "I can do whatever I want too."

"You can do whatever you want as long as it is within the limits of the law," the mother responded. "You shouldn't say bad words in front of children. You are being a bad influence on them."

"Who the hell cares?" Jenny sneered. "I will curse as much as I want to. I don't care if children are present. I am within my rights."

The mother hissed. "It is my right to call you out for it. I hope you never have children. You would make a bad mother."

"You're a bad mother for making your daughter giggle like a schoolgirl," Jenny commented.

"No, I am not. I like making my daughter laugh because it makes her feel good. In turn, it makes me feel good," the mother insisted.

Jenny huffed. "Oh, turn yourself off."

Jenny turned away while blowing a raspberry. She eyed a waiter coming toward the mother and her daughter with their orders. He stopped before the duo. She heard the mother whisper inaudible words and saw her pointing her finger at her. He looked over his shoulder at her. He turned and gestured toward another table in the front.

The mother grabbed her purse from the floor. She and her daughter got their silverware. They stood up and walked toward the front. The waiter followed them close behind. Jenny heard clearing throats after the group was out of sight. She looked over her shoulder to the man glaring at her over the seat. The woman peered around the corner of his seat as well. Jenny became a bit annoyed.

"What are you two staring at?" Jenny demanded.

"Why did you have to make that lady and her kid leave their table?" the man asked disapprovingly.

"They weren't do anything to you," the woman added.

"Yes, they were. They were fooling around and giggling. It was irritating me," Jenny growled.

"It wasn't irritating to us," the woman commented, rolling her eyes. "We thought it was cute."

"That's right," the man said bluntly. "What you did was rude and uncalled for." He scoffed in anger. "I say it's because your parents didn't teach you any manners."

"I agree," the woman added. "You sound like a spoiled brat with a huge sense of entitlement. Even worse, you cursed in front of the sweet girl."

"You're not supposed to do that. That makes you a bad influence on children," the man growled.

"Blah, blah, blah," Jenny said rudely. "I don't want to hear it. If I am being rude, then so are you by interrupting my peace and quiet."

"Calling you out for inappropriate behavior is not being rude," the man shouted. "It's called setting you straight."

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents allowed you to hang around bad crowds because they didn't want to deal with you," the woman hissed.

"Whatever," Jenny snapped and looked away. She scoffed. "Just leave me the hell alone."

The man turned around and sat down as the woman moved to look at him. A waitress approached them. He jerked his thumb in Jenny's direction while whispering inaudible words. She did the same as she motioned toward a table in the middle of the café. The couple grabbed their menus and silverware. They stood up and went with the waitress.

Jenny looked toward the retreating trio. She felt satisfied she had gotten rid of everyone whom she considered disruptive. She could sit where she was in peace now. She turned away as Aubrey approached her with her order. Aubrey laid it in front of her as she let out a long whistle. Jenny expressed more annoyance.

"Here is your order," Aubrey said, looking guilty. "I am sorry it took so long. I had to take orders from several people." She swallowed hard.

"Thanks," Jenny said sarcastically.

"There is no need for sarcasm," Aubrey responded, trying to stay calm. "I said I was sorry."

"Well, don't do it again. I hope you won't take real long to get my bill either," Jenny snapped.

"I'll try not to," Aubrey said hopefully. "There are no guarantees I will. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jenny leered.

"Thank you," Aubrey said in a firm voice. "You really need to learn some manners."

"So do you," Jenny retorted.

"I'll see you later," Aubrey commented, walking away. She pressed her lips together. "Rude little witch."

Jenny watched Aubrey go out of sight. She looked at her chicken salad and picked up the honey mustard dressing. She poured it all over. She stopped and laid it aside. She grabbed her fork and knife. She cut the salad up. She placed her knife on the table. She mixed the dressing and salad together with the fork very well.

She got a decent amount of salad on the fork and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly but surely. She nodded in approval. She took comfort in the fact the food tasted good. She swallowed with a loud gulp. She poked her fork into a piece of chicken, a carrot, and a broccoli floret. She put them in her mouth and proceeded to chew.

00000

In the medium-sized hallway bathroom's shower stall at the Jennings residence twenty-four minutes later, Kim gasped delightfully at Tommy fondling her wet folds. She had her back braced against the tile wall while he was on his knees. She closed her eyes at his thumb stroking her clit. She moved her hips with his motions. She cried out pleasurably while coming. She became so lost in it that she couldn't breathe.

She felt her high ebb away. A sated feeling rushed through her body. She opened her eyes. She looked down to see him staring up at her. She noticed he was smiling. She realized he wasn't done yet. He shifted his attention to her left inner thigh. He proceeded to kiss it. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She screamed loudly when hit bit down on it.

He turned toward her right inner thigh to lavish it with the same amount of attention. She moaned softly yet excitedly. He looked at her entrance. He rubbed his face against it. He teased it with his tongue before kissing it. He pushed it inside her and proceeded to fondle her wet folds ravenously. He put her left leg over his right shoulder. This gave him better leverage.

Kim whimpered and braced her hands against the wall. She balled them into fists when Tommy began using his tongue to mess with her clit. She found herself moving her hips with his motions. He went faster as he wrapped his arm around her leg. She increased her pace and squeezed her eyes shut. She screamed as she came. She couldn't breathe, being so lost in it.

She started to come down from her high. The same sated feeling went through her body. He put her leg down before standing up. He kissed her, and she tasted her sweetness on his lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting more of it. They kissed passionately for a minute before breaking apart for air. They looked at each other, intense expressions crossing their faces.

"Now, I want to do you," Kim growled in seduction.

"Do it," Tommy responded huskily. "I want it so bad."

She turned him around, pushing him up against the wall. She kissed him with much passion. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, smiling when he groaned. She traveled to his jawline. She kissed it before going to his neck. She brought her hands to his chest. She rolled his nipples in them until they were hard to her touch. She kissed spot over his heart and licked at it. He became very hard.

She kissed him possessively. She moved her hands downward, grabbing his erect cock. She stroked it gently, and he groaned softly. She twisted her hands around it slowly at first, but she upped the speed of her motions. He tore away from the kiss with a loud groan. She proceeded to pump him. He growled intensely. He leaned his head back. He became lost in his passion.

"Damn it, Kim," Tommy yelled fiercely.

"That-a-boy, Tommy," Kim said with much lust. "Let every bit out. Of course, that's not all of it."

Kim dropped to her knees to kiss Tommy's right inner thigh. She nibbled on it before sucking on it. He emitted a soft groan. He grew louder when she bit down on him. She gave his left inner thigh the same amount of attention. He tried not to whimper, but he couldn't help himself. He looked down at her as she gazed upward at him. She smiled and winked at him. She proceeded to massage his balls in a circular motion. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He didn't doubt it was doing the same within her.

He leaned his head back once more. His hands balled into fists and hit the wall. He growled loudly at her giving his balls a gentle squeeze. She ran her tongue from the scrotum to the tip of his cock. She went back and forth five times. She relished at his excited groans. She kissed the scrotum before nibbling on it. He clenched his teeth. He felt he would lose it any second. However, he wasn't about to let that happen. He looked down at her.

"Kim, I need to be inside you right now," he said seriously.

She stopped her ministrations. She rose to her feet and looked at him. "Then enter me. Make love to me."

Tommy turned his girlfriend around to brace her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He entered her until he was fully sheathed inside her. He started thrusting in and out of her immediately. She moved her hips with his motions. Their grunting and groaning blended. He kissed her passionately, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back.

He kissed her jawline and nuzzled it. He returned to her lips for a possessive kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other for control. He made his way to her neck. He licked at it and blew on it very gently. He went to the pulse point. He nibbled on it before sucking on it. She moaned in a quiet yet delighted manner. She winced when he bit down, but she sighed in relief at the pain fading away.

He returned to her lips for a hard kiss. He dove his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against them at her groaning loudly. He tasted every inch of it. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. She broke away from him to smother his neck with hungry kisses. She traveled up to his ear to nibble on it gently. He moaned delightfully at her increasing the pressure. He tightened his grip on her hair.

Kim kissed her boyfriend once more. She slid her hands up and down his back. She traced the muscles that lined it. Their tongues touched, and groans left their mouths. She returned her arms to his neck. She wrapped them around it somewhat tightly. She felt the fire within her getting intense. She had little doubt it was just as intense in him.

She tore away from his lips to kiss his neck once more. She moved to the pulse point. She alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She bit down, and he emitted a painful wince. He sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly. They looked at each other. They kissed long and hard. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He reached down and massaged her clit. She broke the kiss and stared at him intensely. He looked back at her with just as much intensity. His thrusting got harder and faster. He braced his hands against the wall. His body tightened with every second passing. He buried his face into her neck.

"Kim, I can't hang on anymore," Tommy groaned while squeezing his eyes shut.

"I can't either, Tommy," Kim responded lustfully. "Oh, shit!"

He thrusted into her one last time and bit down on her neck. He released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. Their bodies spasmed against each other. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her. She stroked his cheek so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even touching it. They panted hard.

"Damn. At the rating we are going, I will be pregnant before long," she said, giggling softly.

"I think so," he agreed and leaned close to her ear. "In fact, I am not done with you at all."

Tommy pulled out of Kim and turned her around. He braced her against the wall. He bent down slightly. He aligned his erect cock with her entrance and entered her again. This allowed him to return to his full height. He thrusted in and out of her the second he was sheathed inside her. He put one leg in between them to keep her in place. She put her hands on the wall, moaning softly.

He kissed her neck while grabbing her hair. He began to become a little rough and fast. She leaned her head to the side, her hands curling into fists. She hit them against the wall. He licked at her neck before going to her shoulder. He ran his tongue along it and gave it a hard blow. She shuddered in ecstasy. He brought his face next to her ear.

"I can't wait to impregnate you," he growled in much intensity. "I want to have a baby with you so badly."

"I want a baby just as much as you do," she answered, her breathing becoming shudders. "Keep going."

Tommy nibbled on his girlfriend's earlobe. He ran his tongue along it before giving it a hard bite. She screamed with such loudness that she sent an echo through the bathroom. His thrust became rough and faster. He kissed her neck hungrily and brought his hands to her breasts. He fondled them in a slow yet steady manner.

He gave his girlfriend's breasts hard squeezes. He smiled at her soft whimpering. He teased the nipples with his thumbs. He pinched them gently. He did it again, this time being a little hard. She looked at him, and they kissed passionately. She slipped her arm around her neck, bringing him closer to her. Their tongues wrestled for control. Groans came out of their mouths.

He slid his hands over every inch of her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. They stopped on her butt to squeeze it hard. She whimpered in a soft yet ecstatic manner. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. His grip on her butt became tighter. He moved one hand to her clit while keeping the other one there. He massaged it.

Tommy upped the speed of massaging Kim's clit, which made her groan ecstatically. She hit her fist against the wall. His thrusting got rougher and faster. His body tightened as each second passed. He increased his grip on her butt. He proceeded to kiss her shoulder. He licked at it before blowing on it. He buried his face in her neck. She tightened her arm around his.

"You feel so good, Kim," Tommy moaned and nibbled on her pulse point. He smiled at her gasping excitedly. "Good. Let it all out."

"Oh, Tommy," Kim whispered, letting out a soft cry as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusting. "Shit! Yes!"

Tommy thrusted into his girlfriend one last time. He released himself into her, and she echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. Their panting was quite loud. Their heartbeats slowed down until they returned to normal. They managed to catch their breath. He pulled out of her and turned her around.

"Damn. That was absolutely amazing," Kim exclaimed.

"It sure was," Tommy replied, smiling. "We've done it from behind before, but it was never this intense."

She exhaled. "I know. The more we make love, the better it gets."

"Exactly," Tommy said, sighing softly.

"We will have to do it from behind when my baby bump is too big for us to do it the normal way," Kim pointed out.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, but I don't mind doing it that way at all."

The lovebirds shared a tender kiss. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They inhaled each other's scents.

"This is the third time I've bathed today. I took a bath with you this morning. I took a shower this afternoon. I took another one with you tonight," Tommy whispered, winking at her.

"It's great we've been able to bathe together twice today," Kim whispered excitedly. "I look forward to many baths and showers with you."

"Me too," Tommy said and tickled her nose. "Both will give us lots of opportunities to make love."

"Just don't let us go down the drain," she teased, flicking his chin.

"I won't as long as you don't," he answered, giving her a wink.

"We're both weirdos," Kim quipped with a laugh.

"Yes, we are," Tommy commented and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "We are damn proud of it."

Tommy and Kim kissed with much passion. Their tongues dueled for control. Moans escaped their mouths, as did soft sighs. Suddenly, he regained his senses and broke the kiss, though he was reluctant.

"I'd love to make love to you again, but we need to finish this shower," Tommy commented in seriousness. "I have to get home."

Kim nodded at him. "Okay."

Tommy and Kim let go of each other. She turned around and ran her fingers through her hair. He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a small amount in his hand. He laid it aside and proceeded to wash her hair.

00000

Kim watched Tommy smooth out his t-shirt with both hands while sitting on her bed in her room forty-two minutes later. He ran his fingers through his hair three times before shaking his head. He adjusted the hem of his t-shirt and the waistband of his shorts. She stood up and approached him. She took her hands into his. She rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered sadly.

"I do too," he admitted. "Unfortunately, I have to. It's time for me to confess everything to Jenny."

"There is no doubt in my mind she will go postal on you," Kim said, a little fear lining her voice.

"I don't care if she does. I am divorcing her. No ifs, ands, or buts," Tommy growled with much determination. "After everything is set and done, our life together will truly begin."

"It sure will," Kim said, giving a sharp nod. "I read that a man can have the most beautiful woman, but he will screw an average-looking one if she is sexually exciting."

"I've heard about that," Tommy said, clearing his throat. "We had a great sex life when we were teens. It's a hundred times better now that we are adults."

"We are determined to keep our sex life going," Kim murmured. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

He snickered. "That's my Ducky."

She flicked his nose. "I'm proud to be your Ducky. Now, it is time for you to go home."

Tommy and Kim went to the front door. She unlocked it and opened it. They looked at each other.

"Good luck with everything," she murmured.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her cheek. "I love you. I will see you Monday."

Kim sniffled. "I love you too. Bye."

Tommy and Kim shared a passionate kiss. He walked out the door and went to the sidewalk. He began walking down it. He looked toward her, seeing she was in the doorway. He waved to her, and she did the same to him. He looked ahead as she went back inside and closed the door.

00000

Tommy continued walking down the sidewalk five minutes later. He had his hands in his pockets. He spotted a great-horned owl sitting on an overhanging branch. He stopped to watch it. It looked down at him. It seemed to be staring into his soul. It let out a soft hoot before looking toward the moon. He turned to the sidewalk to see Billy and Zack coming his way. He went toward them.

"Hey, Billy, Zack," Tommy greeted as the young men stopped before each other. He showed some surprise. "I didn't expect to see you two out here."

"Well, it was such a beautiful night that I couldn't resist taking a walk. I spotted Zack ten minutes into my walk. He told he decided to do the same because of tonight. I asked if he would like to join me. He said he would. We've been walking around the neighborhood for twenty minutes," Billy explained.

"I see," Tommy whispered with a nod. He looked over his shoulder. "It's good to be out and about."

"You just came from Kim's place, didn't you?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I did," Tommy admitted, turning back to his friends. "I went there after I had a fight with Jenny and canceled a planned dinner at Riley's Diner." He tensed at shocked looks appearing on the duo's faces.

"Jenny is back in town?" Billy blurted out.

"Yes," Tommy muttered sadly. "She managed to get a Saturday afternoon flight to Angel Grove. She wanted to spend time with me before I went to work tomorrow. She seemed happy to see me when I picked her up at the airport. While in a traffic jam, we started arguing about my refusal to go down the shoulder on the interstate. It continued when we got home. She accused me of making her feel like a weakling when I tried to carry her suitcases into the house. She yelled at me for getting her remaining stuff. She screamed at me when I accidentally let it slip about my plans with you. I decided I didn't want to go to dinner with her. She said she'd go by herself. She acted nice to me later and had a talk with my mom when she called."

Billy and Zack looked at each other. Billy started Angel Grove University in August 1997. He decided he wanted to get a teaching degree. He graduated in May 2001. He landed a job as a chemistry teacher at Angel Grove High School. He became very popular with his students because he made his lectures educational and fun at the same time. He was a favorite of the faculty.

Zack opened a dance school called Taylor Dance School with help from his computer salesman father, Brad, a year after high school graduation. It proved to be very successful. It was quite popular with children, especially boys. He even used a combination of his dancing skills and karate to teach people self-defense. This was especially true for girls since they were known for getting in trouble often.

Billy and Zack pressed their lips together. They returned their attention to Tommy. They rubbed their hands together as he took his out of his pockets. Tommy snorted and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. None of them noticed the owl spreading its wings and taking off into the sky. Nor did they hear its hoots.

"I went to see Kim tonight. I told her what happened. I declared I couldn't take it anymore and that I was confessing everything to Jenny and wanted a divorce," Tommy said.

"That's great you will finally tell Jenny you don't want to be with her anymore," Zack replied in happiness.

Billy put his hands on his side. "It's been a long time in coming."

"Kim made me realize I couldn't keep the truth from Jenny any longer when I spent the night with her last night. After that fight, I decided enough was enough. It was time for Kim and me to start our life together. We want to get married six months after the divorce is final," Tommy commented. "Kim and I made love multiple times while I was at her house. It got my mind off what happened earlier."

"I anticipate Jenny going postal on you when you tell her you are divorcing her to marry Kim," Zack muttered fearfully.

"Your parents won't be pleased you've been cheating on your wife with your ex-girlfriend at all. When you plan to tell them, that is," Billy added.

"Kim and I plan to tell our parents everything at her house Monday night. She expects hers to be mad at her for getting involved with a married man," Tommy explained. "I told Jason and Trini about my intentions to tell Jenny everything when I encountered them while heading home this morning. I mentioned wanting to marry Kim. They said they would come to the wedding."

Zack exhaled. "We're willing to come to your wedding, man."

"You and Kim deserve to be happy. Maybe we will see some children in your future," Billy said hopefully.

"We do want to have children," Tommy admitted and smacked his lips. "I gave Jason and Trini the go-ahead to tell their parents. You are welcome to tell yours."

"I wouldn't be surprised if my parents got pissed off when I told them that I've been helping you and Kim hide your affair," Zack mumbled in uncertainty.

"I wouldn't either with mine," Billy said, eyeing the young dancer, who turned to him. "Still, we need to tell them. We can't keep this secret anymore. Tommy and Kim are destined to be together."

"You're right," Zack agreed and looked at Tommy along with his friend. "We're telling our parents everything."

"Affirmative," Billy added.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. By the way, Trini agreed to be my lawyer in the divorce. She expects Jenny will try to clean me out of everything I own, including my house. I do too."

Billy and Zack sighed contently. They admired his determination to get out of his bad marriage and start a new life with Kim. They looked forward to the day the couple announced they were expecting their first child. Perhaps it would be at the wedding.

"It doesn't seem so long ago that we found out Tommy and Kim were having an affair, thanks to Jason and Trini catching them going at it. I would've been so embarrassed if I had been the one to discover it," Zack mumbled somewhat nervously.

"Me too," Billy admitted. "We don't condone cheating, but we understand why Tommy did it. It happened to be Kim of all people."

"Ex-girlfriends don't become mistresses often. That's for sure," Zack pointed out honestly.

"Yep," Tommy said, nodding at the duo. "Well, I better get home. It's time to face the music." He gave a shrug.

"Good luck with Jenny, man," Zack whispered with a little uncertainty. "Be careful." He let out a sharp exhale.

"I will," Tommy said and winked at his friends. He yawned. "I will see you two Monday. Bye."

Tommy walked past Billy and Zack. The duo looked over their shoulders at him. They watched him until he was gone. They shifted their attention to the sidewalk and resumed walking. They proceeded to talk about the upcoming wedding.


	12. Paying, Confession, and Rage

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten one hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to Wolfgirl2013 for being the one hundredth reviewer. I want thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, sabina21, black-ladyToronado-power, Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018, and Wolfgirl2013 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter features Tommy's confessing everything to Jenny. Things get pretty ugly here. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: Paying/Confession/Rage

At Riley's Dinner, Jenny was watching a young man talk quietly on his IPhone at a table across from her. She saw him make a motion with his hand in the air. She had finished her dinner and dessert, which consisted of brown cake with white icing and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. She was waiting for her bill. She sighed softly.

Jenny propped her head up with her elbow. She felt grateful to the man for not talking on his IPhone loudly. She hated it when people did that, especially the twentysomething type. There were times she felt tempted to go over to those disruptive people and snatch their phones out of their hands. It didn't matter what type of phone it was. She didn't do that because she didn't want people looking at her like she was crazy, especially when Tommy was there.

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts when she heard approaching footsteps. She put her arm down and turned to see Aubrey coming her way with her bill. Breathing deeply, she grabbed her purse and laid it in her lap. She opened it to get out her wallet. She repeated her action with her wallet. Aubrey stopped next to the table.

"Here is your bill, ma'am," Aubrey announced, handing the young woman the bill.

"Thank you," Jenny answered, licking her lips. "Thank you for not taking so long this time."

Aubrey scoffed. "You're welcome. Have a good evening."

Jenny snorted. "You too."

Jenny watched Aubrey walk away. She turned to her bill and saw that it was twenty dollars and eighty cents. She thought three dollars would be a good tip, though she believed Aubrey didn't do that great of a job. She reached into her wallet, getting out three ones. She laid them on the table before grabbing a twenty and a one.

Jenny closed her wallet and slipped it into her purse. She stood up and patted the table twice. She walked to the register. The cashier looked up. She gave him the bill. She stretched her arms above her head and emitted a long yawn. She smacked her lips before running her tongue over her teeth. He typed in the price and rung it up.

"That will be twenty dollars and eighty cents," the cashier said cheerfully.

"Here you go," Jenny said and handed him the money. She saw him type in the amount given and ring it up. He grabbed her change.

"Twenty cents is your change," the cashier said as he handed her the change. He formed a big smile on his face as she slipped the change into her pocket. "Thanks for coming. Have a nice evening."

"You too," Jenny said, nodding at him. She became annoyed when the smile didn't leave his face. "You can stop smiling. I am about to leave."

"I can't help it, ma'am. I am just happy tonight," the cashier said and gave her a wink.

"Well, don't smile too much," Jenny warned sternly. "Your face will stay that way permanently. People who are unnaturally happy all the time get on my nerves."

The cashier stopped smiling as Jenny walked away. She went outside while singing nonsense. She snapped her fingers. A teen boy accidentally bumped into her as he passed. She stopped in her tracks, as did he. They turned around to face each other.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to bump into you," the boy apologized seriously.

"Apology not accepted," Jenny snapped, pointing her finger at him. She took deep breaths and narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to watch where you are going."

The boy expressed guilt. "I usually do. I just didn't notice you coming out. By the way, you don't have to be so rude. I apologized."

Jenny gritted her teeth. "Well, you need to get your eyes checked. I wasn't being rude. You were. Take your apology, and shove it up your ass."

Jenny approached her truck while the boy entered the diner. She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Jenny!" a male voice called.

Jenny turned to see thirty-eight-year-old Chris Wang coming her way. As an Asian, he was very tall. His frame was muscular, and he looked quite pale. His head contained no hair whatsoever. In fact, his bald spot looked as if it could reflect light. His face was full of freckles, some connecting to each other. His dark brown eyes had bags underneath them. He stopped before her. She smiled at him.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I came here for dinner," he answered. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"I managed to get an afternoon flight back to Angel Grove yesterday. Tommy picked me up from the airport. I wanted to spend time with him before he went to work tomorrow. We were supposed to have dinner here, but he decided not to go after we got into an argument about his refusal to go down the interstate shoulder during a traffic jam," Jenny explained and shook her head in disbelief.

"I see," Chris said, nodding at her. "If I were him, I would've gone down the shoulder because I wouldn't want to sit in a traffic jam. I would want to get home quick."

"That is what I told him, but he had to act like a jerk and refuse," Jenny hissed, rolling her eyes. "We argued a little more when we got home because I didn't want him bringing my stuff in. I'm no weakling. I can carry my things." She scoffed.

"When a woman wants to carry her own bags, then she should be allowed to do so. She doesn't always have to rely on a man to help her," Chris commented with bluntness.

"That's right," Jenny said, giving a sharp nod. "I enjoyed my dinner, though I encountered several rude people. My waitress was as slow as Christmas."

Chris ruffled his friend's hair. He laughed when she grabbed his head and pulled him downward. She began rubbing his bald spot.

"Oh, magic bald head, what future do you see?" Jenny joked.

"Your future is filled with Mexican jumping beans," Chris answered with a chuckle. He felt her let go of him and rose to his full height. "I enjoy it when you do that. Maybe I could shave your head and rub your bald spot to see my future."

She punched him in the shoulder. She snickered at his punching hers in retaliation. She rushed two fingers forward. He blocked her by putting his hand sideways between his eyes. He pushed hers downward.

"Since your husband will be at work tomorrow, why don't you come over to my house and spend some time with me?" Chris suggested.

"I'd like that very much," Jenny commented warmly. "Thanks."

He winked at her. "You're welcome. I will do anything for a friend."

"You and my other friends are way more interesting than Tommy's friends are. You've all been around the world. They haven't. They've lived all their lives in this city," Jenny muttered and huffed to herself. "Why hang out with a bunch of boring people when I can hang out with exciting ones?"

"I agree," Chris said with pride. "Anyway, I better get into the diner before more people arrive." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the entrance.

"I understand," Jenny said, sighing in contently.

"I will see you tomorrow," Chris replied excitedly.

She giggled. "You too. See you later."

Jenny observed Chris walking into the diner. She entered her truck and laid her purse in the passenger's seat. She fasted her seatbelt and gazed in the rearview mirror. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled. She couldn't wait to spend time with Chris tomorrow. She wondered what games they could play. Perhaps he would show her his gun again. He did the last time she was at his house three weeks ago.

Jenny's thoughts shifted to Tommy. She believed he was still watching movies. She had a feeling he would be setting up the couch to sleep on it very soon. She didn't care. She was ready to go to the lake and spend time there. She started the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot and went down the street. She sang nonsense.

00000

Tommy was sitting on the Oliver residence's living room couch an hour later. He was watching _Night of the Twisters._ The scene where Dan and Arthur opened the windows during the siren's first blaring came on. He shook his head in disbelief. He knew that opening windows didn't save houses from tornadoes. At the same time, he understood this event occurred during a time when that was common practice.

He looked down at his pillow and sheet that covered the couch. He was glad he made it up right after he got home. He didn't want to wait until after Jenny got back and ended up in another argument with her. He turned back to the TV to see the scene where Dan and Arthur went to the supply closet to gather the stuff they needed coming on.

"This movie is so good," he whispered with much warmth. "I can't get enough of it. Maybe Kim and I could watch it together when it comes on again."

Tommy sighed softly. He got calls from Jason and Trini thirty minutes ago. He learned they called their parents and asked to come over to their houses to which they accepted. They confessed everything to them. They revealed Jerry, Nina, George, and Victoria were furious with them over hiding such a secret. They apologized remorsefully. Their parents calmed down and told them they didn't condone cheating, but they understood why their friends did what they did. They pledged their support and said they would attend the wedding.

Tommy got calls from Billy and Zack fifteen minutes later. They revealed they called their parents and asked them to come over to their houses to which they accepted. They confessed what they had been doing. Billy's parents, Victor and Mary, Brad, and Zack's mother, Adrian, were furious with them over what they did. They apologized with much remorse. Their parents became calm and said they understood their friends' reasons for what they did, though they knew cheating was wrong. They pledged their support and said they would show up at the wedding. He called Kim and let her know what happened. She was relieved to know their friends' parents had accepted their relationship.

He looked toward the front door. He hoped that Jenny wouldn't be home for a while longer. If she ended up coming home very late, he was fine with that. He could tell her about his affair with Kim in the morning. He was determined to tell her, though he knew she would likely go postal on him. In fact, he had the handcuffs he used during arrests while on duty in his pocket just in case he needed them. A rope was also under the coffee table. He returned his attention to the TV.

00000

Tommy was still watching the movie twenty minutes later. He heard the sound of an approaching engine. He gazed toward the window to see Jenny pull her truck into the driveway. He listened to the sound of the engine being turned off, followed by the door opening and closing. He touched the tips of his spikes and rubbed his neck.

He sighed heavily that she was home. At the same, he was glad she was here. He wanted to get everything over with. He heard the door unlock. He saw it open, and she walked in. She closed it behind her. She smirked as she approached him. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned off the TV. He returned it to its spot.

"Well, well, the karate master is still watching movies," she said mockingly.

"Not anymore," he responded swiftly. "How was dinner?"

"It was good, though I encountered some rude diners. My waitress was slow," Jenny said, turning her nose upward.

"I bet those diners weren't rude. You were," Tommy said matter-of-factly. "You shouldn't blame the waitress for being slow. She probably had a lot to do."

"Whatever," Jenny commented, waving him off. "I encountered Chris. We talked for a minute. He invited me over to his house tomorrow." She chuckled.

"I don't care if you go," Tommy retorted, standing up. "By the way, we need to talk. I have something to tell you."

"It can wait until later," Jenny snapped and placed her purse on the coffee table. "I need to go brush my teeth and take a shower."

Jenny walked away. Tommy growled in determination because he wasn't about to let this go. He went after her and took hold of her arm. She looked at him, an angry look crossing her face.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"I will, but you need to hear me out," he answered truthfully. "It is very important."

Jenny huffed. "It's a free country. Talk."

He let go of her, allowing her to face him and make eye contact with him. He breathed deeply. She crossed her arms, becoming irritated. She scoffed to herself.

"Tell me whatever it is you need to tell me," Jenny demanded.

"All right. For the past year, I've been having—" Tommy started, feeling unsure about continuing.

"What? You've been having what?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows and tapping her foot on the floor.

"I…I…" Tommy stammered.

She rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. "Come on. Quit stammering like an idiot, and tell me what is going on."

He became very confident. He was prepared for her reaction. "For the past year, I've been having an affair with Kim behind your back."

Jenny gasped in great shock. She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. Tommy looked at her closely, wondering when she'd say something. Suddenly, she felt rage rise within her. She slapped him across the cheek very hard. He felt his head go to the side, but he looked back at her with much defiance.

"You bastard! How dare you cheat on me with your slutty ex-girlfriend!" she snarled.

"How dare _you_ treat me like crap for the last two years!" he yelled and clenched his teeth. "I confided in Kim about our marital problems."

Jenny pointed her finger at him. "That was none of her business! You had no right to tell her!"

"Oh, I had every right. She is one of my best friends. I told my friends about our situation as well. Kim and I fell in love all over again. We started our affair the night I went over to her house while you were in Caribou. We kissed and made love in her bed. We've gotten together many times since then. Many of our secret meetings happened in the park on Friday and Saturday nights," Tommy explained in a calm yet firm voice.

"That little slut. She got her claws hooked into you and managed to get you to sleep with her!" Jenny screeched.

Tommy shook his head. "She did no such thing. I instigated the relationship. We both take responsibility for what happened. After all, it takes two to tango. Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack know about the affair as well. They learned about it when Jason and Trini accidentally caught us going at it during a get-together at Zack's house. They agreed to help us hide it. Their parents know everything now because they confessed to them. They are on my and Kim's side."

"Your friends are sick creeps for doing what they did! They helped you to cheat on me!" Jenny said, letting out a loud growl.

"They regret what they did. Kim and I regret what we did too. At the same time, we love each other deeply. In fact, I was with her last night, this morning, and tonight," Tommy admitted.

"You what?" Jenny screamed, her rage climbing higher.

"That's right. We made love many times. We've enjoyed every second we've spent together during the course of our affair," Tommy said honestly.

"You are such a filthy jerk," Jenny hissed with much ferocity. "You had the nerve to cheat on me with your ex-girlfriend of all people!"

He showed seriousness. "Kim is my girlfriend. You can call her my mistress. I don't give a damn. I prefer to call her my girlfriend."

Tommy took slow breaths in an effort to keep calm. He didn't dare move at all. Nor did his wife.

"It's over, Jenny. I am not taking your crap anymore. I want a divorce," Tommy announced bluntly.

"You—" Jenny started.

"That's right," Tommy interrupted, his voice filled with determination. "I am leaving you. I intend to marry Kim after the divorce is final. I am kicking you out. I want you out of the house by tomorrow afternoon."

"You can't—" Jenny hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, yes, I can," Tommy answered defiantly. "I have the documents to prove I am the sole owner of this house. If you won't leave willingly, I will file a petition for an order of eviction. The court will side with me when I show them the documents. I am hiring Trini as my divorce lawyer. She will help me—"

Jenny roared and tackled Tommy to the floor. She pinned him down with her weight. She grabbed his throat with both hands. She started squeezing. She gritted her teeth as he began to choke.

"I am never letting you go!" Jenny screeched. Her eyes flashed with much fire. "Do you hear me? I am never letting you—"

Jenny grunted when Tommy punched her in the cheek. This caused her to lose her grip and knock her off him. He took in a huge gulp of air. He proceeded to cough as he rolled over on his stomach. She jumped to her feet and raced over to the bookcase. She grabbed a baseball bat that was leaned against it. She raised it high as she made her way toward him.

Tommy managed to catch his breath. He began to stand up when Jenny came up behind him and hit him on the head. He ended up on his knees. She slammed it on his back, knocking him on his stomach. She dropped it and stomped into the kitchen. She went to the knife holder located next to the toaster and grabbed a steak knife.

"You must die for ruining my life, you cheating bastard," Jenny muttered, hissing with fierceness. "You must die."

Jenny pulled the knife out of its place. She proceeded to make her way back into the living room.

00000

Tommy managed to get to his knees in the living room. Jenny came toward him as if she were a predator stalking her prey. She took hold of the knife with her other hand while raising it high. She reached him. She rushed it downward with a rage-filled scream. He looked up just in time to catch her wrists in his hands. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

She growled with fierce determination and pushed the knife toward his right shoulder. She managed to stab it. He cried out painfully and lost his grip on her. He touched his wound, feeling blood seep from it. He gritted his teeth. She brought the knife upward again. She rushed it downward. He saw it. He caught her wrists in his hands again.

Jenny started pushing the knife toward Tommy's left shoulder. He got it away from there. They resumed their struggle for the upper hand. He grunted with determination and stood up. He narrowed his eyes at her. He shoved her away. She stumbled backward, but she regained her footing. She maintained her grip on the knife with one hand. She panted hard.

"You won't get away with that!" Jenny screeched as she glared at him. "I mean it big time!"

Jenny rushed at her husband with the knife. She screamed like a maniac. He swung his arm at her feet, sweeping them out from underneath her. She ended up on her back. She dropped the knife. She looked toward it. She tried to reach for it, but he kicked it away. He flipped her over on her back. He got on top of her, pinning her down with one knee on her back. He pulled out his handcuffs. He clenched his teeth.

He took hold of her arms and pulled them behind her back. She struggled to get free, but she couldn't. He snapped the handcuffs around her wrists. She snarled with much ferocity. She continued to struggle, but she tired herself out very quickly. She became still, and her breathing turned to normal. She seemed to shudder softly. He got off her and grabbed the rope. He moved to where her feet were. He tied it around her ankles.

"It's over, Jenny," Tommy whispered, panting heavily. "You will pay for what you did."

He managed to catch his breath. He hated he had to restrain his wife like this, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He was glad he had his handcuffs with him and the rope underneath the coffee table. Otherwise, he would've been injured further unless he knocked her unconscious. He groaned in agony and grabbed his shoulder. Blood continued to flow from the wound. He stood up and approached the end table, where his IPhone was. He took his hand off his shoulder. He picked it up. He turned it on and swiped the screen. He went to the second page and brought up his contact list. He touched dial and dialed 911. He pressed call. The first ring came. A click followed suit.

 _"911, what is your emergency?"_ a dispatcher asked with much concern.

"This is Officer Tommy Oliver. My wife, Jenny, just attacked me. She beat me with a baseball bat and stabbed me in the right shoulder with a steak knife," Tommy answered, his body trembling badly.

 _"How deep is the wound?"_ the dispatcher commented in much concern.

"I am not sure. I need you to send me an ambulance and the police over to my house now," Tommy said, his breathing turning to shudders. "I managed to subdue her and put my handcuffs around her wrists and a rope around her ankles. She is lying on the floor right now."

 _"Okay. What is your address?"_ the dispatcher asked.

"It is 5732 Benton Blvd," Tommy said, swallowing hard. He heard typing sounds in the background. "Oh, shit."

 _"I got that down,"_ the dispatcher said and breathed deeply. _"I will send an ambulance and the police right away. Put pressure on your wound."_

"Thank you," Tommy whispered gratefully. "Bye."

Tommy hung up his IPhone and put it down. He grabbed his pillow, pulling off the pillowcase. He tossed the former aside and crumpled the latter into a ball. He placed the pillowcase over his wound. He sat on the couch, a painful groan leaving his mouth. He hoped that the police and the ambulance would be here very quickly.


	13. The Police and the Ambulance Arrive

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. I did research on police giving the Miranda warning during an arrest and securing the crime scene before evidence can be collected and EMTs allowed to enter a building. This included taking pictures of the area. It is likely Tommy and Kim's parents will make their first appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: The Police and Ambulance Arrive

Kim walked down the sidewalk eight minutes later. She tightened her ponytail before shaking her head. She placed her hands at her sides. The wind blew past her ponytail, sending it flying backward somewhat. She looked toward the other side of the street and spotted a teen couple walking down the sidewalk holding hands. She stopped to watch them.

"Such a beautiful couple," Kim whispered warmly. "Young love is wonderful, especially during the teen years."

Kim chuckled to herself. She remembered all the times she and Tommy walked through the neighborhood holding hands late at night. On most occasions, they didn't even let go of each other. Those were the only places and time they could do that because they couldn't show affection anywhere in public during other times. It increased the risk of someone seeing them and tipping Jenny off. She was looking forward to the day they would no longer have to hide from anyone.

Her thoughts drifted to Tommy. She hoped he was able to tell Jenny about the affair and seeking to divorce her. She had no doubt his wife would go postal on him once he did. She believed he regretted ever marrying her now. Though she regretted carrying on an affair with him behind Jenny's back, she was glad she fell in love with him all over again. She admitted she would miss sneaking around because she enjoyed having him to herself.

Kim began thinking about her and Tommy having children. She couldn't wait for that to happen. She wondered whom they would look like. She knew they could have traits of either parent or a mixture of both. She didn't care if they had boys or girls. All she cared about was having healthy children. She had little doubt her boyfriend felt the same way.

She thought about Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy. She was so grateful to their parents for accepting her and Tommy's relationship and planning to attend their wedding. She expected they would be angry with their children for helping them to hide the affair. She was glad they calmed down quickly and expressed understanding for what they did, though they didn't condone cheating.

She started thinking about her and Tommy's upcoming meeting with their parents. She was nervous about telling them everything, yet she was determined to do it. She wanted to get it over with so badly. If Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline didn't accept their relationship and said they wouldn't attend the wedding, she was okay with that. Just because their friends' parents managed to do both didn't mean they had to.

Just then, the _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_ theme started playing and snapped Kim out of her thoughts. She looked ahead and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her IPhone and saw the number 615-881-9930. She expressed much annoyance. She couldn't believe a Nashville civilian had called her. She hoped it was someone who dialed a wrong number by accident. She didn't like prank calls.

The ringtone stopped after the fifth play. She swiped the screen, which brought her to the first page. A guitar sounded a second later. This indicated the caller left a voicemail. She grew curious. She tapped the voicemail app to see the message was ten seconds long. She pressed her lips together. She pressed the play button.

 _"In other news, Mr. Bone wears pink underwear,"_ a boy said and pretended to gasp in surprise.

 _"Pink underwear?"_ a girl blurted out in fake anger.

"Dumb kids," Kim muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's obvious they were dared to call my number and leave this voicemail. They were likely called chicken when they refused to do it."

She deleted the message before turning off the IPhone and putting it back into her pocket. She resumed walking. She snapped her fingers while singing nonsense. She spotted a barred owl sitting on a branch overhanging the sidewalk. She decided to stop and watch it. It looked toward her, its eyes showing much curiosity. It let out a soft hoot.

Suddenly, loud sirens came out of nowhere. The owl spread its wings and took off into the sky. It hoots echoed on the wind as it vanished behind a house across the street. Kim turned toward the street to see two police cars and an ambulance speed past her. Their lights flashed in a seemingly endless chorus. She put her hand over her eyes to shield them from their brightness.

Kim watched the cars and the ambulance go to the intersection and turn right sharply. She realized they were heading in the direction of the Oliver residence. She knew something was very wrong deep in her heart. She ran across the street and down the sidewalk. She turned right at the intersection. She picked up her pace, her breathing turning into pants.

"Please, let Tommy be okay," Kim whispered hopefully. "Please, let him be okay. Please, let him be okay."

The cars and the ambulance moved further away from the young woman. She didn't let that stop her and increased her stride. She listened to the wailing sirens.

00000

In the Oliver residence's living room, Tommy was still sitting on the couch with the pillowcase over his wound. He emitted a soft, painful groan before looking toward Jenny, who was still laying on her stomach. He heard her growl angrily. He licked his lips while squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to will the pain away, but it didn't work very much. He opened them while taking a deep breath.

"This is your fault, Tommy. If you hadn't cheated on me with that whore, this wouldn't have happened," Jenny snarled.

"The only one to blame for this attack is you, Jenny. You made the decision to try to kill me," Tommy snapped defiantly. "The only thing I am responsible for is my infidelity."

"The whole town will turn on you once word gets out about what you did to me," Jenny insisted. "They will blame your precious Kimberly for this."

"We anticipate people judging us, but we are not afraid of that. We already have people on our side," Tommy pointed out.

"My parents will be outraged when I tell them about this," Jenny commented fiercely. "They will blame you for what happened."

He huffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Parents don't want to believe their child could be capable of something like this. Either that or they will blame the person they see as the cause of it."

"You were the cause. You cheated on me with that little slut," Jenny screeched.

"Go ahead. Keep calling Kim a slut. I don't care. You will still pay for what you did," Tommy responded calmly and let out an agonized groan.

"Aw. Do you hurt that much?" Jenny taunted.

"I hurt a bit, but it doesn't matter. The doctors will take good care of me when I get to the hospital," Tommy said, taking three deep breaths. "Thank God I have good health insurance." He swallowed hard.

"I do too, especially since I get mine through the hospital I work at," Jenny said, scoffing loudly.

"I don't give a damn. By the way, I say you're looking at attempted murder and first-degree assault charges. Since you committed both against a police officer, you could be looking at life imprisonment without parole if convicted. The legal system doesn't look kindly on those who hurt officers, whether or not they were on duty," Tommy said bluntly.

She laughed sarcastically. "I am looking forward to it."

Just then, sirens came out of nowhere. Tommy looked toward the window to see blue and red lights flashing. He turned to the front door when knocking sounded.

"It's open!" Tommy called.

The door opened, revealing Jerome and thirty-eight-year-old Frances Meeker. Being African-American, she was very tall for a woman. Her skin was very dark, and her eyes were brown. Her short hair was in braids that were pressed against her scalp. She was very lean and supported a muscular frame. Her face had so many pimples that a map could be drawn on it. They made their way to Tommy and squatted down to his eye level.

"Lieutenant Stone, Officer Meeker," Tommy whispered.

"You okay, Tommy?" Jerome asked in concern.

"Yes, I am, but my shoulder hurts. My head does too," Tommy muttered and swallowed hard.

"Something tells me you have a concussion from being hit in the head with that bat," Frances commented very seriously.

Tommy groaned softly as forty-six-year-old Jerry Bannon and twenty-nine-year-old Harry Sparks came in and went toward Jenny. As a Caucasian, Jerry was close to Tommy's height and wasn't as muscular as he was. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. His eyes were blue and contained bags underneath them. His face had many wrinkles.

Harry came to Jenny's side, as did Jerry. He was Asian and was the same height as Jerry was. He was a bit more muscular and looked tanned. His black hair was in a crew cut style. His eyes were dark blue. His faces had many freckles, some connecting to each other. They squatted down, giving her angry looks. She glared at them with much defiance.

"You are in big time trouble, missy," Harry said bluntly.

"I must be," Jenny sneered.

"Yep," Jerry said, going over to the other side of her. He united the rope. He tossed it aside. He and his partner grabbed her and forced her to her feet. "You are under arrest."

Harry snorted as they took her outside. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you free of charge. Do you understand the rights I have just given you?"

"Of course, I do," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. They stopped next to the second car. "I know all this crap."

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to proceed without a lawyer?" Harry asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yes."

Jerry and Harry took Jenny to the door behind the driver's seat. The former opened the door. They were about to put her inside when panting came out of nowhere. They turned to see Kim running their way. Jenny grew rageful and started going toward her. Kim skidded to a halt as the officers struggled to get her in the car.

"You whore! You destroyed my marriage!" Jenny yelled, her face growing very red. "You ruined my life!"

Harry and Jerry nearly lost their grip on their suspect, but they regained it. She screamed obscenities at Kim as they pulled her against the car. They forced her into it. The latter slammed it shut. Jerry saw Kim making her way toward the door. He rushed to her and grabbed her. He pulled her back. Harry approached the ambulance driver and gave a thumbs-up. This meant the scene was secure. The driver nodded at him and headed into the back.

"Kim, you can't go in there," Jerry said in seriousness.

"I have to. I need to see if Tommy is okay," Kim insisted frantically. "Please."

Jerry shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't. The EMTs have to get inside to work on him."

Jerry and Kim looked toward the ambulance as two EMTs opened the doors to the back and brought out the stretcher. Jerome appeared in the doorway and waved his hand toward himself. He stepped aside, allowing the EMTs to enter. Jerry and Kim turned to each other after they slipped into the house. Jerome came to her. He gestured for Harry to go inside. Harry complied.

"What happened to Tommy?" Kim wondered.

"Jenny beat him with a baseball bat and stabbed him with a knife," Jerome answered grimly. "We don't know how deep the wound is. He could have a concussion from sustaining a hit to the head."

Kim choked back a sob. "Oh, shit."

Jerry expressed much confusion. "Kim, what did Jenny mean when she said you were a whore and that you wrecked her marriage to Tommy?"

"I heard that from inside as well," Jerome added. "Kim, would you mind telling us what is going on?"

"Perhaps you can shed some light on why Jenny did what she did," Jerry whispered hopefully.

Jerome snorted. "It would really help us."

Kim sighed heavily. She didn't want to tell the officers what was going on. At the same time, she needed to do that because they wanted to know why Jenny made such statements. She decided it wasn't worth keeping quiet any longer.

"Lieutenant Stone, Officer Bannon, Tommy and I have been having an affair behind Jenny's back for a year," Kim admitted.

Jerome and Jerry gasped in much shock. They thought Kim was joking, but they quickly realized she wasn't. They wanted to hear why this happened. Jerome grabbed his pen and notepad from his pocket.

"Tommy and Jenny have been having problems in their marriage over the last two years. She became very possessive and controlling toward him before their sixth wedding anniversary. She didn't want him hanging around the gang. He confided in us about his marital problems," Kim explained. She saw Jerome write the details she gave down. "When Jenny was in Caribou, he came to see me at my house. We kissed and made love in my bed. Since then, we've met in secret many times. He was with me last night and this morning before she came home early from Topeka. He was with me tonight while she went to dinner at Riley's Diner after he decided not to go with her after an argument."

"Kim, how could you get involved with a married man?" Jerome asked disapprovingly as he wrote down what she said.

Jerry showed as much disapproval. "You know better than to do that."

Kim showed much guilt. "I know, and I am sorry. Tommy and I fell in love with each other all over again. We couldn't keep our feelings for each other at bay anymore. He didn't want to ask Jenny for a divorce because he feared she'd go after me. He didn't want to end up like his parents either. He intended to tell her he wanted to leave her for me when she got home. He was willing to risk her wrath because he didn't want to take her crap anymore. I never meant for this to happen."

Kim started crying hysterically, tears falling from her eyes. Jerry and Jerome looked at each other for a second before turning back to her. They became sympathetic toward her.

"Kim, what happened to Tommy is not your fault. It's Jenny's," Jerome assured. "You didn't make her attack him. She did that on her own."

"We don't condone cheating, but we understand why you did what you did," Jerry added.

"Our friends know about the affair too. They've informed their parents. Their parents were angry at first, but they calmed down and pledged their support. They want to attend our wedding. We want to get married after the divorce is final," Kim whispered, sniffling.

"I never thought Tommy and Jenny's marriage was in trouble. They always seemed happy together," Jerry commented, gazing at Jerome.

"You never know what is happening behind closed doors," Jerome said, turning to him. "Many people have two faces. Their public face is nice. Their private face is monstrous."

"That is true," Jerry agreed. He and his friend looked at Kim. "Kim, could you give us some details about the extent of Tommy and Jenny's marital problems?"

"Sure," Kim said, nodding at him. She proceeded to give details about arguments Tommy and Jenny had about him seeing his friends.

00000

The EMTs picked Tommy up off the living room couch carefully and laid him on the stretcher. He looked at his bandaged shoulder. Harry and Frances took pictures of the knife laying on the floor near the entertainment center with their IPhones. They whispered inaudible words. They approached the bat and snapped two pictures each. They nodded in approval.

Tommy looked over at his fellow officers. He told them about his affair with Kim and his marital problems with Jenny. Harry and Frances were shocked. They didn't get angry with him at all. They told him they supported him and Kim, despite they didn't condone infidelity. He was very relieved at this because he was anticipating they would be angry with him. Then again, he knew they couldn't let their emotions get the better of them in such a situation.

The EMTs strapped the young man down carefully. Jerome came inside and approached Harry, who looked at him. He whispered inaudible words to him. Harry nodded at him and went outside. Jerome went over to Tommy, who looked at him. The EMTs raised the stretcher, letting out loud grunts. They exhaled sharply.

"Officer Bannon and Officer Sparks are taking Jenny down to the station to book her for attempted murder and first-degree assault," Jerome commented.

"Thank you, sir," Tommy answered, sighing heavily. He bit his lip before running his tongue over his teeth. "What a night."

Jerome nodded in agreement. "You're telling me. Kim is actually outside. She saw us coming toward the house while she was on a walk. She told Jerry and me everything that's been going on in your life."

"Oh, shit," Tommy mumbled, feeling guilty. "I didn't expect her to be out and about when you were on your way here."

"She was. By the way, I've already called in Detective Olsen and Detective Roundtree. They will be here to gather evidence. Frances and I will stay here and help them," Jerome explained.

Tommy nodded. "Okay. Let's get to the hospital."

The EMTs took Tommy outside. They headed to the back of the ambulance and opened the doors. Kim approached them. Jerry and Harry had already left to take Jenny to the Angel Grove Police Department.

"Hey, could I ride in the back with Tommy?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Sure," the first EMT answered.

"I don't think company would do any harm," the second EMT added.

"Thank you," Kim whispered in relief.

"We listened to what's been going on in his life while we were taking care of him," the first EMT admitted.

"Don't worry," the second EMT assured in a gentle voice. "We're not blaming you for the demise of his marriage, though we don't condone infidelity."

"I understand," Kim responded with much relief. "Thank you. Let's get this show on the road."

The EMTs loaded Tommy into the ambulance. They climbed in, followed by Kim. She sat beside him. They pulled the doors shut with loud slams. They approached the window to the front and knocked on it three times. The driver glanced at them and nodded at them. She pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. The sirens blared once more.

The first EMT prepped an IV for Tommy while the second used a stethoscope to check his heartrate. He gazed at Kim and held out his hand. She took it into hers, squeezing it with much gentleness. He saw tears form in her eyes and fall from them. She wiped them away, only for more to form and fall down her cheeks. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Kim," Tommy mumbled and let out a soft, agonized moan.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Kim whispered, sobs rising in her throat. "I can't believe Jenny did this to you."

"Me neither. I expected her to be furious with me, but I never thought she'd try to kill me. I heard her screaming like a banshee from all the way inside the house," Tommy commented, cringing badly. "It hurt my ears."

"At least she can't harm you now," Kim replied, sighing in much relief. "I don't think a judge would dare post bail for her because of what she did."

"One just might do that, Kim. You never know how the justice system will work until you become involved in it," Tommy pointed out.

"I have gotten involved by giving details about what has been going on in your life to Lieutenant Stone and Officer Bannon," Kim said, swallowing hard. "I never thought it'd happen to me. It feels so unreal."

"It sure does," Tommy agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jenny claims she attacked me in self-defense because I was beating her up."

"I wouldn't be either. It's what many women do when they attempt to kill their men, especially when they've been unfaithful to them," Kim said.

"Like I was with her," Tommy murmured.

Kim nodded at him. "Exactly."

"People think women are weak and can easily be restrained," Tommy muttered in annoyance. "It's not true. They can be difficult to restrain when they are enraged."

"She was definitely enraged when she saw me," Kim responded, shuddering in much fear.

Tommy let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see her like that."

"Me too. I don't think many people will believe her claims of self-defense," Kim responded, scoffing to herself. "She has no defensive wounds to speak of."

"That's right," Tommy said. He moaned in agony and squeezed his eyes shut. He took deep breaths to ease the pain, but it didn't work that much. He opened them. "My shoulder and head hurt a bit."

She gave him an assuring look. "Don't worry. The doctors will take care of that."

He sighed in content. "The doctors at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital _are_ among the best in California."

Kim smiled and planted a kiss on Tommy's forehead. She pulled back and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. The EMTs looked at her with much sympathy.

"You two must be really in love, aren't you?" the first EMT wondered.

"Yes. We're everything to each other," Kim answered honestly. "We are actually high school sweethearts. We dated for four years before we broke up. It occurred just before high graduation."

"I see. A girl should stick by her guy, especially when something horrible happens to him," the second EMT said.

"That's exactly what I am doing," Kim said in determination. "I won't stop until my last breath."

The EMTs smiled at Kim and continued to work on Bella. She looked toward the window. She saw the ambulance make a left turn at the intersection. She shifted her attention back to Tommy.

"Kim, do you think you could call my parents and tell them what happened to me?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, nodding at him.

"Thanks," Tommy said, giving her a small smile.

"I will call the rest of the gang and my parents as well," Kim added and cleared her throat. "Would you be okay with me telling our parents about the affair in the waiting room?" She felt her body shake some. "I think it'd be the best place for them to know, especially since none of us may see you for a while."

"That's fine," Tommy said, sniffling softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kim said and winked at him. "I will do anything for you."

"I love you so much," Tommy said lovingly.

"I love you too," Kim responded with just as much love. "Now and forever."

Kim kissed Tommy's lips. She pressed her forehead against his. She kept it there for thirty seconds before pulling away. The ambulance continued going down the street. Some neighbors came out of their houses and watched it pass.


	14. Waiting Room and Revealing Everything

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Tommy and Kim's parents make their first appearance. I plan to bring this fic to an end in the near future. What will happen to Jenny remains to be seen. I may feature a smutty scene involving Jason and Trini very soon. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Waiting Room/Revealing Everything

Kim sat in Angel Grove Memorial Hospital's nearly empty waiting room forty-five minutes later. She was in a chair near the doors leading toward the ER. She had her hands folded in her lap. Her body trembled uncontrollably. She listened to the receptionist talking loudly on the phone. She became annoyed and mumbled inaudible words.

Kim looked toward a young woman and her elderly mother sitting in the middle of the room. A doctor brought a wheelchair to them. The woman stood up and helped her mother into it. He pushed her toward the doors with her daughter following close behind. Kim's eyes followed them until they were gone. She looked ahead. Her trembles ceased quite a bit. She let out a soft sniffle.

She sighed heavily. She called Barry, Ava, Darren, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack and told them what happened to Tommy right after the ambulance arrived at the hospital's emergency entrance. Everyone was horrified at the news. His parents were the most shocked because they never thought Jenny would harm Tommy. She told her father, Barry, and Ava she needed to tell them something very important and that it involved Tommy when they got here. Darren, Barry, and Ava were confused, but they accepted it. Darren told her he'd tell her mother about this. She said that was fine with her. She mentioned this to each of her friends. All of them accepted it.

She frowned. She wished he could be at Tommy's side because she believed he felt uncomfortable without her there. At the same time, she knew the doctors couldn't be disturbed with caring for his injury and gathering possible evidence for the police. She could take comfort in the fact that he never lost consciousness all the way to the hospital, though he did complain about his shoulder and head hurting.

Kim looked at a magazine pile. She grabbed the top one entitled _Parent and Baby._ She grabbed it. She figured she might as well read since she and Tommy were planning to have children. She was about to open it when she heard approaching footfalls. She turned toward the window, seeing Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack come her way. She laid the magazine down. She stood up as they came in. She gave each of them a hug.

"Guys, I am so glad to see you," Kim whispered in relief.

"How is Tommy, Kim?" Jason asked worryingly.

"I don't know, Jason. I haven't heard anything since I got here," Kim answered, choking back a sob. "Shit. I never saw this coming. I expected Jenny would be furious with Tommy, but I never thought she'd try to kill him."

"Who did?" Trini commented with a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jenny tries to claim Tommy abused her and that she was defending herself from him."

Billy shook his head in disbelief. "The typical battered woman defense. Wendi Andriano claimed Joe was physically and psychologically abusive toward her. She told the police he attacked her when he found out about her affair with another man. She said she killed him in a struggle with a knife. There was one problem. He was weak from chemotherapy he was receiving for cancer. He also had sodium azide in his system and twenty-three blows to his skull from a bar stool."

"Jodi Arias claimed she killed Travis Alexander in self-defense and that she was a victim of domestic violence. Before then, she claimed she didn't even see him in his home on the day of his murder. After that, she said two intruders attacked them and killed him. I never bought any of her stories. They are way too outrageous, especially the intruder story," Zack added.

Trini let out an angry huff. "Those two women have made real domestic violence victims look bad. If Jenny resorts to this tactic, she would do everything in her power to make Tommy look like a monster."

"We all know Tommy. He would never hurt anyone unless he felt threatened," Jason pointed out matter-of-factly. "How could anyone believe Jenny's claims of self-defense? Kim mentioned she didn't have any defensive wounds whatsoever."

"Unlike Joe and Travis, Tommy managed to survive this attack. He would be the star witness for the prosecution in a trial," Billy commented.

"If this happened in Phoenix, I could see Juan Martinez taking this case. He successfully prosecuted Wendi for her crime. He is set to prosecute Jodi," Zack murmured.

"Oh, yes. I could see him tearing Jenny apart on the stand if she decided to testify in her own defense," Jason said, putting his arm around Trini to give her a hug. "He is very passionate in the courtroom."

"No arguing with that," Billy agreed.

"Once word gets out about what happened, it will be mayhem," Kim muttered, shuddering badly. "People will blame me for the demise of Tommy and Jenny's marriage, though he instigated the relationship. I can see them blaming Tommy for what Jenny did as well. They'd say it would never have happened if he kept it in his pants."

"Tommy may have cheated on Jenny with you, Kim, but he did not deserve what happened to him. If all scorned women killed their unfaithful men, we'd lose half the male population. Half the female population would be in jail," Trini explained.

Kim exhaled. "Exactly. Despite the inevitably of the backlash, I am determined to deal with it."

"Good for you, little sis," Jason replied proudly.

Kim nodded at her big brother. They and the others decided to go to the middle of the room. She seated herself. Jason and Trini took the chairs next to her. Billy and Zack sat across from them.

"I never thought we'd be in a hospital waiting room," Jason muttered tensely.

"It's not something you expect every day," Zack said.

Trini growled angrily and punched her fist into her hand. "I would love to tear Jenny to pieces for what she did to Tommy."

Kim glanced at her. "I would love to help you with that."

"That would be fine with me," Trini said, turning to her. "Then again, I wouldn't want to be charged with murder."

"Me neither," Kim agreed.

"It's good that Jenny will be booked for attempted murder and first-degree assault. She stands a good chance of getting life in prison without parole if she is convicted," Zack pointed out as the woman gazed at him.

"I read that just asking someone to murder for you can result in a first-degree attempted murder charge if the hitman doesn't succeed or tips off police," Billy commented in amazement. "The police can't arrest someone on suspicion. They need evidence to do that."

"Police can gather evidence by having people agree to wear a wiretap that will record confessions or explanations of murder plots. If Jenny didn't want to get her hands dirty, she could've resorted to hiring a hitman. She doesn't have a huge amount of money to pay someone, but some hitmen are willing to murder and be paid later," Jason explained.

"However, Jenny wouldn't get anything if Tommy died because he changed the beneficiary of his life insurance and will to his parents," Kim pointed out.

Jason looked at her in surprise along with the others. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. He told me this earlier tonight. He did it three months ago. I was surprised myself," Kim responded, shrugging.

"Wow," Jason exclaimed. "Who would've thought Tommy would plan ahead?"

Zack chuckled to himself. "He's never been one for doing that. Still, unhappy marriages can make people decide to change life insurance and wills because they see their spouses as undeserving of having their assets."

Jason was about to say something when footsteps came out of nowhere. He, his fiancée, and his friends gazed at the window to see fifty-four-year-old Barry Oliver, fifty-six-year-old Ava Barkley, Darren, and Caroline coming their way. They stood up as the group walked in.

Barry placed his hands on his sides. Being Caucasian, he was Tommy's height. He wasn't as muscular. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. His brown hair was in the style of a buzz cut. His dark brown eyes contained freckles underneath them. He had so many wrinkles that someone could draw a map on his face.

Ava slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. As a Caucasian, she was close to Trini's height. Her skin was somewhat tanned. Her long, brown hair was curly. She wore it in a ponytail. Bags could be seen underneath her light blue eyes. Her face contained wrinkles here and there. A scar went across the bottom of her left palm.

"We are so relieved that your four finally made it," Jason commented softly.

"Is Tommy okay?" Ava asked in a worried voice.

"He is still in the ER. We have no idea when we will know anything," Trini answered honestly.

"I don't understand. What made Jenny attack our son with a bat and a knife?" Barry wondered.

"And what is this important thing Kim needed to tell us?" Caroline asked, motioning toward herself and her husband. "What does it have to do with Tommy?"

"It doesn't make sense," Darren added.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Kim suggested.

"If you say so, honey," Caroline commented, clearing her throat.

Jason, Trini, and Kim returned to their chairs and sat down. Billy and Zack approached the ones next to Kim to sit down. Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline sat across from them.

"This is kind of complicated," Kim whispered with a little nervousness.

"Oh, come on," Caroline answered with a shake of her head. "It can't be that complicated." She snorted.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us, Kim," Barry assured with a furrowed brow.

Kim breathed deeply and became confident. She hoped what she was about to tell them wouldn't shock them too much.

"Tommy and I have been having an affair behind Jenny's back," Kim admitted. "It's been going on for a year."

Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline gasped in great shock, causing Kim to wince. They opened and closed their mouths, but no words came out. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy didn't react, but they anticipated this would be their reaction. Suddenly, Barry became angry.

"How could you and Tommy do this to Jenny, Kim?" Barry yelled and balled his hand into a fist.

"You know better than to get involved with a married man!" Caroline added very angrily. She shook her finger at her daughter. "Your father and I lectured you about that constantly!"

"I know, Mom, and I am very sorry!" Kim cried with much guilt and shame. "Tommy and I never expected to fall in love all over again. We take full responsibility for what we've done." She choked back a sob.

"Tommy and Jenny's marriage started to sour before their sixth wedding anniversary. She became controlling and possessive toward him. She didn't want him hanging around us," Jason explained. "He confided in us about his marital problems. While she was in Caribou, he went to see Kim at her house. They kissed and made love in her bed. After that, they met in secret many times."

"Tommy wasn't with Jenny at Riley's Diner. He was with me. He decided not to go with her after he got into an argument with her on the way home from the airport," Kim added, sniffling.

"Both of them lied to me," Ava muttered shockingly. "Shit."

"We knew about the affair," Trini said, gesturing toward Jason, Zack, Billy, and herself. They looked shameful and guilty. "We told our parents. They were angry at first, but they calmed down and decided to support Tommy and Kim."

"Tommy didn't want to divorce Jenny because he was scared she'd go after me. He didn't want to end up like his parents. He wanted to tell Jenny he was leaving her for me when she got home. He couldn't take her crap anymore. He was determined to face her wrath," Kim said, sobs rising in her throat. "I never wanted this to happen."

Kim put her hands over her face and started crying hysterically. Trini wrapped her arms around her best friend. She pulled her close. Kim buried her face in the young woman's shoulder. This muffled her cries. Trini felt her pink blouse become wet with tears. Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline felt their anger fade away. They showed sympathy for her.

"Kim, you are not responsible for what happened to Tommy. Jenny is," Barry whispered gently.

"None of us condone cheating, but we understand why you and Tommy did what you did," Ava added. She saw Kim pull away from Trini and look at her. "I can see why he and Jenny lied to me. They didn't want me to know they had been arguing."

"I wish he talked to us about his marital problems before he started his affair with Kim. It would've saved him a lot of trouble," Barry muttered sadly.

"Unfortunately, I believe Jenny would've attacked him, even if he hadn't cheated on her. She's been out of control for a long time," Ava commented, looking at her ex-husband. She clenched her teeth. "It infuriates me that she treated our son like trash. He did nothing to deserve that." She stomped her foot in frustration. "I wish we could've seen signs of her mistreatment of him."

"Unhappily married couples go to great lengths to keep up the façade that they are happy," Barry commented truthfully. "Tommy didn't want us to see he was going through what we went through."

"We're going to have a little talk with him about this situation after he gets out of the ER," Ava admitted.

"Yep," Barry agreed.

Kim shuddered while wiping tears from her eyes. Her body trembled so much that it appeared it wouldn't stop at all.

"Kim, we are sorry about how we reacted," Caroline apologized guiltily.

"It just came out of nowhere," Darren whispered with a big frown.

Kim held up her hand. "It's okay, Mom, Dad. I don't blame you. What Tommy and I did was wrong. At the same time, it felt so right." She laid it in her lap.

Caroline became very serious. "You two will likely face backlash over this, especially you, darling."

"Tommy and I anticipate that, but we are determined to have a happy life together. We want to get married after the divorce is final," Kim commented and emitted a soft sniffle. "We plan on having children too."

"It's nice you two are already thinking of the future," Caroline responded in a soft manner. "Your father and I plan to attend your wedding."

"We do too," Barry added, motioning toward Ava and himself. "Both of you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Kim whispered, sobbing quietly. She wiped more tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Caroline stood up and went over to her. "Come here."

Caroline hugged her daughter very tightly. Kim gave her a bigger hug as she got up. Darren rose to his feet and approached them. Kim looked at him. She wrapped her arm around him, and he did the same to her. Barry and Ava stood up to go over to them. Kim let go of her parents to hug the couple. Barry and Ava responded with hugs of their own.

Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack sighed contently. They were relieved that everything had worked out. They had a feeling that some people would tell Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline they should've disowned their children for their extramarital affair. They were determined to support both families. Kim released her hold on Barry and Ava.

"I am sure you want Trini to be the maid of honor at your wedding," Ava suggested.

"Oh, I do," Kim replied, eyeing Trini. "I wouldn't be surprised if your son chose Jason to best man." She laughed.

"I would love to be the maid of honor at your wedding, Kim," Trini said sweetly.

"I would love to be best man," Jason added, giving her a big hug. He leaned toward her ear. "We just might mess around before the ceremony." He kissed the spot underneath it.

"Keep your naughty thoughts about me to yourself," Trini said, touching his face and pushing it away.

"Hey, your thoughts about me are just as naughty," Jason retorted playfully and kissed her temple. They looked at Kim. "There is no doubt Tommy and Kim's thoughts about each other are very naughty."

"Oh, hush up, Jase," Kim growled while eyeing him. She turned back to Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline. "I should tell you that I gave details about the affair to Lieutenant Stone and Officer Bannon. They disapproved of what we did, but they supported us. Tommy told Officer Sparks and Officer Meeker while the EMTs worked on him. They pledged their support too."

"It's good to know Tommy's fellow officers are on his side," Ava whispered in much relief.

"Yeah," Kim murmured and rubbed her throat. "I am getting thirsty."

"I am too," Darren commented and licked his lips. "How about I get you and me some diet cokes?" He winked at her.

"Sure, Dad," Kim answered with a nod. "Don't take too long."

Darren kissed Kim's cheek and headed out of the room. He made a right turn and walked down the hallway. He snapped his fingers. Kim, Barry, Ava, and Caroline approached their chairs to seat themselves. They, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack started talking about Tommy and Kim receiving backlash from civilians.


	15. Medical Treatment and Gathering Evidence

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I did research on medical treatment in the ER and gathering of evidence during a search of the crime scene. This includes finding items that can provide proof of a victim's claims about a spouse. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: Medical Treatment/Gathering Evidence

In the ER, Tommy was laying on his back on a bed while forty-four-year-old Jonas Miller stitched up his shoulder wound very carefully. The bed was in an inclined position. He had his hand balled into a fist. The other one was in his lap. He had his eyes on the curtain that was closed around them. He bit his lip before running his tongue over his teeth.

Tommy looked at his shoulder. He was glad the doctor had numbed it with a shot of morphine. He knew the stitching would be quite painful if Jonas hadn't. Of course, he understood the numbness would go away eventually. He saw this as the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Moreover, he wanted Kim back at his side. He longed for her, but he knew that was impossible in here due to the possibility things could get hectic if someone with a serious injury was brought in.

Jonas took slow yet even breaths as he got near the end of the wound. He didn't like doing this, but he stayed focused. Being African-American, he was very tall and rather muscular. His skin was very dark. His head was completely bald and looked as if it could reflect light. His dark brown eyes had scars at their corners. His upper left arm had a birthmark in the shape of a line. His latex gloves moved somewhat.

Thirty-six-year-old Vanessa Bracker stood next to Jonas. She had her hands on the cart's bar. She stared at Tommy with much contempt. Being Caucasian, she was tall for a woman and was a bit heavyset. Her skin was quite pale. Her long, straight black hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands hanging out of it. It contained gray streaks here and there. Her eyes were dark blue. Her face had so many pimples that someone could connect them to each other and create a picture on it.

Tommy gazed at the nurse and saw that look in her eyes. He knew she was acting like that because he told her and Jonas what Jenny did to him and the reason for it. He was determined not to let that bother him. At least he could take comfort in the fact that the ER was mostly empty when he came in. That allowed him to be treated right away. He heard Jonas clear his throat. He turned to him, seeing him finish the stitching. Jonas gave the tweezers to Vanessa, who laid them on the cart.

Vanessa grabbed the antibacterial ointment and gave it to Jonas. He squeezed a good amount into his hand and rubbed it on the wound. He placed it on the cart. She picked up the bandage and stretched it out some. She got the scissors. She handed both to him. He placed the bandage on the wound. He wrapped it around five times.

Jonas cut the bandage and gave it back to Vanessa, who rolled it up and placed it on the cart. He held it in place. She got the tape to pull it out. She gave it to him. He laid the tape on the wound's left side. He wrapped it around three times and cut it. He repeated all three actions with the right side. He laid the tape and scissors down.

"Thanks, Dr. Miller," Tommy said and moved his arm upward a little bit. He opened and closed his hand twice. "You did a good job."

"You were lucky it was just a flesh wound. If the knife had gone any deeper, it would've cut tendons," Jonas said seriously.

"That would've likely required surgery to repair them," Tommy responded.

"Exactly," Jonas agreed. He grabbed the clipboard from the cart and wrote down details of the injury. He heard Tommy groan and saw him grab his head. "Because you got hit on the head with a bat, we're going to do an MRI scan to see if you've developed a concussion. It shouldn't take long at all. Even if it doesn't detect a concussion, we'll likely keep you overnight just to be safe."

"That's fine with me," Tommy whispered and sighed softly. "I am in no rush to get home. In fact, I don't feel comfortable going back into that house at all."

Vanessa huffed scornfully. Tommy and Jonas looked toward her as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"You're such a scumbag, Tommy. You wouldn't be here if you just kept it in your pants," Vanessa growled with much disapproval.

Jonas rolled his eyes. "Vanessa, Tommy may had been wrong to have an affair with Kim behind Jenny's back, but he didn't deserve what happened to him."

"Unfaithful men like him are responsible for their women attacking them in rage, Jonas. The other women are to blame as well. The same can be said for the reverse. He should've thought long and hard before beginning an affair with that whore," Vanessa snapped and shook a finger at Tommy.

"Kim is no whore, Nurse Bracker," Tommy insisted with a scoff. He emitted a loud snort. "She is a very sweet woman. We love each other with all our hearts."

"Sweet women don't get involved with married men, you bastard. They leave them alone," Vanessa sneered. "I bet you are lying about instigating the relationship. I believe Kim did that herself."

Tommy tried to stay calm, but he appeared about ready to lose it. "She didn't instigate the relationship. I did. My friends believe me. I have no doubt my parents will believe Kim when she confesses our affair to them."

"If your parents stick up for you, then they are no better than you are," Vanessa growled in anger.

"Say that all you want. It won't make it true. What Kim and I did was wrong. We take full responsibility for our affair. That will never change the fact that we love each other," Tommy commented.

"You aren't—" Vanessa started.

"That's enough, Vanessa," Jonas said sternly. He took off his gloves and tossed them in trashcan next to the bed. He got his clipboard and pen. He wrote down details of the injury. "I want you to tell the MRI team to get the machine ready." He gritted his teeth. "I want it done quickly."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at the men. "Fine."

Vanessa pushed the curtain aside while walking off. Jonas and Tommy listened to her departing footfalls and mumbling obscenities. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"She's never taken kindly to cheaters, has she?" Tommy wondered and scratched his neck.

"Nope. She always acts like that when an unfaithful man or woman comes in after being attacked by the spouse. She always thinks they are at fault for their predicament," Jonas explained tensely. He wrapped the bandages and tape rolls. He placed the cap on the ointment tube. He picked up all the items and took them over to the cabinet next to his patient. He opened it to put them there. He closed it. He returned to him "What happened to you isn't your fault, Tommy. Kim isn't responsible either. Neither of you pointed a gun at Jenny and forced her to attack you."

Tommy furrowed his brow while biting his lip. "Has Nurse Bracker ever been cheated on?"

"No. In fact, she has never dated. She fears men will cheat on her if she gives them a chance," Jonas commented.

"That is no way to live," Tommy replied with a shake of his head. "Then again, I could see men staying away from her. She sounds like she is very high-maintenance."

"She does. Anyway, I hope Jenny gets prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law," Jonas said very firmly. He let out an angry growl. "I mean, she injured a police officer."

"Thank God I had my handcuffs with me and the rope underneath the coffee table. If I hadn't, then she would've injured me much worse," Tommy mumbled, shuddering with fear.

"You were smart to think ahead. Many unfaithful people are caught off-guard when their spouses attack them. They never thought it would happen to them," Jonas murmured.

"I never thought it would happen to me either," Tommy admitted, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. "It feels like this whole thing is a nightmare, and I will wake up any minute."

Jonas expressed much sympathy for him. "It's understandable to feel that way."

Tommy sniffled, a tear falling from his eye. He ran his hand over his spiky hair four times before returning it to his lap.

"Dr. Miller, have you ever been cheated on?" Tommy asked with much curiosity.

"No, but all the women I've dated turned out to be very high-maintenance. They cared only about my money. Doctors do make a lot of money, especially if they run private practices," Jonas explained.

"Some doctors don't even care about their patients, though they act like they do. They see the profession as a ticket to the high life," Tommy grumbled irritatingly. "For male doctors, it is a way of lining up the ladies."

"Yep," Jonas agreed.

"I will ask Trini to get divorce forms for me to fill out tomorrow since she is working. I want to get the divorce over with as quickly as possible," Tommy declared.

"I understand why you want that," Jonas commented gently. "Don't get frustrated if the hearing is scheduled months from now."

"I am okay with that," Tommy said, chuckling to himself. "It'd give me more time to prepare my case against Jenny. Trini will do everything in her power to make sure I keep my assets."

"Trini does have an excellent reputation of getting fair settlements for her clients," Jonas answered. "Anyway, I am going to inform Kim and anyone else who is in the waiting room with her what is going on."

"Okay. Thanks," Tommy replied. He watched Jonas push the curtain aside and walk away. He listened to his departing footfalls.

00000

A small crowd watched as the police searched the Oliver residence for evidence. The house was surrounded by yellow tape labeled 'Crime Scene. Do Not Cross.' Police cars were parked at various points up and down the street's right side and in the driveway. The garage door was open and showed four officers searching inside and outside it. They wore latex gloves. So did the rest in other parts of the house.

Thirty-seven-year-old Jack Olsen walked through the living room as the officers milled about. As a Caucasian, his skin was so pale that he looked like a ghost. He was tall and was lean yet had some muscle. His black hair was in the style of a buzz cut. It contained a few gray streaks. His eyes were hazel. The left one supported a scar above the eyebrow.

Thirty-six-year-old Millie Roundtree joined Jack's side. Being Caucasian, her skin was rather tanned. She was quite petite. Her frame was a bit lean. Her short, dark brown hair was curly. Her eyes were dark brown. Their corners contained a series of connecting freckles. The upper part of her left arm had crisscrossing scars.

The duo sighed heavily. They hated that Tommy's house had to be roped off while the search was conducted, but they understood it was necessary. They were grateful to him for giving consent to allow them to search it. They had a feeling this search wouldn't take too much longer. They were thinking about getting some coffee after they were done. They would be interrogating Jenny, who requested not to speak until she had gathered her bearings, in a little while.

Jack and Millie walked up to the entertainment center. She picked up a picture of Tommy and Jenny standing together with their arms around each other in front of a tree somewhere in Angel Grove Park from the shelf above the TV. He crossed his arms while shifting his foot a little uncomfortably. She set the picture down before slipping her hands inside her pockets.

"They look like such a happy couple in that picture. You'd think there wasn't anything going on," Jack said.

"You know the old saying, 'Looks can be deceiving,'" Millie answered quietly. They started walking around. "It will be mayhem when the news reports this."

"No shit," Jack muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. "I remember when that rapist was running around fifteen years ago. It was pandemonium. People rushed to lock their doors and windows after news about the first rape got out. That didn't stop him as he managed to rape five more women over two months. It took the police four months to catch him. He was convicted of six counts of first-degree rape and sentenced to thirty years in prison with no chance of parole."

"We were just young adults at the time. Our parents insisted we go out with friends in large groups. We were being treated like little kids all over again," Millie commented, looking embarrassed.

"Well, large groups do have a better chance of fending off attackers, especially if men are part of it," Jack pointed out.

"That's true," Millie agreed. "At least we don't have to worry about that rapist anymore. He was killed in a prison riot just six months into sentence."

"Thank God," Jack said in relief. "He was the ugliest person I ever saw. His looks suited him because he was a monster."

The duo decided to go down the hallway. They headed for Tommy and Jenny's room to find the bed had been stripped of its covers. Jerome and Frances approached them. He held what appeared to be two journals in his hands. She had a third one in hers. The books had dark red covers on them.

"I thought you'd might want to look at these," Jerome said, handing the first journal to Millie.

"We found them under the bed," Frances added.

Millie opened the journal and turned the pages until she stopped at the seventh one. She narrowed her eyes at the date.

"October 26, 2009. Jenny and I talked about what candy to buy for trick-or-treaters. I accidentally let it slip that Jason had invited me over to his house for a Halloween party. She responded angrily that I wasn't going. We started arguing about it. I ended it by declaring I was going and that she wasn't going to stop me. She told me to go to the stupid party. She said she'd hand out candy for trick-or-treaters by herself,'" Millie said and flipped over to the eighth page. "'October 31, 2009. I had an hour to kill before I went to Jason's place. I grabbed a Snickers mini-bar from the candy bowl and opened it. I ate it. Jenny caught me. She yelled that was meant for the trick-or-treaters. I told her there was plenty of candy because she bought three bags of Snickers, three bags of Reese's, and three bags of Butterfingers. She called me a greedy pig and demanded I keep my cotton-picking hands off the candy. I told her I would. I got ready for the party. I had a good time there.'"

Jack became angry. "What a horrible woman. I don't know how Tommy was able to put up with her shenanigans for so long."

"Men are expected to tough it out," Millie answered honestly. "Look at this passage. 'I can't tell my parents that my marriage is failing. I can't tell them about my affair with Kim either. Most importantly, I can't tell Jenny about it because of how she would react.'"

"I don't blame him for being quiet. He is lucky someone didn't see him and Kim being affectionate in public. Hearing about the affair from someone else would've make Jenny even madder," Jack commented.

Millie patted the page three times. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. It's as old as time."

Millie flipped through the pages before stopping at the fifteenth one. Jack mumbled inaudible words.

"'December 15, 2009. I came home from work this afternoon,'" Millie read and rubbed her nose. "'Jenny told me she went Christmas shopping for her family, including me. I said I would do the same for my family tomorrow on my day off. Unfortunately, I made a comment about Kim inviting me to her house for a Christmas party this Saturday. She started screaming at me over spending time with her and my friends. I told her I gave up three opportunities to spend time with them during November. I said I wasn't doing it this time. She reacted by saying she'd take the presents she got me back if I went. I said I didn't care if she did because I was going. She declared she was doing it.'"

Jack and Millie winced painfully. They felt fortunate that they found evidence of Jenny's controlling and possessive behavior. They expressed so much sympathy for Tommy. They knew it was hard for him to write down his thoughts about his situation. She closed the journal and handed it to him. She grabbed the second one from Jerome. She opened it and turned the pages before stopping at the fourth one.

"May 22, 2010. I picked Jenny up from the airport on the way home from work after she spent four days in Omaha for a medical conference. We were caught in a traffic jam due to a bad wreck on the interstate. She wanted me to drive down the shoulder to get to the exit we usually turn on to head home. I told her I couldn't do that because the emergency vehicles needed to use it. She accused me of not wanting to get home faster. I told her that wasn't true,'" Minnie read.

"Damn," Frances grumbled tensely. "They've gone through this driving-on-the-shoulder thing before. It makes me wonder how many times this has happened."

"'She demanded that I give in this time. I told her I wasn't doing it and that she needed to stop acting like a little kid,'" Millie continued and turned to the fifth page. "'She turned it around on me and said I was acting like a little kid because I was yelling at her. I replied I wasn't. I declared there was no way I was blocking the shoulder for emergency vehicles for the final time. She picked up her purse and threw it at the floor with an angry yell. She stomped her feet.' Talk about a temper tantrum."

"No shit," Jerome agreed. "She makes the brattiest kids in the neighborhood look like angels. I wouldn't be surprised if we find a passage where she threw something at the wall in anger simply because she didn't get her way."

"Me neither. Tommy should consider himself lucky Jenny never physically abused him," Millie commented as she flipped to the sixth page. "'We got home. I tried to help her with her luggage, but she said she could do it herself. I replied that I was just trying to be helpful. She told me to shut up.'" She went to the seventh page. "'We resumed arguing about going down the shoulder of the interstate. She accused me of not understanding she wanted to get home quicker. I said I wanted to get home quicker as much as she did, but I couldn't keep emergency vehicles from getting to the wreck. I told her she needed to stop being so selfish. She replied that I was the selfish one because I wouldn't do what she wanted. She stomped off after I told her I was setting up the couch to sleep on. That evening, she acted nice to me and offered to make sloppy joes for dinner. I told her I didn't want sloppy joes and that I would get something to eat at a fast food joint. I mentioned I would go to the lake for a while. She told me to suit myself.'"

Jack and Millie looked as if they were about to throw up, as did Jerome and Frances. They felt tempted to rip the journal into pieces, but they wouldn't because they needed it as a piece of evidence. They hated Jenny acted as if nothing happened following her arguments with Tommy. They admired him for always acting mature whenever he argued with her. They didn't blame him for getting angry with her over her behavior.

"'I got a Big Mac and fries at McDonald's. I ate there. I went to the lake and parked my car at a parking lot overlooking it. I headed down there. I found Kim standing on the shore. We were surprised to see each other. I told her about my newest argument with Jenny. She told me she was sorry about that. We sat on the shore and talked for a long while. We ended up kissing and making love. I went home and found Jenny fast asleep in our bed. It was ten o'clock. I took a shower in the hallway bathroom and blew-dry my hair. I went to the couch and laid down. I fell asleep,'" Millie said, clearing her throat. She closed that journal to give it to Jack. She took the third one from Frances and opened it. "He is very detailed with his words."

"He always has been that way," Jerome admitted softly. "It's helped him do his job as a police officer very well." He looked quite proud of his friend.

"Yep," Millie agreed, turning pages until she reached the third one. "'September 25, 2010. I have finally realized that I can't take anymore of Jenny's controlling and possessive behavior. I plan to confess everything to her when the time is right. It's time for me to start my new life with Kim. I have waited too long for this. I know Kim feels the same way.'" She couldn't help but chuckle. "He sounded quite happy in this entry."

"No denying that," Frances commented and crossed her arms. "I hope there isn't a passage about Jenny's coming home early."

"Unfortunately, there is," Millie muttered disappointingly. "'Jenny just called and told me she was coming home this afternoon. I wasn't expecting that at all. I wanted to tell her to stay in Topeka until tomorrow, but she would've gotten mad if I did. I need to prepare to go to the airport. I hope there won't be any arguing on the way home.'" She frowned. "That's exactly what happened. It led to him confessing everything to her tonight."

"Then it all went to shit," Jack responded with much seriousness. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jenny tries to claim she was defending herself from an abusive husband. It's the typical tactic women use when they attack their men."

"Wait until we show her these journals detailing how horribly she treated Tommy," Millie said, closing the journal and giving it to Frances. "I think she will have a hard time refuting this evidence. Moreover, all of us know Tommy. He has never hit a woman in his entire life, except when he had to defend himself during resistance of arrest." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Let's finish searching this place. I want to question Jenny as soon as possible," Jack said honestly and handed the journals to Jerome.

"Me too," Millie answered, becoming determined. "Come on."

Jack and Millie walked out of the room. They headed for the hallway bathroom, which happened to be the first door on the left. They went inside and proceeded to look around.


	16. From Side to Side

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. I added details in chapter one about Trini working on Sunday and in chapter fifteen about Tommy asking her to file a petition for divorce then. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: From Side to Side

Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, Zack, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline sat in the middle of the waiting room forty minutes later. They were in the same chairs as they had been before. Darren and Kim sipped diet cokes he had gotten them. They smacked their lips and sighed softly. She felt some on her chin and wiped it away with her hand.

Kim looked at her watch and sighed impatiently. She wondered when she and the others would know the results of Tommy's MRI exam and whether he would be admitted or not. She was aching to be back at his side so badly that she looked about ready to leave and find someone she could get information from. However, she knew they wouldn't approve of that and would tell her to be more patient, so she stayed put.

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline showed much sympathy for Kim. They wanted to see Tommy as much as she did. Her friends had seen the hurt in both of them whenever they were away from each other many times. They admired them for not showing enough of the hurt in public for anyone to notice.

Barry turned to the stack of magazines sitting on the end table. He began looking through them. He couldn't find one he wanted to read, so he quit messing with them. He shifted his attention back to the others. Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack leaned back. They furrowed their brows. Caroline propped her head up with her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"I am not looking forward to being questioned by police," Jason said, tensing somewhat.

"Not many people do," Trini said, taking his hand into hers.

"If this were the Twilight universe, the Cullens couldn't exactly say, 'Hey, we were out feeding on animal blood. What else would you like to hear?'" Zack added.

Trini laughed. "That's exactly what they would say."

"Oh, yes," Barry responded. "People wouldn't have believed the Cullens, anyway. Vampires feeding on animal blood. What human could fathom such a thing?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"If the Cullens weren't vampires, they wouldn't understand it either," Billy admitted.

Zack cupped his chin in his hand. "Humans believe vampires drink only their blood according to the ancient legends."

"They also believe that vampires can be harmed by holy water, wooden stakes, sunlight, and garlic," Kim said.

"In the _Twilight_ universe, none of these claims apply to the vampires. Silver bullets can't harm werewolves there either. Of course, the werewolves really aren't that at all. They are giant shapeshifting wolves," Darren pointed out. "In _Eclipse,_ it was revealed the Quileutes descended from an ancient line of shapeshifting wolves."

Billy chuckled. "I can see Emmett saying the claim that garlic can harm vampires is really stupid."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

The others voiced their agreement. None of them noticed a nurse walking by the window. She snapped her fingers and sang nonsense as she passed it.

"I did some research on the Twilight Saga. I found that some of the boys in La Push boycotted the hospital. The reason was that Carlisle was working there a few years before Bella's arrival," Kim said.

"Oh, really?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"I'm not kidding. Charlie couldn't understand it because the Cullens' quiet presence was very pleasant. They had never caused any trouble. A rift formed between him and Billy. It lasted a good while," Kim explained.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Talk about unbelievable."

"The rift was gone by the time Bella showed up in Forks. Billy rarely spoke about the Cullens," Kim said, rubbing her nose.

Trini squeezed Jason's hand a little tighter. "I know the reason why Billy paid Jacob twenty bucks to tell Bella to break up with Edward. He knew he was a vampire. He was supposed to become a wolf like his grandfather, but it never happened because no vampires showed up during his youth."

"That must've sucked for him," Jason whispered with a frown.

"I would say so, but he was glad when Jacob became a wolf," Trini pointed out and smiled softly. "Though he was the great-grandson of Chief Ephraim, Jacob passed the alpha position over to Sam."

"I can imagine that Jacob got annoyed when he heard Sam's naughty thoughts about Emily. He probably would've joked to him he'd tie a knot in his tail if he didn't cut it out," Kim commented, laughing aloud. She took a long sip of her coke. "It's likely Sam would've joked back that he'd do the same thing to him if he did that."

"Edward had the ability to read minds. There is no doubt he picked up people's naughty thoughts," Darren said honestly.

Ava cupped her chin in her hand. "I wouldn't be surprised if he cringed at some of those thoughts."

"I agree. After all, he was from a time when society frowned upon premarital sex," Caroline murmured.

Darren sipped a tiny bit of his coke. He licked his lips before running his tongue over his teeth.

"Before we got married, Caroline and I took a camping trip to Forks," Darren said, sighing contently.

"Oh, really?" Trini wondered.

"Mm-hmm," Caroline answered matter-of-factly. "We camped by a lake in La Push. We got to see a cougar hunt a deer during a hike in the forest." She squeaked in delight.

"How did that hunt go?" Jason asked very curiously.

"The deer was eating leaves from a bush. We spotted the cougar stalking it a short distance away. We stayed very still because we didn't want to interfere with what was going on. The cougar got within ten feet of the deer. It set itself up for the pounce," Caroline said, imitating the cougar's couching by slouching and putting her hands by her face. "Then it leapt at the deer and landed on its back."

Caroline did an imitation of the cougar's leap at the deer by pretending to jump upward and throwing her arms into the air. She straightened her posture and laid her hands in her lap.

"The deer fell down with a loud thud. The cougar wrapped its jaws around the deer's throat. The deer struggled for a few seconds before losing its life. The cougar let go of it and proceeded to eat it. A slightly smaller cougar arrived and began nibbling on the deer. It didn't seem to mind being joined for dinner," Caroline finished.

"It's nice you and Darren got to see all that, Caroline," Trini said warmly.

"Yes, it was," Darren agreed and put his arm around his wife.

"It's not every day you get to see a cougar hunting a deer," Kim whispered with a small laugh.

"Or any other predator hunting its prey," Billy added.

"Some people think that the world would be filled with fat and happy herbivores if there were no carnivores," Zack said, rolling his eyes. "That's a bunch of bullshit, and they know it."

"The world's ecosystems would collapse completely if there were only herbivores. Carnivores keep them in check," Barry commented.

"At least herbivores don't have to move far because their food is in one place," Ava said, crossing her arms. "Carnivores have to keep in motion because their food is always moving."

Darren and Kim drank the rest of their cokes. He stood up and approached her. She gave him her can. He crushed hers as well as his. He went over to the trashcan next to the entrance and tossed the cans. He returned to his chair to seat himself. The entire group heard the ER doors open. It looked toward them to see Jonas coming its way. He had a clipboard in his hand. He stopped before it and smacked his lips.

"How is Tommy, Dr. Miller?" Barry asked in uncertainty.

"I have good news. The MRI revealed no signs of a concussion," Jonas answered softly.

Kim sighed in relief along with the others. "Thank God."

Jonas became serious. "Despite Tommy doesn't have any signs of a concussion, we've decided it'd be best if he stayed overnight for observation. Things could change quickly. He's been admitted."

"What room is he in?" Caroline wondered.

"It's 305," Jonas responded gently.

"Thank you," Barry said gratefully and scratched his ear. "We're going to see Tommy now."

"Trini, Billy, and I need to call our parents and let them know what is going on," Jason said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the hallway.

Ava uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her sides. "That's fine. You can join us when you are done."

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

Everyone walked out of the room. Darren, Caroline, Barry, and Ava headed for the elevators. Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack approached the wall in front of the window. Jason grabbed his IPhone from his pocket. He turned it on and swiped the screen. He went to the second page and touched the contacts app. He looked at Nina's name and number that was 584-2221. He touched the phone symbol and placed the IPhone to his ear.

00000

Tommy lay on his back on the first of two beds in Room 305. The bed was in an inclined position. He had his hands in his lap. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling. The room was small. A TV hung from the ceiling in front of him. Both beds had tables that could be folded up and put in front of patients. A table sat between them. Two chairs were across from his bed. The same went for the other one.

Tommy turned toward the heart monitor sitting next to his bed. He listened to its steady beeping. He sighed with much impatience. He wondered how much longer it would be before he would see Kim and his parents. He hated that he had to stay overnight, but he understood it was for his own safety. To go home and suddenly suffer a concussion and fall, which could result in serious injury if he were near a blunt object, would make the hospital look very bad.

Approaching footfalls caught the young man's attention. He turned toward the door window and saw Kim appear in it. He suppressed a yawn before smacking his lips. The door opened with a slight squeak. Kim, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline walked in. Kim, Barry, and Ava went to his left while Darren and Caroline went to his right.

"Kim, I'm so glad to see you," Tommy whispered in great relief and held up his hand to allow his girlfriend to take it into hers.

"So am I with you, Tommy," Kim said and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks for calling my parents," Tommy said, motioning toward Barry and Ava. "I really appreciate it."

She gave him a loving look. "You're welcome. I'll do anything for you. By the way, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack are here too. They are letting their parents know about what happened."

He exhaled. "I see."

Kim ran her hand over Tommy's hair after letting go of his. She stroked his cheek with the back of it. He brought up his to hold it again. He glanced at Barry and Ava, who formed serious expressions on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, I am glad to see you two," Tommy said, swallowing hard and frowning a bit.

"We're glad you're okay, Tommy," Barry responded and sat on the bed.

"Kim told us and her parents everything," Ava added and slipped her hands into her pockets.

"I am so sorry for betraying my wedding vows," Tommy apologized with great guilt. "Kim and I couldn't keep our feelings for each other at bay."

"You could've come to us, Tommy," Barry said, sighing heavily. "We could've helped you with Jenny, especially when it came to her mistreatment of you."

"I know. I was too ashamed to reveal to you two that my marriage was failing just as yours did. I never wanted to fall into that trap. Jenny turned controlling and possessive without any warning whatsoever," Tommy explained and sniffled. "I expected her to be furious at my confession, but her intent to kill me took me by surprise."

"Kim told us she revealed the affair to your fellow officers as the EMTs were working on you," Ava pointed out. "You're very lucky they are on your side." She emitted a long exhale.

"Some officers turn viciously on those who have cheated on their spouses and harass them about it constantly," Barry muttered gravely.

"Jenny and I went to great lengths to make everyone think we were still a happy couple. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kim knew differently," Tommy murmured with a heavy sigh. "Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack risked a lot to help hide the affair."

"You have great friends," Ava commented while biting her lip. "They could've turned on you and Kim once they knew about the affair, but they chose to stick by you." She let out a soft sniffle. "They always will."

"Let this be a lesson learned, Tommy," Barry said in a calm yet firm voice. "There is no need to keep up appearances. They aren't that important. You can come to us with any problem you have, especially when it comes to marriage."

"We'll help you in any way we can," Ava added. "We love you. There is nothing you could do to change that."

"Thank you, Mom, Dad," Tommy said, feeling a sob come up in his throat. "I appreciate it."

Tommy wiped a tear from his eye. He laid his hand on his stomach while taking slow yet even breaths. He glanced at Darren and Caroline, who expressed sympathy for him.

"It's good to see you two," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "I am sorry I involved your daughter in this situation."

"We're not thrilled with her getting involved with you, but you two deserve to be happy," Darren said, looking around the room. He returned his attention to him. "Neither of you are at fault for this."

"Nurse Bracker seems to think so. She was in the ER with Dr. Miller. She called Kim a whore," Tommy responded in much disgust.

Caroline turned very angry. "How dare that nurse call my daughter such a horrible name! I'd love to find her and smack her for it!"

"You can't do that, honey," Darren responded, eyeing her. "You will just add fuel to the fire." He saw her turn to him.

"I know, but she had no right to call Kim a whore. Kim has never slept around," Caroline pointed out.

"Let that nurse have her harsh opinion of our daughter. She doesn't matter," Darren said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "What matters is what we think. We think Tommy and Kim deserve a happy life together."

"I see what you are saying, but it hurts to hear that horrible word," Caroline mumbled sadly. "It's used way too often to describe sexually active women. Men aren't safe from it either."

Darren placed his arm around her and hugged her. "That's true."

Caroline laid her hand on her husband's chest. She felt his heartbeat and let out a contented sigh. A clearing throat caught their attention. They looked at Tommy, who gripped the sheet.

"I want to thank you two for being on our side. You wouldn't believe how scared she was about confessing the affair to you," Tommy said, giving Kim's hand a gentle squeeze.

"If we had found out from someone else, we would've been angrier than we would've been if you had told us," Caroline admitted. "Despite that, we would've been on your side."

"It was wrong for you two to have an affair behind Jenny's back, but you have taken responsibility for it," Darren murmured in gentleness.

"For that, we are proud of you," Ava added with much love.

Tommy looked ahead and wiped another tear from his eye. "Thank you. I am so glad the ER wasn't busy at all tonight. I would've been waiting in there for hours if it was."

"Everyone knows the ER isn't pleasant at all," Kim commented.

"Some people use it for minor things such as cuts and bruises. That is a waste of the doctors' time. They need it for tending to real emergencies," Barry grumbled, scoffing in irritation.

Ava emitted a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, they don't care in the least bit, Barry. They believe they have the right to use the ER for anything."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those people don't think rules apply to them," Darren pointed out.

"You said it, Darren," Caroline agreed and felt him hug her again.

"I never saw myself ending in this situation," Tommy commented with much sadness. "I wouldn't be surprised if I end up being the talk of the town for a long while. I'm not looking forward to that at all."

Kim cringed badly. "I'm not either."

"We'll worry about that later, kids," Darren responded as the couple looked at him. "I can tell you this. We'll always be on your side, no matter what happens."

"We'll never abandon you. You can always count on us," Caroline added.

"Thank you," Tommy murmured and yawned. He started talking about Jenny's anger toward him for not driving down the interstate's shoulder.

00000

Trini spoke with George on her IPhone. Jason, Zack, and Billy stood a short distance away from her. They had their backs leaning against the wall and their hands folded in front of them. They watched two doctors walk past them and go around the corner. They turned to her as she hung up her IPhone. She walked to them, slipping it into her purse.

"Dad sends his condolences to Tommy. Mom does too," Trini announced, exhaling slowly.

"That's good. We're so lucky to have supportive parents like ours," Jason said, taking his fiancée's hand into his.

"I honestly believe they'd be on our side if we had been in Tommy and Kim's situation, though they would've been pretty mad at first," Trini said, looking a little nervous.

"Your father would've been madder than the rest of our parents. He acted like that when you did something very bad," Jason said, kissing her temple.

"At least he and Mom never set very high expectations for me, unlike many parents in the Asian community. They just pushed me to be the absolute best that I could be," Trini murmured warmly. "I did just that." She expressed much pride. "I respect my culture. I just don't agree with all of it."

"Look at you now. You are one of the most sought-after divorce attorneys in Angel Grove," Zack said with much happiness.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed and placed his hands on his sides. "Tommy is very lucky he will have you as his attorney in the divorce hearing."

"Jenny might be in jail, but that doesn't mean she won't try to gain some of his assets," Zack muttered, frowning a bit.

"Speaking of Tommy, I'm sure he's wondering where we are," Trini said, holding up a finger.

"What are we waiting for?" Billy said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the elevators. "Let's go."

The trip went toward the elevators. They stopped at the first one. Jason pressed the up button. He and the others looked up to see the four light up. The three came right after. The two lit up, followed by the one. The doors opened up with a loud ding. Trini walked in and pressed the door open button to allow Jason, Billy, and Zack to enter. She let go of it and pressed three as the doors closed. The elevator started to go to the third floor.

"If there's one place you don't want to get trapped in, it's an elevator," Billy commented.

Jason looked up at the ceiling. "You got that right. You'd be bored out of your mind while wondering when you'd get out."

"I've read about people thinking elevator wires would snap and send them plummeting to the first floor when an earthquake struck," Billy said.

Zack glared at his friends. "Don't talk about that while we're in this elevator, guys. You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Me too," Trini added.

Billy held up his hands in defeat. "Okay."

Jason looked ahead and took slow yet even breaths. Billy and Zack proceeded to talk about their high school graduation.


	17. Up and Over

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. There will be a smutty scene involving Jason and Trini in the one after the next. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: Up and Over

Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, Zack, Darren, Caroline, Barry, and Ava waited for Tommy to finish using the bathroom eighteen minutes later. The first three stood on the bed's right side. The next four stood on the left side. The last two sat on in the chairs across from the first bed. Barry and Ava swung their legs back and forth while whistling softly. Darren touched his temple.

Flushing came, followed by the sound of rolling wheels. The door opened with a slight squeak. Tommy walked out with the heart monitor. He made his way to the bed and positioned it in its original spot. He climbed into it and pulled the sheet over his legs. Kim sat next to him and took his hand into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I feel so much better," Tommy said, sighing in relief. "It can be hard to tell when you need to use the bathroom sometimes."

"It sure can," Kim agreed. "I don't blame toddlers for wetting their pants. They're just learning to control their bladders."

Jason placed his arm around Trini. "Some kids don't stop wetting the bed until they are seven or eight years old."

"It can be really embarrassing for them. They fear being teased by siblings and punished by their parents," Darren said, exhaling sharply.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I find it ridiculous that parents would punish their kids over something they can't control."

"So do I, Caroline, but we can't make them stop," Darren said regretfully. "They have to do it on their own." He stared at the heart monitor for ten seconds before turning back to Tommy. "You did well taking that thing to the bathroom, Tommy."

"It was rather easy since I could walk," Tommy said.

"In _Twilight,_ Bella couldn't do that when she was in that hospital in Phoenix due to her broken leg," Trini pointed out. "She had to have help."

"That hospital had some fine doctors and nurses. They took great care of Bella," Jason said.

Trini smiled and looked at him. "So does this one. They've taken great care of Tommy so far. I do wish Nurse Bracker hadn't blamed him for what Jenna did and called Kim a whore, though."

"Don't worry about that bitch, honey," Jason assured and kissed her forehead. "She isn't helping to care for Tommy anymore."

Trini nodded and kissed her fiancé's cheek. He pointed his finger in her face and moved it in all directions. She mimicked his movements with her head. She pretended to get dizzy. They turned to Tommy, who gazed at Darren and Caroline.

"You don't know how much I appreciate your support, Darren, Caroline," Tommy whispered, folding his hands. Kim turned to her parents. "I want you two to know that I promise to love your daughter until death does us part."

"We have no doubt you will, Tommy," Darren said in a gentle manner. "The way you two look at each other shows how deeply in love you are. That's something Jenny will never understand."

"I'd love to go down to the police station and beat up Jenny for what she did to you," Caroline growled in determination.

"Me too," Ava added.

"Caroline, Ava, don't talk like that in front of Tommy!" Darren scolded angrily and slapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Now is not the time for it," Barry commented.

"Why not, Barry?" Ava blurted out and turned to her ex-husband, as did he with her. "She deserves it big time!"

"That's right!" Caroline agreed as she and her husband looked at each other. "I'd love to break her neck too!"

"Maybe Jenny deserves all that according to you two, but Tommy may not think like that," Darren pointed out seriously. "Besides, the thought of vengeance makes me sick to my stomach."

"The same goes for me with mine," Barry added.

Caroline and Ava held up their hands in defeat. They laid them in their laps. They gazed at Tommy, as did Barry and Darren.

"I won't be surprised if my parents and I hear people talk about this crime while they're shopping in our store," Jason said, turning a bit tense.

"You could say the same for Darren and Caroline's gas station," Billy added, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's the biggest downside of living in a not-so-large city such as Angel Grove," Zack commented, scoffing irritatingly. "Rumors spread much more quickly."

"Some people spread rumors just to ruin the reputations of people they don't like," Trini grumbled and made a gagging sound while sticking her finger down her throat.

"It's sickening people can be that cruel," Jason growled fiercely. "They put others down to make themselves feel good."

"I know one person who has been guilty of spreading rumors. It's Veronica Lloyd," Kim said.

"That bitch has the biggest mouth in all of Angel Grove," Tommy muttered and rolled his eyes.

"No shit," Kim replied and chuckled humorlessly. "She loves talking about herself. She thinks being rich gives her the right to put people down. She didn't even have to work for her wealth. She inherited her father's real estate business when he died of a heart attack just after she turned twenty-one. She sees herself as the prettiest young woman in town."

"Give me a break," Jason commented as Kim gazed at him. "Everyone knows you are the prettiest young woman in Angel Grove, Kim. Veronica doesn't even come close to you."

"When people say that to Veronica, she goes off on them. She can't stand to be told she is wrong, especially when it comes to her singing voice," Darren said, swallowing hard. "It's no wonder she has been divorced twice."

"She treated her ex-husbands like trash. They hate her with a passion. Her current boyfriend is just as big a snob as she is. He runs a successful car dealership," Zack grumbled, crossing his arms. "She and Arnold hold their noses so high that they'd drown if it started pouring down rain."

"I recall one twenty-second _Johnny Bravo_ short where Johnny looked up into the pouring rain amongst a group of turkeys and gargled rainwater," Billy explained. He snickered to himself. "He looked like he was drowning."

Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Darren, and Barry looked up and made gargling sounds. They became quiet and looked at each other. Kim, Trini, Caroline, and Ava shook their heads in disbelief.

"You men are such goofballs," the women said and blew raspberries.

"And proud of it!" the men yelled and laughed delightfully.

Kim, Trini, Caroline, and Ava gave shrugs. Barry and Ava stood up, letting out light grunts. They approached the front of the bed.

"Would you guys like to hear about my dad's crazy drive to the hospital when my mom was in labor with me?" Barry suggested.

Trini smiled softly. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I agree," Jason added curiously. "Tell us."

"My parents were living in San Francisco at the time. Dad was a high school teacher and taught driver's ed in the summer. He was giving a student his driving test when Mom went into labor. Luckily, Grandma lived nearby and took her to the hospital. Mom was nervous he wouldn't make it there in time, despite reassurances from Grandma that he would," Barry explained.

Kim was in awe. "Wow."

"Yeah. Dad sped to the hospital in the driver's ed car and scared the shit out of his student. He even ran a stop sign and drove the wrong way on one street. Of course, that street was clear of any vehicles," Barry said, a light laugh coming out of his mouth.

"It's ironic. The driving teacher committed traffic violations after he taught his students not to," Tommy said.

Barry crossed his arms with a big smile on his face. "Yep. He did manage to make it to the hospital ten minutes before I was born. I was glad he didn't get into an accident on the way there. Then he might have missed my birth because the doctors and nurses would've been treating his injuries if he had any."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. He never thought grandfather George had ever driven like a maniac. He had always seen him as a careful driver. He imagined himself sitting in the back of the driver's ed car and telling him all the traffic violations he had committed.

"I've never understood childbirth. Some women have very long labors. Others have short ones. Some experience great pain while others have little to none at all," Jason said.

"Some couples accept they can't have children after trying for years. Then they find out they are expecting a baby like Charlie's parents did when they were in their mid-forties in _Twilight,_ " Billy said, chuckling quietly.

"Nature works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?" Zack asked.

"It sure does," Billy agreed. He eyed motioned the heart monitor and turned to Tommy. "I wouldn't want to have one of those things attached to me."

"I have to deal with it for only one night, Billy," Tommy said, touching the area where the IV needle was inserted. "I'm not ashamed of it. I hope it never happens again." He sighed to himself.

"Everyone does, Tommy," Kim murmured, looking at him. She brought his hand to her lips to give the back of it a kiss. She laid it and hers in her lap. "It's common for athletes to end up in the hospital due to injuries, especially baseball players."

"Imagine a pitch is coming at you at ninety miles an hour. It hits you on a part of your body and leaves a huge bruise," Darren commented, wincing loudly.

"If it hits you in the eye, it would leave a black eye," Zack said, covering his eye with his hand. "That would suck donkey balls."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Darren, Caroline, Barry, and Ava tried to hold back snickers, but they couldn't help themselves. Zack placed his hand at his side.

"I read a story about a ballplayer who got hit in between the eyes by a baseball. He lost his eyesight completely," Jason said, touching the area between his eyes.

"Oh, shit," Trini mumbled and cringed badly.

"Mm-hmm," Jason replied while nodding. He put his hand on his side. "He had to relearn everything, including reading and writing. He overcame his blindness after a long while."

"That's great," Barry said, a small smile crossing his lips.

Billy ran his tongue over his teeth. "At least the heads of ballplayers are protected by the helmets they wear. Imagine what kind of damage their brains could suffer if they didn't wear them and got hit by baseballs."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was really bad," Tommy muttered, cringing somewhat.

"It's likely they'd be reduced to a vegetative state," Zack mumbled, shuddering in fear.

"Their loved ones would be pondering with whether or not to keep them alive," Jason said in seriousness.

Darren straightened the sleeves of his long-sleeved black shirt. "That's something no one should have to face in their lifetime."

Tommy gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze. She placed her other one over his. She stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"This hospital has a nice-sized cafeteria," Kim commented.

"It sure does, Kim. It's neatly organized too," Tommy answered, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. He leaned back. "I've eaten there a few times while I was waiting to hear about my fellow officers who were in the ER being treated for injuries. The food was great every time." He made a slurping sound.

"I recall my high school cafeteria having three dozen round tables. They had anywhere from six to eight chairs at each one," Barry said. "It had a food line that stretched across the room."

"My high school cafeteria had ten long tables and four short tables. The long ones had twenty chairs on each side. The short ones had eight on each side. The cafeteria had two lines on either side," Darren said, clapping twice.

Jason chuckled lightly. "Cool."

"Did either of you get into fights with your friends over who would sit where?" Billy wondered.

"I did a few times," Darren responded, taking a deep breath. "They didn't turn into fistfights, though."

"I got into a few fights as well. None of them turned into fistfights either," Barry added.

Trini scoffed in annoyance. "I find it silly to fight with someone over a seat."

"You said it, Trini," Jason agreed.

"People sue each other over everything these days," Zack muttered with a roll his eyes. "In 1991, a man named Richard Overton sued Anheuser-Busch. He found their advertisements featuring men scoring with beautiful women didn't illustrate the reality that consuming beer would not get you laid. He claimed the advertisements caused him emotional and physical distress along with financial losses of ten thousand dollars."

Caroline huffed in anger. "That's so stupid! That man has only himself to blame for his problems. He probably tried hitting on women while he was drunk." She mumbled inaudible words in Spanish.

"I bet they smacked him when he did that," Kim said with a snicker.

"If any of those women were already in relationships, I hope their boyfriends or husbands gave that guy good punches to the face for hitting on them," Billy commented.

Tommy chuckled bitterly. "The main reason why people file frivolous lawsuits is money. They want to live the high life without ever having to work for it." He gestured toward Jason, Darren, Caroline, and Kim. "The Hart and Scott families worked really hard to get to where they are now."

"I should mention that the judge threw Richard's lawsuit out," Zack pointed out with great relief.

"That's good," Barry murmured. "Red needs to put a foot up that idiot's ass for what he did." He gave a sharp nod. "He deserves it big time."

Ava elbowed her ex-husband in the side. She went over to the window and pulled two blinds down. She stared out it at the moon, which hung above the trees. She saw a large cloud move over it.

"What a beautiful night sky," Ava whispered sadly. She released her hold on the blind and returned to Barry's side. "Why did Tommy's attempted murder have to happen on such a night? I curse Jenny for what she did to my baby boy." She clenched her teeth very tightly.

"I can't argue with that," Barry agreed and sighed in frustration. "I kept wishing for my truck to go faster, so I could get to the hospital more quickly."

"I can say the same for my car," Ava mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank God that Tommy had his handcuffs and that rope with him. If he hadn't, Jenny would've—"

"I know, Mom," Tommy said, his body beginning to tremble. "The thought of Jenny stabbing me—I just don't want to deal with it."

"I am sure you are planning to take time off from work to recover from your injuries," Barry suggested.

"Oh, yes. I am grateful to have a week of paid sick leave and three weeks of paid vacation," Tommy murmured and turned to Kim.

"Since you don't feel comfortable going back to your house, how about you stay with me at mine?" Kim asked hopefully.

"I'd like that, Beautiful," Tommy said, cupping her in his hand. He leaned forward to kiss her nose. He brought his body back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Handsome. You will need some clothes, but your house is a crime scene right now," Kim muttered dejectedly.

"When the detectives get here, I will see if they can get some clothes for me tomorrow morning. You won't have to worry about that," Tommy commented, giving her a wink.

"That's fine with me," Kim said, leaving forward to hug him. She received a hug from him in return. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, now and forever," Tommy whispered in much love. He felt her let go of him and saw her pull away. He frowned. "Unfortunately, some people will likely think badly of me moving into the mistress's house."

"Let them have their little thoughts, Tommy," Darren said, waving his hand from side to side. "What you and Kim do is none of their business."

"That's right," Caroline commented, nodding sharply. "You're an adult. You can do what you want. If people don't like it, that's tough."

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy tried to suppress a smile, but he couldn't. He proceeded to talk about planning the wedding.


	18. Being Questioned and Visit Ends

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. Smut involving Jason and Trini will come in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: Being Questioned/Visit Ends

Jason, Trini, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack, Barry, Ava, and Caroline waited for Darren to come out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. All the visitors were still in the same places. Flushing caught their attention, followed by Darren opening the door. He went to his wife's side as he adjusted his blue jeans waistband and his green flannel shirt. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why do you have to take so long in the bathroom, Darren?" Caroline wondered.

"I can't help it when I realize I need to take a little longer than I intend to," Darren replied, shrugging with a snicker.

Caroline clicked her tongue three times. "That's what you always say."

"Hey, you take a lot longer doing your makeup and hair in our bathroom," Darren pointed out sternly and narrowed his eyes at her. "Everyone knows you are the hairspray queen."

"What's wrong with wanting to look very nice?" Caroline asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you don't need to take so long," Darren responded and scoffed in annoyance.

"Okay. I'll try not to take so long doing my makeup and hair as long as you try not to take so long using the bathroom," Caroline said.

"I'll try, but there are no guarantees, all right?" Darren said.

"Sure," Caroline answered and made a funny noise.

Darren smiled. "Good. Let's shake hands."

The couple shook hands. Caroline went into the bathroom while snapping her fingers. The others heard her start singing Bryan Adams's _Here I Am_ off-key. Tommy huffed.

"Does she always have to sing when she goes to the bathroom?" Tommy wondered.

"Unfortunately, yes," Darren answered and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I have to go into our basement because she sings so loud."

"At least she's not singing loud enough for everyone on this floor to hear," Barry said in relief. "Nor does she deny that she has a bad singing voice."

"Veronica is the worst singer I've ever heard. She sounds like nails and a rake being dragged down a chalkboard at the same time," Kim mumbled and pointed her finger into her mouth. She made a gagging sound. "It's disgusting."

"Yep," Darren agreed. "However, she is in deep denial over it."

"When I was at Kroger buying a loaf of wheat bread two days ago, I overheard her telling her mother she was considering trying out for _American Idol,_ " Tommy said.

Kim felt her jaw drop. "No way."

"I am not kidding, Kim," Tommy said truthfully.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into that lady," Darren said fiercely and formed a fist. He pressed it to his cheek. "She has no concept of reality."

"Unfortunately, I don't think it'd do any good," Tommy said regretfully.

"It was a nice thought," Darren commented.

Ava gave a shrug. "Oh, well."

Caroline's singing ceased completely. Flushing sounded, followed by her opening the door. She went to her husband's side and folded her hands in front of her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wish you'd stop singing so much," Darren growled irritatingly.

"Hey, I can't help it if I like to sing," Caroline retorted and stuck her tongue out at him. She pulled it back into her mouth. "It relieves stress."

"It's ironic to hear that when you cause me stress with it," Darren said and let out a scoff.

"Okay. I won't do it as much," Caroline said and threw her hands upward.

"Thank you," Darren said, relief lining his voice. "Just don't forget to not take so long doing your hair and makeup."

Caroline mumbled inaudible words while looking away. Barry and Ava stood to approach the front of the bed. Tommy emitted a very long yawn. He smacked his lips before suppressing another one.

"You look really tired, don't you, son?" Barry wondered.

"Very much so," Tommy admitted. "I think I can handle being questioned by police, even if it's for just a short time."

"It's ironic. The police officer is being questioned by police," Ava commented in awe.

Jason chuckled and slipped his arm around Trini. "No kidding. Tommy is so used to doing the questioning."

"I'll say," Zack agreed, a light chuckle leaving his mouth.

"I'm not ashamed in the least bit," Tommy admitted, smiling softly. "Besides, they need to get the details of Jenny's attack from me. They won't get them from anyone else in an accurate form."

"Yeah," Kim said, patting his hand. Suddenly, an idea clicked in her head. She smiled warmly. "Tommy, what would you think of me staying with you tonight?"

Tommy gazed at her lovingly. "I'd love that."

"Mom, Dad, would you mind me taking tomorrow off?" Kim asked as she turned to her parents. "I'd like to help Tommy get settled in my house."

"That's fine with us," Darren replied warmly.

Caroline chuckled. "Work can wait. You aren't going broke. In fact, you are far from that."

"Thanks," Kim whispered in much relief. "I appreciate it."

"I am going to ask my parents if I can come in the afternoon instead of morning and have a short day of work," Jason added, removing his arm from Trini and rubbing his hands together. "I'd like to visit Tommy in the morning."

Trini turned to him. "How about I stay overnight at your house? I can go to work from there."

"That's fine with me," Jason responded, kissing her cheek. "I could always use a little company, especially from you."

"Zack and I don't have to worry about missing work. It's our day off," Billy murmured.

"Yep," Zack agreed. "We will definitely come by to see Tommy tomorrow morning."

Billy exhaled. "Affirmative."

Tommy looked toward the window to see Jack and Millie appear in it. Jack opened the door. He walked in, followed by her. Tommy sighed in relief as they joined Caroline's side. Everyone looked at them.

"Detective Olsen, Detective Roundtree, it's good to see you two," Tommy greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Tommy, though I wish it was under better circumstances," Millie replied with a frown.

"I should introduce everyone. This is Jason Lee Scott and his fiancée, Trini Kwan. This is Kimberly Hart, my girlfriend. Those are her parents, Darren and Caroline Hart. Those are my parents, Barry Oliver and Ava Barkley. They are divorced. Those two are my friends, Billy Cranston and Zack Taylor," Tommy said, gesturing to each member of the group. "Guys, this is Detective Jack Olsen and Detective Millie Roundtree."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Jack answered warmly while placing his hands on his sides.

"You too. Any news on Jenny?" Barry wondered.

"We went down to the police station to question Jenny about the attack after we got done with the search for evidence, but she requested not to be interviewed until tomorrow morning. She said she was really tired and wanted to get a good night's sleep to clear her head," Millie explained disappointingly.

"We came down to ask you some questions, Tommy. Do you feel up to it?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," Tommy answered eagerly.

"I will question your parents and your friends," Millie said, motioning toward the door.

"That's fine with me," Billy commented and crossed his arms.

"Me too," Zack agreed.

"Could I stay here? Tommy could use my presence," Kim whispered, her lower lip quivering.

"I'd like to stay too," Jason added eagerly. "He's my best friend."

"That's fine," Jack said, grabbing his pen and notepad from his pocket.

"As for the others, please come with me," Millie commented, waving her hand toward herself.

Millie walked toward the door and opened it. Barry, Ava, Darren, Caroline, Billy, Zack, and Trini went into the hallway. She headed through the doorway, closing it behind her. Jack looked at Tommy, who shifted his position somewhat. Tommy started giving details about the afternoon before Jenny's attack. Jack proceeded to write them down.

00000

Jack wrote while Kim talked about running to Tommy's house after she saw the ambulance and police cars twenty-three minutes later. Jason stood next to him. He had already given details about what he was doing at the time of the attack. Jack erased a mark and replaced it with another as she finished the story. He cleared his throat.

Jack stopped his writing and moved his wrist around. He mumbled inaudible words while rolling his eyes. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else when it came to jotting down notes on any subject, it was his hand and wrist hurting. However, he knew it was necessary, especially in a case like this.

"You must've been scared that Tommy was hurt really bad or worse, Kim," Jack commented.

"Oh, I was," Kim admitted. "I felt like it was the longest run of my life. It was as if I was in slow motion." She shuddered in fear.

"Did either of you ever see Jenny give you dirty looks if she saw you in public while she was with Tommy?" Jack asked.

"Plenty of times. She did not like seeing any of us anywhere near her and her husband," Jason explained.

"I recall her mouthing 'Don't come over here' when I saw her and Tommy eating lunch at Margarita House six months ago," Kim commented. "He was usually out of sight."

"If she caught him talking to either of us, she'd go off on him right there," Jason added, looking angry. "We suspected she'd go off on Tommy when he confessed his affair with Kim, but we never expected her she'd try to kill him."

Jack wrote down all the details he'd been given. He looked very satisfied. He stretched his arms above his head. He placed them at his sides.

"You guy gave me very good details. They should help in the investigation," Jack said, slipping his notepad and pen into his pocket.

"I wish we could give you more," Kim muttered regretfully.

"I should tell you that we found several journals while we scoped the crime scene. They contained details about what Jenny did to Tommy," Jack pointed out.

Jason expressed surprise along with Kim. "Really?"

"Yes, Jason. There was an entry about Tommy not being able to tell his parents about his marriage failing and his affair with Kim. It also contained words about him not telling Jenny because of how she would react," Jack explained.

Kim swallowed hard and looked toward Tommy. "Wow. You were smart to keep journals about what Jenny was doing to you."

"I had to. If something happened to me, I wanted someone to know about it," Tommy responded matter-of-factly.

Jack smiled. "You can bet we will use it as evidence in Jenny's attempted murder and first-degree assault trial."

Tommy sighed contently. He was glad to know that the detectives found his journals. He knew his claims about Jenny's controlling and possessive behavior wouldn't be believed if he hadn't documented it. He felt relieved that she never found them, for he believed she'd burn them to get rid of the evidence.

"This reminds me of my very first case that involved a serial rapist," Jack commented, bringing his right foot up to straighten his white sock. He planted it into the floor. "He raped eighteen women over a five-month period. He committed six of the assaults in one month alone. He was charged with eighteen counts of first-degree rape after he was finally caught. He blamed the assaults on uncontrollable sexual urges. He actually believed the jury would buy it. He was shocked when he was found guilty on all charges. He was sentenced to fifty years in prison with no chance of parole. He'll be an old man by the time he gets out. I was proud of solving that case. It helped me to crack others."

"That's good," Tommy responded, warmth echoing from his voice.

"At least it didn't take you too long to question us, Detective Olsen. Your partner will probably take longer because she has to question seven people," Kim said.

"She could be finished before we know it," Jason said hopefully.

Just then, the door opened with a slight squeak. Billy walked in, followed by Trini, Zack, Barry, Ava, Darren, Caroline, and Millie. The first four went to Tommy's left while the next four went to his right. Tommy furrowed his brow as he looked at Millie.

"How did the questioning go, Detective Roundtree?" Tommy asked.

"It went very well. The details your friends and parents gave me should assist in the investigation," Millie explained, pulling her notepad out of her pocket and patting it twice.

"What about you, Detective Olsen? How did your questioning of Tommy, Kim, and Jason go?" Billy wondered.

Jack glanced at Tommy sympathetically. "It went well, though Tommy did get a little upset when he gave details of the attack."

"That's understandable. Who could keep themselves from getting upset over something so unexpected?" Trini commented, going to Jason's side.

Jason put his arm around his fiancée. "Humans have always been one for freaking out when something bad happens to their loved ones."

"No kidding. I've read stories about mothers who became very hysterical when they learned their children had died. They were out of shape and couldn't be consoled at all," Darren said.

"A mother's love for her child is among the strongest in the world," Caroline said calmly. "No matter what happens, it can never be extinguished."

"I could see my mother freaking out if she learned I was raped," Trini mumbled, shaking a little bit. "She wouldn't want me going anywhere without someone for a while. The same goes for my father."

"My parents would be the same way if that happened to me," Kim added.

Darren snapped his fingers and pointed one at his daughter. "You're damn right about that, honey."

Zack balled his hand into a fist. "I would punch out any guy who lays a hand on my dearest female friends."

"I would too. If they mess with Kim and Trini, they mess with me," Billy declared and gritted his teeth.

"Don't forget us," Tommy and Jason commented, pointing their fingers at themselves. "They mess with us too."

"You guys are so sweet," Kim cooed and kissed Tommy's cheek.

Trini squeaked and turned to Jason. "We can defend ourselves against rapists, but thanks for caring, guys."

Jason and Trini shared three sweet kisses. They rubbed noses while laughing. Barry and Ava cleared their throats, causing everyone to look at them.

"Tommy, Detective Roundtree said the search team found journals documenting Jenny's controlling and possessive behavior toward you," Barry said, surprise filling his voice.

"We had no idea you did that," Ava said, laughing quietly. "How did you manage to keep Jenny from finding them?"

"I kept them in a space on the closet floor. I moved them under the bed a month ago. They were in a box. Those were the last places Jenny would ever look," Tommy explained.

"You did the right thing writing what Jenny did to you down. It will be very powerful evidence to use against her in her trial," Barry replied proudly.

"We do anticipate her claiming she was defending herself against Tommy when we question her in the morning," Millie murmured in seriousness.

Tommy touched his neck with both hands and moved it with a grimace. Kim raised an eyebrow while eyeing him.

"You want me to get rid of that pesky pain for you, Handsome?" Kim asked.

"Sure, Beautiful," Tommy answered gratefully. "Get to it."

Tommy leaned forward. Kim started to massage his neck while humming a sweet melody. He sighed in relief at the pain going away.

"Where did you learn to do massages, Kim?" Jack wondered.

"Mom taught me that. She learned it from a friend whose mother was a massage therapist. I fell asleep when she gave me a massage once," Kim explained.

Jack looked quite awed. "Oh."

"Yeah," Kim said while nodding slowly. "I hope Tommy doesn't fall asleep during this massage."

"If you keep talking like that, Kim, I will fall asleep," Tommy warned, peering at her in the corner of his eye.

Kim held up her hand in defeat. "Okay. I won't say that again."

Kim put his hand back on her boyfriend's neck and increased the pressure on it somewhat. She rubbed deep circles into it. She finished the massage and gave it a gentle pat. He yawned widely.

"I guess you're ready for bed, aren't you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, I am," Tommy answered and rubbed his eyes. "By the way, would you mind getting some clothes and bring them here tomorrow morning? I need something to wear. Since my house is a crime scene—"

"We can do that," Millie answered and winked at him. "You will be able to enter it to get more stuff after it is no longer a crime scene. That should be in the next day or two."

"All right," Tommy commented.

"I am feeling tired myself," Darren whispered with a yawn. "It's been a crazy night."

"You said it, honey," Caroline agreed.

"We'll see you later, Tommy. Good night," Jason said in a quiet manner.

"Good night," Tommy replied.

"I'll let the receptionist know you are staying, Kim," Jason added and yawned. "I will stop by your house and get some clothes for you to change in tomorrow morning. I will bring them and your purse here."

"Thanks," Kim responded, choking back a sob.

"I should give you these, Tommy," Jack said, pulling out a wallet, an IPhone, and a charger. Kim took them from him and handed them to Tommy. "I found them in the living room. I thought you'd want them."

"Thanks," Tommy answered, laying the stuff on the table. "I appreciate it. Good night."

Tommy and Kim observed everyone leaving. They shifted their attention to each other. He brought his hand up to her cheek. He stroked it very gently. She felt a tear come to her eye.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you staying with me, Kim," Tommy whispered, his body trembling.

"I can see that. I will tell you this right now. No matter what happens, I will never leave you," Kim said lovingly. She leaned forward to hug him carefully. He responded by wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her temple while rocking her back and forth. "I'll be there whenever you need me."

He felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I love you so much, Kim."

She inhaled his musky scent. "I love you too, Tommy. Let's get some sleep."

The lovebirds released their hold on each other. He laid back, a contented sigh escaping his lips. She turned off the light and lay next to him. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They closed their eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	19. What a Way to Wake Up

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nineteen of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It will be shown that Tommy's attempted murder has made the news in the next chapter. Jenny will be questioned by the detectives on the case in the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter twenty.

XXXXX

Chapter 19: What a Way to Wake Up

The early morning sun shined its rays on the Scott residence the next day. A large cloud moved over it until it was completely covered. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches appeared they were about to break off and land on the house's roof. The house was rather large. It contained four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement had the half-bathroom. The backyard had a wooden fence around it. A patio was in front of the sliding glass door. It contained a metal table and four matching chairs.

Jason lay on his side on his king-sized bed in his room. He breathed slowly yet surely. He placed his arm behind his pillow. Trini was on her back. She buried her face in the pillow somewhat. The room happened to be large. It contained blue walls, a hardwood dresser, and a pine nightstand. A TV sat on top of the dresser. A DVD player was beside it. A desk containing a computer connected to the wall by a cable modem was next to the window. Green carpet covered every inch of the floor.

Jason stirred in his sleep before sighing softly. He called John after he got home and asked him if he could come in at noon and have a short day of work. He mentioned he wanted to visit Tommy in the morning. His father told him he was fine with that and felt Tommy could use his presence. Trini arrived fifteen minutes later with a suitcase filled with her work clothes for the day. They went to bed not long after.

He opened his eyes and held up his arm to shield them from the light. He blinked three times, adjusting them. He yawned again and smacked his lips. He looked over at her. He saw her twitch her nose and chest rise and fall with every breath. She stirred a little bit in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. He smiled. He thought she looked so beautiful. He propped his head up with his elbow. He reached over to push her bangs out of her eyes. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He growled lustfully, wanting her so badly. He looked over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand. He saw it ready seven-thirty. He had the alarm set for eight-ten for both of them. They didn't like using their IPhones as alarms for waking up. He didn't think waking her up forty minutes before it went off was a bad idea. This would give them plenty of time to make love before she needed to get ready for work.

He turned off the alarm. He looked at her, smiling seductively. He moved over her, taking great care with slipping in between her legs. He pushed her sleeveless white nightgown upward. He settled it just below her breast line. He pulled the crotch of her pink underwear aside. He brought his hand to her entrance to fondle her wet folds. He went slowly, only to increase his speed. She moaned softly.

"Jason, don't stop," she whispered while opening her eyes. "That feels incredible."

"I'm glad it does," he responded huskily. "In fact, I will do something even better."

He took his hand away and grabbed her underwear. He ripped it to pieces with a fierce growl. He tossed them to the floor. He moved back, leaning down. He licked at her entrance before rubbing his face against it. He nibbled on it. She gasped delightfully. Her breathing became pants. He slipped his tongue into her entrance and fondled her sex ravenously. He used it to tease her clit. She moved her hips along with him. He bit down on her clit. She moaned pleasurably while coming. She was unable to breathe since she was so lost in it. Her high ebbed away. A sated feeling went through her body. He returned to her eye level.

"You really know how to wake your fiancée up in the morning," Trini said.

Jason snickered. "Yep. I'm far from done with you."

He kissed her hard. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and traced her tongue with it. She wanted to taste every bit of her sweetness. She slid her hands into his hair. She gripped it so tightly that she looked ready to pull it out. He moved his into hers. He gave it a tight grab. Their tongues fought for control, and moans left their mouths. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity went through their bodies at a rapid rate.

Jason broke the kiss. He grabbed Trini's nightgown and ripped it apart. He threw the pieces to the floor. He tore his black t-shirt off. He did the same to his black short and white underwear. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He grabbed at her hair. She slid her arms around his neck. She moaned at his kissing her jawline.

She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him before kissing from his lips to his earlobe. She licked at it. She smiled at a groan coming from him. He moved his hands to her shoulders. He gave them very tight squeezes. He'd break them if he had super strength. She kissed to his neck to bite down on it hard. He winced painfully. He sighed in relied when the pain vanished. He knew he would have a mark there later. He didn't mind because he was happy to be with her now.

She kissed his neck hungrily before giving it a long lick. He growled intensely. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. She pushed her tongue past them. She explored every inch of his mouth with it. She slid her hands over his arms, chest, and stomach. She traced every muscle that lined them. She kissed down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She sucked on it very hard. He squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at the covers. The familiar fire began to build within their veins.

Trini leaned down, taking her fiancé's right nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it before giving it a hard bite. He hissed pleasurably, and his back formed an arch. She blew on his nipple, and his breathing turned to shudders. He opened his eyes, panting hard. She lavished the left nipple with the same amount of attention. He moaned ecstatically. He rolled his head back into the pillow. He tightened on the covers. She kissed him passionately. Their tongues engaged in a fight for control. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

He sat up, grabbing at her hair. He kissed her neck hungrily and ran his hands up and down her back. She leaned back when he fondled her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples. He felt them become hard. He took the left nipple into his mouth to suck on it. She hissed with much pleasure. She grew louder at his biting down on it. Her breathing turned to pants when he gave it a gentle blow. He gave the right nipple the same amount of attention. She grabbed at his hair as if she were trying to keep herself from falling over the edge.

Jason kissed his girlfriend possessively. He traveled to her neck and sucked on it. He bit down on it hard. She emitted a painful wince. He blew on it. He smiled at her contented sigh. She had no doubt she'd have a mark there later, but she didn't mind. All she cared about was being with him right now. He went to her earlobe. He teased it with his tongue. She let out such a loud groan that she sent an echo throughout the room and possibly outside.

He flipped her over on her back. He stared deep into her eyes while aligning his erect cock at her entrance. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in and out of her immediately because he didn't want to wait for her to adjust to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She moaned loudly, her head rolling back into the pillow.

"Oh, that feels wonderful, Jase," Trini whispered ecstatically. She moaned when he kissed her neck. She became louder at his sucking on it. "Oh, yes. Yes!"

"Good girl, Trini," Jason growled softly. "Let it all out."

She whimpered. "Please, go rougher! Please!"

He emitted a loud his. "Your wish is my command."

Jason kissed Trini possessively. He pulled almost all the way out of her. He reentered her roughly. He began moving within her. He was just as rough. He was also fast. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She emitted a heady moan. He felt his body tighten as each second passed. He grabbed at the covers, an ecstatic groan escaping his lips. He moved to her neck. He planted butterfly kisses on it. He kissed to her pulse point. He nibbled on that. She whimpered while moving her hands to his shoulders.

He pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against them when she moaned quietly. He traced every inch of her mouth slowly but surely. He kissed to her neck to smother it with hungry kisses. He moved to her ear and nibbled on it. He licked at it before giving it a gentle blow.

He sat up, jerking her into his lap. He kissed her roughly, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight manner. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. He kissed her neck, and she tilted her head to the side. He licked his way up to her earlobe. He teased it with his tongue. He smiled at her groaning softly.

"Oh, my beautiful Trini," Jason whispered fiercely while kissing her neck.

Trini moaned quietly as she leaned her head back. "My handsome Jason."

He thrusted into her a little rougher and faster. She slid her hands up and down his back while kissing his shoulder. She licked at it. She moved to his neck and nibbled on it. He growled intensely. He grabbed her hair with his other hand. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was about to explode. He had no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up and pushed her on her back. He kissed her very hard, his thrusts growing rougher and faster. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He grabbed at the headboard with one hand. He moved the other one to her clit. He massaged it with a lustful growl, and she moaned softly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't stop a whimper from leaving her mouth.

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Jason brought himself and Trini to climax with no time in between. He found himself unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her. Both of them panted hard. He rolled off her. They turned on their sides. They faced each other. He took his hand into hers. He stroked the back of it with his thumb. They looked into each other's eyes while swallowing hard.

"What a great round of lovemaking," she said in a breathless voice.

"You said it," he agreed. "It doesn't hurt to get rough once in a while."

"I can't wait until we are at your uncle's cabin for our honeymoon," Trini said excitedly. "It's going to be great."

"It sure will," Jason answered, eagerness lining his voice. "We'll get to make love all we want."

"We don't have to worry about anyone barging in while we are going at it," Trini mumbled, chuckling nervously. She tensed as she remembered all the times their friends and parents barged in while they were making love. "I hate it when that happens. It is so embarrassing."

"Both of us are to blame for not locking the door," Jason commented.

"You've forgotten to lock it more times than I have," Trini pointed out and took her hand away from his to flick his nose twice.

"No," Jason said, shaking his head.

She nodded. "Yes. You need a bigger brain inserted into your head."

"I think you're the one who needs a bigger brain," Jason said, knocking on her head.

"I don't think so," Trini said, swatting his hand aside.

He smirked "I do think so."

Jason tweaked Trini's nose and ruffled her hair. He pointed his finger in her face and moved it in all directions. She mimicked his movements with her head. She pretended to get dizzy and made a funny noise. He touched her cheek very lightly.

"Since Tommy and Kim have talked about having children, I was thinking we could have a few of our own as well," Jason suggested warmly.

"I'd love to have children with you," Trini replied very happily. "Our children could become best friends with Tommy and Kim's."

"I'll tell you one thing. I am not changing any dirty diapers," Jason declared with a shake of his head. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Yes, you will change dirty diapers. In fact, I will wave a smelly diaper in your face and see if you can handle it," Trini threatened playfully and punched him in the shoulder.

"Bring it on," Jason taunted with a teasing smile. He gave her nose another tweak. "I dare you."

"I will," Trini responded, patting his cheek. "You can count on it."

He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead against it. He touched the top of her head before breathing in her sweet scent.

"No matter what happens, I will never leave you," Jason declared. "You're the only woman for me." He growled fiercely.

"You're the only man for me," Trini responded in a determined voice. "I will never leave you, no matter what happens." She exhaled.

"Good," Jason whispered, smiling lightly. "I want to give you this."

He kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned softly. He moved his hand under the covers. He fondled her breast. Suddenly, she regained her bearings and grabbed his wrist. She broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"I'd like to make love with you here again, but I want to take a shower," she said with much regret.

"Okay," he answered. "How about I join you?"

Trini nodded and squeaked joyfully. "Sure. We can make love in there. If you want to, that is."

Jason flashed her a seductive smile. "Of course, I want to. How about we have breakfast after that?"

"I'd like that," Trini said, warmth echoing from her voice. "Unfortunately, we can't put on our clothes because they are in pieces."

"Your robe is on the floor. So is mine," Jason pointed out.

"That's true," Trini commented. "Let's get the shower going."

He smirked. "Just don't let me ravish you too much."

She gave him a punch to the shoulder. "Oh, you."

Jason and Trini slipped out of bed. He grabbed his black robe from the floor next to it, as did she with her gray one. He put on his and tied it closed. He watched her slip hers on and tie it. He stared at her with much intensity. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not go over and grab her, so he could take off their robes and throw her on the bed for another round of lovemaking.

Trini unzipped her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a blue t-shirt, black shorts, white underwear, and blue socks. She zipped it closed. Jason approached the dresser to open the first drawer. He grabbed a red t-shirt, dark red shorts, white underwear, and white socks. He pushed it shut in a light manner. They headed out of the room. They walked to the bathroom that happened to be the first room on the left. They entered, and she turned on the light. He closed the door.


	20. Never Apart

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It shows that Tommy's attempted murder has made the news. Jenny will be questioned by the detectives on the case in the next chapter. It is likely I will feature the law firm Trini works at and her making a visit to the divorce court judge in that one as well. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 20: Never Apart

A house sparrow flew through the sky an hour later. It spotted Angel Grove Memorial Hospital and headed downward. It went toward the top of a tree located next to the third floor. It landed on the edge of the branch located next to the window to Tommy's room. It looked inside through slightly open curtains to see him and Kim asleep in each other's arms. They were in the same position as they were last night.

Kim stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She was greeted with blurry vision. She blinked four times to clear it. She saw the sun shining through the blinds and onto the floor. She was relieved to see that. She recalled going to the bathroom when a nurse came to check on Tommy at five o'clock. He used it after the latter was finished. They went right back to sleep.

She looked up at her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled, thinking he looked so peaceful. She took comfort in the fact that he told her his head and his shoulder weren't hurting as much as they did right after he arrived at the hospital just before they fell back asleep, though the morphine had worn off. She wondered if the pain would get a little stronger as the day progressed. She was confident he would be able to go home very soon.

She stopped smiling when she heard groaning. She removed her head from his chest as he stirred in his sleep. She pushed herself into a sitting position. He yawned and opened his eyes, only to be greeted with blurry vision. He blinked five times, clearing it. He looked into her eyes and let out a very contented sigh. He brought his hand to her hair and stroked it.

"Good morning, Kim," he greeted and emitted another yawn.

"Good morning yourself, Tommy. How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel all right," Tommy answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "My head and shoulder aren't hurting that much."

"That's good," Kim whispered warmly.

"What time is it?" Tommy wondered.

She looked at her watch. "It's eight-thirty. You've been asleep since that doctor checked on you three-and-a-half hours ago. You haven't moved at all."

"Because of that, my legs feel like they are asleep!" Tommy groaned painfully. He pushed himself into a sitting position and straightened his legs carefully. He twirled his ankles around and wiggled his toes. He felt the numbness fade completely and sighed in relief. "That's better."

"My legs are a little bit asleep themselves," Kim commented and straightened her legs. She moved her feet back and forth twice before twirling her ankles around and wiggling her toes. The numbness faded away. "It's annoying, but it's part of life."

He stood up. "I need to go the bathroom. My bladder feels like it's about to burst."

Tommy took the heart monitor to the bathroom and went inside. Kim rose to her feet. She approached the window and opened the curtains. She focused her attention on the sparrow sitting on the branch. She heard it chirp a beautiful melody. She whistled to it, and it became louder. It flapped its wings to air them out.

She jumped a little bit at the sound of flushing. She turned around to see the door open. He came out of the bathroom with the heart monitor. He approached the bed and returned it to its original position. He laid back down as she came to him and seated herself on the bed. She ran her hand over his hair. He took it into his. He laid them in his lap.

"You feel better now?" Kim wondered.

"Very much so," Tommy answered.

"Great," Kim said happily and flicked his nose.

"Kim, I want to thank you for laying with me last night. You don't know how much that meant to me," Tommy said, letting out a quiet sniffle.

"Anything for you, love," Kim responded in a loving voice and kissed his forehead. She pressed hers against it for thirty seconds before pulling back. "I hope those detectives grill Jenny when they question her."

"Me too. She deserves to spend the rest of her life in prison for what she did to me," Tommy said bluntly. "I don't doubt she will claim she was defending herself against an abusive husband." He scoffed. "It is the oldest trick in the book women use when they are accused of crimes against their men."

"Wendi Andriano and Jodi Arias used it when they were accused of murdering their men," Kim muttered, anger lining her voice. "Those bitches make real domestic violence victims look bad."

"It didn't work for Wendi. She is on death row. A jury member or two just might believe Jodi's domestic violence claims and get her off the hook," Tommy mumbled.

Kim looked up at the sound of approaching footfalls. "I need to use the bathroom. I will be out in a few minutes."

Tommy nodded at her. "Okay."

Kim stood up and went into the bathroom. Tommy saw the other door open. Forty-five-year-old Griff Yang walked in. Being Asian, he was tall and possessed a muscular frame. His skin was light. His straight black hair was short and possessed a few gray streaks here and there. His face had a number of wrinkles. He had a clipboard in his hand. He came to his patient's side.

"Good morning, Tommy," Griff greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Yang," Tommy responded.

"How are you doing this morning?" Griff asked and put the clipboard against his chest.

"I'm doing okay," Tommy commented and pointed his finger at his head. "My head doesn't hurt that much. Nor does my shoulder." He heard his stomach growl. "I am also hungry."

"That's great," Griff said, smiling warmly. "I have a breakfast menu for you to look at."

"If you're wondering about Kim, she is using the bathroom," Tommy pointed out while gesturing toward the bathroom door.

"I see," Griff commented. "Well—"

The sound of flushing caught the men's attention. They saw Kim come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Dr. Yang," Kim said and went to the doctor's side. "I guess you're here to check to make sure Tommy is really okay."

"Yes, I am," Griff said and put the clipboard on the bed.

Kim motioned toward her boyfriend. "Go right ahead."

Griff spoke inaudible words to Tommy. Kim decided to go to the window and watched an American robin fly around above the parking lot. She listened to its chirps. She found robins fascinating. She thought they sang the most beautiful songs of all the songbirds. There were times she wished she had the ability to turn into one and fly amongst the clouds.

Kim watched the robin for five minutes before it disappeared behind a large building across the street. She turned around to see Griff shining a light into each of Tommy's eyes. She saw him repeat his action with her boyfriend's ears. He returned his flashlight to his coat pocket and picked up his clipboard to write down his results. She made his way to his side.

"You have no signs of a concussion at all. It is quite likely you can go home this afternoon," Griff announced.

"All right," Tommy yelled happily. "I am ready to get out of this hospital and get to Kim's house. I am staying there for the time being."

"It will be nice to have you there," Kim added sweetly.

Griff took the breakfast menu off the clipboard and handed it to Tommy. He motioned to him what the young man could have and gave him a pen. Tommy looked at the menu carefully. He checked off scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuit, a bowl of strawberries, and orange juice. He handed the pen and menu back to Griff, who smiled.

"I'll go get this breakfast prepared for you," Griff said.

"Thanks," Tommy whispered with a contented sigh.

"Kim, you're welcome to go down to the cafeteria to get breakfast," Griff said as he put the menu back on the clipboard.

"I'll have something to eat later," Kim said, shaking her head. "I'm not hungry right now."

"All right," Griff said, clearing his throat. "I will see you two in a few minutes."

Griff headed out of the room while snapping his fingers. Tommy and Kim turned to each other.

"You're lucky you have good doctors on call," Kim commented and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Some doctors are only in it for the money. They even make their patients have unnecessary surgeries to draw in more profits."

She looked disgusted. "Talk about sick."

He nodded sharply. "Yep."

The couple proceeded to talk about where they could have their wedding. Kim sat back down on the bed.

00000

Tommy poked some eggs with his fork and put them in his mouth twenty minutes later. He was sitting up, and his breakfast tray was on the foldable table. He chewed them and swallowed with a loud gulp. He picked up a slice of bacon and bit into it. Kim was seated in a chair next to him. She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"My favorite kind of breakfast has always been bacon and eggs. I enjoy it when Mom cooks it whenever I am over at her house," Tommy said.

"I recall you telling me she cooks pancakes sometimes," Kim murmured.

"She can never get their circle form right. One time, the pancakes looked almost like squares," Tommy explained and put his fork down. He formed his hands in the shape of a square. "She looked embarrassed."

"Imagine if vehicles had square wheels. They'd never be able to get anywhere," Kim commented with a laugh.

"No kidding," Tommy agreed.

"The vampires in the Twilight Saga can move square boulders by simply pulling them up from the bottom," Kim pointed out and moved her hands upward.

"If you were a vampire, would you throw a boulder for me? You could do it in a field," Tommy joked, winking at her.

"I would. I could get Emmett to join me for a boulder-throwing contest," Kim said and snickered to herself.

"That'd be fun to see," Tommy said in a warm voice. "If I were a vampire, I would throw a boulder for you too. I'd have a boulder-throwing contest with Emmett as well."

He ran his hand over her hair and patted the top of her head. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He brought his body back. She felt her stomach growl and touched it.

"I am feeling hungry now," she whispered.

"Why don't you have my biscuit?" he asked.

"I can't do that, Tommy. This is your breakfast," Kim responded reluctantly.

"I don't mind," Tommy said, grabbing his fork. "Besides, you may lose your hunger in an instant, especially since this is such a trying time for us."

Kim clicked her tongue, as he knew Tommy was right. She could never be certain when she would be hungry. After all, she knew how stressed she had been due to what happened. She nodded at him slowly.

"Okay. I'll eat that biscuit, Tommy," Kim whispered and took the biscuit off the tray. "I'll do it for you."

"Great," Tommy said, sighing in relief. He watched her take a bite and chew it up. She swallowed and nodded in approval.

"This is the best biscuit I've ever tasted," Kim said and bit into it again. She proceeded to chew. "It's got buttermilk in it. Mom is an expert at making buttermilk biscuits."

"You told me she usually made six biscuits for breakfast or dinner," Tommy said.

She finished chewing and swallowed. "Yep. That is two for each person in the family. Sometimes, she fixes up to twelve biscuits."

He chuckled. "Talk about a lot."

She finished eating the biscuit. She took the napkin and wiped crumbs off her mouth and chin. He placed a forkful of strawberries in his mouth and started chewing.

"Are you thinking about going down to the cafeteria and getting something else to eat?" Tommy wondered.

"I am thinking about that," Kim answered honestly.

"Great," Tommy said, his face radiating with happiness. He finished chewing and swallowed. "What are you going to get?"

"I was thinking of—" Kim started and felt queasiness rising in her stomach. She grabbed it and gagged a little bit. "Oh, shit. I am going to be sick!"

Kim put her hand over her mouth as she stood up. She rushed into the bathroom as she moaned softly. Tommy cringed at her vomiting. He sipped his orange juice before laying his fork down. The vomiting stopped a minute later. Flushing sounded, followed by running water and spitting. She came out and returned to her chair. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Tommy asked in concern.

"I am fine. It seems that biscuit didn't agree with me, but I couldn't help myself," Kim muttered sadly. "It tasted so good."

"Well, you did eat a bit fast," Tommy pointed out honestly. "It was as if you were starving."

"I know, but it doesn't matter now," Kim murmured and cleared her throat. "What matters is I am just fine. You don't have to worry about me."

He reached out and stroked his girlfriend's cheek with the back of his hand. She touched it after he placed it on the same spot. She turned her head to kiss his palm. He laid his hand on the tray.

"You want to watch some TV?" Kim asked.

Tommy nodded at her. "Mm-hmm."

Kim grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV. An anchorman spoke about last night's attempted murder and the reason for it. Tommy emitted a sharp exhale, as did his girlfriend. They knew that the rest of Angel Grove had heard about what happened to him. They had a feeling people were saying not-so-flattering things about them right now.

"We were wise to choose not to have social media accounts. I wouldn't be able to look at mine," she mumbled tensely.

"I wouldn't be able to look at mine either," he agreed. "People say the vilest things on the internet. Since they can post under multiple names, it can be hard to track who is saying what." He shuddered in disgust.

"Celebrities are often the target of vile comments. People think they have the right to be cruel and heartless toward them simply because they are public figures," Kim hissed angrily.

"Old Hollywood celebrities were lucky they never had to deal with vile comments constantly. Too many people think they had squeaky clean lives and never divorced their spouses," Tommy grumbled frustratingly. "That's not true. Betty White divorced twice before marrying the love of her life. Judy Garland divorced four times and died of a drug overdose while married to her fifth husband. Dorothy Dandridge was suspected to have been abused by one of her spouses and died of a possible accidental drug overdose."

"In those days, there were no helpful programs for celebrities to help them deal with personal problems. They had to suffer in silence. They had to beat drug addictions on their own. In most cases, they were unsuccessful," Kim whispered sadly. "Nowadays, celebrities can get help for all kinds of problems."

He nodded. "Of course, they still suffer relapses of drug addiction and eating disorders."

She cupped her chin in her hand. "Drug addiction and eating disorders are difficult to overcome. It can take several attempts for the patient to be successful."

The lovebirds shrugged. They couldn't understand why people were sucked into lives of drug addiction and eating disorders. They knew their parents were blamed for their behavior, but they knew it wasn't always the case. They wished society had more sympathy for people who suffered from personal problems and wouldn't tell them to suck it up and pretend as if everything was okay when it wasn't. Tommy snorted softly.

"Kim, change the channel," Tommy said softly.

"Sure," Kim answered and flipped through the channels. She stopped at one playing the 1958 version of _Dracula._ She put the remote on the table. "I love this version of Dracula."

"This version of Dracula was the first vampire-themed movie I ever saw," Tommy said, sighing contently. "Christopher Lee was great in it. He looked really evil as the title character."

"He looks so young in that film," Kim pointed out. "It's hard to believe he's over eighty years old. He doesn't look his age at all. Moreover, his career shows no signs of slowing down."

"He reminds me of Betty White. Her career hasn't slowed down either, despite she is over eighty years old. Both of them will continue acting as long as their health permits it," Tommy commented in a warm voice.

She gave him a loving look. "I hope we live as long as Betty and Christopher do."

"Me too, Kim," Tommy agreed. "Imagine us as old people sharing memories of our long life together." He chuckled to himself.

"I can see that big time," Kim replied, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. She pulled away. "People can say all the bad things they want to about us. I will never give you up."

He smiled. "I will never give you up either. You are my soulmate."

"You are my soulmate too," Kim murmured, touching his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy replied, sniffling softly and cupping her chin in his hand. "Now and forever."

Tommy and Kim leaned toward each other until their lips met in a soft kiss. They made it passionate quickly. Their tongues dueled each other. Moans left their mouths. They pulled apart, gasping for air. They moved their bodies back.

"I better finish my breakfast. I don't want it to waste away," he suggested and made a funny noise.

"That's a good idea. Get to it on the double!" she shouted in a drill sergeant's voice. "Move it! Move it!"

Tommy grabbed his fork. "Here I go! Here I go!"

Tommy poked his fork into his eggs. He got a decent amount on it and popped them into his mouth. He chewed slowly but surely. He swallowed, letting out a quiet gulp. He proceeded to get strawberries. Kim started talking about the time she bounced around her parents' backyard on her hopper.


	21. Some Loving, Talking, and Interrogation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-one of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Jenny is questioned by the detectives in this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 21: Some Loving/Talking/Interrogation

Jason put a spoonful of sugar into a coffee-filled mug in the Scott residence's kitchen. He stirred the contents before tapping the spoon on the side of the mug three times. He laid the spoon on the counter. He sipped his coffee, nodding in approval. He took another sip and placed it on the counter. He hit the counter with his hands in a rhythmic fashion.

He looked around the kitchen. The kitchen was large and contained bright blue walls and blue cabinets. It had a bar with five stools and a hardwood table with five unmatching chairs. The floor happened to be white and made of tile. A scratch extended from the middle to just the table. A portable TV sat near the sink next to the coffeemaker.

He focused his attention on the TV. An anchorman talked about Tommy's attempted murder. He felt relief that the story was getting out. He hated that his best friend had to be in the hospital, but he understood the staff was just trying to be safe. He was glad Kim stayed there with him, for he thought it gave him a sense of peace.

Jason put his coffee down as the anchorman finished his report on the attempted murder. He heard footsteps. He looked up to see Trini coming his way. She adjusted the sleeves on her gray jacket. She smoothed out her white long-sleeved shirt that had an embedded silver necklace at the top with both hands. She ran her fingers through her hair three times. She stopped before him.

"Hey, Trini," he greeted.

"Hey, Jason," she replied and put her hands on her sides. "How do I look?"

"You look great," Jason answered, flicking her chin. "You always do after you get ready for work."

"I can't wait until I move into your house after we are married. The best thing about it is we are having our wedding before Christmas Break," Trini whispered excitedly. "We will have a two-week honeymoon at your uncle's cabin."

"The honeymoon is going to be so much fun," Jason said, taking his hands into hers. "We get to make love as much as we want. We won't have to worry about anyone barging in on us."

"Don't forget to lock the door the next time we have a get-together at any of our friends' houses," Trini warned in a stern voice.

He pointed his finger in her face. "You shouldn't forget to do that either."

"You better point that finger somewhere else, or I'll—" Trini growled playfully.

"Or you'll do what, bite it off and eat it?" Jason teased.

She snickered. "Something like that."

She ruffled his hair. She screamed in surprise when at his squeezing her neck. She waved her hand in front of his face. She moved it upward. She jerked it downward in a rapid motion. He pretended to slap her in the cheek. She rushed two fingers forward. He blocked her by holding his hand between his eyes sideways. He pushed hers downward. They put their arms at their sides with quiet laughs.

"I can't get enough of doing that _Three Stooges_ routine with you," Trini admitted with a big smile on her face.

"Me neither. I remember the episode called 'Calling All Curs.' Curly pretended to sing opera and did his nyuk-nyuk-nyuk. Moe poked him in the eye. Curly yelled he couldn't see. He said he had his eyes closed when Moe asked what was wrong. He was rewarded with another eye poke from him," Jason explained, snickering.

"Curly was well known for having the 'indestructible' head. It could take being hit with just about anything," Trini said, licking her lips. "Unfortunately, that eventually led to him suffering a major stroke combined with other factors." She frowned.

"Curly Howard died at the age of forty-eight in 1952. He left behind a legacy filled with laughs," Jason murmured in a gentle voice.

"My favorite trick of his was falling on the ground and pivoting on his shoulder as he 'walked' in a circular motion. People have tried to do that trick, but they found it impossible," Trini said, stifling a laugh.

"I was one of those people who tried to do that," Jason said, looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't come close to 'walking' in a circular motion on my shoulder." He blew a raspberry.

"You did look cute, though," Trini squeaked, pinching his nose. "Anyway, I am going to get a mug. I want to fix me some coffee."

"Go right ahead," Jason responded with a wink. "I don't mind."

Trini walked over to the cabinet beside the refrigerator. She opened it and began searching for a mug. Jason came up behind her. He pulled her hair aside and began kissing her neck. She became stiff at his hands going to her breasts and fondling them through her shirt.

"Jason, I have to leave for—" Trini started, gasping when he pressed her crotch into her butt. She felt him nibble on her ear and trace it with his tongue. She couldn't hold back a moan. "Oh, shit. Yes. Yes!"

"That's it, Trini," Jason growled seductively. He squeezed her breasts while pressing his crotch further into her butt. He chuckled at her excited groans. "Let every bit of it out."

Jason turned his fiancée around. He took her hands, pulling her away from the counter to the center of the kitchen. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues dueled for control. Their hearts beat very hard. Electricity went through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it would never stop.

He slipped her jacket off and threw it to the floor. He planted kisses on her neck before licking at it. She leaned her head back, moaning pleasurably. He pulled away from it. They kissed once more. They wrapped their arms around each other. He turned their bodies. He moved them toward the table. He broke the kiss and looked at it. He cleared it with a single sweep of his hand. He laid her down on it. He got on top of her. He put his weight on her as he cradled himself in between her legs. He thrusted against her, causing her to moan pleasurably.

"That feels incredible, Jason," she said in a breathless. He leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers. His lips were almost on hers. Suddenly, he pulled away. She looked at him confusingly. "Jase, what—"

"Shh," he answered, putting a finger to her lips. "Trust me."

Jason smiled slyly at his fiancée and gave her a wink. He slid his hands down her body. He stopped at the waistband on her gray skirt. He grabbed it. He proceeded to pull it and her white underwear down slowly. She giggled as she could tell was teasing her. She raised her hips. This allowed him to pull them off. He threw them to the floor. He began caressing her thighs sensually.

Trini looked at her fiancé, her eyes showing much lust. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were dilated. She sat up. She unbuttoned her shirt while keeping her eyes on him. He smiled with much seduction. He took off his t-shirt and undid the bow-tied strings. He removed his black shorts and blue underwear. He tossed them aside while growling lustfully.

She finished unbuttoning her shirt, taking it off. She tossed it to the floor before taking his hand. He climbed onto the table. He laid her down, getting in between her legs. He rested his full weight on her. They kissed passionately, their hands groping and wandering everywhere. He slid his hand downward, stopping in between her legs. He started fondling her wet folds. She moaned pleasurably into his mouth. The familiar fire began to build within them.

"Damn it," Trini growled in much delight. She whimpered when he upped his pace. "Shit! Yes!"

Jason pulled his hand away before climbing off Trini. He stood on the floor, a lustful growl leaving his mouth. He leaned down and nuzzled his face against her entrance. He ran his tongue up and down the flesh. He plunged it inside her. He fondled her folds slowly at first, but he became ravenous. She moaned excitedly. He teased her clit with his tongue. She whimpered ecstatically while moving her hips along with his motions. He bit her clit very hard. She screamed while coming. She was so lost in it that she couldn't breathe.

Trini came down from her high as a sated feeling rushed through her body. Jason climbed back on top of her and settled in between her legs. He kissed her. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste her sweetness. He trailed kisses to her neck. He nibbled on it before giving it a gentle blow. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She turned her head to give him better access.

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch of it. She tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't help herself. She slid her hands up and down his back. The fire within them was building to such a point that they thought they were about to explode. He broke away from her. He stared into her eyes.

"Jason, I want you inside me right now," Trini growled with much fierceness.

"Okay," Jason answered lustfully. He worked her legs around his hips. He reached between them to take himself in hand. "Are you ready?"

She whimpered. "Yes, I am. Go rough with me. Please."

He nodded at her. "As you wish."

Jason moved toward Trini's entrance. He entered her quickly and roughly. He leaned down, breathing heavily. He kissed her as he braced himself on his hands above her shoulders. He started thrusting in and out of her. He was rough and fast. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his full weight down on her. He slipped his hands underneath her shoulders. He used them as leverage while moving. Her hands wandered all over his body. He pressed her forehead against hers.

"I look forward to impregnating you," Jason growled huskily. "I want a baby with you so much."

"I want a baby just as much as you do," Trini whimpered and moaned when he kissed her neck. "Don't stop. Keep going."

Jason's thrusting became rougher and faster. He buried his face in Trini's neck to muffle his moans. She bit her lip, quieting hers. They couldn't imagine anything better than this. He could feel he was getting close to climaxing. However, he didn't want to come first. He wanted her to come with him at the same time. He jerked a hand between them and massaged her clit. She moaned loudly.

"Shit!" Trini screamed breathlessly. "Damn."

"Are you getting close?" Jason asked and clenched his teeth.

"Yes," she replied and whimpered softly. "Yes!"

"So am I. Come with me, Trini," he said intensely. His thrusts became rougher and faster. His fingers increased their speed. "Come right now!"

Jason made three simultaneous movements from his fingers and hips to bring himself and Trini to climax with no time in between. He clenched his teeth while coming with a lustful growl. She emitted a low yet deep moan. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him during the throes of her climax. She loosened her grip once it subsided.

He panted very hard. His hot breath hit her neck, causing the skin to break out in goosebumps. Their heartbeats slowed down until they returned to normal. He raised his head, laying it on her chest. He sighed contently at her soft breathing. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other. He smiled against her chest. He chuckled breathlessly.

"Talk about a great lovemaking session," he said.

"Tell me about it. We've had quite the morning. We made love in your bed after you woke me up. We took a shower and made love there. We made love after I showed off my work outfit," she squeaked warmly.

"I have a feeling we will be doing lots of lovemaking every time we get together. I am very eager to have a baby with you quickly," Jason admitted, smiling. He removed his head from her chest and looked at her. "Yes, I am."

"I am just as eager to have a baby quickly as you are," Trini whispered lovingly. "I hope we conceive before our wedding. It'd be great if we announced to everyone that we were expecting."

"I'd love that. Then again, it would be just as great if we announced we were expecting at Tommy and Kim's wedding. Even better is if they announced that too," Jason said in amazement.

"Two couples expecting babies at the same time," Trini murmured with a giggle. "It's a wonderful thought."

The lovebirds kissed tenderly. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They breathed in each other's scents.

"As much as I want to keep laying with you like this, you need to get to work," Jason muttered sadly.

"I know," Trini whispered with a frown. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She smiled widely. "How about I come over and have dinner with you? We can spend time together afterward."

He expressed happiness. "I'd love that. Now, let me get off you, so you can go."

She growled playfully. "Come on. Let's go on the double!"

Jason saluted his fiancée and got off her. He grabbed her hands, helping her stand up. They gathered their clothes. They put on their underwear. He put on his shorts, as did she with her skirt. He tied them, and she slipped on her shirt and buttoned it up. She put on her jacket and headed for the bathroom. He approached the counter, getting his coffee. He drank some more of it.

00000

Trini was waiting to turn left at a red light in her green Mercedes forty minutes later. The left blinker was flashing. She looked around the interior. The exterior appeared new with the exception of a few faded spots of paint. Dirt could be seen along the bottom of the driver's side. A tiny dent was in the middle of the bumper. Bird poop was in the upper left corner of the windshield.

She turned toward the radio. She listened to the DJ talking about Jenny's crime. She heard him speak disdainfully about Kim. She bit her lip. She wasn't surprised that he was doing that. She remembered all the times the mistresses were blamed for the demise of marriages, even if they had no idea their lovers were married. She wished society would hold men as responsible for the infidelity as they did women.

She was startled by a loud honk. She looked at a car in the lane next to her. She rolled her eyes as the driver spoke inaudible words and slammed his hand on the dashboard angrily. She wanted to get out of her car and give him a lecture on patience so badly. Then again, it wasn't worth the trouble, as he wouldn't likely listen.

The light became green with the left turning arrow. Trini turned left as the car sped straight, its tires screeching. She pushed the blinker bar up, the blinker stopping its flashing. She saw a large white sign reading 'Jones Law Firm' in large black letters on her right. She turned into the parking lot. She parked in a space at the edge of it. She turned off the engine.

Trini stared at the large building that contained six floors. She grabbed her purse from the floor on the passenger's side. She got her briefcase from that seat. She got out and made her way toward the building. She saw her boss, fifty-eight-year-old Tyler Jones, coming toward her. She saw he had his briefcase in his hand.

Tyler chewed gum. He was Caucasian and was quite tall. His frame was very muscular. His skin was rather tanned. He had no hair on his head whatsoever, though he did have a black beard with streaks of gray in it. His eyes were brown, and they had freckles underneath them. His face had many wrinkles, including laugh lines.

"Good morning, Trini," Tyler greeted as he and Trini stopped before each other.

"Good morning, Tyler," Trini answered warmly. They headed inside. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing quite well," Tyler said, moving his neck with a grimace. "What about you?"

"I am doing well myself, though it was a long night due to Tommy being in the ER," Trini admitted. "I stayed at Jason's place last night because I didn't want to be alone."

"It's understandable. I heard about the attempted murder on the news this morning. When I was driving down the road, I listened to different opinions by various DJs," Tyler explained. "Some of them were downright ugly toward Tommy and Kim."

She huffed. "No shit. Society needs to change its attitude toward cheating men and women. Both should be held accountable. The same goes for male and female lovers."

He exhaled sharply. "I hear you. Unfortunately, it's not going to change anytime soon."

Trini and Tyler came to three elevators. They approached the second one. She pressed the up button. They saw the four light up. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Tommy has hired me to be his divorce lawyer. He wants me to get him forms and bring them to the hospital, so he can fill them out," Trini said.

"I don't blame him for wanting to get the ball rolling on his divorce. You do know Jenny will try to get some of his assets, despite she is in jail," Tyler responded in a serious voice.

"Oh, I am anticipating it. If she gets the house, she will likely try to sell it for money to use in jail. If she is released on bail, she will find a friend to stay with," Trini pointed out.

"It is unlikely she will be released on bail," Tyler said with a quiet huff. "She is too much of a flight risk. She would likely try to get revenge on Kim for 'destroying' her marriage if she were released."

"Tommy and Kim have taken responsibility for their affair," Trini commented and scratched her cheek. "They feel regret for what they did, especially him. They plan to get married six months after the divorce is final. I will be the maid of honor at their wedding."

"I can't say I am surprised. You and Kim have been best friends since you were very young," Tyler said, patting her back.

"Our parents were pretty mad when Jason, Zack, Billy, and I confessed what we had been doing," Trini mumbled, showing embarrassment. "They calmed down and said they supported Tommy and Kim. They said they'd come to the wedding. All four of us were there when Kim confessed everything to her and Tommy's parents in the waiting room. They were very angry, but they calmed down and declared their support for them. They plan to attend the wedding too."

"A circle of friends and family is very important," Tyler said honestly. "Without support, people can't get through life."

Tyler and Trini looked up to see the three light up. The two and one followed suit. The elevator doors opened with a loud ding. They went inside. She pressed five after the doors closed. The elevator started to go to the fifth floor.

"I expect today to be a little long due to helping a friend to file for divorce," she admitted. "Jenny should be undergoing interrogation with Detective Olsen and Detective Roundtree anytime now."

"Something tells me Jenny will ask for a lawyer during the interrogation and will plead not guilty by reason of self-defense," he murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. "So many female murderers have used the old I-was-defending-myself-against-an-abusive-man story that people are doubting domestic violence victims."

"Wendi Andriano used it against Joe. Jodi Arias used it against Travis Alexander. It is highly likely this case will be compared to their murder cases," Trini hissed angrily and mumbled obscenities in Vietnamese.

"The difference is Tommy survived Jenny's attempt on his life," Tyler commented in much awe. "He was lucky he had those handcuffs and that rope. Otherwise, he could've been injured much worse."

Trini became thoughtful. "Thank God that Tommy and Jenny never had any children. It is likely they would've had a bitter custody battle over them. She would've done everything in her power to make him look like a monster."

"Even if she did, something tells me the judge would've given him full custody of the children and her visitation only every other weekend," Tyler replied, clicking his tongue.

"I agree," Trini said and suppressed a yawn.

Tyler let out a long exhale. "Enough about Jenny. Let's talk about you being such a sought-after divorce lawyer."

Trini smiled as she and her boss turned their attention toward the doors. They proceeded to talk about her start in his law firm.

00000

An officer approached the entrance to the Angel Grove Police Department. He stopped before it and looked up, revealing the large building had five floors. He went inside and passed thirty-nine-year-old Penny Winslow sitting at the front desk. The front room was filled with loud chatter and loud ringing phones. Eight dispatcher desks happened to be behind the front desk. They were arranged in two rows. Each row had four. A door was in the corner. It led into a hallway that went to interrogation rooms. Benches could be seen in a number of areas. This included one near the hallway door.

Penny looked through her notes. She was Caucasian and happened to be around Millie's height. She supported a muscular frame. Her skin was so pale that she looked like a sheet. Her short brown hair was straight with the exception of curls at the ends. Her face had so many pimples that a picture could be drawn on her face by connecting them.

Penny heard lively chatter and looked toward two officers taking a handcuffed criminal toward the hallway door. She sighed warmly. She loved it when she heard officers talked about how much they enjoyed their careers. It brought joy to her heart. She couldn't count the number of criminals she brought in during her ten years with the police department.

Penny started thinking about Jenny. She recalled listening to officers and dispatchers talk about what the young woman did to Tommy when she came in four hours ago. Though she didn't approve of cheating, she hated that Jenny tried to kill him. She was glad he was filing for divorce from her. She hoped he would be able to keep all his assets, as she knew his wife would do everything in her power to clean him out, though she would be in jail.

Approaching footfalls caused Penny to snap out of her thoughts. She looked ahead to see Jerome coming her way. He had a coffee-filled cup in his hand. His hat was tucked under his arm. He took a long sip of his coffee. He came to her side. She gazed at him and smiled. She watched him drink a little more of his coffee.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Stone," she greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Officer Winslow," he replied and chuckled softly. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine. You?" Penny wondered, raising her eyebrows

"I am fine too," Jerome answered honestly. He looked at the side of his coffee cup. "I had to get a McDonald's coffee before I came into work."

"I love McDonald's coffee," Penny said, squeaking delightfully. She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "It tastes so good."

"It sure does," Jerome agreed and frowned. "Unfortunately, I've had my coffee spilled on me when I bumped into people several times. It wasn't hot, but it was still embarrassing because I ended up with a big stain on my shirt every time."

"It sucks when you spill your coffee, but at least Cheer gets the stain out every time. It is such a great detergent," Penny commented with pride.

"We can always try new detergents if we want," Jerome pointed out and moved his neck with a grimace. "New ones are coming out all the time."

Jerome and Penny observed an officer taking a handcuffed criminal toward the hallway door. They turned to each other.

"I am sure you heard about Tommy's attempted murder," Jerome whispered with a frown.

"It is all over the radio and TV. People were talking about it when I came in at five-thirty. Some were blaming Kim for the demise of Tommy and Jenny's marriage," Penny explained, rolling her eyes. "They blamed both of them for Jenny's attack on him." She shook her head in disbelief.

He sighed heavily. "I overheard two men calling Kim a slut while I was waiting to get my coffee. They said she was the reason Tommy and Jenny's marriage failed. They claimed he got what he deserved."

"Why am I not surprised?" Penny muttered irritatingly. "People said Dan and Linda Broderick deserved to be murdered by Betty because they had an affair behind her back for three years. They did bully her through legal means, but that is no justification for murder."

"Betty is set to have her first parole hearing next year. I doubt she will show any remorse for what she did. She didn't when she turned herself in to police," Jerome commented seriously.

She gritted her teeth. "I hope the parole board denies her request for parole. I consider her still dangerous to society."

"Me too. I wanted to go over there and punch those men's lights out, but that would've made me look bad," Jerome mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"No kidding," Penny said, clearing her throat. "They probably would've called police and filed charges for assault."

"A police officer getting arrested for assault is ironic," Jerome admitted, sipping his coffee. "It does happen, though."

"Bad cops are all over the country. Not even rural areas are immune to them," Penny grumbled, getting a little angry. "The crap they pull make people not trust the police."

Jerome became a little tense. "Do you remember when Officer Keyes was arrested for murdering her husband when he announced he was divorcing her after years of emotional abuse last year?"

"Boy, do I ever! She was brought in kicking and screaming. She said she couldn't be arrested because she was a cop," Penny answered, scoffing. "Just because you are a cop doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"That's right. Unfortunately, some cops never learn that lesson," Jerome said in sadness.

Penny huffed. "Screw them. They aren't worth a shit."

He nodded in agreement. He drank the rest of his coffee and threw the cup in the trashcan next to her.

"I hope Detective Olsen and Detective Roundtree's questioning Jenny goes well," Jerome murmured.

"I won't be surprised if she spins the old I-was-an-abused-woman-defending-myself tale," Penny growled frustratingly.

"She looks like the type of woman who enjoys seeing herself as the victim," Jerome pointed out and mumbled obscenities in Spanish. "Some people just might believe she was abused. You really don't know what is going on behind closed doors."

"So true," Penny agreed.

He gestured toward the hallway door. "I better get to my office."

She nodded at him. "Sure. I'll see you later."

Penny watched Jerome go through the hallway door and out of sight. She shifted her attention back to her notes.

00000

Jenny sat in a chair in a first-floor interrogation room. She drank black coffee from a cup. She set it down and folded her arms. She laid them on the table. She tapped her fingers against her elbow. She looked around the small room. The table happened to be short. One chair was in front of her. Two chairs were on either side of it.

Jenny looked at her watch and sighed impatiently. She wished the detectives would get here. She wanted to get this questioning over with. She felt she was right to delay it until this morning. She needed a good night's sleep, so her head would be clear. She did sleep well, though the cell bed she slept in was a tiny bit uncomfortable. She felt fortunate not to have back problems because she wouldn't have been able to sleep at all.

The sound of the door opening caused the young woman to turn toward it. She saw Jack and Millie come in. Millie had a folder tucked underneath her arm. Both of them held coffee-filled cups. He closed it behind him. Jenny placed her hands behind her head as she smirked at them. He went to the chair in front of her. Millie approached the one on her left. Jenny wiggled her eyebrows.

"Good morning, Detective Olsen, Detective Roundtree. It's nice to see you two," Jenny said with a snicker.

"I hope your head is clear enough for us to question you about your attempt to murder Tommy, Jenny," Jack answered, sitting down along with Millie.

"It is," Jenny insisted and looked at each of the detectives' hair. "Besides, you two could use haircuts. I think buzz cuts would suit you two just fine." She giggled.

"Don't kid around, young lady," Millie said sternly and put her cup down. Her partner followed suit with his. "This is not the time for it."

"This is an interrogation," Jack added seriously. "That means we are here to ask questions about what you did to your husband."

"I know that. I just wanted to liven up the mood," Jenny commented proudly. "Go ahead. Ask me whatever you want."

Jack and Millie sighed heavily. They leaned forward as Jenny laid her hands on the table. They grabbed their coffees to take long sips. They put them down before yawning.

"Tommy and Kim told us everything about their affair when we questioned them," Jack said, rubbing his nose.

"Did you ever suspect that Tommy was having an affair with Kim behind your back?" Millie asked.

Jenny shook her head rapidly. "Not at all. They did a damn good job of hiding it from me. I mean, it went on for a year. It probably would've gone on longer had he not confessed to me." She chuckled to herself and tapped her fingers on the table. "I did find him missing from the house a few times in the middle of the night, but I suspected he was on a walk in the neighborhood. He went on walks when he couldn't sleep."

Jack propped his head up with his elbow. "I see."

"How long did these walks last?" Millie wondered and furrowed her brow.

"He said he was gone for at least thirty minutes most of the time. He said one walk lasted an hour," Jenny explained.

Millie ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "I can understand why he went on those walks. He couldn't sleep because of the arguments he had with you."

Jack and Millie brought their chairs up to the table. They leaned even closer to Jenny, who bit her lip. They narrowed their eyes at her.

"We found several journals Tommy kept under his bed," Millie said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you can't—" Jenny started, getting angry.

"Tommy gave us permission to search his house," Jack interrupted sharply. "The gathering of evidence was done legally. That house is still a crime scene. We can go back and search it again for more evidence. There is not a damn thing you can do about it." He snorted.

"Tommy's journals contain entries with vivid details about how badly you treated him over the last two years," Millie commented.

Jenny scoffed and shook her head. "He's a fucking liar. I never treated him badly. He treated me badly. He abused me."

"I don't think so, Jenny," Jack retorted and gritted his teeth. "If you were really an abused woman, you wouldn't see yourself as that."

Millie pointed her finger at the suspect. "Tommy doesn't look like the type of man who would beat a woman, no matter how mad he got at her. He has always walked away from her."

"It's true," Jenny insisted. "He beat me up a lot. I covered up my bruises with makeup to make sure no one saw them. When he confessed his affair to me, I got mad at him. Then he slapped me and tried to choke me. I fended him off with a bat. He got the steak knife and tried to stab me. I grabbed it away from him and stabbed him."

"If Tommy choked you, then why don't you have marks on your neck from that? If he slapped you, why don't you have a bruise on your cheek?" Jack demanded.

"How come we found only your fingerprints on the knife if he went after you with it?" Millie added.

"I have no clue whatsoever," Jenny answered with a huff. "All I am saying is he has been abusing me for quite some time."

Jack shook his head. "All the evidence points to you as the abuser."

"Oh, that's a bunch of bullshit. I never laid a finger on him," Jenny yelled defiantly.

"Abuse doesn't have to be physical. Another type is called emotional abuse. Controlling and possessiveness are among the signs of it. You emotionally abused Tommy by being controlling and possessive toward him. You only turned physical when you slapped him after he confessed his affair to you," Millie explained in a stern voice.

"His journals contain evidence of your controlling and possessive behavior. We believe every word he said," Jack added and cleared his throat.

Jenny mouthed the detective's words in a mocking manner. Millie scoffed loudly and shook her head in disbelief.

"You just had to mock my partner, didn't you?" Millie asked irritatingly.

"Yep," Jenny said and moved her eyebrows up and down. She emitted a soft giggle. "I am proud of it."

"This is not a game, Jenny. The charges against you are very serious. You are looking at life in prison without parole if you are convicted. The public doesn't look kindly on those who harm police officers," Jack commented fiercely.

"I am aware of that," Jenny responded and chuckled to herself. "I shouldn't be shamed for defending myself against Tommy."

"We don't believe your I-was-an-abused-wife-who-was-defending-myself story. We highly doubt the public will believe it either," Millie insisted in seriousness.

"In that case, I have decided to stop answering your questions," Jenny said, leaning toward the duo. "I want a lawyer."

"All right," Millie answered, letting out a quiet sigh. "We need to take your picture first."

Jack, Millie, and Jenny rose to their feet. Millie grabbed the folder. They headed out the door and turned left. They went down the hallway as an officer passed them.


	22. Conversation Between Exes

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-two of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I did some research on filing for divorce. It turns out that spouses intending to do that have to fill out forms. Their lawyers take the forms to the county clerk. The clerk gets in touch with judges, so divorce hearings can be scheduled. Jenny will meet her lawyer in the next few chapters. It is likely there will be one more smutty scene involving Tommy and Kim. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 22: Conversation Between Exes

A young woman jogged past the Bradly residence. She stopped at the edge of the property. She held up her arms and stretched them. She eyed the large house that contained three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The basement had one of the bathrooms. The back door was a sliding glass type and led to a deck that overlooked a small hill. Two orange horseshoe posts stood in the middle of the backyard. The first one had two horseshoes leaning against it.

Ava put a spoonful of sugar in a coffee-filled mug in the kitchen. She stirred the content before laying the spoon aside. She sipped it and nodded in approval. She looked around the large kitchen. It happened to have bright green walls and cabinets. The table was hardwood and had four unmatching chairs around it. A painting of a lion running across the savanna hung on the wall above it. Scratches could be seen all over the doorway.

She set her coffee on the counter. She had a rather tired look on her face. She had gotten up one-and-a-half hours ago. She slept fitfully all night because Jenny's crime and Tommy's overnight stay in the hospital were constantly on her mind, though she managed to fall asleep completely for a few hours this morning. She hated that he had to be there, but she understood the staff was just trying to be safe. She ate a bagel topped with cream cheese for breakfast, but she was still hungry. She was thinking about getting a sausage biscuit at McDonald's before she went to visit Tommy.

She thought about Kim. She was grateful to her for staying with her son all night. She thought they made the perfect couple. She had no doubt Kim would make him very happy. She hoped they would announce they were expecting a baby in the near future. The idea of becoming a grandmother intrigued her very much. Perhaps it would be at their wedding.

Her thoughts shifted to the news report on last night's attempted murder she saw ten minutes after she woke up. She had felt relief to know that Tommy's story was getting out. Unfortunately, she knew he wouldn't be the only the citizens would be talking about. She knew they'd also be talking about her and Barry. After all, they were the parents of a police officer.

Ava snapped out of her thoughts when she heard knocking. She was surprised, as she wasn't expecting a visit from anyone. She wondered who it could be. She made her way to the front door. She peered through the peephole to see Barry standing before it. She saw he had a paper sack in his hand. She unlocked the door, opening it.

"Barry, what brings you here?" she asked curiously.

"I thought I'd come by and see you," he answered and held up the sack. "I brought breakfast. It consists of two bacon-egg-and-cheese biscuits and two sausage biscuits. I got them at the Hart Gas Station. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Ava said eagerly and rubbed her stomach. "I am hungry. The bagel I ate didn't satisfy me enough."

"Great!" Barry yelled with joy.

"Why don't you come in?" Ava suggested, waving her hand toward herself. "We don't want those biscuits to get cold."

Ava stepped side, allowing Barry to walk into the house. She watched go into the kitchen. She closed the door and locked it. Sher followed him close behind. She got two paper plates from the cabinet next to the refrigerator as he set the bag on the table. She approached him and gave him the first one while keeping the second for herself.

The former got one of each kind of biscuit. They sat down and removed the wrapping from them. Ava was seated at the head. Barry was on her left. They set them on their plates. She remembered her coffee and stood up. She went to grab it off the counter. She returned to his seat and seated herself with a loud grunt. They looked at each other.

"How are you doing, Ava?" Barry asked.

"I'm hanging in there. What about you?" Ava replied, taking a bite out of her sausage biscuit.

"I am okay, but I am a little tired. I had somewhat of a hard time sleeping. What Jenny did to Tommy was on my mind for a bit of the night," Barry explained, sighing heavily.

Ava showed much sympathy. She chewed up her bite and swallowed. "I don't blame you. I had a hard time sleeping myself. I kept thinking about what happened for most of the night as well."

Barry nodded as he bit into his bacon-egg-and-cheese biscuit. "Tommy did a hell of a job keeping his marital problems hidden from us." He chewed quickly and swallowed with a loud gulp. "If we had seen signs of the mistreatment, we would've encouraged him to divorce her as soon as possible. We would've also told him to kick her out of the house."

"He mentioned he was going to file for a petition to evict her from the house," Ava pointed out. "Even if he had succeeded in having it granted, it wouldn't have stopped her from going after him."

"He could've taken all the precautions in the world after the order of eviction was granted," Barry commented and took another bite out of his biscuit. He chewed it quickly and swallowed. "It would've still been possible for him to end up in this situation. In other words, this would've been out of our hands."

"That doesn't change the fact that Tommy suffered at Jenny's hands. She is responsible for her own behavior. If she concocts a story he abused her, nothing will make her retract it. Her goal will be to make our son look as bad as possible," Ava said, hints of anger lining her voice.

He snorted. "At least Darren and Caroline are sticking by him and Kim. They could've turned on them, but they didn't."

She sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Barry and Ava took bites out of their biscuits. They proceeded to chew them. He formed an angry expression on his face.

"You want to know what I heard at the gas station when I went to get breakfast, Ava?" Barry wondered.

"What?" Ava responded, showing concern.

"Darren, Caroline, and I heard two women talking about Tommy and Kim being at fault for Jenny's attack on him. They told Darren and Caroline they were the parents of a slut/whore. They claimed Kim destroyed the marriage," Barry said in much disgust.

"It figures," Ava said in irritation. "The mistress is always blamed for the downfall of a marriage, even if her lover instigated the relationship."

"I know. I wanted to yell in their faces, but I knew that was what they wanted," Barry growled in fierceness.

"No kidding," Ava agreed, picking up her coffee to sip it. "Women are really harsh on mistresses, even if they weren't the ones that instigated the relationships."

"That's not going to change anytime soon," Barry mumbled with much dejection. "Kim's life will never be the same. Nor will Tommy's."

She nodded in agreement and ran her tongue over her teeth. They finished off their respective biscuits and grabbed the others. They took the wrapping off them.

"I have to say I am looking forward to becoming a grandfather," he admitted in a warm voice.

"I am looking forward to becoming a grandmother," she responded, smiling lightly. "Tommy and Jenny never discussed having children. We never pressed them on the issue. Neither did her parents."

"It is obvious Jenny isn't the type of woman who would make a good mother. She would've either ignored her children or gotten mad at them over the littlest things," Barry said seriously.

"I would say the latter would've happened far more often than former would have," Ava suggested. She bit into her bacon-egg-and-cheese biscuit. She chewed, swallowing with a loud gulp. "Jenny started arguments with Tommy about almost everything."

"No one ever thinks the people they marry will turn into absolute monsters," Barry murmured, taking a bite out of his sausage biscuit. He chewed slowly but surely. "Nor do they ever think they will divorce them."

Ava raised her eyebrows. "That last sentence was definitely us."

"I know. We fought constantly during the last two years of our marriage. We were still in love. We just couldn't get along anymore," Barry mumbled with much sadness. He swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Just because a married couple is in love doesn't mean they will get along forever. We divorced for Tommy's sake. His exposure to our fighting wouldn't have been healthy at all. When children see or hear their parents fight, they begin to feel threatened and may act out their frustrations," Ava explained

"We started getting along a lot better after the divorce was finalized," Barry said in much relief. "I got custody of Tommy while you got visitation every weekend. Both of us were fine with the judge's decision." He formed a small smile on his face.

"It's not often that former couples get along after they split up, especially when it comes to children," Ava muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Both mothers and fathers are equally likely to use their children as pawns in custody disputes." She mumbled obscenities in Spanish.

Barry emitted a long exhale. "We never did that. No siree."

Barry and Ava took more bites out of their biscuits. They chewed in a slow yet steady manner. They swallowed, soft gulps leaving their mouths.

"I would love for Tommy and Kim to announce they are expecting their first child at their wedding," she said with much eagerness.

"I'd love that too," he answered just as eagerly. "It would shock the hell out of everyone there, except for their families and closest friends."

"Let's not forget their friends' families," Ava pointed out honestly. "Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack did tell their parents that Tommy and Kim wanted to have children."

"Of course not. What do you think I am, stupid?" Barry teased and snickered under his breath.

"No, but you do some very stupid stuff," Ava said, a laugh coming out of her mouth. "I know I do."

Barry gave his ex-wife a light punch to the shoulder. They bit into their biscuits once more. They chewed quickly before swallowing.

"Do you remember when Jenny went to Seattle for a medical conference back in June?" Barry wondered.

"You bet I do. Tommy told us he, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack decided to go see _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse._ He said they would be spending time together at Kim's house afterward. All six of them loved the movie," Ava explained with a light chuckle. "It is really interesting the guys don't mind seeing movies that have sparkly vampires."

"I never read the books, but the ladies in that group have. They loved every single page of them," Barry murmured in awe. "I have seen the movies. They were very good."

"I thought so too when I saw them myself. I never read the books," Ava added and smacked her lips. "I have little doubt Tommy and Kim were sexually intimate while he was at her house."

He nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

"I've been on the Twilight Saga Wikia site," Ava murmured and propped her head up with her elbow. "The characters are very interesting, especially the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the leaders of the Volturi. Aro was the main leader. He had the ability to read every thought a person has had with a single touch. Marcus could sense the intensity of relationships. Caius had no known power, but he was very ambitious."

"I've been on that site myself. The other Volturi members are just as interesting," Barry commented. "Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix made up the guard. Alec could cut all of someone's senses off with a black mist. He could target multiple people at the same time. Jane could create the illusion of pain by staring at someone. She could only focus on one target at a time. She and Alec were twins and happened to be the main reason why the Volturi had success in maintaining order in the vampire world. Felix didn't have any special ability, but he was immensely strong. Demetri could track anyone in the world as long as he had contact with them before."

"Edward went to see the Volturi every now and then. Aro always asked him to join him. He found his gift very valuable. He also desired to have Alice in his ranks. He asked her to join every time he saw her. He liked to collect gifted vampires," Ava explained.

"It is strange that Aro never sent his guard to destroy the Cullens," Barry said confusingly.

She raised an eyebrow. "The reason why is Aro was close friends with Carlisle. He wouldn't jeopardize their friendship, so he could have Edward and Alice. However, he'd come after them if they committed a crime of some sort. One unforgivable crime was creating immortal children. These were infants and toddlers who were turned into vampires. They were so beautiful that anyone would fall in love with them once they saw them. They couldn't be controlled, so they had to be destroyed. They could destroy entire villages in a single temper tantrum. The Volturi have had to destroy entire covens to kill one single immortal child."

"Talk about deadly," Barry muttered in some fear.

She picked up her coffee and sipped a tiny bit of it. She laid it down as he ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"The Cullens stayed with the Denali sisters named Tanya, Kate, and Irina at one time," Barry whispered.

"Their adoptive mother, Sasha, created an immortal child, Vasilii. She tried hard to keep him secret, but the Volturi became aware of him. They were both destroyed with Tanya, Kate, and Irina being forced to watch. The sisters were spared because they didn't know their mother had done the unthinkable. The incident made them purists to vampire law. They never talked about them," Ava commented.

"I could never blame them for that," Barry replied in sadness. "I couldn't blame Bella for being uneasy about Victoria coming back for her either. Vampires became vengeful when they lost their mates."

"Victoria wanted Edward to feel the same pain she did when he killed James," Ava said matter-of-factly. "Stephanie Meyer did a nice job creating her own version of vampires. I would love to be one of them. It'd be nice to be able to go out in the daylight as long as the area was covered by thick clouds."

"It'd be cool to sparkle in the sunlight. That is as long as I was in a place where no one could see me," Barry said, showing much pride.

"I bet I could run faster than you could," Ava responded teasingly.

"Sure, you could," Barry retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I would," Ava insisted in mock annoyance and pointed her finger at her ex-husband. "Believe me."

He waved her off. He cupped his chin in his hand and tapped his finger against it. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Do you want to ride with me to visit Tommy?" Barry suggested and put his hand on the table. "Visiting hours just started an hour ago."

"Sure, Barry," Ava responded warmly. "Thanks for asking."

He winked at her. "No problem. Since Kim's car isn't at the hospital, we can bring her and Tommy to her house when he is ready to leave."

She chuckled softly. "I like that idea.

"I hope his night went okay after what happened," Barry whispered, swallowing hard.

"Me too," Ava answered, nodding at him. "What do you say we finish our breakfast?"

Barry smiled. "I say let's do it."

The former couple proceeded to finish their breakfast. They started talking about changing their grandbaby's diapers.


	23. Running All Over the Place

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-three of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Jenny meets her lawyer in the one after the next. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 23: Running All Over the Place

A house sparrow flew through the sky thirty minutes later. It spotted Angel Grove Memorial Hospital and headed downward. It landed on the windowsill of the window to Tommy's room. It looked inside to see him and Jason watching the rolling credits to _Dracula._ It shook its entire body, ridding it of excess dirt.

Jason cleared his throat and shifted his position in the chair. He arrived at the hospital around the start of Trini's shift. He brought Kim a change of clothes. She changed into them and decided to go down to the cafeteria because she was very hungry. Tommy mentioned to him about her getting sick on the biscuit he allowed her to have and that she fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in soon after. Jason found that to be strange, but he didn't say anything.

Tommy got calls from Billy and Zack after his IPhone finished charging. This was also just after Kim left. They told him they wouldn't be able to visit him because they woke up with bad headaches. He was disappointed, but he accepted the news and told them to take it easy today. Billy and Zack promised him they would. Jason felt sympathy for him.

The last of the credits rolled off the screen. Tommy shifted his position on the bed. He stretched his arms above his head while letting out a long yawn. He laid his hands in his lap. He and Jason saw a coming-up notice for _Poltergeist_ appear. He had to smile at that. Jason mimicked his action. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers.

"I love _Poltergeist._ That was the first ghost movie we ever watched," Tommy said warmly.

"We watched for the first time at Billy's house when we were ten years old," Jason commented, smiling as he remembered that day. "We found the acting to be fantastic, but we loved the special effects the most. They were great for their time. Did you know that the spectral light in the closet were produced by strobe lights, a Las Vegas spotlight, smoke machines, large wind machines, and fish tanks?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, I didn't. Did you know the Beast was the villain known as Henry Kane set up for the sequels? In the novelization, there was a part where the shape of a cruel old man appeared amongst the ghosts. That was him."

"I knew the Beast was Henry Kane, but I have never heard of the novelization," Jason responded. "I learned the skeletons used on the set weren't fake. They were real."

"I learned about that too," Tommy said, looking a little nervous. "Rumors have circulated the use of real skeletons cursed the film series. Dominique Dunne's abusive boyfriend murdered her soon after the release of the first film. She was Dana. Julian Beck died of stomach cancer during filming of the first sequel. He was Kane. Heather O'Rourke died of internal stenosis before post-production for the second sequel could be completed. She was Carol Anne."

Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't believe for one second that film series was ever cursed. The passing of those actors were very unfortunate events."

"I agree," Tommy replied and rubbed his nose. "Despite the rumored curse, the film series remains popular to this day."

"I wonder what will be on the thirtieth anniversary DVD when it comes out," Jason said curiously.

"Me too," Tommy replied and crossed his arms. "I hope it will include a featurette on the making of the film."

"So do I, bro," Jason agreed. "So do I."

Jason looked down at the plastic sack that contained Kim's clothes from last night. He turned back to Tommy after ten seconds. He stood up with a loud grunt.

"I wish you didn't have to stay in the hospital overnight. It must've been annoying for you to be woken by a doctor or nurse who came to check on you," Jason said sympathetically.

"It was, but I can't fault hospital staff for doing that to their patients. They want to make sure nothing else is wrong," Tommy pointed out.

"Thank God this hospital has a great staff," Jason said in relief.

"That's not all. Kim was here with me," Tommy commented.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I have to say I'm glad the Twilight vampires never slept. Rosalie never had to suffer from nightmares of her rape and wake up screaming her head off. I am sure she still suffered from flashbacks." He frowned.

"Rape isn't something people get over, no matter how long ago it was," Tommy said truthfully. "In my view, Royce and his friends deserved to die for what they did to Rosalie."

"Jenny deserves to be in jail for what she did to you, Tommy," Jason replied bluntly. "I mean, she tried to murder a police officer."

"I felt like everything was going in slow motion when Jenny unleashed her fury on me. It was as if time was about to stop," Tommy admitted, shuddering in much fear. "I even thought she would succeed in killing me."

"You managed to stop her. I am very proud of you for fighting back with all you had," Jason said warmly.

"Thanks, bro," Tommy murmured and took his best friend's hand into his. He put his other over it. "I really appreciate that."

Tommy released his hold on Jason, who moved his hand to his shoulder and gave it a gentle pat. Jason put it at his side. He chuckled when Tommy started singing nonsense.

"You have a nice voice, even when you sing nonsense," Jason complimented.

"I don't know who I got my singing voice from," Tommy admitted with a shrug. "It is such a mystery."

"I wish I had as nice a singing voice as you do," Jason grumbled and emitted a heavy sigh. "I don't."

"I don't care if you don't have a nice singing voice. You sing because it helps you relax. You also sing when you're happy," Tommy pointed out.

Jason smacked his lips. "At least I don't sing out loud like some people with horrible singing voices do. They hate it when someone tells them to stop." He scoffed annoyingly.

"I wish a remote that could mute voices existed. We wouldn't have to listen to horrible singers," Tommy commented.

"Billy could invent such a remote," Jason suggested.

"If he does, I hope you'll let me mute your voice," Tommy replied and chuckled lightly.

"I will if you let me mute yours first," Jason teased and winked at him. He got a punch to the arm from him. "You're really something, you know that?"

Tommy smiled. "You are too."

Jason ruffled Tommy's hair. He laughed at him swatting his hand aside and punched him in the shoulder very lightly.

"You know, I may have a nice singing voice, but you won't see me go on _American Idol._ I don't want to be famous," Tommy whispered.

"Some people are so obsessed with becoming famous," Jason mumbled and rolled his eyes. "They think it's the best thing in the world."

"It's not," Tommy replied in a blunt voice. "You lose some of your right to privacy when you become famous. The paparazzi follow you everywhere you go, even to your own home. Heck, some of them will hide in the bushes and take pictures while you're swimming nude in your own pool."

"I feel bad for real celebrities who are harassed by the paps. They didn't ask to be famous. Their talents made them that way," Jason pointed out.

"The fake celebrities drive me up the wall," Tommy growled irritatingly. "They don't show up at entertainment award ceremonies to support nominated real celebrities. They show up for the attention. They shouldn't be allowed to be there."

"The fans of real celebrities should start a petition to ban the fakes from all the ceremonies. One of the rules included should be they couldn't even bring real celebrities as their dates," Jason suggested.

"That'd be great," Tommy answered with a sweet smile. "I can see the fakes getting pissed off that they were banned from the ceremonies. It'd be a delight to see security escorting them off the property when they try to attend."

Jason gave a shrug and raised an eyebrow. He dug the heel of his white sneaker into the floor. He repeated his action with the toe of it. They looked toward the TV as a notice for a showing of _Final Destination_ at ten o'clock tonight showed.

00000

Tommy and Jason were watching _Poltergeist_ thirty minutes later. The scene where Diane found the kitchen table chairs pushed out came on. They watched her go over to get cleaning supplies. They saw her jump in fright when she returned to find them rearranged on the table in a perfect configuration. They couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is my favorite scene in the film," Tommy admitted.

"Mine too," Jason said, smiling. "This scene was done in one long take. The camera followed JoBeth Williams. When she wasn't looking, the crew switched the table with one that had the chairs in a perfect configuration."

Tommy shuddered. "That's creepy."

Jason stretched his arms above his head. He scratched his neck before placing them at his sides.

"I hope Kim is enjoying her cafeteria breakfast," Jason said and cleared his throat.

"Me too. It's so weird. She got sick on the biscuit she ate earlier this morning. She fell asleep in the chair before you got here. Then she started feeling really hungry and decided to get breakfast in the cafeteria," Tommy muttered in uncertainty. "I don't know what is going to happen next."

"Me neither," Jason murmured. "It could be anything."

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed.

Jason placed his foot on the floor and cupped his chin in his hand. He looked deep in thought. Just then, an idea entered his mind.

"Tommy, do you think Kim could be pregnant?" Jason wondered.

"I have no idea," Tommy admitted and huffed in uncertainty. "We just started discussing having children yesterday."

"I know, but think about it. Most women don't get sick and feel very hungry not long after. They don't fall asleep sitting in chairs in the middle of the morning either," Jason pointed out matter-of-factly. "Let's not forget you and Kim have rarely used protection. She's not even on birth control."

"That's true," Tommy agreed. "I guess it is possible."

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a box containing a home pregnancy test. He gave it to Tommy.

"You won't believe this, but something inside me told me to bring this along. I bought several home pregnancy tests for Trini. We've discussed having children too," Jason commented softly.

"I see. It is great that you and Trini are thinking about having children," Tommy murmured in happiness.

Jason laughed. "It sure is. Trini will make sure I won't be able to get out of diaper-changing duty."

Tommy shrugged. "It's unfortunate we have to change diapers, but it does keep babies healthy."

Tommy and Jason looked toward the door window. They saw Kim appear in it. Tommy hid the box under the sheet. He folded his hands and laid them on top of it. She opened the door, walking inside. She closed it behind her. She came to Jason's side.

"Hey, guys," Kim greeted in a warm voice.

"Hey, Kim. How was your breakfast?" Tommy asked with much curiosity.

"It was great. I had five slices of bacon, two servings of eggs, and orange juice. I put ketchup on my eggs," Kim explained. She saw Tommy and Jason give her weird looks. She became confused. "What?"

Tommy tilted his head somewhat. "Kim, you're not a fan of ketchup."

"Who puts ketchup on their eggs?" Jason added, furrowing his brow. "By the way, Tommy told me what happened with you before I got here."

Kim sighed. "I can't imagine why he wouldn't. This morning has been so weird. First, I get sick. Then I fall asleep sitting in the chair. After that, I get a craving for ketchup-covered eggs. I feel like it is one of those days where weird stuff happens to me."

"I should tell you that Billy and Zack won't be visiting because they woke up with bad headaches," Jason said and rubbed his throat. "They called Tommy and informed him of that."

"Oh," Kim murmured.

"Anyway, we don't believe it is a day where weird stuff happens to you. We believe it's something else," Tommy said honestly.

Jason crossed his arms. "We think you are pregnant."

Kim gasped in shock. She thought Tommy and Jason were joking, but she quickly realized they weren't. Jason stepped aside, allowing her to come to her boyfriend's side.

"Tommy, it'd be nice if I was pregnant, but we just started discussing having children yesterday," Kim whispered seriously.

"I know, but we've rarely used protection. You're not even on birth control. Everyone knows pregnancy symptoms usually start around the sixth week. Jenny spent the weekend at Chris's house six weeks ago. I came over to your house to spend time with you Friday and Saturday night. We made love multiple times on both nights," Tommy explained.

"I remember," Kim answered, sighing contently. "Our lovemaking was very intense both nights. We couldn't get enough of each other."

"That's what you two told me the following Friday when we got together for dinner at Billy's house," Jason added.

Tommy reached under the sheet and pulled out the box. He showed it to his girlfriend, who bit her lip and fidgeted somewhat.

"Jason brought this pregnancy test with him. Something inside him told him to," Tommy commented. "He bought several of them for Trini. They are thinking about having children themselves."

"It's great you and Trini want to have children, Jase," Kim said happily, as she turned to her brother. "Our children could become best friends."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Yes, they could."

"Kim, take this pregnancy test to see if you really are pregnant," Tommy insisted. He saw Kim turn back to him. "We need to know."

Kim took the box. "Okay. I need to go to the bathroom, anyway. My bladder is full from the big glass of orange juice I drank."

"What are you waiting for? Go do it on the double!" Jason yelled in a drill sergeant's voice.

Tommy looked at him with mock anger. "Hey, don't rush her, bro. She will do it at her own pace."

"I couldn't resist," Jason responded, smirking widely.

Kim headed to the bathroom door. She opened it and walked in. She closed it behind her, its hinges squeaking somewhat. She approached the toilet and turned around. She unbuttoned and unzipped her blue jeans. She pushed them and her blue underwear down. She sat on the toilet and looked at the box's instructions. They told her to wait five minutes for a result.

Kim opened the box, taking out the pregnancy test slowly but surely. She tossed the former in the trashcan. She stuck the tip under her. She began peeing. She sighed in relief as she emptied her bladder. She took the rod out and set it on the rim of the sink. She grabbed toilet paper to wipe herself. She tossed it in the toilet. She stood up to flush it. Kim pulled up her jeans and underwear. She buttoned and zipped them. She exhaled softly as she waited.

00000

Kim picked up the test five minutes later. She stared at it very carefully. She gasped softly while putting her hand over her mouth. Tears came to her eyes, and she took it away. She approached the door, opening it. She came out of the bathroom, closing it behind her. She placed it against her chest and went over to Jason's side. He and Tommy gazed at her.

"Kim, what was the result?" Tommy wondered.

"It's positive, Tommy," Kim said, turning the test around and showing the plus sign. "I'm pregnant."

Tommy laughed joyfully. Jason moved aside to allow Kim to come to him. He watched them hug each other tightly. He heard them cry happy tears. He shed a few of his own. He was fortunate to witness the revelation of this news. He just didn't think it would be so soon. Tommy and Kim pulled apart. He touched her cheek. He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I am so glad we are going to be parents," Tommy whispered, his face radiating with much happiness.

"Me too," Kim replied, choking back a sob. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "Wait a minute. What about our wedding? I could be heavily pregnant by the time we get married."

"I don't care," Tommy said and moved his hand to her forehead. "If you want to, we can wait until after the baby is born to get married. It'd be a lot easier on you." He winked at her.

"I like that idea. How about five months after the baby's birth? It'd give us plenty of time to plan it, especially since it could be a while before your divorce hearing," Kim explained.

"That's perfect," Tommy answered eagerly.

"Yes, it is," Jason agreed and uncrossed his arms. The couple gazed at him, causing him to chuckle. "By the way, congratulations to both of you. You will be great parents."

"Thanks, man," Tommy murmured, warmth echoing from his voice. "You, Billy, and Zack will be uncles. Trini will be an aunt."

"That's true," Jason commented with a nod. Just then, he realized something. "By the way, how will you two tell your parents?"

"We have no idea at all," Kim admitted nervously. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "I do have a feeling Barry and Ava will come visit Tommy soon. Perhaps we could tell them first. After we get to my house, then I could call my parents and tell them."

"That sounds like a good plan," Jason said, nodding in approval.

"It sure does," Tommy agreed. Kim turned back to him, making him give her a loving smile. "I love you so much, Kim."

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim responded lovingly. "Always and forever."

Tommy and Kim shared a tender kiss. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in each other's scents. They broke apart after twenty seconds. She put the test on the table. They and Jason started talking about baby names.


	24. Visiting Group Comes

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-four of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over two hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to Tasha Hill for being the two hundredth reviewer. I want thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, SpecialK92, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, sabina21, Wolfgirl2013, chellewasson, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Jenny meets her lawyer in the next chapter. This fic has five chapters to go before I reach the end. Then I will do an epilogue. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 24: Visiting Group Comes

Tommy and Kim were watching _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_ an hour-and-a-half later. She was sitting in the chair next to him. The scene where Kevin was being chased by Harry and Marv to his uncle Rob and aunt Georgette's house played. They saw Harry and Marv reach it and heard Kevin tell them where he was and to come get him. Kevin took a picture of them. Harry stopped Marv from going after him. A nurse walked by the door window. Neither of them noticed her.

Tommy touched his temple. Jason left an hour ago, so he could get to Scott Sporting Goods on time. He wished him and Kim luck on telling their parents about the baby. Tommy and Kim thanked him for that. They told him not to listen to anyone who came into the store and badmouthed either of them. Jason promised he wouldn't. He reminded them it didn't mean he wouldn't take it lying down if they decided to badmouth them.

Tommy received a call from Barry that he and Ava were coming to see him and bring him and Kim to her house thirty minutes after Jason left. He got another call from Trini five minutes later that she would be bringing him the divorce forms. He received one more call from Jack right after that he and Millie were coming by with a suitcase of clothes and a duffel bag with his shoes and socks. He told all of them he was looking forward to seeing them and that he and Kim had news to share. All three callers were surprised, but they accepted it.

Kim received a call from Darren that he was coming to visit while Caroline minded the gas station right after Jack's. This surprised her, as she wasn't expecting either of her parents to come here. She told him she was looking forward to seeing him and that she and Tommy had news to share. Darren was surprised, yet he accepted that.

Tommy and Kim observed Kevin promising to throw his camera down to Harry when he told him that he and Marv wouldn't hurt him if he did. Kevin grabbed a brick instead of his camera. Harry told him to give it to him. Kevin threw the brick down. It hit Marv right in the forehead, and he fell down. They broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Talk about taking hard hit to the forehead," Kim said, tapping her forehead with her finger.

"Tell me about it," Tommy replied. "Marv took four bricks to the head and suffered just deliriousness. In real life, he would've been dead from the first hit because bricks dropped from a great height hit with a great deal of force."

"That's the great thing about movies and TV shows. The majority of them don't follow reality. We want an escape from that. In an episode of _The Andy Griffith Show,_ four young boys pushed a police car in front of a fire hydrant. There is no way they could've done that in real life. The car would've been too heavy," Kim explained.

"You're right. It's hard for even strong men to move vehicles," Tommy pointed out.

"Sometimes, an adrenaline rush gives people more strength than they normally do. It enables them to accomplish feats they wouldn't be able to do when they are at normal strength," Kim whispered, her face showing much awe.

He exhaled. "I had an adrenaline rush when Jenny was trying to kill me. It helped me to keep her from doing too much harm to me. Her rage gave her a lot of strength, but my adrenaline made me stronger than she was. The handcuffs and rope helped me to restrain her after I subdued her."

She bit her lip. "I had an adrenaline rush as I was running toward your house. It allowed me to get there very quickly."

He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. She took hold of his wrist and turned her head to kiss his palm.

"I am so nervous with telling our parents about the baby," she mumbled in uncertainty. "I keep thinking they will tell us it is too soon, especially since you haven't filed for divorce yet."

"I am just as nervous as you are, but we must tell them," he replied seriously. "They need to know."

"At least Jason was thrilled with the news and was fine with our decision to postpone our wedding. He was the one who suggested I was pregnant after all," Kim commented.

"He put two and two together. After you said you put ketchup on your eggs, both of us really did think you were pregnant," Tommy said, a laugh coming out of his mouth. "The pregnancy test proved you were."

"Thank God I drank all that orange juice. It allowed me to do the test right there," Kim murmured in much relief. She grabbed the pregnancy test from the table. She gazed at the plus sign. "I will always remember seeing that little plus sign pop up." She smiled warmly.

"I will always remember you showing it to Jason and me," Tommy replied as she rose to her feet. "If our parents accept the news, I am sure they will be fine with us postponing the wedding. There is nothing illegal about a child being born of wedlock, whether or not it was conceived in an extramarital affair."

"Some married men ordered their mistresses to abort their babies to hide their extramarital affairs," Kim muttered angrily. "That is murder to me."

"It is murder to me too," Tommy agreed, showing much disgust. "Some couples agree to end pregnancies to hide they were having premarital sex. I won't be surprised if someone suggests you abort your baby because it was conceived out of wedlock."

"Out-of-wedlock children are no different from in-wedlock children," Kim responded. "It's fine to think sex before marriage is wrong, but it doesn't give people who believe that the right to force it down the throats of others."

"That's right," Tommy said, giving a sharp nod. "If our parents think it is too soon for us to have a baby, we'll leave it at that."

Kim nodded in agreement and slipped the test into her pocket. Approaching footsteps caught the couple's attention. They looked toward the door to see Trini appear in the window. She opened it and walked in, followed by Jack, Millie, Barry, Ava, and Darren. Trini had a folder in her hand. Jack held a suitcase in his hand, as did Millie with a duffel bag in hers.

"Hey, guys," Tommy greeted.

"Hey yourself, Tommy," Barry said as he came to his son's right and gave him a hug. Ava followed suit after he stepped aside. He watched Kim go to Darren and hug him. He turned back to Tommy after she and her father went to the left along with Trini, Jack, and Millie. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Tommy answered. "My head and arm hurt only a little bit. Kim slept with me during the night. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I had trouble sleeping myself due to all this," Ava said and ran her hand over her hair. "My hair was a little wild when I woke up."

Barry touched his hair. "I'm lucky. I don't have to worry about wild hair when I wake up."

Ava pointed her finger at his head as he glanced at her. "At least you look good with a buzz style cut."

"Yep," Barry agreed and put his hand at his side. He shifted his attention to Bella. "Lucky me."

"It's nice to see you, Tommy," Darren added.

"It's nice to see you too, Darren. The same goes for Jack, Millie, and Trini," Tommy said quietly and looked at him. "How are you doing?"

Darren clasped his hands together. "We're doing okay. Caroline and I had some trouble sleeping ourselves because of what happened."

Tommy showed some guilt and sadness. "I wish you didn't have to deal with this. It doesn't seem fair at all."

"It doesn't, but there's nothing we can do about it," Darren whispered and let out a small sniffle. He felt like breaking down right there, but he was determined to hold it together. "What we can do is prepare for the future. That includes you filing for divorce from Jenny and her impending trial. If she pleads not guilty, that is."

Trini held up the folder. "I have the divorce forms right here. I will take them to the country clerk office on Monday since it is closed on the weekends."

"Here is your suitcase," Jack commented, gesturing toward the suitcase.

"And your duffel bag," Millie chimed and held up the bag.

"Thanks for bringing the stuff, guys," Tommy said, looking toward the trio. "I appreciate it. By the way, Billy and Zack called and said they couldn't visit because they woke up with bad headaches."

Jack and Millie put the suitcase and bag on the floor. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers.

"Has a doctor examined you yet?" Millie asked and straightened the sleeve on her long-sleeved red shirt.

"Dr. Yang did before I had breakfast. He said I was looking good. He checked me again after Jason left. He said I could go home late this afternoon," Tommy explained.

"That's good," Jack said in relief. He looked around the room. "Who wants to be in a place like this?"

"No one does, but I'm glad hospitals exist. They have saved so many lives," Millie murmured.

"I recall watching that Xena episode called 'Is There a Doctor in the House?' Xena turned a temple into a makeshift hospital for the victims of the Thessalian/Mitoan war. She applied her knowledge of medicine and surgical procedures to save lives. It amazed me," Kim commented.

"I've seen that episode several times," Kim said, taking her boyfriend's hand into hers. "I was amazed at how Xena fended off Galen's soldiers when they tried to attack her while she was helping a soldier. It showed how she was determined to defend herself, even when she appeared to be at a disadvantage."

Tommy patted the top of his girlfriend's hand. He rubbed it so lightly that it appeared that he wasn't even touching it. Clearing throats caught their attention. They looked at Barry and Ava.

"Kim, Ava and I want to thank you for staying with Tommy last night," Barry said gratefully.

"You don't know how much that means to us," Ava added, smiling lightly.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming here, so you can take Tommy and me home," Kim murmured, sniffling. "I would've brought my car had I not ridden in the ambulance with Tommy."

"You're welcome," Barry answered, winking at her.

"Tommy, you were right about Jenny. She did use the I-was-defending-myself-against-an-abusive-husband story when Millie and I questioned her," Jack said, crossing his arms.

"It figures," Tommy mumbled, scoffing softly.

"We told her we didn't believe her story at all. We told her the evidence pointed to her as the abuser because she emotionally abused you through controlling and possessing you," Jack said bluntly. "She denied that."

"She is scheduled for her arraignment on Tuesday morning at eleven o'clock. She will learn whether or not she will be released on bail after she enters her plea," Millie commented, sighing and shaking her head. "I don't know how a judge could grant her bail. There is no doubt in my mind she would try to finish the job she started. She would likely go after Kim as well."

"We anticipate she will tell her lawyer the same story she told us," Jack added, running his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. "Anyway, what is this news you and Kim want to share with us?"

"Yeah. What is that you didn't want us to tell over the phone?" Trini wondered.

"It is a little complicated," Kim admitted.

"Oh, come on, Kim. It can't be that complicated," Darren insisted. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. They hoped everyone wouldn't freak out at what they were about to reveal. They turned to the others.

"We don't know how to say this, but Kim is—" Tommy started, becoming unsure if he could continue.

"What? Kim is what, Tommy?" Trini asked.

"She's…she's…" Tommy stammered.

Barry became impatient. "Come on, Tommy. Spit it out."

Kim expressed confidence. "I'm pregnant with Tommy's baby."

Jack, Millie, Darren, Trini, Barry, and Ava gasped in much shock, causing Tommy and Kim to wince. They thought they were joking, but they quickly realized they weren't. Just then, Ava shook her head rapidly.

"We can't believe you and Kim are already expecting a baby," Ava exclaimed. "You two just started discussing having children yesterday."

"I know, Mom, but we were so thrilled when Kim took a pregnancy test Jason brought with him and showed it was positive. He said something inside him told him to bring it. He bought several tests for Trini because they want to have children as well," Tommy explained.

"Oh, really?" Darren said, showing surprise along with the others.

"It's true. Jason and I do want to have a baby," Trini admitted proudly. "It was sweet of Jason to buy pregnancy tests for me."

"Tommy and I rarely used protection during the course of our affair. I am not even on birth control. Jenny spent the weekend with Chris six weeks ago. Tommy spent time with me on Friday night and Saturday night. Our sexual encounters were very intense both nights," Kim said, rubbing the back of Tommy's hand with her thumb.

"Everyone knows pregnancy symptoms begin showing around the sixth week," Tommy said matter-of-factly. "Kim got sick on a biscuit I let her eat when I had breakfast. She fell asleep in the chair soon after. When Jason came to visit, she became very hungry and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. After she came back, she told us what she had for breakfast. She said she put ketchup on her eggs. She's not a fan of that. We told her we thought she was pregnant. She agreed to take the test. It turned out positive." He formed a happy smile on his face.

"Though it was unexpected, I think it is great you two are having a baby," Ava said, happiness radiating from her face. "I get to be a grandmother much sooner than I anticipated!" She choked back a sob.

"Darren and I get to be grandfathers!" Barry blurted out in delight.

"You said it, Barry!" Darren yelled, laughing warmly. "Caroline will be shocked to hear this when I tell her, but I think she will be very happy about being a grandmother sooner than she thought."

"Congratulations to you and Kim, Tommy," Trini whispered, sniffling. "You two will be great parents."

"Yes, congratulations," Jack said, giving the couple a wink.

"Congratulations," Millie whispered, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"Thank you," Kim commented, sobs rising in her throat. "Thank you so much."

Tommy and Kim gazed at each other. They were so grateful for the support of his parents, her father, their friend, and the detectives. They had little doubt Billy, Zack, and Caroline would accept the news as well.

"Before anyone asks, Tommy and I agreed to wait until after the baby is born to get married," Kim said, giggling to herself. "We have no idea when his divorce hearing will be. We think five months after the baby's birth would be a good time for it." She yawned.

"It'd give us plenty of time to plan it," Tommy added.

"I say that's a good idea," Darren said in a warm voice.

"Me too," Barry agreed.

"Me three," Ava chimed while raising her hand.

"Don't forget us," Trini, Jack, and Millie said as they motioned toward themselves. "We think it is a good idea too."

Tommy and Kim emitted contented sighs. They were glad that everyone thought it was a good idea they were postponing the wedding. They hoped the baby wouldn't cry during the ceremony or the reception. Of course, they knew it might happen, especially since it would need its diaper changed several times a day. Jack and Millie became serious.

"Jenny will likely explode when she learns Kim is pregnant with your baby," Jack warned. "She could tell a friend of hers about it. The friend could decide to go after one or both of you."

"We suggest that you both get alarm systems for your houses," Millie added honestly.

"Of course," Tommy agreed.

"Let's not forget that Jenny could use the baby as leverage in the divorce hearing," Barry pointed out truthfully.

"Of course not, Dad," Tommy murmured with a small sigh. "Oh, man. I can't wait to be divorced from Jenny. It's time to end the two years of hell she put me through."

Darren became eager. "I can't wait to walk my daughter down the aisle for the wedding. I can see either Ava or Caroline holding the baby as the ceremony unfolds."

"I am not changing the baby's diaper if it takes a leak or a crap. Caroline will do that," Ava declared with a smirk.

"Sure, she will," Darren said sarcastically.

"I think you should be the one to change the baby's diaper if it dirties it during the wedding," Barry suggested.

"I don't think so," Ava retorted, shaking her head rapidly.

Barry nodded just as fast. "I do think so."

"Okay, okay!" Millie yelled, waving her hands in the air. "That's enough. It doesn't matter who holds or changes the baby's diaper during the wedding. What we want is for the baby to be good during the ceremony and reception."

"That's right," Jack agreed.

Trini grabbed a pen from her pocket. "How about Tommy gets these forms filled out, so I can be ready to take them to county clerk office?"

Tommy nodded. "I say that's a good idea."

"Then let's go on the double!" Kim yelled in a drill sergeant's voice.

"Come on! Hop to it! Chop, chop!" Barry blurted out and clapped twice.

Tommy let go of his girlfriend's hand. He took the folder and pen from Trini. He laid the former in his lap and opened it. He proceeded to fill out the forms.


	25. Lawyer Meeting and Arraignment

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-five of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. Jenny meets her lawyer in this chapter. This fic has four chapters to go before I do the epilogue. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 25: Lawyer Meeting/Arraignment

Jenny was sitting in the same interrogation room at the Angel Grove Police Department in the early morning two days later. She had a coffee-filled cup in front of her. She grabbed it, taking a long sip. She set it down before clearing her throat. She folded her arms and laid them on the table. She tapped her finger against her elbow while whispering inaudible words.

She looked over her shoulder at the partially closed blinds. She asked the detectives to retrieve her debit card and withdrawal slips to her bank account at Suntrust from Tommy's house and take them to Nancy's place right after her picture was taken. They agreed to do that. She called Chris at his house and asked him to be her lawyer in her pending attempted murder trial. He agreed to do that. He said he would meet her at eight o'clock this morning. He had defended several female defendants who had claimed men who attacked them abused them successfully during his ten years as a defense attorney.

She called Joey to let him and Karla know about what happened ten minutes later. He believed her story of being a battered woman and said her mother did as well. He told her they'd support her throughout her trial. He even mentioned he'd hire an attorney in Angel Grove for her, but she politely turned him down because she had already taken care of that. He accepted that. She called Chris again right after and asked him if he could go over to Nancy's house and see if she could get a nice outfit for her arraignment. He said he would.

Jenny looked toward the door when it opened. Chris walked in and closed it behind him. He had his briefcase in one hand and a coffee-filled cup in the other. He went to the chair in front of her. He set his coffee on the table and briefcase on the table. She smiled at him as he opened it and took out his notepad and pen. He laid the former on the table.

"Good morning, Chris," she greeted warmly.

"Good morning to you too, Jenny," he replied and closed the briefcase. He set it on the floor. He sat down, a light grunt leaving his mouth. "Talk about agreeing to take a case on my day off."

"I know. I am sorry about that. I kept thinking about who could take my case. I realized you would be the best bet," Jenny explained.

"It's my pleasure," Chris said, clearing his throat. "You are aware the charges against you are quite serious, aren't you?"

"I am," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Damn it. Why does everyone have to keep telling me this?"

"Okay!" Chris said defensively and held up his hands. "I was just reminding you. You didn't have to bite my head off."

"I am sorry," Jenny apologized guiltily. "I've been on edge since Saturday night. By some miracle, I managed to get some sleep over the last three nights."

He smiled. "That's good."

"So, what were you doing on your day off before I called you?" Jenny wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"I was watching _Home Alone_ when you called. I was on the part where Kevin tricked the pizza boy into thinking he was talking to an adult," Chris explained.

"That is my favorite part of that movie," Jenny said, giggling to herself. "It's always a joy to see that pizza boy freak out at the firing Tommy gun. It serves him right for not bringing enough cheese pizzas for Kevin earlier in the movie."

"It sure does," Chris agreed.

She smirked. "By the way, I've already let my parents know about my situation. They said they support me and will be here for my trial."

Chris felt his smile grow wider. He was glad Jenny had the support of Joey and Karla. He thought it was important for parents to support their children, even when they were faced with serious charges. He considered those who disowned theirs at the first sign of trouble to be thoughtless and selfish. He snapped back into reality when she huffed irritatingly.

"My bastard husband intends to file from divorce from me, so he can marry his slutty girlfriend," Jenny hissed in rage.

"I agree Kimberly is a slut. She ruined your marriage to Tommy," Chris commented bluntly.

"I put almost eight years into that marriage. He is throwing it all away for a whore. It's like our marriage never existed to him," Jenny growled and flared her nostrils.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I would suggest you file for divorce as well," Chris suggested.

"There is no way in hell I am doing that," Jenny said, shaking her head rapidly. "Besides, divorce is expensive. I won't be able to make any money to pay a divorce attorney if I am in jail. Moreover, I will look bad in the eyes of society."

"I know, but you may be able to get some of Tommy's assets," Chris pointed out honestly. "That can help you pay for a divorce attorney. If you manage to get the house, you could sell it and have all the money you need to use for jail."

Jenny snorted. She knew Chris was right about what he said. Though she still was reluctant to file for divorce, the idea of gaining Tommy's assets intrigued her. She could have a friend sell his house for a good price. If he died unexpectedly, she'd gain his life insurance and his assets according to his will. She nodded at him.

"I'll do it. I will file for divorce," Jenny announced.

"Good," Chris said, smiling widely. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular-shaped white plastic card saying 'Derek Hertzberg, Divorce Attorney. Tuttle Law Firm. 587-7666.' He gave it to her. "This is the lawyer you should call. He is a good friend of mine. He is excellent at getting his clients fair deals."

Jenny chuckled. "Thanks. Tommy told me he was hiring Trini to be his divorce attorney when he confessed his affair to me. That girl is sharp as hell."

"She is, but I am confident Derek can win you a fair deal," Chris insisted in a soft yet firm voice.

"If Tommy hadn't announced Trini would be his divorce attorney, I could've hired her," Jenny said sarcastically. "Not a chance. I wouldn't give her the time of day."

"I see," Chris commented and cleared his throat. "Anyway, we need to talk about what you are charged with. I've been told the charges are attempted first-degree murder and first-degree assault."

"That's true, but they are false. I was defending myself against an abusive husband. I got mad at him when he confessed his affair to me. He slapped me and tried to choke me. I fended him off with a bat. He tried to stab me with a steak knife. I got it away from him and stabbed him," Jenny explained. "I told this to the detectives, but they didn't believe me."

"I see," Chris said, writing everything down. "I don't understand something. If Tommy abused you, why didn't you say anything? How come no bruise is on your cheek or marks are on your neck?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. I covered up my bruises with lots of makeup," Jenny insisted, swallowing hard. "As for no marks on my neck and no bruise on my cheek, I have no idea." She shrugged.

Chris nodded at her and wrote down what she said. "Okay. I will tell you that I believe you, but the public won't likely be convinced." He emitted a heavy sigh. "Tommy has always been seen as a wonderful guy who would give someone the shirt off his back."

"Hmph. The detectives said I was the abuser. They said I emotionally abused Tommy by controlling and possessing him. They claimed to have proof in his journals," Jenny said defiantly. "It is all lies."

He jotted down every word his friend had told him. He grabbed his coffee, taking a long sip. He put it down. She curled her hand into a fist and punched it into her other one. Her eyes flashed with so much fire that she looked as if she could shoot flames from them.

"I hate Tommy with every fiber of my being for what he did to me. He deserves to lose everything he has," she growled fiercely.

"I understand your anger, but you need to keep a level head. You don't want to be held in contempt of court," he warned in sternness.

"I am aware of that. I am not stupid," Jenny snapped and banged her fist on the table so hard that the cups jumped somewhat. "I just want to make him pay for what he did in divorce court."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Chris commented and clicked his tongue. "Anyway, we need to talk about what plea you want to enter at your arraignment later on this morning."

"I want to enter a not-guilty plea," Jenny answered with a huff.

"You should add a reason to it. You could go for temporary insanity," Chris suggested gently. "Infidelity tends to make people lose their sanity, even if it is just for a few minutes. This has happened to abused women several times."

"No, I don't want that. I'm not insane," Jenny replied while shaking her head. She scratched her neck. "I want to plead not guilty by reason of self-defense."

"Like I said, it won't be easy to prove self-defense. You will have to describe incidents where Tommy became abusive toward you," Chris pointed out seriously.

"I know," Jenny said, frowning. "What about the possibility of me making bail? I would like to go back to my nursing job, so I can make as much money as I can to pay my divorce attorney. There is no way I would be allowed in his house because it is likely he'd slap me with a restraining order."

"I am sure Nancy will let you stay with her. She has a nice-sized guest bedroom," Chris said, giving her a small smile. "I will make the judge understand your need to make money for your divorce trial."

"Thank you!" Jenny responded with excitement. "Since the police allowed me to call you and my parents, I don't think they'll have a problem with me calling Nancy." She giggled. "We always have a great time whenever we get together."

"Okay," Chris said, getting up. He grabbed his briefcase and placed it on the table. He opened it and put his stuff inside. He closed it before picking it up. "I will let the guard know you need to make a phone call."

Jenny rose to her feet as Chris approached the door and knocked on it. He listened to the sounds of an IPhone being turned off and inaudible words spoken. The guard opened it and gave him an annoyed look.

"Did you have to interrupt me while I was texting my husband?" the guard snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that Mrs. Oliver needs to call a friend and ask her if she can stay with her in case she makes bail," Chris answered.

The guard looked toward Jenny. "All right. Put your hands in your waistband. Let's get going."

Jenny slipped her hands into her blue pants waistband and smiled. "I don't mind that at all, ma'am."

The guard and Chris stepped aside. Jenny walked past them while singing nonsense. She made a left turn. The former followed her close behind. The latter closed the door and went after them.

00000

Forty-five-year-old Kayla Banks walked up the first section of stairs to the Angel Grove Courthouse in the late morning. She held a coffee-filled cup in one hand. She had her briefcase in the other. She sipped some of her coffee. She looked up, revealing the large building had five floors. She shifted her attention back toward the stairs as she reached the top. She started on the second section of stairs.

Kayla rubbed her nose. Being Caucasian, she was tall and had a lean frame. Her long, straight black hair curled at the ends. Her skin was pale to the point that she looked like a sheet. Her face had no wrinkles with the exception of laugh lines around the mouth. Her eyes were light green, and a scar could be seen on her left cheek.

She sighed softly. She remembered when she arrived at the Parkson Law Firm yesterday morning and being told by her boss, Yancy Parkson, she had been assigned to Jenny's attempted murder case. She wasn't surprised the young woman claimed self-defense. She had prosecuted many female defendants who had claimed they were defending themselves against abusive men when they killed or tried to kill them during her eighteen years of practicing criminal law. She was successful in disproving their claims most of the time. She hated when they used that defense because it made real domestic violence victims look bad.

Her thoughts shifted to her trip to the Hart Gas Station to get her coffee. She listened to Darren and Caroline talk about their unborn grandchild and Kim's upcoming wedding to Tommy. Though she didn't condone infidelity, she was glad the mistress's parents were accepting of her relationship with her boyfriend. She had female friends who were disowned by their parents for having affairs with married men, even if they were unaware of their lovers' wives.

Kayla reached the top of the second section of stairs. She went through the entrance as she drank the last of her coffee. She stopped next to the trashcan and tossed it inside. She walked through the large space that contained benches here and there. A receptionist's desk was at the center of it. At the end was a walkthrough doorway leading into a long hallway containing multiple courtrooms.

Kayla turned right once she reached the doorway. She came to the third door and walked into the courtroom. She looked around the large courtroom before taking a deep breath. There were two spectator areas with six rows in each of them. The jury box had fourteen chairs with seven in each row. A door was off in the corner.

Kayla went to the first table and laid her briefcase on the floor. She seated herself. Footsteps caught her attention. She turned to see Chris making his way to the second one. The bailiff was right behind with Jenny. She had her hand on Jenny's arm. She watched the trio stop at the table. Chris set his briefcase on the floor. He and Jenny sat down. The bailiff went over to the witness stand. Jenny chuckled, causing Kayla to look at her.

"If it isn't Kayla Banks the famous prosecutor who has disproved the abuse claims of multiple female criminals," Jenny taunted.

"That's right, Jenny. You are a real piece of work going after your husband the way you did," Kayla said with a snort.

"Hey, I had to stand up to Tommy after he had an affair with his whorish ex-girlfriend," Jenny insisted.

"Just you wait, Kayla. I will get Jenny acquitted or convicted of lesser charges," Chris commented very smugly.

"I wouldn't get smug if I were you, Chris," Kayla warned sternly. "Your smugness has bitten you on the ass more times than I can even count."

"Blah, blah, blah," Chris said mockingly. "Just shut up."

"I swear, someone needs to put a sock in your mouth," Kayla growled and clenched her teeth. "It is big enough to fit a blue whale in it."

"Oh, that hurts my feelings," Chris said sarcastically. "I think I am going to cry." He faked sniffling.

"Good one, Chris," Jenny complimented.

"Thanks," Chris replied, winking at her.

"All rise," the bailiff announced. The entire courtroom stood up. "The honorable Judge Binks is residing."

Everyone looked toward the judge's chair. Fifty-eight-year-old Myra Binks came in through the corner door. Being African-American, she was very tall. Her skin was quite dark, and her short black hair was curly. Her brown eyes had bags underneath them. She had some wrinkles. She went up to her seat and sat down. She laid her folder in front of her and pushed her glasses up her nose. She opened it as the courtroom seated itself with the exception of Kayla, Chris, and Jenny.

"This case is _State of California vs Jenny Oliver_ ," Myra said curiously. "Who is representing the prosecution?"

"I am, your honor. Kayla Banks," Kayla answered.

"And the defense?" Myra wondered and cupped her chin in her hand.

"That's me, Chris Wang," Chris said, raising his hand. He lowered it with a laugh. "It's nice Mrs. Oliver didn't have to wait long to be arraigned."

"Of course," Myra whispered and looked toward Jenny. "Mrs. Oliver, you are charged with attempted first-degree murder and first-degree assault of your husband. The crime occurred at approximately nine o'clock on the evening of September 25, 2010. That was on Saturday. Do you understand the charges I've read you?"

"Yes, your honor," Jenny replied respectfully.

"How do you plead?" Myra said and adjusted her glasses.

"I plead not guilty by reason of self-defense," Jenny declared with much determination. "I have nothing else to say."

Myra nodded at the young woman. She observed her sitting down and listened to her grunting loudly. She looked toward Kayla, who pressed her lips together and shuddered softly.

"Do you accept this plea, Mrs. Banks?" Myra asked and ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

"Yes, your honor," Kayla responded with a nod.

"What a suck-up," Chris whispered with a snicker.

Kayla glared at him. "I heard that, Mr. Wang."

Chris looked at her with a smirk. "Who cares if you did, Mrs. Banks? Besides, it's true. You are a suck-up. Everyone knows it."

Kayla emitted an angry hiss as Chris blew a raspberry at her. A banging gavel sounded, getting their attention. They looked toward an irritated Myra, who stared them down.

"Behave yourselves, attorneys," Myra demanded with much sternness. "If I see another outburst like that, both of you will be held in contempt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your honor," Kayla and Chris answered a little nervously.

"Thank you," Myra commented and sighed to herself. She groaned very painfully and touched her temple. "Shit."

"Are you okay, your honor?" Kayla asked with much concern.

"Unfortunately, I am not. I have a really bad headache right now. I can't continue with this hearing," Myra said regretfully. "I am going to call Judge Wong and have him take over. I need to go to my chambers to lie down on my couch."

"Do you need help getting there?" Kayla wondered.

"No, I can get there by elevator. Thank you for asking," Myra assured gratefully. "In the meantime, all of you can take a break."

Myra stood up and headed out the corner door. Chris and Jenny gazed at each other with raised eyebrows. They sat down, as did Kayla. Neither of them saw her going over her papers.

"It's not every day a judge has a bad headache come on suddenly," Jenny whispered with much amazement.

"So true," Chris agreed. "At least there is always a judge who can take over for one that gets sick without warning." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

Jenny chuckled to herself. "That means hearings don't have to be rescheduled."

"I really do think you will make bail," Chris assured very confidently.

"Me too. When I do, I will stay with Nancy and go right back to my nursing job. I will work as much as I can to get the money I need to pay a divorce attorney," Jenny said smugly.

"Divorce is a very profitable business. Some celebrities marry and divorce just months later to get their names in the news," Chris grumbled annoyingly. "It's unbelievable."

"Yes, but what can we do?" Jenny asked and suppressed a yawn. "There will always be attention seekers, no matter what." She gave a shrug.

Chris huffed. "Yep."

Chris and Kayla shot each other dirty looks. They looked toward the judge's chair. The bailiff stretched her arms above her head before letting out a long yawn.


	26. Bail, New Plan, and Informing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-six of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I made corrections to chapters twenty-four and twenty-five. I did research and learned that bail is often discussed during arraignments. I moved the bail scene to this chapter and did the arraignment in the previous one. I also changed its date to Tuesday because courts are closed on the weekends and holidays with the exception of a few. I decided to have Myra replaced by another judge due to having a sudden bad headache. I plan to have some Tommy/Kim smut in the next chapter or so. I want to do a final smut scene with them before the fic ends. This fic has three chapters to go before I do the epilogue. I won't say what I will put in the epilogue. You will have to find out for yourself. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 26: Bail/New Plan/Informing

Chris, Jenny, and Kayla were still sitting in their chairs thirteen minutes later. Jenny drew a circle with a pencil on a piece of paper. She spoke gibberish before proceeding to sing nonsense. He moved his body from side to side. He snapped his fingers. She eyed him. She tried to suppress a chuckle, but she couldn't help herself.

"You can't get enough of my singing nonsense, can you?" Jenny wondered.

"Nope. It's got a great beat to it," Chris answered while becoming still. He glanced at her. "You are better at singing than most people are."

"Thanks. I have to admit that I feel fortunate I had my arraignment this morning," Jenny whispered in relief. She adjusted her red jacket. "I am grateful to Nancy for lending me this outfit for it."

"She has a great fashion sense, especially when it comes to trials," Chris commented, chuckling to herself. "It reminds me of when I defended her for speeding two years ago. She wore the same outfit you are wearing now."

"She pleaded guilty to speeding and paid her fine of fifty dollars. Court costs were only one hundred twenty dollars," Jenny exclaimed.

"If she had pled not guilty, it would've been a lot more than that," Chris muttered as they reached the top. They started on the second section of stairs. "Shit. Why does court always have to been so expensive?"

"The elite are lucky. They can afford those expensive court costs," Jenny murmured. "I am not rich, but I make more money than many people do. After all, I am a nurse." She mumbled inaudible words.

"You did well pleading not guilty," Chris said truthfully.

"Thanks," Jenny responded with a soft sigh. "Now, we have to deal with the bail portion of it." She adjusted her jacket sleeve. "The good thing about the hearings is they don't take too long."

"Hallelujah," Chris said, chuckling to himself. "Long hearings would bored anyone out of their minds."

Jenny slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. Kayla approached the first table and sat in the first chair. She laid her briefcase on the floor and her folder on the table.

"I wonder what your husband is doing right now," Chris whispered, rolling his eyes.

"He's probably fucking that whore," Jenny hissed in much anger. "I hope people start harassing her over what she did."

He scoffed irritatingly. "Unfortunately, many civilians have actually sided with Tommy and Kim. I overheard two men talking about how you 'pushed' him into her arms while I was getting my coffee at Burger King. It made me sick to my stomach." He appeared about ready to vomit.

"Don't get sick. You don't want to ruin that perfect suit, do you?" Jenny teased and giggled to herself.

"No, I don't," Chris murmured with much pride. He touched the first buttonhole of his black jacket. "Besides, it costs five hundred dollars. I can easily afford another suit, but I love this one to bits."

She propped her head up with her elbow. "Yep."

Chris and Jenny looked over at Kayla, who was looking over the case. She turned toward them, becoming annoyed.

"Didn't your mothers tell you that it's rude to stare?" Kayla demanded sternly.

"Who cares?" Chris retorted. "We'll stare at you as much as we wanted."

Jenny smirked. "You can't stop us. No way, no how."

"I know I can't, Mrs. Oliver. Should I say Ms. Piper?" Kayla wondered.

"It's Mrs. Oliver until the divorce is final," Jenny snapped angrily. "I haven't even called the divorce attorney Chris assigned me to."

Kayla huffed. "You better get your ass on the phone and get him to bring you divorce forms to fill out. You belong in prison for the rest of your life."

Jenny stuck her tongue out at the prosecutor. Chris gave her a warning look, causing her to pull it back into her mouth. They looked toward the judge's seat.

"All rise," the bailiff said and put her arms behind her back. Everyone stood up. "The honorable Judge Wong is residing."

Just then, sixty-year-old Richard Wong walked in. As an Asian, he was short for a man. His skin was very tanned. He had a somewhat muscular frame. His head had no hair whatsoever. His eyes were hazel. He had many wrinkles on his face. He went up to his seat and sat down with a loud grunt. The entire courtroom seated itself with the exception of Kayla and Chris.

"All right. Let's get this bail thing out of the way," Richard said, folding his hands and laying them in front of him.

Kayla and Chris gave each other dirty looks. They shifted their attention toward the judge and cleared their throats.

"You first, Mr. Wang," Richard commented.

"Your honor, my client isn't a flight risk. She just wants to be released on bail, so she can continue working as a nurse at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. She needs to make as much money as she can for her pending divorce trial," Chris insisted. "Everyone knows how expensive divorces can be."

Richard gestured toward Kayla and licked his lips. "What do you have to say, Mrs. Banks?"

"Mrs. Oliver is too dangerous to be released on bail. The public has the right to be protected from her," Kayla answered seriously.

Chris shook his head. "I can't think of any reason why Mrs. Oliver would want to harm anyone or try to flee."

"She attempted to kill her husband. Who's to say she won't terrorize him, his girlfriend, their parents, and their friends?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, give me a break," Chris yelled defiantly. "Mrs. Oliver has nothing against any of the people in her husband's life."

Kayla shot a glare at him. "If Mrs. Oliver has nothing against any of them, then why did she try to go after Ms. Hart as officers were taking her to their car?" She turned back to the judge.

"I have no idea," Chris answered truthfully. "Anyway, Mrs. Oliver can stay with Ms. Ming while her trials are pending. The guest bedroom has been set aside for her."

"Your honor, releasing Mrs. Oliver would be potentially dangerous to people in Mr. Oliver's life, especially Ms. Hart. It would also be dangerous to her unborn child," Kayla commented in a stern voice. She realized what she said. "Oh, shit."

Jenny became enraged and rose to her feet. "That whore is pregnant with my husband's child?"

"Yes. I heard her parents talking about it when I stopped by their gas station on my way here," Kayla admitted. "It is a well-known fact pregnant women are at great risk of injury. Mrs. Oliver might—"

Jenny snarled, which caused Kayla to look at her. She started going toward her, but Chris stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. She yelled obscenities at Kayla, who stood firm. Richard picked up his gavel and banged it twice. She became quiet. She and Kayla gazed at him.

"All right, that's enough," Richard shouted fiercely. "If I hear another outburst from you, Mrs. Oliver, I will hold you in contempt. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your honor," Jenny replied, nodding at him and sitting down.

Richard put his gavel down. "Do the attorneys have anything else to say?"

"No, your honor," Chris responded.

Kayla shook her head. "No, your honor."

Richard rubbed his chin before laying his hand on the counter. He let out a soft yet long sigh.

"After what each of you has said this morning, I can't release Mrs. Oliver on bail in any kind of conscience," Richard said bluntly.

"Oh, shit," Jenny mumbled.

"The crime she committed was heinous. She is too much of a risk to the public. She is going to have to remain in custody," Richard commented, picking up his gavel. "Jury selection will begin in three weeks. Bailiff, remove the defendant. Court is adjourned."

Richard banged his gavel twice. Jenny stood up and glared at Kayla as the bailiff came to her.

"This isn't over, Mrs. Banks," Jenny growled in rage. "I mean it."

The bailiff touched Jenny's arm and led her out the corner door. Kayla and Chris grabbed their briefcases. They shot glares at each other before heading out the hallway door.

00000

A northern mockingbird flew through the sky above farmland in the late afternoon. It spotted the main building to the Angel Grove Women's Correctional Facility. It decided to head downward and landed in the middle of the roof. The prison housed three hundred inmates. It happened to be medium security. It had fences in every area. They contained barbed wire across the top of them.

The mockingbird spread its wings and flew toward the inmate block. The block consisted of three large areas. It contained three hallways and had sixty cells with twenty in each one. Each cell was the same having a bunk bed and a desk. A TV hung from the corner next to the barred window. The door had a small window that could be closed from the outside.

The mockingbird headed toward the left side. It flew past the second to last window, where forty-year-old Jules Vicks stood staring out of it. As an African-American, she was quite petite. She was lean with a little muscle. Her short black hair was in braids. A scar went across the middle of her left palm. Her upper right arm contained a small tattoo of a great white shark. She looked toward Jenny, who lay on her back on the top bunk.

"See anything interesting, Jules?" Jenny asked with much curiosity and blew very hard.

"I didn't see anything interesting," Jules said, stepping away from the window. She approached the bunk. "I won't see interesting stuff until I get out of here in five years. I have served half my sentence for aggravated assault on my ex-husband."

Jenny sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "At least I don't have to worry about jury selection for a few weeks. This will allow my lawyer some time to build my case."

"You had a lot of guts going after your husband for cheating on you," Jules said, smiling lightly. "I admire you for standing up to him."

"He deserved every bit of what I did to him. I am confident my lawyer will have me acquitted of all charges or convicted of lesser ones," Jenny replied smugly.

"That's what my lawyer told me. I still got convicted of aggravated assault," Jules muttered with a roll of her eyes. "I tell you. It is difficult to trust lawyers. They say one thing, but they mean another."

"I trust Chris completely," Jenny said confidently. "He is my friend. He has never let me down." She sat up tall and proud.

Jules wiggled her eyebrows. "It's good to have a lawyer as a friend. It makes things a little easier for the accused."

Jenny nodded in agreement. She scooted over to the ladder on the edge of the bed. Jules turned toward her. Jenny climbed down it. She jumped off the second to last step. She landed in a squatting position. She rose to her full height in a steady manner. Jules appeared very impressed.

"You did good jumping off that step," Jules complimented.

"Why, thank you!" Jenny replied warmly. "I used to do jump off the second to last step on my bunk bed ladder when I was a kid. I loved landing on the floor in a squatting position."

"Some people imitate pro-wrestlers by clotheslining others, jumping off roofs to land in a pile of boxes, and doing body slams," Jules mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Doing those stunts is very dangerous. People should not be performing them."

"The wrestlers are very well-trained at the stunts they perform. Even when they do everything right, things can still go horribly wrong," Jenny pointed out and grimaced badly. "Many have suffered career-ending injuries."

"Wrestlers do what they do because they love it," Jules murmured in great amazement. "Taking risks gives them so much excitement. I am sure they get nervous from time to time."

"Who doesn't get nervous at anything?" Jenny said, giving a shrug. "Mom told me she was a wreck when she did her SATs. She actually did her first twelve questions with an eraser."

"Danny told DJ he did that in the _Full House_ episode called 'The Test.' That episode is the funniest episode in the entire series," Jules responded with a laugh. "DJ's dream of everything going wrong during her SATs was hysterical."

"The irony was Kimmy got a perfect score. How could that happen? She didn't even know what intellectually deficient meant," Jenny commented, snickering under her breath. "At least DJ took comfort in the fact that nothing in her dream happened at the real SATs."

"Let's see what is on the news," Jules suggested.

"Yeah," Jenny agreed, grabbing the remote from the bottom bed. "Who knows what we will see?"

Jenny turned on the TV. She and Jules watched Tommy and Kim being approached by reporters as they exited her red Mercedes. The car looked new, but it had scratches along the driver's side. Smudges of dirt could be seen on the hood. Kim went to Tommy's side.

 _"Hey, we are not interested in any interviews,"_ Tommy said seriously. _"My girlfriend is pregnant and can't handle them."_

 _"Come on! We just want to ask you some questions about your wife's upcoming trial!"_ a female reporter yelled.

 _"We also want to know if Kimberly will keep the baby,"_ a male reporter added. _"We'd like to know how long you will live with her as well."_

 _"Will you back off? I am in a delicate condition!"_ Kim screeched in anger. _"Back off!"_

Jenny and Jules observed Tommy and Kim going toward the front door quickly. Kim managed to get the correct key and unlocked it. She opened it and went inside. Her boyfriend followed close behind. He slammed the door shut as the reporters went to it. Jenny snarled and turned off the TV.

"That bitch ruined everything I worked so hard to build. She can't have that baby. She just can't," Jenny said in rage.

"What are you saying?" Jules said, gazing at her.

"I want her dead," Jenny answered in a low yet menacing voice. "She needs to die for what she did. So does her little bastard."

Jules became curious. "How do you plan to do that? You're in prison. You can't escape due to the barbed wires at the top of the fences."

"That's why a hitman needs to be hired in situations like this," Jenny responded calmly. She and her cellmate faced each other. "Would you be willing to help me?"

"Of course. That slut and her unborn baby need to die," Jules declared and chuckled evilly. "My uncle Jimmy has a gun. He enjoys shooting at targets such as cans and bottles. He'd be the perfect hitman."

"Good," Jenny said and nodded. "What you need to do is call him and tell him I will pay him five thousand dollars to kill Kim and her little bastard. Nancy has my debit card and withdrawal slips to my bank account at Suntrust. I asked the detectives to retrieve that stuff from Tommy's house and give it to her before my phone conservation with Chris. They said they'd do just that. It's no longer a crime scene, but I know Tommy won't go back for a while."

"Most people don't want to go back to the homes they were nearly killed in. That's for sure," Jules admitted.

Jenny exhaled sharply. "Anyway, I will call Nancy and tell to get five thousand dollars from my account and give it to Jimmy. I will mention he is your uncle and that he has fallen on hard times."

"Of course, he hasn't. He is getting paid very good money driving a tow motor at a cheesecake factory," Jules pointed out and laughed raucously. "His address is 877 Clarks Rd."

"Really?" Jenny asked in surprise.

Jules nodded at her cellmate, who smiled with much eagerness and rubbed her hands together. She listened to her clap five times.

"I will instruct Nancy to go to Jimmy's house and drop the money off there. She's been down that street many times. She shouldn't have any problem finding it," Jenny said, putting her hands behind her back. "Kim's house is at 777 Tyson Way."

"I will tell him all about Tommy and Kim's affair. Then again, he probably knows from the news reports. I will instruct him to go there and shoot her dead. How about he shoots her in the stomach as well?" Jules added.

"That's good. It'd send a clear message to Tommy," Jenny agreed. "The deaths of Kim and her spawn will be sweet revenge for me."

"It sure will," Jules said, giggling sinisterly.

"You are to keep this between us. Do you understand?" Jenny warned in a firm voice. "No one can know."

"Of course," Jules answered, winking at her. "My lips are sealed."

Jules pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. Jenny patted her cellmate's shoulder while chuckling delightfully. They proceeded to talk about watching TV this afternoon.

00000

Jules sat in a prison interrogation room in the early evening. She had a water-filled cup in front of her. She picked it up, taking a long sip. She put it down before running her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. She looked around the small room. The table was short. One chair was in front of her. Two chairs happened to be on the sides.

She smacked her lips. She pretended not to be hungry at dinnertime and requested a phone call. Warden Mark Pearson granted it. She called Jerome to inform him she had valuable information to share with the police about Jenny. He told her he would send Jack and Millie over to talk to her. She agreed, and they set up a meeting at six-thirty.

She chuckled to herself. She couldn't believe she was able to fool Jenny into thinking she agreed with asking Jimmy to kill Kim for her. She was actually disgusted with her murderous plan. Though she didn't condone infidelity, she saw Kim and her unborn child as innocent. She wouldn't ask her uncle to kill her if her life depended on it. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened. She saw Jack and Millie walk in. The former approached the chair in front of her. The latter went to the one on the right.

"Good evening, detectives," Jules greeted warmly.

"Good evening to you too," Jack answered, sitting down along with Millie. "I am Detective Jack Olsen. This is my partner, Millie Roundtree."

"My name is Jules Vicks. It's nice to meet both of you," Jules said, patting the table.

"You told Lieutenant Stone that you had valuable information to share with us about Jenny," Millie said with much curiosity.

"What is it? Why was it so important for us to meet with you?" Jack wondered in some uncertainty.

"You won't believe what Jenny asked me to do," Jules said, leaning forward and making direct eye contact with the detectives.

"What?" Millie asked, swallowing hard.

"She asked me to hire someone to kill Kim and her unborn child. I suggested my uncle Jimmy since he is a gunman. She told me to call him and tell him she was willing to pay him five thousand dollars to carry out the hit. She said she would call Nancy and ask her to withdraw that amount of money from her bank account and give it to him. Then she told me to instruct him to go to Kim's house and shoot her dead. I suggested he shoot her in the stomach to send a message to Tommy," Jules explained. "I agreed to keep it between us."

Jack and Millie gasped in much shock. They opened and closed their mouths, but they couldn't form any words. Jules tapped her fingers on the table before tilting her head.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it is true. Jenny wants to hire a hitman to murder Kim," Jules insisted.

"Oh, we believe every word you say, Jules," Jack responded truthfully. "Damn. Jenny is far more dangerous than we ever knew. She wants revenge against her husband for his unfaithfulness."

"What better way to get it than to have Kim killed?" Millie added, anger lining her voice.

Jules clenched her teeth. "I actually felt sick to my stomach when we discussed her murderous plan. I didn't show it, though."

"You took a great risk telling us about this," Millie muttered, letting out a sharp exhale. "Because of what Jenny did to Tommy, who's to say she won't go after you for snitching on her?"

"I know, but Kim and her unborn baby are innocent. They don't deserve to be murdered in such a cruel way," Jules replied in a blunt voice.

"You're fucking right about that," Jack commented, huffing to himself. "Tommy will be really shocked when he hears about this."

Millie glanced at him. "I think he will believe us, but it is unlikely the judge would to allow Jules to testify against Jenny. In fact, it'd be a real safety risk. Just seeing Jules could make Jenny go into a rage and attack her."

"That's true," Jules agreed.

Jack suppressed a yawn. "I agree."

Millie looked toward Jules and placed her hand on her temple. She tapped her finger on it. She seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, she got an idea and put it on the table.

"I've got it. Why don't we have Jules get Jenny to explain the plan to her again? She could wear a wire and get everything on tape," Millie suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jack replied very eagerly.

"I am more than willing to wear a wire and capture every word Jenny says," Jules said, chuckling happily. "She will regret she ever told me about her little plan for a contract killing." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

Jack crossed his arms. "She is looking at charges of solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire. That could mean another life sentence for her if she is convicted."

"Jenny and I will watch TV in our cell tomorrow morning after breakfast before we do some activities. I can talk to her then," Jules pointed out and smiled lightly.

"That's perfect," Jack replied and uncrossed his arms.

Millie stood up. "I have a wire and tape player in my car. I will go get it and show it to you."

Millie approached the door and knocked on it. The guard opened it, allowing her to walk into the hallway. He closed it, its hinges squeaking a bit. Jack and Jules turned to each other.

"I want to warn you. You need to be very careful around Jenny. If she becomes aware you are recording her, she could become enraged and try to kill you," Jack whispered in seriousness.

"It is a risk I am willing to take. That bitch needs to be punished for everything she has done," Jules declared fiercely.

He nodded sharply. "That's right. It's not every day that inmates tip off police to what is going on within prison walls."

"You're right about that," Jules agreed. "Even if Kim weren't in the picture, I wouldn't be surprised if Jenny tried to hire a hitman to take Tommy out in revenge for leaving her."

"Oh, yes. Are you willing to meet with Detective Roundtree and me at eight o'clock tomorrow morning? That will be after you have breakfast," Jack suggested. "We'll put the wire on you then."

She smiled. "That sounds good to me."

Jack breathed in a slow yet steady manner. He and Jules proceeded to talk about where he and Millie would be while she was recording Jenny.


	27. Getting Ready and Discussing the Hit

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-seven of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I got the idea to have Jenny try to hire a hitman to kill Kim from the murder cases of Drew Peterson and Keith Griffith. The former was charged with the murder of his third wife. The latter was charged with the murder of his wife. Both of them tried to hire hitmen to kill the lead prosecutor and lead detective in their cases respectively. Drew was convicted of solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder for hire and sentenced to forty years on top of the thirty-eight years he received for the murder of his wife. Keith pleaded guilty to the murder of his wife and solicitation of first-degree assault and received thirty years in prison. This fic has two chapters to go before I do the epilogue. Tommy/Kim smut is coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 27: Getting Ready/Discussing the Hit

Jules held her gray long-sleeved shirt up as Millie taped the wire to her chest below her heart in the same prison interrogation room in the early morning the next day. She whispered inaudible words before clicking her tongue twice. She stood alongside Jack. The wire went into her pocket and was connected to a radio transmitter.

Jules took three deep breaths. She told Jenny that she was calling her parents, Harold and Janie, to tell them good morning and talk with each of them for a little bit after breakfast. Jenny accepted that and returned to their cell. She went straight to where Jack and Millie were waiting for her. She told them she was very eager to get this over with. They replied they were the same way she was.

Millie moved her thumb over the tape four times. She was satisfied when it didn't move. She rose to her full height. Jules put her shirt down and smoothed it out with both hands. She put her arms behind her back and clasped her hands together. She pushed downward to stretch her shoulders and chest. She unclasped them and brought them in front of her.

"Are you nervous, Jules?" Millie asked curiously.

"Not at all, Detective Roundtree," Jules answered truthfully. "If Jenny becomes aware she is being recorded and attacks me, I can defend myself. My father taught me a few things about fighting." She smirked.

"That's good, but don't underestimate Jenny. The officers who were taking her to their car nearly lost their grip on her because she was so enraged at seeing Kim," Jack warned in a serious voice.

"Not to mention she overpowered Tommy by leaping at him and knocking him down in an effort to choke the life out of him," Millie added.

"I can take care of myself, but thank you for being concerned. Besides, the guards are never very far. If they hear yelling, they'll come running," Jules explained. "Of course, Jenny could get a few good hits on me before they get her away from me."

"Adrenaline is well known for making people stronger and enabling them to perform amazing feats," Millie commented.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"Will you call Tommy and Kim to let them know about Jenny's attempt to place a hit on her after all this is set and done?" Jules wondered.

"We will, but it won't be until after we confront Jenny with the evidence we've gathered against her," Millie answered and blew gently. "There is no doubt in our minds they will be shocked about this."

Jules scratched her temple and clicked her tongue. She looked to be deep in thought. Just then, an idea came to her.

"I've got it. I could ask Jenny if Uncle Jimmy could hire Leon Wise to be his getaway driver. That would allow him to dispose of his gun more easily," Jules said, chuckling softly. "Leon is a fellow employee and drives a tow motor like he does. They are very good friends."

Jack looked impressed, as did Millie. "That's a great idea. Tell her that she should pay Jimmy eight thousand dollars instead of five thousand dollars. He could split the money with Leon."

"I like that idea very much," Millie whispered and wiggled her eyebrows. "You are aware that Jack and I will be in my car recording everything, right?"

Jules nodded at her. "Right."

"I recall Becky forming a plan with DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle to bust Stavros in the _Full House_ episode called 'Kissing Cousins' over his donation scam," Jack commented and cupped his chin in his hand. "Seeing Stavros realize he had been had was very funny." He snickered to himself.

"He was such an idiot to think she would be interested in him when she was happily married to Jesse and had twin sons with him," Millie mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "He may have been family to Jesse, but he hurt him bad with his scamming."

"Guys like Stavros are very charismatic. They can charm people with little to no trouble," Jack said, shuddering badly. "They are often very manipulative and change moods very quickly when things go wrong."

"I have no doubt Jenny changed moods really quick when Tommy wouldn't do what she wanted countless times," Jules suggested.

Millie scoffed. "Unfortunately."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kim is feeling stress from the media reporting on this endlessly. Too much stress could harm her baby," Jules whispered worryingly.

"That's true," Jack commented and clapped three times. "Now, let's get this show on the road. Jenny is expecting you."

Jack, Millie, and Jules approached the door. Millie knocked on it while taking a deep breath. The guard opened it and stepped aside, allowing the trio to walk out. They stopped next to him as he closed it.

"All right, Jules. Watch for any signs of Jenny's mood changing," Jack whispered sternly.

"I will," Jules assured.

Millie patted the inmate's shoulder. "Good luck."

Jules smiled. "I'll see you in a little while."

Jack and Millie headed left and started talking about the bugging. The guard and Jules walked right. He placed his hand on her arm.

"I was an undercover cop for six years before I started working here," the guard said, giving Jules a small smile.

"Really?" Jules asked in surprise.

"Yep. I wore wires and did videotapes to get evidence of crimes in multiple police stings," the guard explained.

"Have you—" Jules started.

"No, I haven't been involved in any police stings in this prison until now," the guard answered honestly. "Jenny is a vindictive, selfish, self-absorbed bitch. Her rage is driving her to hire a hitman to have Kim and her unborn child murdered."

"In California, feticide is classified as murder. It can be in the first or second degree," Jules pointed out.

"Scott Peterson murdered Laci and his unborn son to be free to pursue a relationship with Amber Frey. He was convicted of their murders and sentenced to death. That bastard needs to fry in the electric chair," the guard growled bluntly.

"You got that right," Jules agreed. "Lisa Montgomery murdered Bobbie Jo Stinnett and cut her baby out of her womb because she didn't want anyone to know her pregnancy was a lie. She was convicted of her murder and sentenced to death." She shuddered in disgust. "Her lawyer tried to claim she didn't know the difference between right and wrong because of a traumatic brain injury. A brain injury can make a person act weird, but that is no excuse for murder."

"Yep," the guard commented. "That bitch should fry in the electric chair as well."

Jules gave a sharp nod. She and the guard reached the end of the hallway and turned right into another one.

"If there is one thing I am grateful for, it's inmates like you are willing to come forward and bust those trying to hire hitmen from behind bars," the guard commented honestly.

"I should never have attacked Benny. He didn't deserve to be the target of my rage," Jules pointed out remorsefully. "Then again, it can be difficult to keep yourself restrained when someone you trust belittles you." She swallowed hard.

He patted her arm. "I understand. That doesn't mean I have any sympathy for the man. He shouldn't have belittled you. You were doing the best you could in fixing his stereo."

"All we can do is our best, right?" Jules asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Right," the guard responded and winked at her. "Not all prison informants are like you. Some want something out of giving police information about planned hits like reduced sentences."

"I don't want any reduction of my sentence. I want to serve the entire ten years," Jules replied matter-of-factly. "It allows me to think about what I have done." She sniffled. "I am determined to be a productive member of society when I get out."

"Good for you," the guard said proudly. "After you get out, I want to wish you luck on future endeavors."

She smiled. "Thanks."

The guard gave the inmate's arm another pat. They proceeded to talk about prison informants and their motives for giving police information.

00000

Jenny stared out the window in her and Jules's cell. She observed the trees dipping and swaying in the wind. She looked toward the sky to see the clouds going by. They moved so slowly that it seemed they were about to stop. She placed her hand on top of the window. She moved it downward while mumbling inaudible words.

She took her hand off the window and approached the bunk bed. She hoped Jules's phone call to her parents was going well. She thought it stunk that they could only spend fifteen minutes on the phones per call. At the same time, she understood other inmates needed to use them. She took comfort in the fact that they could make as many calls as they needed to.

She picked the remote up off the bottom bed and turned on the TV. She saw Kim opening the door to her house and closing it behind her. Kim made her way to her car. She was about to get in when a reporter approached her and stuck a microphone in her face. She became angry and glared at him.

 _"I told you. I am not interesting in answering any questions about this case!"_ Kim yelled.

 _"Come on, Kimberly. Just answer one question,"_ the reporter demanded rudely.

 _"You better back off, or I will call the police on the next reporter who comes here! I mean it!"_ Kim screeched fiercely and got into her car. She started the engine. _"What you are doing constitutes harassment."_

 _"Please. Just answer one question,"_ the reporter responded and put the microphone in her face again.

Jenny watched Kim close the car window by pressing the up button and back out of the driveway. She couldn't help but be amused by the reporter hassling her rival. She wondered if the stress would begin to harm her unborn child. Even if that led to a miscarriage, she was still determined to carry out her plan to hire Jimmy to kill her.

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts at the door opening with a loud squeak. Jules walked in while snapping her fingers. Jenny turned off the TV and looked toward her. The guard closed the door with a slam. Jules made her way over to her. Jenny placed the remote on the top bed. She clasped her hands together before giving her a small smile.

"Hey there, Jenny," Jules greeted sweetly.

"Hey yourself, Jules," Jenny responded, giving her a wink. "Did your phone call to your parents go well?"

"Yep," Jules said, giggling to herself. "Dad told me they had pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast." She made a slurping sound. "I loved Mom's pancakes when I was a little girl. I still do."

"That's cool," Jenny commented eagerly. "I have little doubt they are enjoying their retirement."

"They weren't the least bit happy when they learned I had been charged with aggravated assault of Benny. I lost my temper when he started belittling me because he thought I wasn't fixing his stereo right. I beat him to a bloody pulp. He managed to subdue me and called the police," Jules explained with a shrug. "Despite my crime, they stuck by me. They're happy I am making the most of my situation. Before all this, I worked at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital as a physician's assistant. I really enjoyed it. I just might be able to return to my job after I get out."

"That's very interesting," Jenny whispered in amazement. "I turned on the TV and saw Kim get ambushed by a reporter as she was going to her car. I was pretty amused by that."

"Did she get mad?" Jules asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jenny said, happiness radiating from her face. "It amused me a bit. In my eyes, that's karma for screwing with a married man."

"I agree. She is such a slut/whore," Jules said, giving a sharp nod. "Now, we need to talk about your planned hit on Kim. I want to go over the details again, so we are clear on them."

"Sure," Jenny responded, nodding at her. "Just make sure no one is walking past our cell."

Jules gave her cellmate a thumbs-up. She approached the door window as Jenny closed her eyes. She looked both ways and smiled when she saw the coast was clear. She reached into her pocket and turned the transmitter on. She returned to Jenny, who opened her eyes and placed her hand on the ladder.

"I am ready to talk," Jules said with much eagerness. "Tell me your part of the plan." She formed a big smirk on her face.

"Okay. I will call Nancy and tell her to get the five thousand dollars from my bank account tonight. I will tell her to put it in a manila envelope and place it in his mailbox. I will tell her about him being your uncle and having fallen on hard times. I will ask her to let me know that she has dropped the money off," Jenny explained.

Jules motioned toward the door. "On the next night, I will call Uncle Jimmy and tell him about Tommy and Kim's affair and her pregnancy. I will explain you want to hire him to kill her and are willing to pay him five thousand dollars to do it. I will reveal the money is in his mailbox. I will instruct him to go to Kim's house and shoot her dead. I will ask him to shoot her in the stomach to send Tommy a message." She chuckled in a sinister manner.

"That's perfect," Jenny said, an evil smile crossing her lips.

"How about I ask Leon Wise to be his getaway driver? That will allow him to dispose of his gun more easily. He drives a tow motor at the same cheesecake factory. They are very good friends," Jules pointed out.

Jenny appeared very impressed. "That is a great idea. Uncle Jimmy and Leon can use walkie-talkies to communicate with each other. Leon can let him know if the police are coming."

"Instead of five thousand dollars, how about you pay Uncle Jimmy eight thousand dollars? He and Leon could split the money after the hit is done," Jules suggested.

"That is another great idea," Jenny yelled and pumped a fist. "I knew I asked the right person to help me."

Jenny and Jules high-fived each other. They formed fists and bumped them together. They turned to where they were facing the doors. They hit their sides together. They faced each other once more.

"Do you think Jimmy and Leon should go in the former's truck or the latter's car?" Jules wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Jenny said, shaking her head. "As long as they get away from the crime scene, I don't care what vehicle they use."

"What if Tommy is with Kim when the plan is in motion?" Jules asked, licking her lips. "He would be able to defend her against Uncle Jimmy."

"Then Jimmy should shoot him as well. Shooting him in the legs will keep him from protecting her. If he wants to, he can kill him as well. He needs to pay for what he did to me," Jenny growled in bitterness.

"Yep," Jules said, giving a sharp nod. "He is a bastard for being unfaithful to you. Yes siree."

Jenny punched Jules in the shoulder with an evil laugh. They continued talking about her planned hit on Kim.


	28. Faceoff, Pure Love, and Getting Word

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-eight of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. This fic has just one more chapter to go before I do the epilogue. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 28: Faceoff/Pure Love/Getting Word

Jenny watched the beginning of the tape containing conservation of her and Jules going over her planned hit on Kim play on a tape player in the same prison interrogation room in the late morning. She ran her hand over her hair. Jack and Millie watched her closely. The inmate was sitting in the chair Jules had been in previously. The detectives were in the same chairs as before. All three of them had coffee-filled cups in front of them.

Jack and Millie pressed their lips together. They took the taped conservation to Jerome and Chief Ralph Wiggins after thirty minutes of taping. They listened to it on a tape player in the latter's office. Jerome and Ralph said it was concrete evidence of solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire. They told them to question Jenny about it and be prepared for her to consult with her lawyer. Jack and Millie agreed.

Jenny was surprised when Jack and Millie showed up wanting to talk her about an important matter. She asked if she could speak with Chris about it. They agreed she could. He told her it was okay to answer their questions. She decided she would. The trio went to the interrogation room. Jack and Millie revealed they had gathered some compelling evidence against her regarding possible solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire charges. She demanded to hear it.

Jack picked up his coffee to take a small sip. He laid it down with a contented sigh. Millie brought her left foot up and straightened her blue pants leg. She planted it firmly into the floor. She dug the heel of her low-heel black shoe into it. She tapped it three times before clicking her tongue twice. Jenny felt her heart beat a little faster when she heard the static.

 _"I am ready to talk,"_ Jules said with much eagerness. _"Tell me your part of the plan."_

 _"Okay. I will call Nancy and tell her to get the five thousand dollars from my bank account tonight. I will tell her to put it in a manila envelope and place it in his mailbox. I will tell her about him being your uncle and having fallen on hard times. I will ask her to let me know that she has dropped the money off,"_ Jenny explained.

 _"On the next night, I will call Uncle Jimmy and tell him about Tommy and Kim's affair and her pregnancy. I will explain you want to hire him to kill her and are willing to pay him five thousand dollars to do it. I will reveal the money is in his mailbox. I will instruct him to go to Kim's house and shoot her dead. I will ask him to shoot her in the stomach to send Tommy a message,"_ Jules said and chuckled in a sinister manner.

 _"That's perfect,"_ Jenny said.

 _"How about I ask Leon Wise to be his getaway driver? That will allow him to dispose of his gun more easily. He drives a tow motor at the same cheesecake factory. They are very good friends,"_ Jules pointed out.

 _"That is a great idea. Uncle Jimmy and Leon can use walkie-talkies to communicate with each other. Leon can let him know if the police are coming,"_ Jenny responded.

 _"Instead of five thousand dollars, how about you pay Uncle Jimmy eight thousand dollars? He and Leon could split the money after the hit is done,"_ Jules suggested.

 _"That is another great idea,"_ Jenny yelled. _"I knew I asked the right person to help me."_

Jenny showed some anger. She couldn't believe Jules had recorded her without her knowing. She thought the woman was her friend. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She wished she hadn't told her about her plan.

 _"Do you think Jimmy and Leon should go in the former's truck or the latter's car?"_ Jules wondered.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ Jenny said. _"As long as they get away from the crime scene, I don't care what vehicle they use."_

 _"What if Tommy is with Kim when the plan is in motion?"_ Jules asked. _"He would be able to defend her against Uncle Jimmy."_

 _"Then Jimmy should shoot him as well. Shooting him in the legs will keep him from protecting her. If he wants to, he can kill him as well. He needs to pay for what he did to me,"_ Jenny growled in bitterness.

 _"Yep,"_ Jules said. _"He is a bastard for being unfaithful to you. Yes siree."_

Jack stopped the tape and laid his hand on the table. He and Millie gave Jenny very serious looks. She expressed some nervousness.

"How do you refute something as concrete as that, Jenny?" Millie asked, sternness lining her voice.

"I have no idea," Jenny admitted, her body shaking some. "Not once did I think Jules would be recording me."

Jack crossed his arms. "The wire was very well-hidden by your roommate's long shirt."

"We sat out in my car recording every word you two spoke," Millie added with a snort. "Tommy told us you had a big mouth. Your need to talk to someone about your little scheme proved that."

"He has a bigger mouth than I do," Jenny retorted with a roll of her eyes. "He blabbed about our marital problems to his friends." She scoffed. "He is such a hypocrite."

Millie narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "It doesn't matter if he is a hypocrite or not. What you just committed is very serious."

"Solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire are just as bad as attempted murder. You are facing another life sentence without parole," Jack commented in bluntness.

"Jules requested to be moved to another cell while you met with us. She didn't want to risk being attacked by you," Millie added.

Jenny huffed. "That means I am alone in my cell now."

"Exactly," Millie responded.

"The question is when your next arraignment will be," Jack murmured and rubbed his nose. "I am sure it will be scheduled as soon as possible."

Jenny cupped her chin in her hand. She knew she could be facing a lengthy trial for all four charges. She wanted to tell her side of the story. At the same time, she knew the odds were stacked against her. Even if some people believed her self-defense claim, that didn't mean she'd be acquitted. She laid her hand on the table.

"I want to withdraw my not-guilty plea for attempted murder and first-degree assault and enter a guilty plea," Jenny whispered.

"What was that?" Millie wondered.

Jenny grew annoyed. "I said I wanted to change my plea to guilty! Are you deaf?"

"Okay! You didn't have to bite our heads off!" Jack yelled defensively.

"Then get yourselves some hearing aids," Jenny retorted with a hiss. "I also want to plead guilty to solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire. I desire not to face a lengthy trial as my reason for all this." She snorted.

Millie nodded at her. "All right."

"Could we have the sentencing done the day of the arraignment? I don't want to wait one second for my sentence," Jenny said matter-of-factly.

"I am sure no one will mind your sentencing being done on the same day as the arraignment," Jack replied in some relief.

"Come on," Millie said, standing up along with Jack. "You need to call your lawyer and inform him of these changes."

Jack blew hard. "That's right."

"Of course," Jenny commented, getting up. "I am sure Kayla will be disappointed she won't be able to try me." She smirked.

"No, I think she will be quite relieved," Millie insisted and waved her hand toward herself. "Come on."

Jack, Millie, and Jenny approached the door. Millie knocked on it very gently. The guard opened it. She stepped aside, allowing them to walk out. She followed the trio as they headed left.

00000

At the Jennings residence in the midafternoon, Kim moaned while moving up and down on Tommy as he laid on his back in her bed in her room. She leaned toward him to capture his lips in a hard kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. This made him groan. She couldn't help but smile into it. Their tongues wrestled for control.

"Oh, Tommy," she whispered seductively. She slid her hands up and down his body. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband," he replied. He groaned at her kissing his neck. He got louder when she sucked on it. "Oh, shit. That hits the spot."

Kim licked at her boyfriend's neck before blowing on it. She decided to take two weeks off, so she could help him settle into her house. He took the same amount of time off. They got back to being sexually intimate two days after his release from the hospital because his pain was to the point that he didn't feel much of it anymore. Unfortunately, they had to deal with being ambushed by reporters when going to and from their vehicles from time to time. They were determined not to give interviews to anyone about Jenny's attempted murder case or their relationship.

Kim made an appointment with obstetrician Mary Wilkinson for next Wednesday at two o'clock yesterday. Tommy offered to go with her. She accepted that, as she wanted him to see their baby for the first time. Both of them were optimistic the baby was healthy and strong. Of course, they knew things could change quickly. Trini called Tommy and told him she wasn't sure when the divorce hearing would be because Jenny hadn't consulted a divorce attorney herself. However, she did inform him she gave the divorce forms to the county clerk. He thanked her for that.

She pulled back and kissed him hard. He sat up as he slid one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into her, being rough and fast. He kissed her neck before giving it a hard suck. He bit down on it hard. Her wincing was music to his ears. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly but surely. She tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't help herself. He increased his speed. He pinched her nipples hard. She screamed excitedly when he teased one with his tongue. Her boyfriend repeated his action with the other. They felt the fire climbing to such a point within them that they thought were about to explode.

Kim growled lustfully as she pushed Tommy on his back roughly. She kissed him hard. She slipped her tongue into his mouth in which it touched his. He groaned loudly. She trailed kisses to his ear. She nibbled on it before sucking on it. She ran her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders to squeeze them tightly. She kissed down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. He emitted a heady moan. She teased his left nipple with her tongue. He let out a low yet intense growl. He became louder when she repeated her action on his right nipple.

Tommy and Kim felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She came to his eye level. She captured his lips in a possessive kiss. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. She broke their lip lock and pulled back to look at him. She braced her hands on his chest while moving on him harder and faster. He grabbed the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Shit," he groaned with much ferocity. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Good boy, Tommy," she said and smiled. "Shout yes to the world."

Kim's movements became faster. Tommy tightened his grip on her arms. He groaned as she got even faster. She threw her head back. Her climax took her. This triggered his, and he came with such a loud moan that he sent an echo through the room. Their bodies trembled so much that they didn't look like they'd stop anytime soon. They panted hard and fast.

Kim couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her boyfriend. She pressed her forehead against his. They shared three tender kisses before rubbing noses. She leaned down and laid her head on his chest. She sighed in content as he slipped his arms around her. She traced circles into his shoulder while breathing deeply. Their heartbeats slowed down until they were normal. She blinked three times.

"That was the best lovemaking session we've had so far," she said happily.

"It sure was," he agreed. "Our sexual drive has increased since we learned you were pregnant three days ago. We've actually made love three times in just an hour."

"Yeah," Kim said, nodding slowly. "We can't get enough of each other."

"Nope," Tommy said, shaking his head fast. "I don't want us to get enough of each other. I want us to always have more."

"Not all pregnant women are interested in having sex. Their sexual drive goes down dramatically. They are also too tired for it," Kim pointed out.

"I do hope that Jason and Trini announce they are expecting a baby in the next several weeks," Tommy said eagerly. "I really want to be an uncle."

"I really want to be an aunt," Kim said, taking her head off his chest to look at him. "By the way, what do you think we should name our baby?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see," Tommy said thoughtfully. Just then, two names came to his mind. He formed a big smile on his face. "How about Lucy for a girl and Michael for a boy?"

"I love those names!" Kim cried in excitement. "By God, I love you so much, Tommy!"

"I love you too, Kim," Tommy whispered in a warm voice. "I hope you become pregnant again soon after you have this baby."

"I would like that very much," Kim whispered, smiling. "It is possible for a woman to become pregnant four weeks after giving birth."

"I don't want it to happen that fast, but who knows? It could happen," Tommy admitted. "If it does, then we will deal with it."

She slid her hand over his shoulder and down his side. She moved it back toward the former. She went back and forth three times before settling it there.

"It's good to know that we have many people on our side," Kim whispered in much relief. "I really did think most of the city would turn against us."

"I hate that reporters ambush us at your house from time to time. They don't seem to understand no means no," Tommy grumbled irritatingly.

She shrugged. "They are doing their jobs, but that doesn't give them right to harass us."

"I would love to honk the nose of a reporter and pull his underwear over his head. Then I wouldn't have to look at him," Tommy said, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Unfortunately, it is likely he would have you arrested for assault," Kim muttered in uncertainty.

He huffed. "Good point. It doesn't matter, though. We are not giving interviews to anyone. No siree."

Kim giggled and kissed her boyfriend. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He couldn't help but groan. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He began thrusting in and out of her. He proceeded to kiss her neck. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity rushed through their veins.

"Oh, Tommy, go rough on me!" Kim whimpered. She became louder at his sucking on her neck. "Please!"

Tommy growled softly. "As you wish, my love."

Tommy pulled almost all the way out of Kim. He reentered her quickly and roughly. He resumed moving within her. He was just as rough and fast. He captured her lips in a rough kiss. Their tongues dueled for control. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere.

"Don't stop loving me, Tommy," she pleaded.

"Never, Kim," he assured. "Never."

Tommy's thrusting grew rougher and faster. He grabbed his girlfriend's wrists and pinned them above her head. He kissed her possessively. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, making him groan. They became lost in the pleasures of lovemaking once again.

00000

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking ten minutes later. He was on his back, and she was snuggled up to him with her head on his chest. He played with a strand of her hair. She sighed contently at the sound of his heartbeat. She traced circles into his stomach with her fingertips. She kissed the spot over his heart.

"I love how strong your heartbeat is. I never get tired of listening to it," Kim whispered.

"I never get tired of listening to your heartbeat either. I love how strong it is as well," Tommy pointed out.

She giggled. "I am glad you said that. I would've grabbed you in a headlock and held you there until you did."

He growled playfully. "Oh, I dare you."

Suddenly, Tommy's IPhone ringtone began playing. He and Kim looked toward it with some uncertainty. They wondered if a reporter had managed to get his phone number. He reached over and grabbed it from the nightstand as it began its second play. He looked at it and saw Jerome's number of 574-0009. He sighed in relief.

"It's just Lieutenant Stone," Tommy said and cleared his throat.

"Why is he calling?" Kim wondered.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted, giving a shrug. "Still, it is better than some sleazy reporter."

She laid on her back and pulled the sheet up to her chest. He touched Jerome's name and put the IPhone to his ear.

"Hey, Lieutenant Stone," Tommy greeted.

 _"Hey, Tommy,"_ Jerome answered, sighing in relief. _"How are you doing?"_

Tommy looked toward his girlfriend. "I am doing fine. I am laying with Kim in her bed right now."

 _"I see,"_ Jerome commented and exhaled. _"Well, you are not going to believe what I am about tell you."_

"What is going on?" Tommy asked confusingly.

Jerome huffed softly. _"Jenny tried to order a hit on Kim and your unborn child yesterday."_

Tommy and Kim gasped incredible shock. They thought Jerome was joking, but they quickly realized he wasn't. He rolled over on his side facing her and took the IPhone off his ear. He held it between them.

 _"You have to believe me, Tommy,"_ Jerome insisted. _"You wife tried to hire a hitman to kill your girlfriend and unborn baby."_

"Oh, I believe you, sir," Tommy answered truthfully.

 _"She told an inmate named Jules Vick about wanting Kim dead. Jules offered to hire her uncle Jimmy as the hitman. Jenny said she'd pay him five thousand dollars to do it. She would do it under the guise of Nancy giving Jimmy the money to help him through hard times. Jules tipped us off and agreed to wear a wiretap to capture the evidence on tape,"_ Jerome explained. _"She told us she was disgusted with Jenny's plan."_

"Jenny was really stupid to think she could trust an inmate to help her kill me," Kim growled bluntly. "She knew hiring a hitman from behind bars was risky. She just didn't care."

 _"You got that right, Kim,"_ Jerome agreed. _"Anyway, Jack and Millie got Jules ready to capture Jenny's plan on tape. Jules returned to her and Jenny's cell. They started going over the plan. Jules suggested that Leon Wise be Jimmy's getaway driver. She added Jimmy should shoot Tommy in the legs to keep him from defending you. She even said he could kill him if he wanted to."_

"Jules took a huge risk helping the detectives gather evidence on Jenny," Tommy said, shaking a bit. "Jenny could've found out she was being recorded and attacked her."

 _"Thank God she didn't. I listened to the tape with Chief Wiggins at my side. Jack and Millie were there. He told them it was concrete evidence of solicitation to murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire. I agreed. He said they could tell Jenny about these new charges. They went to talk to her. She wanted to talk to her lawyer first, so they allowed her to. Chris told her to go on and talk to them to see what was going on. They informed her of the new charges and showed her the tape. She did get angry that Jules duped her, but she realized she couldn't refute the evidence. She decided to change her previous plea to guilty and plead guilty to the new charges. She said she didn't want to face a long trial. She called her lawyer about that. He informed Judge Minks about it. Her arraignment for the new charges is scheduled for Monday afternoon at one o'clock. The sentencing will be done after that. It was at Jenny's request. Kayla knows about everything,"_ Jerome finished.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. They were relieved they wouldn't have to testify against Jenny in her trial. They knew it would've been very stressful for the latter due to her pregnancy. They only had the divorce hearing to face. He knew she would be dragged through the mud, whether she testified on his behalf or not.

"Sir, I plan to let everyone know about what is going on. I plan to be at the arraignment and sentencing," Tommy said.

 _"Okay,"_ Jerome replied, sighing to himself. _"I didn't see Jenny pulling something like this. It feels so unreal."_

Kim yawned. "It feels unreal to us too, sir. By the way, I plan to be at that hearing myself."

 _"Are you sure, Kim? It could be a bit stressful for you,"_ Jerome warned in seriousness. _"You are pregnant after all."_

"I know, but I want to give an impact statement to Jenny about what she tried to do. I want her to hear my voice," Kim explained.

"I have already written an impact statement myself," Tommy added. "I was going to give it at the sentencing after the conviction."

Jerome blew in a soft manner. _"All right. It would be nice to hear what you two have to say about what you went through."_

"Thank you for letting us know what is going on," Tommy murmured gratefully. "It means the world to us you did that."

 _"You're welcome,"_ Jerome answered warmly.

Tommy smiled. "We'll talk to you later."

Tommy hung up the IPhone and turned it off. He reached over to lay it on the nightstand. He turned back to Kim, who grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Our friends and families will be shocked to learn what Jenny did," Kim muttered in uncertainty.

"I see that, Beautiful, but they need to know," Tommy commented in a gentle voice. "It is possible Mom and Dad will give their own impact statements. It is good you want to give one."

She clenched her teeth. "Jenny needs to know how I feel about what she has done to you and me. She is pure evil."

"I should never have married that woman," Tommy hissed in a blunt voice. "I just wish I saw her craziness before I did." He frowned.

"There was nothing you could've done, Tommy. One thing is clear. Jenny's new charges are very serious. Even if she pleads guilty to them and the other ones, it doesn't mean the judge will go easy on her," Kim pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's right," Tommy responded.

"I love you," Kim murmured, love echoing from her voice.

He sighed contently. "I love you too."

Tommy and Kim leaned toward each other until their lips met in a kiss. They rubbed noses while whispering inaudible words. She heard her stomach growl and touched it.

"I am getting a craving for cheese and crackers," she said.

"I'll go get you some," he whispered, kissing her nose. "I will be back in a jiffy."

Tommy slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his blue underwear and red boxer shorts. He put the former on, followed by the latter. He headed out of the room. She tightened her grip on the sheet.


	29. Guilty, Impact Statements, and Sentence

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-nine of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This is the final chapter before I do the epilogue. It marks the final appearances of Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Darren, Caroline, Barry, Ava, Jenny, and other characters. It has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Like before, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. This is the final chapter with sexual content. Stay tuned for the epilogue.

XXXXX

Chapter 29: Guilty/Impact Statements/Sentence

Tommy, Kim, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline walked up the first section of stairs to the Angel Grove Courthouse in the early afternoon four days later. All three couples held hands tightly. Kim tightened her grip on Tommy's hand. He responded by patting hers. She relaxed a bit before sighing in content. She licked her lips.

Tommy took slow yet even breaths. He called his and Kim's friends and parents to inform them of Jenny's attempted hit on her and their unborn baby. He revealed her intention to plead guilty to all charges against her, including solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline were shocked. They never had the slightest idea she would pull something like this. They agreed to attend the new arraignment after he told them the date and time.

Tommy and Kim told their parents about giving impact statements to the court when they gathered at her house, so they could go together. Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline expressed their support, though they showed some concern that it would cause stress for Kim. They declined to give their own impact statements. He called Kayla about the impact statements. She supported their decision to do that and told him she would let the judge know at the arraignment.

The family reached the top of the first section of stairs. They started on the second one. They upped their pace. They managed to reach the top of it. They went through the entrance. Suddenly, six reporters made their way toward them. Two flashed their cameras at them. Tommy, Kim, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline held up their arms to shield themselves from the light. They walked quickly toward the doorway.

"Back off, you sleazy reporters! We're not interested in answering any questions!" Tommy yelled.

"Come on! Answer one question!" a female reporter said, sticking her microphone in his face.

"Leave him alone, you witch!" Kim shouted angrily and pushed it away. "We are not interested in talking to you or anyone else!"

"Get that through your thick skull!" Darren blurted out.

"Have some decency, especially for my daughter's sake. She is in a delicate condition," Caroline added through clenched teeth.

"If anything happens to that baby, it will be on your hands," Barry warned fiercely as he pointed his finger at them.

"That's right," Ava added with determination. "You will be hearing from our lawyers."

The reporters stopped in their tracks as the family reached the doorway and headed right. They came to the third door and walked into the courtroom. Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack looked up from the second row in the first area. They observed Darren, Caroline, Barry, Ava, Tommy, and Kim going to the first row and sitting down. They received looks from them. The women placed their purses next to them.

"Let me guess. You got mobbed by reporters when you entered the building," Jason grumbled grimly.

Kim sighed heavily. "Unfortunately. Barry and Ava made them stop by warning them of what would happen if something happened to the baby."

"Good for you," Trini said, smiling.

"There aren't many honest reporters these days. All they care about is getting their story. They will sensationalize it to get higher ratings. Everyone knows ratings mean money," Billy growled disgustedly.

"If it were legal to punch reporters out, I'd do it in a heartbeat," Zack admitted.

Tommy ran his hand over his hair. "I would too, man. By the way, thanks for being here."

"It means the world to all six of us that you are here," Darren commented gratefully.

"It's no problem, Darren," Billy responded, winking at him.

Barry held up a finger. "I hope you are ready to hear Tommy and Kim's impact statements."

"We sure are, sir," Trini said eagerly.

Caroline looked a little nervous. "Unfortunately, I think the defense will object to it because he wants to get the sentencing over with."

"I can see the judge shutting him up over his objection," Ava murmured.

"All of us do, Ava," Trini agreed.

Ava formed a small smile on her face. "By the way, Tommy and Kim have already chosen names for their baby."

"Really?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah. We chose Michael for a boy and Lucy for a girl. When my parents suggested we might have twins, we agreed to keep the names if the babies were a boy and a girl. If they were boys, one baby would have Michael as his name. The other would have George. If they were girls, one baby would have Lucy as her name. The other would be Kelly," Tommy explained.

Billy laughed. "Those are great names."

Jason, Trini, and Zack voiced their agreement. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and shared a sweet kiss. The entire group looked ahead. Footsteps caught its attention. It looked toward Kayla and Chris approaching their respective tables. The bailiff was right behind the latter with Jenny. He had his hand on her arms. All three of them seated themselves. The attorneys set their briefcases on the floor.

Jenny stroked her face. She called Derek the morning after she was busted for ordering a hit on Kim and her unborn baby. She told him everything that was going on. He agreed to take her case. He visited her that afternoon and brought the divorce forms for her to fill out. She did just that. He took them to the county clerk right after.

Jenny called Joey that evening and told him about pleading guilty to all charges, including the new ones against her. He replied that he and Karla supported her even more. Unfortunately, he regretfully said they wouldn't be able to attend the arraignment on Monday because they had very bad cases of the flu. She was disappointed, but she said she understood. She called Tommy fifteen minutes later and told him she would see him in divorce court.

Jenny looked toward Tommy and Kim. She observed him laying his hand on Kim's stomach and rubbing it very gently. She became disgusted when he kissed her temple and kept his lips there for ten seconds. Her disgust grew when he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and hugged her. She balled her hand into a fist.

"How are your whorish girlfriend and your little bastard doing, you son of a bitch?" Jenny taunted.

Tommy, Kim, and the others gazed at the defendant. The expectant couple breathed deeply to keep calm.

"Why don't you keep that big mouth of yours shut, Jenny?" Kim warned.

"Yeah," Tommy said, hugging her again. "You can call her and the baby every name in the book. It will never diminish my love for them."

"You ought to be hung by your tongue, you lying witch!" Kim blurted out in anger. "You had no right to accuse him of abusing you when you were the abuser!"

"Darren, Caroline, tell your slutty daughter to shut up. Better yet, give her a spanking. It's obvious you didn't spank her enough as a child," Jenny leered with a giggle.

"It is you who didn't receive enough spankings as a child," Caroline retorted with much defiance.

"If I were you, I'd kept that mouth shut," Darren added seriously. "You could find yourself in contempt of court."

"Court isn't in session now," Jenny taunted. "I can talk all I want."

Jenny mouthed 'Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah.' Kayla looked toward her and cleared her throat. Chris and his client gazed at her.

"You better keep a grip on your client, Chris. I mean it. Judge Binks doesn't take kindly to outbursts," Kayla warned sternly.

"Of course. Just keep a grip on the slut and my client's soon-to-be ex-husband," Chris pointed out tauntingly.

Kayla narrowed her eyes at Jenny. "So, she finally filed for divorce."

Jenny nodded sharply and showed confidence. "Yep. I will wipe Tommy clean. All of you will see."

Kayla, Chris, and Jenny looked ahead. Tommy, Kim, their parents, and their friends started talking about life after the divorce was finalized.

00000

The last of the spectators came in and took their seats twenty minutes later. They chatted amongst themselves. Tommy and Kim shot glances at them. They wondered if the spectators were talking about them. They gazed toward the judge's chair. The bailiff headed to the witness stand. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"All rise," the bailiff announced. The entire courtroom got up. "The honorable Judge Binks is residing."

Myra walked in through the corner door. She headed up to her seat, sitting down with a loud grunt. The courtroom seated itself with the exception of Kayla, Chris, and Jenny. She placed her folder in front of her. She opened it while mumbling inaudible words. She glanced at the defendant and the attorneys.

"Okay. This is an arraignment for new charges against the defendant," Myra said and rubbed her throat. "You are charged with solicitation of murder and solicitation of murder-for-hire. You attempted to order a hit on Ms. Hart and her unborn baby on September 28-29, 2010. Do you understand the charges I've read to you?"

"Yes, your honor," Jenny responded.

Myra raised an eyebrow. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Jenny said truthfully.

"Do you accept this plea, Mrs. Banks?" Myra wondered, furrowing her brow.

Kayla nodded at her. "Yes, your honor."

"All right," Myra said while adjusting her glasses. "I was informed that the defendant wanted to change her not-guilty plea for the charges of attempted murder and first-degree assault. Is this true, Mr. Wang?"

Chris put his hands behind his back. "Yes, your honor."

"I plead guilty," Jenny added, clearing her throat. "My reason is I didn't want to face a lengthy trial." She emitted a sharp exhale.

"Do you accept this plea, Mrs. Banks?" Myra asked and closed the folder.

"Yes, your honor," Kayla responded while nodding.

"All right," Myra commented and picked it up to lay it aside. She folded her hands and put them in front of her. "Now, we will move on to the sentencing. The attorneys may give their arguments now."

Kayla approached the judge's chair and faced the spectators. She shot a glare at Jenny, who expressed quite a bit of arrogance. She turned back to them. She showed confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, make no mistake about it. I don't condone infidelity," Kayla said, walking to the courtroom's left side. "Mr. Oliver shouldn't have cheated on his wife with Ms. Hart. However, that is no excuse for what Mrs. Oliver did to him. She claimed self-defense because he was abusing her, but it was a lie. She was actually the abuser." She went to its right side. "She emotionally abused him by controlling and possessing him. She didn't want him seeing his friends. When he announced he was leaving her, she blew up and tried to kill him. That's not the worst thing she did."

Jenny opened and closed her hands while mouthing the prosecutor's last sentence. Kayla ignored her and returned to the judge's chair.

"She tried to put a hit on Ms. Hart and her unborn child. She wanted to make sure her husband suffered. I cannot stress enough that she deserves the maximum sentence for her crimes, though she pled guilty," Kayla finished. "Thank you for listening."

Kayla approached her chair, seating herself. Chris rose to his feet with a loud grunt. He went to the judge's chair, turning around to face the spectators.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all that Mrs. Oliver wanted was a happy life with her husband," Chris commented, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "All wives deserve that. When he admitted he had been cheating on her, she was understandably hurt. She attacked him in a fit of rage. He is at fault for cheating on her with Ms. Hart. The other woman shares just as much blame as he does."

Jenny wiggled her eyebrows and put her hands before her head. Chris walked to the courtroom's right side.

"They are reason she is sitting here today. Yes, she shouldn't have tried to put a hit on Ms. Hart and her unborn child," Chris said, going to the left side. "Still, you need to understand she was angry with her for taking away her husband. She needs a good sentence, but it shouldn't be too harsh. Thank you."

Chris walked to his chair and sat down. Jenny eyed him, giving him a thumbs-up. Kayla got up, placing her hands behind her back.

"Your honor, the victims would like to give impact statements," Kayla announced. "They want the defendant to hear what they have to say."

Chris jumped to his feet. "Your honor, we shouldn't waste any time on that. My client wants to hear her sentence."

Kayla glared at him. "Your honor, the victims have every right to express their feelings toward the defendant."

"I'd stop talking if—" Chris started.

"We'll have order here!" Myra yelled while banging her gavel. The attorneys shot glances at her. "I agree with Mrs. Banks. The victims have a right to give impact statements." She shifted her attention to Tommy and Kim. "Mr. Oliver, you may go first."

Kayla and Chris seated themselves. Tommy stood up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He approached the witness stand and climbed up. He sat down. He unfolded the paper.

"'Jenny, I am sorry I hurt you by having an affair with Kim. It was wrong of us to do. I take full responsibility for my part. At the same time, I love her with every fiber of my being,'" Tommy said, swallowing hard. "'You hurt me by becoming controlling and possessive toward me. You did everything in your power to keep me from seeing my friends. How could you claim to love me when you emotionally abused me like that?'"

Anger showed in the young man's eyes. He glared at Jenny, who didn't move one inch. In fact, she seemed to be amused by what he was saying. He returned his attention to his statement.

"'I stopped loving you a long time ago. I couldn't bring myself to ask you for a divorce because I didn't want to end up like my parents. What you did to me was cold and cruel. I have forgiven you for what you've done, but know this. I will never forget. From this day forward, I will focus on what is in front of me. One is my impending divorce from you. After that, I will live my life with Kim and our baby. I will not think of you ever again,'" Tommy growled in determination. "'You don't matter to me anymore.'"

Tommy folded the paper before standing up. He climbed down from the witness stand. He headed over to Kim, who stood up. She already had her folded paper in her hand.

"It's your turn, Ms. Hart," Myra commented gently.

Kim nodded at the judge. She moved past her boyfriend, seeing him sit down in the corner of her eye. She approached the witness stand, climbing up it. She sat down. She unfolded her paper.

"'Jenny, I am sorry for having an affair with your husband. I should never have done that,'" Kim whispered remorsefully. "'I take responsibility for my part. Still, I love him with all my heart.'" She became angry. "'He loved you dearly, and you betrayed him by doing everything in your power to control and possess him. He sought me out for comfort. We fell in love all over again and began our affair. He finally found the courage to tell you he wanted a divorce. You responded by viciously attacking him with a bat and a knife.'"

Jenny mouthed her rival's last sentence mockingly. Kim looked at her and narrowed her eyes at her. She turned back to her statement. She expressed much determination.

"'That wasn't the worst thing you did. You attempted to hire a hitman to kill our unborn baby and me. You are one of the evilest women I have ever known. You were so green with envy that you'd do anything to make your husband suffer. I have forgiven you for what you've done, but I will never forget it,'" Kim said and clenched her teeth. "'I will never think of you again after your husband divorces you. I will live my life with him and our baby. You don't matter anymore. Thank you.'"

Kim stood up to climb down. She returned to Tommy, who got up and moved aside to allow her to get to her seat. They seated themselves.

"I will allow for an hour-long recess, so I can think about my decision for the defendant's sentence," Myra announced. "The court is adjourned for now."

Myra banged her gavel three times. She placed it on the counter before rising to her feet. She went out the corner door. Some spectators decided to leave themselves.

00000

Spectators walked back into the courtroom an hour later. They talked amongst themselves. Tommy, Kim, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline were in their seats. So were Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack. Kayla sat in her chair and saw the bailiff lead Jenny to hers with Chris right behind them. She watched the duo sit down once they were at their chairs.

Tommy looked toward Jenny, who turned to him and smirked widely. He tore his eyes away before swallowing hard. He fidgeted somewhat and bit his lip. Kim noticed him and became concerned. She laid her hand on his shoulder. Their parents and their friends gazed toward them. They had looks of concern on their faces.

"Tommy, you okay?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim. I have this feeling that Jenny is going to cast an evil spell over the judge and get a light sentence," Tommy said nervously.

"It won't happen," Kim said comfortingly and put her arm around her. "Don't worry. We're almost at the end." She made a soft shushing sound.

"Criminals will say just about anything to save their asses. Some blame abusive childhoods while others insist it's the victim's fault," Trini commented.

"Jenny is no exception to that rule," Jason added.

"Betty Broderick is the perfect example of a murderer who blames her victims. She insists Dan and Linda drove her to kill them. They did bully and belittle her through legal and personal means, but they didn't deserve to be murdered," Caroline whispered, blinking twice.

"What infuriates me about that story is Dan and Linda's family and friends deny they did anything wrong, despite they had an affair behind Betty's back for three years," Ava said with a scoff. "Linda's sister actually runs a website called 'Who Will Remember Linda?' She couldn't care less about her step-nieces and step-nephews. It's all 'Linda this' and 'Linda that.'"

"Dan, Betty, and Linda cared for nobody but themselves. They deserved each other," Trini said bluntly.

"You said it, darling," Jason agreed.

Trini nodded at her fiancé while eyeing him. Tommy slid his hand over his girlfriend's stomach three times.

"I do know one thing. Even if Jenny gets a light sentence, her crimes will be on her record for life. It will be difficult for her to find a job in her field," Darren whispered and cupped his chin in his hand.

"No respectable hospital would hire her as a nurse," Caroline said in a blunt manner. She gritted her teeth. "No siree."

Trini became thoughtful. "The only place that would hire her as a nurse is a prison. Prison nurses don't make quite as much money as hospital nurses do."

Jason smirked. "It'd be ironic if that happened since she would've spent time in prison for her crimes."

Tommy exhaled sharply as he glanced ahead. He sighed quietly while taking his hand away from Kim's stomach. She hugged him a little tighter.

"It's going to be okay, Tommy. Jenny will get a long sentence and be hauled off to jail. Then we can move on from this," Kim assured.

"You promise?" Tommy asked, looking at her.

Kim smiled. "I promise."

Tommy cupped his girlfriend's chin in his hand. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips. They looked ahead, as did the others. The bailiff approached the witness stand with his hands behind his back.

"All rise," the bailiff called. The entire courtroom stood up. "The honorable Judge Binks is residing."

Everyone focused his or her attention on the judge's chair. Myra came in through the corner door and went up to her seat. She sat down before pushing her glasses up her nose. The courtroom seated itself.

"I did a lot of thinking about the sentencing for the defendant," Myra commented honestly. She gazed at Jenny, who turned her nose upward. "This case has weighed heavily on me ever since I took it."

Tommy and Kim took each other's hands. Their hearts began to beat a little faster. Myra gave Jenny a fierce glare.

"It is my recommendation that the defendant be sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole on all four charges," Myra announced.

Tommy sighed in great relief and gave his girlfriend a big hug. She responded by giving him a bigger one. Their parents and friends whispered encouraging words to them. Jenny shot a glare at them. Some spectators broke into loud chatter. Myra grabbed her gavel and banged it twice.

"We'll have order here," Myra yelled sternly. Jenny turned back to her, as the spectators grew quiet. "Mrs. Oliver, what you did to your husband was heinous. What you tried to do to his girlfriend and their unborn child was pure evil. This court is adjourned."

Myra banged her gavel twice before laying it down. She stood up and walked out the corner door. The bailiff approached Jenny as she rose to her feet. She kept her eyes on Tommy and Kim, who let go of each other and turned to her. The couple mouthed 'We are not afraid of you anymore.' They gazed at each other and hugged. She looked away as the bailiff took her through the corner door.

00000

At the Jennings residence in the late evening, Kim moaned excitedly at Tommy's thrusting upward into her as he sat up in her bed in her room. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pressed a rough kiss to her lips. One hand slid into her hair while the other went to the small of her back. She sighed ecstatically at his thrusting harder into her. She leaned her head back when he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He moved to her earlobe and licked at it. He nibbled on her earlobe before blowing on it gently. He grabbed a fistful of hair.

Kim kissed her boyfriend's shoulder. She traced it with her tongue before licking at it. She moved to his ear and nibbled on it. He was unable to stop a moan from leaving his mouth. She made her way to his neck. She kissed it hungrily. She gave it a hard suck. He leaned his head back, a loud groan leaving his mouth. The fire began to build within them.

"Oh, damn," Tommy whispered huskily. He groaned at her licking at his neck. "Damn it! Yes!"

"Good boy, Tommy," Kim responded. "Let every bit of it out."

She pulled back to kiss him with great passion. She moved her hands over his body steadily. She slowed it down. It was almost as if she were teasing him. She kissed his shoulder. She went to his neck to nibble on it. She blew on it hard. He growled intensely, his other hand sliding into her hair. He gripped it so tightly that he looked about ready to rip it out. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he believed he would explode right there. He had little doubt it was doing the same in her. He grabbed her hips roughly as he upped the speed and intensely of his thrusting.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy commanded firmly. "Come now!"

Kim upped the speed of her movements. She threw her head back as Tommy took her right breast into his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned for a final time as her climax took her. That triggered his. He bit down on her breast. He came while letting out a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed so much that it seemed they would stop. They held each other close as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. Their pants came out hard and fast.

Tommy was unable to remain sitting up and fell back onto the bed. He took his girlfriend with him. She rolled off him. They laid on their side and faced each other. He pulled the sheet over them. They moved their hands toward each other until their fingers entwined. They flashed smiles at each other. Their breathing mingled together.

"That was the best lovemaking session we've had yet," he admitted.

"Yep," she replied, giggling softly. "It's amazing how we made love four times over two hours. We did it three times over an hour-and-a-half when we got home."

"We just needed to be together," Tommy said, kissing the tip of her nose. "Thank God that Jenny got life in prison without parole. She deserves it."

"You got that right. She looked so smug that I wanted to go over and slap her silly. Then again, she wanted me to do that," Kim grumbled and made a funny noise.

"We don't have to worry about her until the divorce hearing," Tommy whispered a little nervously. "I am not looking forward to it at all." 

"I know you don't want me to testify, but I will be dragged through the mud, anyway," Kim pointed out matter-of-factly. "The divorce court needs to know what kind of a person she really is from people she knows. That includes me."

"If you experience any kind of stress, I am pulling you off the stand," Tommy warned lowly yet firmly. "I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"I know," Kim answered, releasing her hold on him to lay her hand on her stomach. "Perhaps I will be further along when the divorce hearing occurs." She looked hopeful. "The chances of miscarriage will be much lower."

"Yes, they will," Tommy agreed. "Still, I want both of you to be healthy."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and expressed much excitement, as did she.

"I can't wait until we see our baby on the ultrasound," Tommy murmured with great eagerness.

"I can't either," Kim commented, laughing with great delight. "I can't help but wonder what cravings of weird food combos I will have throughout my pregnancy." She smirked. "One of them could be ice cream with ketchup."

He raised an eyebrow. "That is really weird. I have no doubt you will ask me to go to McDonald's and get you a milkshake in the middle of the night at some point."

"I never meant for you and Jason to look at me like I was insane when I told you I ate ketchup-covered eggs," Kim responded, blowing softly. "I admit I am glad you told me you believed I was pregnant. I wasn't even thinking about it." She gave a shrug. "I mean, we had just started discussing having children the night before."

"At least we turned out to be right," Tommy said, smiling happily. "Just don't fart too much during your pregnancy. I don't want to faint."

She growled playfully. "Oh, you."

The lovebirds shared three tender kisses. They pressed their foreheads together before inhaling each other's scents.

"We are going to have such a great life together," he said.

"Oh, yeah," she said and pulled back. "You did a great job with your impact statement." She winked at him.

"You did great with yours too," Tommy pointed out and flicked her nose. "I have no doubt they helped the judge decide Jenny's sentence."

"The reasons she gave for it were perfect. Jenny will never get out," Kim growled in determination.

Tommy shook his head. "Nope. She really thought she would get a lighter sentence because she pled guilty. That didn't happen."

Kim snorted. "That bitch is where she belongs."

"Oh, yeah," Tommy agreed. "She means nothing to me now. What we had is gone. It is never coming back. Only you and our baby matter. I love you."

"I love you too," Kim whispered lovingly. "Come here."

Kim kissed Tommy passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, making him groan softly. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He nuzzled it before licking at it. He smiled at her groaning excitedly. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Electricity shot through their bodies at a rapid rate.

"Oh, that feels great," she whispered. She gasped at his sucking on her neck. She got louder when he blew on it. "Yes, yes!"

"That's my girl," he growled seductively. He traced her ear with his tongue. "Shout it to the world."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend with much possession. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned ecstatically. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair. She slid her hands up and down his back three times before doing the same to his arms and chest. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.


	30. Epilogue: One Year Later

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is the epilogue of "Outside Love." I'm glad it took just only two days to get out. The fic has come to an end after five-and-a-half months of writing. It's been a satsifying journey writing this Tommy/Kim fic. I'm sad to see it end, but everything must do so at some point. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, SpecialK92, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, sabina21, Wolfgirl2013, chellewasson, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. This epilogue has some Tommy/Kim. It is possible I will do a sequel. You are welcome to give me ideas.

XXXXX

Epilogue: One Year Later

Clouds covered half the midevening sky above the Oliver residence in mid-October. The moon came out from behind a large cloud. Two thin ones moved over it in its center. A gentle wind flowed through the trees. This caused their leaves to rustle somewhat. A northern mockingbird sat on the roof. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It did the same to its back feathers. It shook its head. It spread its wings, taking flight. It flew around back, its chirps echoing on the wind.

Much had happened in the past year since Jenny was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Tommy got a call from Trini the morning after that occurred. She informed him his divorce hearing would be November 4, 2010. He and Kim were very relieved. Mary determined Kim was seven-and-a-half weeks along and would be due on May 14, 2011 the next day. Tommy and Kim agreed to set their wedding date for January 22 because her baby bump wouldn't be that visible then.

Joey and Karla flew in from Topeka to support Jenny in the divorce hearing. So did their friends, Henry and Fifi Hartsforth. They blamed Tommy and Kim for her situation when they walked into divorce court on the day of the hearing. The hearing went on for five days with Judge Earl Hoskins residing over it. Jason, Kim, Barry, Ava, Darren, and Caroline testified on Tommy's behalf. They gave details about the breakdown of Tommy and Jenny's marriage through her controlling and possessive behavior and starting arguments over the littlest things. Joey, Karla, Chris, Henry, and Fifi testified on Jenny's behalf. They gave details about how she was the perfect wife to Tommy and was discarded by him for his high school sweetheart. At the end, Earl ruled in favor of Tommy. Jenny got nothing in the divorce.

Tommy moved back into his house a week later. He got rid of everything Jenny owned with the exception of her pictures. He mailed them to her in a sealed package with a note saying, 'This will be the last time you will ever hear from me. Goodbye forever.' Kim moved into his house not long after. She decided they would use hers as a temporary place to stay if something required them to be out of his for a time.

Jason and Trini married on December 15. They announced they were expecting their first child on Tommy and Kim's wedding day. They said she was eight weeks along and would be due August 27. Everyone expressed joy for the couple, especially Tommy and Kim. Michael James Oliver was born on May 8. Kim decided to be a stay-at-home mother for the first five years of his life not long after. Julie Tina Scott was born via C-section on August 19. Trini would return to work within four months.

The mockingbird flew around back and landed on a windowsill. It looked inside to see Kim breastfeeding Michael while going back and forth in a rocking chair in the nursery. Tommy sat next to her in a regular chair. Their son resembled him, but he had Kim's eyes. His head contained no hair whatsoever. The room was medium-sized with dolphin wallpaper and a pine dresser. A changing table was next to the dresser along with a diaper disposal pan. The entire floor was covered in dark green carpet.

Michael curled his hand into a fist as he upped the speed of his sucking. Kim ran her hand over his head before putting it underneath him. She and Tommy smiled at their son uncurling his fist and laying it on her breast. He reached over to pat his arm. He laid his hand in his lap before looking toward her. She turned to him.

"He's really hungry tonight," he said.

"I recall Claire telling Peyton that when she breastfed Joey in the nursery in _The Hand That Rocks the Cradle,_ " she said with a small giggle.

"I can't blame Joey for being so hungry. He was only three months old at that time. He needed breast milk several times a day," Tommy said and held up his hands.

"Michael needs as much breast milk as Joey did. When I am not able to breastfeed him, I pump my breasts and put the milk in bottles," Kim whispered and looked down at the baby. "People look at me funny when I breastfeed him in public, though I cover him with a blanket." She shrugged. "I expect the same with any other children we have."

He clicked his tongue. "I don't see anything wrong with public breastfeeding as long as the mothers are discreet."

She turned to Michael. "I don't either."

"Hmm," Tommy agreed and laid his hands in his lap. "Perhaps I should have some of your breast milk. I bet it'd taste good." He snickered.

"All right. You can put it in your coffee like James did in _Look Who's Talking_ tomorrow morning. He spit out his coffee when Mollie told him what he put in it. It made me laugh so hard," Kim said and broke into a fist of hysterical giggles.

"We should dump your breast milk all over our heads," Tommy suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kim became quiet and glanced toward him. "Okay. I bet you will get more of it than I will."

Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Sure, I will."

Tommy leaned forward and kissed his wife on the lips. He ran his finger up and down her nose while making a funny noise. He flicked it and brought his body back. He tapped his foot on the floor.

"Let's get back discussing to _The Hand That Rocks the Cradle,_ " Kim said and cleared her throat. "I love that movie so much. Rebecca De Mornay did well as Peyton. I should call her Mrs. Mott because that was her real name. Peyton Flanders was the alias she used to infiltrate the Bartels, so she could unleash vengeance against Claire for reporting her husband for sexual molestation."

"Annabella Sciorra was great as Claire. She looked like the perfect unsuspecting mother," Tommy answered.

"Madeline Zima was adorable as Emma. She acted like a real six-year-old," Kim pointed out.

"Ernie Hudson, Matt McCoy, Julianne Moore, and Kevin Skousen did nicely in their roles as Solomon, Michael, Marlene, and Marty respectively," Tommy said and tapped his cheek with his finger. "As it turns out, the poem by William Ross Wallace shares the same title as the movie."

"I've read that poem countless times," Kim whispered as she turned to Michael. "It praises motherhood as the force for change in the world." She choked back a sob. She kissed the top of his head. "I'm happy to be a mother, though the discovery of my pregnancy wasn't under the best circumstances."

"That's true, but I am happy to be a father," Tommy said warmly.

"Who would've thought we'd fall in love all over again and start an affair behind you-know-who's back?" Kim wondered, glancing at her husband. "It was wrong, but it felt so right."

"Thank God most of the civilians sided with us. They don't condone infidelity, but they understand why we did what we did. What she-who-must-not-be-named tried to do made them sick to their stomachs," Tommy growled angrily.

"Chris tried to paint a sympathetic picture of her at the sentencing. Derek tried the same thing at the divorce hearing. They failed miserably," Kim said, smirking. "I was actually laughing deep inside both times." She tried to hold back a snicker, but she couldn't help herself.

"I was too," Tommy admitted. "It doesn't matter. She can't hurt us anymore. She is where she belongs."

"Yes," Kim agreed, scoffing to herself. "She will be there until her hair turns gray, and all traces of youth are gone from her face. I believe that is the only thing she is sad about."

Tommy nodded in agreement. He would love nothing more than to see Jenny old and gray. At the same time, he wouldn't bother with contacting her in any way, shape, or form. He was determined to keep her off his mind as much as possible. He and Kim focused their attention on their son.

"All those nights of making love resulted in this miracle," Tommy said, touching Michael's arm. "He may have been the product of an affair, but he is perfect."

"He sure is. Some civilians have called us immoral degenerates for conceiving him out-of-wedlock. They have called me a homewrecker. They can think that stuff all they want, but that will never diminish our love for him," Kim murmured with a sniffle.

"It's fine to think having a baby before you're married is wrong, but it doesn't give people the right to force it down our throats," Tommy said.

She smacked her lips. "I learned those who preach their views constantly don't really follow them at all."

"Some people who preach about traditional marriage have been married three times. Some people who preach about sex after marriage have been having premarital sex ever since they were teens," Tommy explained, giving a shrug. "Talk about hypocritical."

"The world doesn't like hypocrites, but hypocrisy is necessary for society to function. Most people are hypocrites by accident," Kim whispered. "Nobody follows their views one hundred percent of the time." She emitted a long exhale. "It's unrealistic."

He raised his eyebrows. "You got that right."

"Hey, I am always right," Kim teased.

"Not always," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Nope, nope, nope."

The lovebirds shared three kisses and rubbed noses. Michael pulled away from his mother's breast once it was empty. They looked down at him. She closed her nightgown and robe quickly. She sat her son in her lap. She patted his back gently. Michael burped loudly. His parents formed big smiles on their faces.

"What a good boy you are, Michael," Kim said and planted a kiss on top of her son's head.

"I'll say," Tommy agreed and winked at him. "Jason will teach him how to really burp when he is older." He emitted a loud snicker.

"He is dreaming if he thinks I will let him do that," Kim commented seriously. "I bet he and Trini are having a conversation while she is breastfeeding Julie."

"I will teach Julie how to really burp when she is older," Tommy said with much pride.

"There is no way Trini will let you do that, Tommy," Kim responded and blew a raspberry. "Trini has two months to go before she returns to work."

"Having a C-section is very serious surgery. It requires adequate healing time. Trini has healed from hers for the most part," Tommy pointed out. "In fact, she is already beginning to return to her pre-baby body."

"I've already gotten my pre-baby body back," Kim commented happily. "Almost all the weight I gained was water weight. I only had to lose ten pounds." She looked very proud.

"I am proud of you for getting your pre-baby body back," Tommy said truthfully and kissed her cheek. "If you didn't, that would've been okay. You can't expect to bounce back from pregnancy so fast."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "A woman shouldn't be pressured to get back into shape so fast. She should go at her own pace."

Tommy tickled his wife's nose and kissed her lips. She stood up, as did he. They went to the crib. She laid Michael down in a gentle manner. She covered him with his blanket.

"Good night, Michael. Your daddy and I love you very much," Kim whispered and rubbed her son's stomach.

"Sweet dreams," Tommy added and slid his hand over Michael's forehead. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Kim walked out of the nursery with Tommy right behind her. She turned off the light as he passed her, and he closed the door with a slight squeak. They went to their room. They went to their respective sides of the bed. She lay on her back. He sat down. She gazed at him when he yawned.

"You tired?" she wondered.

"Oh, yeah. Being a police officer, a husband, and a father is hard work," he admitted, eyeing her.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "So is being a mother, a wife, and a homemaker, but I wouldn't trade what I do for anything else in the world."

Tommy chuckled. "Neither would I."

Tommy laid on his side. Kim turned over on hers with a light grunt and furrowed her brow. They moved their hands toward each other until their fingers entwined.

"I never thought I would end up marrying my high school sweetheart," Tommy whispered, happiness radiating from his face. "It feels so unreal."

"It does, but we are here. We may not have gotten together the traditional way, but at least we are married now," Kim pointed out warmly and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "It's been a fantastic marriage so far."

"It sure has," Tommy responded, chuckling softly. He kissed her on the lips. He lay on his back. She snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his arms going around her. "Before long, our first anniversary will be here. So will Michael's first birthday."

"I hope he doesn't react negatively when we tell him how we got together," Kim muttered in a little uncertainty.

"Me neither. I have to admit our yearlong affair was the best time of my life," Tommy replied, sniffling. "It was so wonderful having you all to myself."

"I feel the same both ways," Kim commented, choking back a sob. "We can now be affectionate with each other in public as much as we want." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"The best thing about our affair is our son came out of it," Tommy said, leaning forward to kiss her on the nose. "He was conceived in an act of love."

"I hope we do have more children. It may not happen tomorrow, but it may happen one day," Kim murmured.

"Oh, yeah," Tommy agreed with a nod. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you, our son, and any other children with have."

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you, our son, and any other children we have," Kim said, taking her head off his chest. She gave him a loving look. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy whispered lovingly. "Now and forever."

Tommy and Kim kissed once more. She returned her head to his chest as he tightened his grip on her. Though there would always be judgmental people, they were confident their marriage would last. They were determined to raise their son to be a strong adult. As long as they had the support of their family and friends, nothing would bring them down.

THE END


End file.
